Un autre
by Asrial
Summary: Shun vit avec Hyoga... Normal?... Si seulement on lui avait demandé son avis... être un chevalier est un lointain souvenir mais peut-on réellement échapper à son destin quand on sert un dieu, plus encore lorsque l'on est Shun d'Andromède ?
1. Chapter 1

Un autre

Chap 1

_Réveille toi_

Shun se redressa sur un coude.

Près de lui, Hyoga dormait du sommeil épuisé de l'amant.

Andromède quitta sans bruit le lit pour aller prendre une douche.

Il enfila un pantalon de jogging puis alla se prendre un verre de lait dans le frigo ainsi qu'un reste de tarte aux légumes qu'il fit réchauffer au micro onde.

_Réfléchi_

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Quelques fois, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se souvenir comment il en était arrivé là. D'autre fois, comme cette nuit, les souvenirs étaient très clairs…

Il était si jeune lorsqu'il avait été décidé qu'il ferait un couple parfait avec Hyoga…

Il avait été décidé oui… mais pas par lui…

Hyoga avait juste exprimé son intérêt pour lui alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans.

Ils venaient tous de revenir à la vie et le Cygne avait décidé que Shun était l'homme de sa vie.

Shun avait refusé, il avait protesté, c'était même enfuit, mais personne ne l'avait écouté. Son frère l'avait ramené à la Maison Kido, lui avait intimé l'ordre d'arrêter ses bêtises puis l'avait livré à Hyoga sans plus réfléchir.

_Rappelle toi_

Shun ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer.  
Certes, il était fin comme une liane, doux comme une peluche et sensible comme une fille, mais personne ne s'était occupé de savoir où allaient ses préférences.

Ikki était trop content de voir que quelqu'un voulait bien s'occuper de lui et le surveiller à sa place, Seiya était satisfait de ne plus avoir ce petit frère pourtant plus âgé que lui dans les jambes, Shiryu se fichait éperdument de ce qui pouvait lui arriver du moment qu'il ne le dérangeait pas dans son histoire avec Shunrei.

Ils avaient décidé que Shun préférait les garçons et qu'il aimait Hyoga.  
Fin de la discussion.

Et lui avait été faible, comme souvent.

Il était trop perdu, trop effrayé par le mépris cinglant dont ses frères avaient fait preuve pour oser se rebeller davantage.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Et puis, il était si jeune…

_Je suis là_

Il n'avait que quatorze ans, comment pouvait-il à cet age être vraiment sur de ses goûts ?

Ho, bien sur, il se doutait que les garçons avant sa préférence, mais… Il aurait du faire son choix lui-même ! Il aurait du pouvoir s'épanouir comme il le voulait !

Il avait protesté auprès d'Athéna elle-même.

La déesse l'avait écouté longuement avant de hocher la tête.

Shun avait cru qu'elle comprendrait… Il y avait vraiment cru mais…

Elle l'avait simplement renvoyé auprès de Hyoga, l'assurant qu'ils savaient tous mieux que lui ce qu'il lui fallait et que Hyoga serait bon pour lui, qu'il le protégerait et ferait un excellent compagnon.

Atterré, Shun s'était laissé faire.  
Et depuis dix ans, il servait ni plus ni moins que de… de quoi d'ailleurs ?

_Calme toi_

Hyoga le tenait plus ou moins enfermé dans leur appartement, il lui avait refusé de reprendre ses études sous le prétexte qu'il n'en avait pas besoin puisque lui serait là pour subvenir à ses besoins. Bien sur, il ne l'avait pas laissé trouver un travail.

Ils étaient l'image même du couple bien propret… Hyoga, le patient compagnon qui travaille dur pour ramener la pitance à son amant et Shun, le gentil jeune homme efféminé qui s'occupe de la maison sans jamais en sortir.

Hyoga lui interdisait aussi de se couper les cheveux. Il les aimait longs… il aimait glisser ses mains dedans quand il possédait.

Shun frissonna.

_Shhhhh…. Je suis là…_

Depuis dix ans, il vivait une vie de zombie, abandonné par son frère, vendu presque au Cygne simplement parce que "ça arrangeait tout le monde"

Il n'avait pas revu son armure non plus depuis. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'Athéna elle-même ai ramené son armure au Sanctuaire pour qu'elle soit remise à sa place sur l'île d'Andromède sous le prétexte qu'il avait choisit de renoncer à elle.

Il n'avait renoncé à rien pourtant. Mais personne ne se souciait de ses désirs…  
Et puis… il était si souvent fatigué… Parfois, il avait l'impression que els journées de déroulaient toutes seules dans une brume légère où il ne pouvait qu'obéir à ce que lui ordonnait Hyoga.

_Il te drogue_

Des fois, il se demandait si le Cygne ne le droguait pas.

Shun frissonna.

Il se faisait horreur.

La vie qu'on le forçait à vivre lui faisait horreur.

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plutôt ?

Qu'est ce qui avait ainsi endormit son esprit pour lui faire supporter une situation qu'il haïssait ?

Il n'en savait rien.

_Réveille toi_

Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui l'avait "réveillé", mais depuis quelques mois, il était de plus en plus lucide.

Lentement, il posa son assiette vide sur la table du salon puis son verre.

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, comme s'il voyait son appartement pour la première fois.  
Ce n'est pas si faux.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir emménagé ici. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été consulté…

_Cherche_

Sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Hyoga, poussé par quelque chose en lui qui le forçait à chercher, il retourna dans la cuisine pour ouvrir tous les placards.

L'un après l'autre, il les ouvrit puis les referma, de plus en plus fébrile.

Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait sans même le savoir.

Il sortit tous les petits flacons.

Sur chacun, son nom. Et le nom du médicament… Des anxiolytiques, des hypnotiques des calmants… Jamais il n'avait eut besoin de ça ! Jamais il n'avait été dépressif !!! Pourquoi…

Du lithium même ! Mais il n'avait pas une double personnalité lui, il n'était pas schizophrène.

Shun prit les ordonnances pour les lire rapidement.  
Toutes venaient de médecins différents mais pour la même chose.

Une seule conclusion lui venait à l'esprit.

On le droguait.

On… Hyoga…  
Et le reste de ses frères ?

_Cherche encore_

Il reprit ses recherches frénétiques, toujours dans le plus grand silence, poussé par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis très longtemps.

Il finit par s'enfermer dans le dressing pour le fouiller de fond en comble.

Une grimace de dégoût lui échappa. C'était QUOI ces vêtements ?? Ils étaient à lui d'après leur taille mais… déesse, jamais il n'avait aimé ces couleurs! Et ses coupes !

A force de fourrager encore et encore, il finit par se faire tomber sur la tête plusieurs boites à chaussures qui s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

Des cartes postales, des lettres et des photos le couvrirent.

Il s'accroupit sur le sol.

Certaines lettres portaient le sceau du sanctuaire, sur d'autres, il reconnaissait l'écriture de Shiryu ou d'Ikki… Toutes les lettres étaient ouvertes, envoyées à son nom, mais il ne se souvenait pas les avoir lues.

Il en prit une de son frère au hasard pour la lire, puis une seconde, une troisième, un lettre du Sanctuaire, une autre, encore une signée de Shion et plus impérative, encore une puis une autre encore…

Il lut ainsi pendant plus de deux heures avant de reposer les feuilles, hébété.

_Réfléchis… Du calme…._

Toutes les lettres lui apprenaient la même chose.

Déjà, ils étaient en russie. A Moscou pour être exact.

Ensuite, d'après les lettres qui étaient adressées à Hyoga, il avait été malade sans que jamais nulle part, il n'y soit expliqué ce qu'il avait. Les lettres de Hyoga devaient avoir été vagues parce que nombre de lettres insistaient pour avoir des explications sur sa pathologie.

Enfin, le Sanctuaire exigeait des comptes sur le renvoi de son armure. Un chevalier de partait pas à la retraite. Un chevalier mourrait pour Athéna, point.

Shun serra les dents.

Il se passa mentalement en revue puis examina son cosmos.

Il était faible, épuisé, comme étouffé, mais il était bien là en lui, comme cadenassé par….oui, probablement les médicaments.

Une vague de fureur submergea le jeune homme.

Il ne savait ni tous tenants, ni tous les aboutissants, mais il était sur d'une chose.  
Hyoga le droguait pour le forcer à rester avec lui et ce soir, par hasard ou par chance, pour une raison quel qu'elle soit, les médicaments qu'il lui enfonçait dans la gorge n'avaient pas fonctionnés.

_Il faut partir_

Toujours sans bruits, il prit un sac, enfourna dedans plusieurs jeans, des chemises, quelques pulls et des sous vêtements.

Avec un juron, il chercha sans succès ses pièces d'identité. A croire qu'il n'en avait plus.

Il attrapa le porte feuille de Hyoga abandonné dans un vide poche près de l'entrée, le vida de tout l'argent qu'il y avait dedans puis se décida à partir.

Comme il s'y attendait, la porte était verrouillée et la clé impossible à trouver.

Il était virtuellement prisonnier de l'appartement.

Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre du salon.

Ils étaient au douzième étage.

Avec son cosmos affaiblit, il allait peiner mais…

_Saute _

Il sauta.

Avec une grimace, il se redressa.

Sa cheville lui faisait un peu mal, mais moins qu'il ne l'avait craint.

Il hésita.  
Il fallait qu'il parte, loin, qu'il se cache, qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour l'aider, pour le protéger mais qui ?

Qui pourrait le protéger ?

Il ne savait pas à qui faire confiance.

Il ne savait pas qui pouvait l'aider.

Déesse ! Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui se passait !!!

_Va vers le sud._

Shun remonta le sac sur son dos avant de se mettre à courir.

Il grimaça.

Ses muscles s'étaient attendrit avec els années sans entraînement.

Il savait déjà qu'il en payerait le prix mais il accéléra.  
Courir lui faisait du bien.

Le froid de la nuit lui claquait les joues, la neige sous les pieds crissait, le vent emmêlait ses cheveux trop longs mais il se sentait soudain bien… tellement bien.

Mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

Très vite, il sortit de la capitale Russe. Sans un regard en arrière, il fila vers le sud.

Sa course était plus lente qu'elle n'aurait du, mais ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

_File, file comme le vent_

Il accéléra encore.

Le vent glacé qui pénétrait ses poumons lui donnait l'impression de nettoyer son organisme de miasmes répugnants qui le hantaient depuis des années.

Bientôt, ses muscles ne furent plus que douleur mais il continua à courir.

La douleur était bonne. La douleur était quelque chose qu'il ressentait, enfin.

Il était enfin lui-même.

Petit à petit, la douleur décrut pour être remplacée par le froid et la fatigue. Mais il ne ralentit pas sa course.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il parte, qu'il fuit…

Il fallait ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se laisse rattraper par Hyoga.

Il glissa soudain.

Un gouffre béant s'ouvrit sous lui.

***

Camus était mécontent depuis des mois.  
Des années même.

Malgré la présence à son côté de son amant et de leurs deux élèves de neuf et dix ans, Le chevalier du Verseau était en colère presque permanente depuis presque dix ans.

Depuis qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Hyoga en fait.

Le gamin avait disparu un matin en laissant juste une adresse postale.

Il avait renvoyé son armure et celle de Shun au Sanctuaire avec une lettre d'homme qui se suicide.

Il ne voulait plus être un chevalier, il en avait assez et Shun était d'accord avec lui.

La lettre était signée du seul non du Cygne.

Shion n'avait pu faire autre chose que de le déclarer comme renégat.

Sans plus de nouvelles de Shun, il avait hésité à faire pareil mais avait finit par simplement le noter comme "disparu" pour l'instant.  
Après avoir examiner les armures des deux garçons, le pope avait expliqué que si celle du Cygne s'était rendormie, celle d'Andromède restait active. Son maître ne l'avait donc pas répudiée.

Malgré des centaines de lettres et des mois de recherche, personne n'avait réussit à le retrouver.  
Sans doute étaient il ensemble…

Camus soupira.

La nuit commençait lentement à laisser le pas. Bientôt, le soleil colorerait le ciel d'une délicate aurore rosée.

Le verseau aimait ce moment de calme où le monde semblait retenir son souffle dans l'espoir de voir le soleil chasser les terreurs de la nuit.

Il ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Milo était absent, il aimait à rester là et prendre des forces pour la journée à venir et l'éducation des deux adorables poisons qui leur servaient d'élève.

Celui de Milo était le plus âgé des deux.

Dix ans bien solides, les cheveux écarlates, les yeux verts, le petit garçon était originaire d'Irlande et croquait la vie à pleines dents, comme son maître. Il s'appelait Noël mais son maître avait décidé de changer son nom comme il était de tradition lorsqu'un apprenti arrivait. Après bien des délibérations entre le maître et l'enfant, ils avaient choisit Naxos.

Le bambin adorait positivement son nouveau nom qu'il trouvait plus original que l'ancien.

Puis était arrivé Raphaël, son propre élève.

Le petit était comme lui. Timide, doux, et incroyablement amoureux des livres autant qu'intelligent.

Après trois heures passé en présence de l'enfant, Shion avait déclaré que s'il n'était pas partit pour deux nouveaux siècles à jouer les popes, il aurait bien prit l'enfant sous son aile pour qu'il le remplace.

Mais avec son petit museau de sourit, ses cheveux gris louvet et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, l'enfant s'intéressait juste à ses livres, son copain Naxos et ses maîtres, dans cet ordre.

Camus ne chercha pas à retenir son sourire.

Il aimait ses élèves, il aimait son compagnon et aimait enseigner.  
Déjà, il avait obtenu de Shion de pouvoir réintégrer son temple dès que les deux enfants auraient atteint le septième sens et finir leur entraînement au Sanctuaire.

Ainsi, le Verseau pourrait se concentrer sur son rêve de toujours, jouer les instituteurs avec les jeunes apprentis du Sanctuaire.

Et à la vitesse à laquelle apprenaient Naxos et Raph'…

Ho, il était même certain que Milo et lui auraient déjà pu laisser leurs armures à leurs élèves mais aucun des quatre serviteurs d'Athéna n'était pressé.

Le sourire de Camus se flétrit soudain.

Un cosmos fragile comme la flamme d'une bougie s'approchait rapidement de lui.

Un cosmos qu'il connaissait…

Un cosmos qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis près d'une décennie.

Il sauta sur ses pieds.

Il y avait de l'urgence dans ce cosmos. De l'urgence et de la peur.

Le Verseau bondit sur ses pieds.  
Sans même réfléchir, il se téléporta au devant de Shun.

"- Shun !!!"

Le jeune homme ne l'entendit visiblement pas.

Il jura. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait tomber dans une crevasse couverte de neige et…

Le Verseau bondit.

A l'instant ou le jeune Andromède allait être engloutit dans le puis sans fond, sa main claqua contre son poignet.

Immédiatement, il se téléporta avec lui dans le petit cottage au milieu des glaciers de Sibérie qu'il habitait avec Milo et les enfants.

"- Shun ?"

Le jeune chevalier de bronze fixa longuement Camus, hébété, sans paraître comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

***

Shun était à genoux sur un épais tapis en peau de mouton.

Il était au chaud.

La chaleur remontait dans ses jambes glacées par la neige pour agresser ses muscles comme des millions de moustiques déterminés à transpercer ses chairs et le piquer jusqu'aux os.

Lentement, il leva une main pour effleurer la joue de son sauver, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était là, devant lui.

_Fais confiance_

"- Ca…Mus ?"

Le verseau soupira de soulagement.

"- Oui, c'est moi Shun… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca fait des années qu'on te cherche. Hyoga nous a apprit que tu étais malade, puis il a renvoyé vos armures aux Sanctuaire puis nous n'avons plus eut la moindre nouvelle de vous. Nous avons essayé de traquer vos cosmos mais personne n'est parvenu à le percevoir.

"- camus…."

Le Verseau fixa Shun, inquiet.

Qu'est ce qui était arrivé au jeune Andromède.

Il semblait fragile comme un morceau de verre filé. Plus que jamais, il ressemblait à une fille mais… Comme si ce n'était pas naturel, que c'était forcé… Ses yeux étaient maquillés, ses lèvres aussi, sa coupe de cheveux était indéniablement féminine quand à ses vêtements, même sa chemise portait des pinces de poitrine. Quelqu'un l'avais outrageusement grimé en fille mais sans le moindre goût et sans la moindre délicatesse. Là ou le jeune homme aurait pu être particulièrement désirable, il n'était qu'une caricature presque obscène.

"- Shun, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Où est Hyoga ?"

Andromède frémit violement.

Son geste de recul ne resta pas lettre morte pour le Verseau.

"- ….Tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu vas prendre un bain chaud, te changer, et dormir. Après tu m'expliqueras d'accord ?"

_Réponds._

"- Oui."

Satisfait pour l'instant, Camus entraîna le jeune homme jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il prépara un bain chaud puis aida Shun à se déshabiller.

Avec un soupir, il ne pu que constater les engelures qui lui mordaient les chairs. Il commença donc par lui masser les pieds et les jambes avant de l'aider à prendre son bain.

Avec dégoût, il l'aide à se démaquiller.

"- Mais….Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ?" Réalisa soudain Shun comme s'il reprenait vie après une absence.

"- c'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi." Soupira Camus.

Comme il s'en était douté, ce n'était pas le jeune chevalier qui s'était barbouillé comme une fille à soldats.

Shun eut un petit rire sans joie.

"- C'est Hyoga probablement"

"- Hyoga ?" Camus se figea. "Tu sais où il est ?"

Shun resta silencieux.

_Réponds lui._

…_._

……_._

Fais lui confiance.

"- A Moscou… je crois… Que c'est là où j'étais quand je me suis…. Réveillé…"

Camus se mordit la langue.

Il voulait comprendre.  
Il voulait des nouvelles.

Mais pas maintenant.

Shun tombait visiblement de sommeil.

"- Tu me raconteras plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu vas aller dormir. Tu mangeras à ton réveil et nous parlerons ensuite."

Shun hocha la tête, visiblement submergé par l'épuisement tout soudain.

Il se laissa sécher, habiller avec un pyjama trop grand puis se roula en boule dans le lit conjugal du Scorpion et du Verseau.

Camus referma la porte de la chambre pour tomber sur Naxos et Raphaël.

"- C'est qui maître Camus ?"

"- c'est un ami qui a visiblement eut de gros, gros problèmes. Alors il ne faudra pas l'ennuyer, d'accord ?"

Raphaël hocha la tête.

"- Naxos ???"

"- d'accord, d'accord…"

"- Bon… Et bien, puisque vous êtes levés de bonne heure, allez faire votre toilette. Ensuite, nous ferons des crêpes d'accord ?"

Les deux enfants oublièrent instantanément la présence du nouveau venu.

Ils étaient peut-être des presque chevaliers d'or, mais ils restaient des bambins que la perspective de manger des crêpes ravissait d'aise.

Dans la chambre, Shun se détendit lentement.

Les yeux clos, il se sentit progressivement dériver dans un vrai sommeil qui ne soit pas induit par des barbituriques.

_Dors… A ton réveil, tout ira mieux… Et bientôt, nous aussi nous discuterons…De ton avenir, du mieux et de bien d'autres…_

Andromède sombra dans un sommeil réparateur sans rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

Un autre

Chap 2

Milo posa son sac sur le pas de la porte.

"- Salut tout le monde !!

"- MILO !!!!"

A peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui que le jeune chevalier d'or se trouvait les bras pleins d'un petit Naxos ébouriffé comme un chat fâché et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Si son élève était fréquemment une boule d'énergie, même pour lui, cela semblait trop.

"- Et bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

Plus calme que son meilleur ami, Raphael gloussa doucement.

"- Bonjour maitre Milo. Maitre Camus a un visiteur alors on vous attendait.

"- Un visiteur ?"

"- Oui, maitre Camus l'a mit dans votre lit et est resté avec lui une bonne partie de la journée.

Milo se mordit brutalement la langue pour calmer sa jalousie galopante.

"Camus", "étrange", "lit" et "ensemble" avaient tendance à le faire passer à 42/17 de tension.

"- Vraiment ? Savez-vous qui s'est ?"

Naxos secoua vigoureusement la tête tout en continuant à grimper sur son maitre jusqu'à se retrouver les jambes autour de sa taille et son visage au niveau du sien.

"- Nan ! Mais il a les cheveux verts !"

Des cheveux verts ? Il n'y avait pas une montagne de gens avec des cheveux verts. Shion, Sheena… C'était tout à moins que…

Il reposa son élève sur le sol, fouilla dans ses affaires pour en tirer un livre pour Raph' et une boite remplie de petits cubes de marbre colorés.

Naxos fit un peu la tête. Il n'était plus un bébé !

Son maitre lui montra comment téléporter les cubes et les déplacer par la pensée.

"- Essaye donc de faire pareil, bébé !"

"- Hé ! Je suis plus un bébé !"

"- Pour nous, tu seras toujours un bébé." Contra Camus en sortant de la chambre.

Il se pendit immédiatement au cou de son compagnon pour l'embrasser langoureusement sans se soucier de la présence des enfants. Les petits avaient plus d'une fois joués aux détectives et leur étaient tombé dessus dans des situations suffisamment compromettantes pour qu'ils ne s'offusquent pas d'un baiser. Bien sur, ils avaient été grondés mais ca n'avait jamais fait taire leurs envies de découverte et leur curiosité.

Finalement, Camus leur avait offert un livre pour qu'ils y trouvent toutes les réponses à leurs questions sur la plomberie masculine. C'était moins gênant pour tout le monde. Les rares fois où les bambins avaient eut des questions auxquelles ils ne trouvaient pas la réponse, Raph' l'avait écrite sur un papier, l'avait dignement mise sous enveloppe avant de la mettre dans l'a boite au lettre adressée à son maitre. Camus y avait répondu par retour de courrier.

Bien mieux pour tout le monde.

Personne ne rougissait, personne ne bafouillait, personne ne se tortillait, les enfants avaient leur réponse dans le calme et leurs maitres pouvaient faire semblant que personne ne leur avait jamais rien demandé.

Milo finit par lâcher Camus.

"- Alors comme ça, tu me trompes dans mon propre lit avec un inconnu ?"

Le verseau rit doucement.

"- Nous avons bien un invité dans notre lit, mais ce n'est pas un inconnu et même toi, tu seras heureux de le voir à ta place."

Intrigué à présent, Milo suivit Camus qui avait prit sa main dans la sienne.

En silence, le verseau ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

"- Shun !!!"

Camus posa immédiatement une main sur la bouche de son amant.

"- Shhh… Il est épuisé et… vu comment il est arrivé, je pense qu'il a été drogué. Ses pupilles étaient fixes et dilatées quand je l'ai trouvé.

"- Mais…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as prévenu Shion ? Et Hyoga, des nouvelles ?"

Camus le força à ressortir de la pièce.

"- Je ne sais pas, non et pas encore."

Milo lui jeta un regard noir. Il détestait quand Camus faisait ca.

"- Cam'…"

"- Je l'ai envoyé sous la douche et au lit avant toute chose. Il portait un maquillage dégoutant, on aurait dit une… une putain des bas quartiers. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais a priori, c'est en rapport avec Hyoga. Je n'ai pas voulu pousser vu son état. Quand à Shion, je t'attendais avait d'aller le voir. J'ai préparé de quoi le restaurer quand il se réveillera. Nourris le mais ne le force pas à parler, d'accord ?

"- Je ne suis pas à ce point inconséquent, Camus."

"- Je sais mon amour… Excuse moi, je suis juste un peu inquiet."

"- Ne t'en fait pas.

Milo reprit son amant dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa encore tendrement mais sur le front cette fois.

"- Je te pardonne pour avoir invité n'importe qui dans notre lit mon amour. Maintenant, file voir Shion. Je m'occupe des trois gamins."

Camus effleura la joue de son compagnon du bout des doigts.

"- J'essaye de revenir très vite.

Le verseau se dégagea des bras de son amant, enfila son armure puis se téléporta en Grèce.

Milo se tourna vers les deux garçons qui les observaient, cachés dans l'encoignure de la porte.

"- Allez, venez là les gosses. On va s'entrainer un brin en restant au chaud !

Les deux bambins se ruèrent sur leur "père" adoptif avec plaisir. Avec leur "mère" partie, ils étaient sur qu'ils auraient le droit de faire plein de bêtises !

***

Hyoga était fébrile.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quand il n'avait pas vu Shun allongé près de lui comme chaque matin, il ne s'était pas inquiété immédiatement. Il arrivait parfois que le jeune homme se lève avant lui et prépare le petit déjeuner.

Pourtant, il avait sauté du lit pour se ruer, nu, dans le séjour.

Là, il s'était figé.

Des lettres qu'il gardait de longues dates, des médicaments renversés….

Il avait juré avant de sauter dans ses vêtements.

Il avait bien cru de rendre compte que Shun ne réagissait plus aussi bien qu'avant au traitement mais ne s'en était pas autrement inquiété.

Il avait rajouté quelques cachets au cocktail qu'il faisait prendre à Shun depuis une petite dizaine d'année, persuadé que ca suffirait puis n'avait plus fait attention.

Visiblement, il avait eut tord.

Il commença par passer l'appartement au peigne fin avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

Shun n'était pas là.

Il n'avait pu passer par la porte, ne restait que le balcon.

La porte fenêtre n'était pas verrouillée comme il s'y attendait  
Des traces de pas dans la neige salissaient l'immaculé de la poudreuse.

Il se pencha.

Il était encore tôt, suffisamment pour que d'éventuelles traces n'aient pas été détruites.

Il aperçut une trace qui pouvait correspondre à quelqu'un sautant du septième étage.

Bon sang, avec les drogues et les opiacés qu'il lui donnait, jamais Shun n'aurait du pouvoir sauter sans se rompre le cou comme un simple humain !

Si seulement il s'était tué en tombant !

Hyoga grinça des dents.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire.

Il ne pouvait aller voir les flics, pas plus que les hôpitaux. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était d'aller demander de l'aide à son patron.

C'était déjà par lui qu'il avait accès à toute la médication qu'il donnait à Shun.

Sans doute l'aiderait-il. Il appréciait particulièrement la petite bouille angélique de son amant.

Et pas que sa bouille d'ailleurs.

Colère comme un rat, l'ancien chevalier du Cygne se promis de faire rentrer dans le crâne de Shun qu'il n'avait aucun droit de déroger à ses ordres.

Ikki le lui avait confié… Donné pour être plus réaliste. Il lui avait poussé son frère dans ses bras avec le soulagement qu'on a lorsqu'on parvient enfin à se débarrasser d'un gamin en retard mentalement. Ca n'avait pas dérangé le Cygne.

Il appréciait tellement Shun et son corps si souple et si complaisant.  
Avec les années, il avait fait de lui sa chose. D'abord en le contrôlant psychologiquement, puis très vite, en y ajoutant quelques médications. Ca avait suffit très vite à venir à bout des résistances du jeune homme.

Il était devenu parfait.

Beau, obéissant, bien élevé, toujours consentant pour n'importe quoi…

C'était aussi à lui qu'il devait d'être monté si vite dans la hiérarchie du parrain de Moscou.

Il n'était pas le seul à apprécier les jolies choses.  
Et Shun était si empressé à obéir au Cygne, quelque soit l'ordre…

***

_Shun… Réveille-toi maintenant._

Le jeune ouvrit les yeux.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal des efforts fournis la veille après près d'une décennie sans le moindre entrainement, mais ca aurait pu être pire.

Machinalement, il s'ouvrit légèrement à son cosmos pour le diriger, non vers l'extérieur, mais vers lui-même, pour soulager et renforcer tous ses muscles. De cette façon, il parviendrait très vite à retrouver l'apogée de sa forme.

Il finit son travail de réparation avant de se figer.  
Comment savait-il faire cela ?

Il se redressa.

Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux mais se sentait l'esprit plus clair que depuis très longtemps.

_C'est moi qui t'ai montré. Comme j'ai purgé ton corps des drogues pendant ton sommeil._

Shun trembla.

Il agrippa les couvertures pour serrer très fort.  
Il connaissait cette voix

"- Vous…"

_Du calme Shun… Je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire…_

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

_Comment te sens-tu ?_

Shun s'apprêtait à répondre vertement mais se figea. Il sentait l'authentique inquiétude dans cette voix.

"- …. Mieux…Bien mieux…"

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

A travers les rideaux, il ne voyait pas l'extérieur mais la sourde lumière lui indiquait qu'on devait être tôt le matin ou on fin d'après midi.

Les jambes tremblantes, il cahota jusqu'à la fenêtre pour tirer le rideau.

Il se figea.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel pourtant…

"- Ou…

_Sibérie, mon petit…_

"- Ho… Qu'est…Ce qui s'est passé ?"

La voix se fit gênée.

_Depuis quand ?_

"- Depuis… Que j'ai arrêté de me souvenir. C'est vous qui bloqué n'est ce pas ?"

_Je… Ne crois pas que te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé soit…une bonne chose._

"- C'est ma vie et ma mémoire."

…_.Comme tu veux…_

Lentement, les souvenirs déferlèrent dans l'esprit du jeune bronze qui se mit à trembler si fort qu'il tomba sur le sol.

Son cosmos convalescent s'embrasa de rage et de douleur.

"- SHUN !!!"

Milo se rua près de lui.

Il étouffa le cosmos du jeune bronze sous le sien avant de le prendre doucement par les épaules.

"- Shun… Du calme, petit… Du calme…

_Du calme, Shun… Tu ne risques rien… C'est du passé, plus jamais ca ne se reproduira…_

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, maitre Milo ?" S'inquiéta Raphael qui avait suivit le compagnon de son maitre.

Milo fit signe aux enfants de reculer mais déjà, Shun reprenait le contrôle de son cosmos à défaut de celui de ses membres et de sa respiration.

"- Voila.. Respire lentement, Shun… inspire, expire… inspire, expire…

Lentement, il finit par prendre le jeune bronze dans ses bras.

Shun leva sur lui des yeux immenses et remplis de larmes avant de murmurer doucement.

"- Il m'a… vendu !! Et drogué !!!"

Il fondit en larmes.

Un peu dépassé, Milo se contenta de lui tapoter dans le dos.

Qu'il aurait voulu que Camus soit là ! Ou Shion, ou Mu, ou même DeathMask ! Le Cancer savait mieux se débrouiller que lui face à ce genre de situation bizarre. Tordu lui-même, il savait rester stoïque face à n'importe quoi où il n'était pas question de patauger des orteils dans le sang frais.

***

Camus reposa sa tasse de thé.

"- Je ne sais que faire, Grand Pope. Il est évident à la façon que Shun avait de fuir que Hyoga le retenait contre sa volonté. Il devait de plus être drogué… Je devrais probablement aller à la recherche de mon élève et le punir selon les lois du Sanctuaire mais…."

Hyoga était quand même comme son fils.

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Non, Camus. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ca… Ni à Milo…. Nous allons déjà voir ce qu'en dit Shun. Ensuite, nous aviserons. Si les éléments tendent vers ce que tu crains, nous verrons. De mon point de vue, même si Hyoga mérite la mort pour avoir abandonné sa charge, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions à la veille d'une nouvelle guerre sainte, je peux me permettre d'être un peu laxiste, surtout pour le bien de mes chevaliers d'ors. Je sais que tu tiens à Hyoga comme s'il était ton fils, Camus. Nous n'en viendrons à prendre des mesures extrêmes que si lui-même commet des actes extrêmes à partir de maintenant. S'il reste invisible au Sanctuaire, je suis assez d'avis de laisser faire les choses comme elles sont…

Camus hocha la tête, à la fois soulagé et triste.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu pousser son élève à répudier son armure, a abandonné la chevalerie, son maitre, ses amis…

Hyoga avait fait la seule chose qui pouvait empêcher d'autres chevaliers de le trouver. Il n'utilisait jamais son cosmos et il avait renvoyé son armure. Sans ça… Il n'était qu'un humain parmi des milliards d'autre…

Ikki était devenu à moitié fou à chercher son frère depuis dix ans.

Il se reprochait, avec raison, de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour son petit frère, d'avoir abandonné Shun sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il voulait, simplement heureux que "quelqu'un", n'importe qui, accepte de s'occuper de son trop fragile et trop faible frère.

Il avait fallut des mois à Shaka pour arriver à mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'esprit du Phénix.  
Depuis, les deux hommes arpentaient toute la planète.  
Ikki à la recherche de son frère, Shaka pour soutenir le Phénix en attendant qu'il se rende compte que quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin de lui.

Heureusement, la Vierge avait une patience d'archange !

"- Camus… Camus ?"

Le Verseau sursauta.

"- Pa…Pardon… Je réfléchissais.

Shion lui sourit gentiment.

Ca faisait un peu étrange à Camus de voir le pope avec les cheveux courts coupés en brosse longue avec du papier de verre sur la nuque.

Ca lui faisait toujours étrange à chaque fois qu'il revenait au Sanctuaire en fait. Shion avait déclaré que puisqu'il était rembarqué dans ces histoires de fou pour au moins deux siècles, il était bien temps qu'il s'amuse un brin. Aussi était-il rare qu'il garde la même coupe qu'elle soit de vêtement ou de cheveux plus de quelques mois, voir semaine.

La dernière fois que Camus était venu, Shion s'était rasé le crane à par une crête iroquoise teinte en rouge.

Avec un soupir blasé, Shura avait rassuré le Verseau. Ca n'avait pas duré plus d'une semaine. Shion avait admit que c'était ridicule aussi avait-il joué de son cosmos pour se refaire pousser la toison et retailler le tout en pétard qu'il faisait tenir avec du gel.

Le pope s'amusait comme un fou. Entre ça et ses vêtements en cuir, en jeans ou en lin, troués ou non à des endroits plus ou moins farfelus… Shura était très fatigué.  
Heureusement, quand il s'agissait de son office de Pope, Shion était toujours tiré à quatre épingles.

Juste Saga qui ne s'était pas encore remit de voir Shion à cheval sur une Harley Davidson qui devait couter les deux rotules, un œil et une couille (sans les poils), avec un mignon bélier vert sur le réservoir (ca avait été pour payer ca, les poils), sa robe de pope sur le dos, son casque et son masque sur la crane.

Camus avait raté ca.

Heureusement encore, Kanon était un garçon très prévoyant qui découvrait les joies de la photo….

Le poster avait fait le tour de la salle de garde et Camus lui-même en avait un exemplaire.

C'était surtout les tongs sur les pédales avec la robe relevée sur les genoux qui choquait…

"- Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

"- ….Grand pope, qu'est ce que j'ai pu rater dans son éducation ?"

Shion soupira.

"- Tu n'y es pour rien… Il n'est pas rare qu'un chevalier développe une névrose… Pour Hyoga… De ce que tu me dis, il a tellement peur d'être abandonné…

Camus soupira à son tour.

"- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi grand pope…"

"- Prend l'armure de Shun, elle est resté dans le Temple de Shaka… Je vais le prévenir que Shun va…bien… et qu'il a été retrouvé mais sans qu'il ne prévienne Ikki. Pour l'instant, personne n'a besoin d'un Phénix berserker"

Camus hocha la tête.

"- Merci grand pope…"

Shion raccompagna Camus jusqu'à la porte de son bureau puis fit appeler son rendez vous.  
Saga se présenta, un peu ronchon d'avoir du attendre des heures.

Pourtant, l'idée de préparer les trente ans de son agneau le détendit très très vite.

***

_Ca va mieux ? Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu saches…._

"- Ca va… Je préfère… Comme ca…

La voix soupira doucement.

Shun ferma les yeux avant de poser son bras sur ses paupières.

Il avait du mal à simplement admettre ce que Hyoga lui avait fait subir.

"- Vous croyez… Qu'il m'aime ?"

_Malheureusement, je suis sur qu'il t'aime toujours, à sa façon brutale et dévoyée…_

"- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

_Ne plus jamais l'approcher déjà._

"- C'est ma faute s'il a tourné comme ca ?"

…_.._

"- Alors c'est ma faute…"

_Non…. Pas du tout. _

La voix était calme, tranquille presque.

Je dirais qu'il a toujours été instable quand à ses sentiments. Tu as juste le malheur de représenter un cas extrême…

"- ….Pourquoi êtes vous là ?"

_Je commençais à craindre que tu ne poses jamais la question._

"- Hadès…"

_Bon, bon…_

L'humour dans la voix divine étonna Shun. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'Hadès puisse avoir de l'humour.

_Tu sais, il n'y a jamais eut qu'une fraction de moi pour se réincarner dans un corps… Maintenant… Les choses ont changées…._

"- Changées ? Comment ca ? D'ailleurs… Comment sommes nous revenus à la vie ? Et…Seiya vous a tué, non?"

_Vous êtes revenus à la vie parce que je vous ai ramenés, tous, sans exception._

"- Athéna..."

_N'y est pour rien, merci beaucoup. _

"- Pourquoi…"

_Parce que je ne pouvais pas te maintenir en vie, toi, sans ramener les autres._

"-Moi ? Mais…"

_Shun… Je suis mort, mon corps est mort. Pour l'instant, je ne suis… Qu'une âme errante qui a choisit de se réfugier en toi._

Shun frémit.  
Se réfugier en lui ? Et s'il reprenait possession de lui ! Et si...

_Je n'en ai plus la force, Shun. Et je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire. Mes forces diminuent de jour en jour malgré le cosmos que me transmettent mes gens. Bientôt, ils commenceront à mourir d'épuisement, petit à petit, ils disparaitront tous et je disparaitrais à mon tour…_

"- Et…Ce serait si mal ?"

_Je ne suis pas le Mal, Shun… Je suis juste la Mort… Qu'est ce qui se passerait sur terre si la Mort n'était plus là ?_

"- Les gens ne souffriraient plus ! Il ne perdrait plus d'être chers…"

_Et il n'y aurait plus jamais de naissance, une personne qui souffrirait d'un Cancer souffrirait sans jamais être soulagée, les personnes âgées seraient de plus en plus décrépites sans l'oubli de la mort et la chance de revenir dans un autre corps… La fin de la Mort ne signifie par la fin du Temps qui passe, Shun… S'il n'y a plus de Mort, dans un siècle cette planète ne sera plus qu'un vaste hospice remplit de débiles mentaux et de gens paralysés qui souffriront sans jamais l'espoir d'être soulagés…._

Shun resta figé un instant.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à ca…

_Je sais.. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends les humains. Pour eux, la mort est la fin de tout alors qu'elle n'est un éternel recommencement. Ils ne voient leur vie qu'à travers le prisme de leur propre existence… C'est normal, ils sont ainsi faits._

"- Qu'est…Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?"

Le jeune Bronze sentit la Mort sourire tendrement.

_Tu vas…. Prendre ma place…_

"- QUOI ?"

_Plus que ca, tu vas… me prendre…. Moi, tout entier… Je vais me fondre en toi, devenir une partie de toi… Depuis dix ans, je peux encore faire mon office mais c'est chaque jour plus dur… Cela fait également dix ans que je travaille à te libérer des drogues mais… Pour l'instant, je n'y étais pas parvenu…_

Une grande tristesse s'empara du dieu de la mort.

_Je n'y suis parvenu que parce que… l'un de mes Spectres à eut le cran de se suicider. Le cosmos que ca mort m'a envoyé m'a permit de t'arracher aux drogues et de purifier suffisamment ton corps pour te permettre de fuir._

"- Mais… Vous êtes de plus en plus faible…"

_Oui… Je…m'efface… Lentement… Malgré l'aide de mes Spectres…_

"- Qui ??"

_Qui ?_

"- Qui est mort pour moi…

…_..L'un de mes juges…_

"- Lequel ?

_Rhadamanthe…._

La douleur dans la voix d'Hadès était si forte que les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Shun.  
Sans dire un mot de plus, il concentra son cosmos pour le transmettre à Hadès.

Très vite, il sentit la présence se faire plus forte, plus claire.

_Merci…._

Shun soupira.

"- De rien…. Hadès… Je comprends ce que vous voulez mais… Comment puis-je, moi accepter de…de…de quoi d'ailleurs ?"

_De devenir le Dieu de la Mort, Shun… Tout simplement….Si tu m'acceptes, je vais… M'effacer, ma conscience va disparaitre en toi. Tu vas… prendre en toi tous mes souvenir, tout ce que je suis, mes souvenirs seront les tiens, ma conscience et ma force seront tiennes… Je deviendrais toi… Nous serons un nouvel individu, mais fondamentalement, tu resteras toi… Tu seras simplement… Plus fort et plus sage… _

"- Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ?"

…_.Je ne t'ai pas vraiment donné de raison d'accepter ma parole comme ca, c'est vrai… Pourtant… Tu es le seul qui puisse m'accepter… Tu le sais déjà, Shun. Tu l'as toujours su. Tu es le plus puissant être humain de cette planète… Tu es le seul qui aura la force de devenir… moi… Shun… Quoi qu'il se passe, je vais disparaitre… Soit je peux disparaitre en toi et continuer mon office, soit je peux simplement retourner au Chaos et…._

"- Et ?"

_La mort doit continuer, Shun… Des demis dieux de battrons pour prendre ma place et ce sera l'enfer sur Terre. Mais rassura toi, Shun… Tu ne deviendras pas moi tout de suite…_

Il y avait un sourire amusé dans la voix de la Mort qui s'éteignait doucement.

_Shun, il te faudra du temps pour faire la transition entre ton statut d'Humain à celui de Dieu Majeur. _

"- Combien de temps ?"

_Des siècles probablement… Tu seras… entre les deux pendant tout ce temps, mais ma vie, mon essence, sera en toi et continueras à exister. Tant qu'elle existera, la Mort sera en vie… Aussi paradoxal que cela soit… Puis, tu serras un Dieu pour de bon et tu pourras, si tu le souhaites, quitter les humains pour toujours… Mais Sache une chose, Shun… Je suis né Dieu et je suis mort Dieu… Je ne sais rien de l'humain. Tu es né Humain et tu mourras Dieu. La différence est énorme… Toi, si un jour tu souhaites retourner auprès des tiens, tu n'aurais jamais besoin, comme moi, d'emprunter de corps… Ton corps lui restera toujours humain._

"- Bon, on pourra me tuer.

_Oui, mais il faudrait qu'un nouveau Pégase se dresse face à toi…_

"- Devrais-je attaquer Athéna à mon tour ?"

…_.Je ne vais pas te mentir, Shun… Si nous devons ne faire qu'un, je ne peux te mentir. Oui, tu le devras…_

"- Pourquoi?

…_.Parce que c'est son destin à Elle que de forger les hommes pour lentement tirer l'humanité vers le haut et faire naitre du creuset de la guerre des Hommes qui seront assez fort pour nous remplacer, nous, les Dieux… Lorsque ce jour arrivera, cela signifiera que les Hommes sont enfin assez sages et matures pour prendre leur destin en main._

"- Et ensuite ?

_Ensuite, nous partirons… Pour donner vie à une nouvelle planète…_

"- Et… Moi ?

_Toi, tu seras ici et ailleurs… Mais… L'esprit d'un Dieu est différent de l'esprit d'un mortel, tu le sais déjà…_

"- Je n'en souffrais pas…. Je…Le sais…

_Shun ?_

"- J'accepte…


	3. Chapter 3

Un autre

Chap 3

Camus posa le caisson de l'Armure d'Andromède sur le sien après avoir rangé son armure.

Dans le salon, derrière la double porte qui servait à économiser la chaleur de leur cottage perdu dans les glaces, le chevalier d'or entendait les enfants s'entraîner avec Milo… ou s'amuser.

Le Verseau ne savait pas comment faisait son amant mais les petits adoraient s'entraîner avec le Scorpion. Le grec avait toujours des idées farfelues et originales pour que les gosses s'amusent tout en progressant.

Avec le temps, au lieu d'entraîner leurs élèves chacun dans leur coin, le couple avait décidé d'entraîner les petits conjointement. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils leur enseignaient les arcanes de leur signe qu'ils les séparaient.  
Dans les faits, les gamins restaient ensemble le matin et seuls avec leurs maîtres l'après midi, après la sieste.

Camus avait décrété qu'une sieste d'une heure après le déjeuner était obligatoire.

Le soir après le dîner, il passait deux heures a enseigner aux enfants a lire, écrire, compter… bref, faire d'eux des cerveaux en plus de simples boules de muscles.

"- Bonsoir tout le monde !"

"- Maître Camus !!!"

Naxos sauta sur le dos du Verseau, vite imité par Raphaël qui se bouina contre son maître.

Le Verseau les porta jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber.

Milo le rejoignit presque aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Avec les deux bambins qui réclamaient leurs quotas de câlins, ce n'était pas aisé mais les deux hommes avaient l'habitude. Des deux, étrangement, c'était Camus le plus tendre des deux. Milo restait plus en retrait même s'il ne repoussait jamais les enfants.

Naxos et Raphaël assit dans son giron, Camus se dévissa la tête pour embrasser passionnément son compagnon.

"- La journée s'est bien passée ?"

"- Ca a été… Shun s'est réveillé. Il a pas mal pleuré. Je l'ai remit au lit, il s'est rendormit. Il ne devrait pas tarder à émerger à présent.

Camus soupira.

"- Je vois…"

"- Et avec Shion ?"

"- Il avait les cheveux en brosses aujourd'hui."

Milo leva les yeux au ciel.

Les expérimentations capillaires du pope étaient parmi les sujets de société les plus discutés entre la poire et le fromage par les chevaliers.

Sa moto aussi.  
Mais sa moto était un sujet des plus "touchy". Le pope adorait cet engin de mort pétaradant et puant qu'il utilisait pour emmener Shura à Athènes.

Les chevaliers étaient généralement perplexes devant l'engin.

Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Jusqu'à ce que Shion les asseye à l'arrière et les emmène faire un tour.  
La preuve en était que Dm, Kanon, Mu et Aioros avaient passés leur permis moto et s'étaient fait offrir une moto chacun.

Camus anticipait le jour où Milo poserait ses fesses sur l'engin du pope…

"- En brosse… C'est mieux que l'iroquoise… il se calme on dirait…"

"- Il serait temps ! Je crois que Shura n'en supportera plus beaucoup d'autres." Sourit Camus avant d'appuyer sa joue contre l'épaule de son amant.

Sur ses genoux, les deux enfants somnolaient doucement en suçant leur pouce.

"- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?"

"- …. Shion s'occupera de Hyoga le cas échéant… je ne serais pas… concerné si je ne le veux pas." Soupira Camus.

Milo lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

"- C'est déjà ça… Et pour Shun ? Il va lui arriver quoi ?"

"- Shion lui rends son armure. Je pense qu'il n'est pas responsable de sa disparition et Shion est d'accord… Pour le reste, il faudra attendre qu'il nous parle. Des mesures seront éventuellement prises à ce moment là.

***

_Tu acceptes ?_

"- J'accepte…"

_Juste comme ca ??? Tu es sure ???_

"- Je vous croyais pressé de ne faire plus qu'un avec moi." S'amusa presque Shun.

La voix d'Hadès était ouvertement incrédule.

_Shun, tu dois comprendre qu'une fois que je me serais fondu en toi, nous ne pourrons plus jamais nous séparer._

"- Je n'ai pas le choix et vous non plus, n'est ce pas. Soit nous faisons ce que nous devons faire, soit l'humanité en pâtira…. Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir m'attaquer à Athéna, pas plus que de savoir que les gens mourront à cause de ma simple existence… mais contrairement à ce que mes frères peuvent penser, je ne suis pas totalement stupide…"

_Je ne t'ai jamais cru stupide, Shun…_

"- vous êtes bien le seul.

_Shun…Tes frères, à part Hyoga, s'inquiète de toi, j'en suis certain… Même s'ils t'ont livrés pieds et poings liés au Cygne, je suis persuadé qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte…._

"- ne le cherchez pas d'excuses…"

_Je ne leur cherche pas d'excuses, je ne cherche d'excuses à personne, et tu le sais très bien… De plus, tu oublies un détail… Lorsque nous ne ferons plus qu'un, tu seras la Mort…..Et tu régneras sur les prisons… C'est toi qui pèseras l'âme de tes frères lorsque leur temps sera venu. Tu sauras ce qu'ils ont au fond de leur cœur parce qu'ils ne pourront te mentir… D'ailleurs… Dès que nous ne serons qu'un, tu pourras dès lors lire le cœur des hommes. Plus personne ne pourra te mentir. Ho, leurs bouches mentent, mais pas leur cœur…._

"- …. Je vois…."

_Y allons nous alors ?_

"- Que dois-je faire ?"

_Ouvre toi juste à moi… Comme si tu prenais un ami dans tes bras…_

Shun tressaillit.

Un ami ? Lui en restait-il seulement ?

_Camus et Milo ont eut l'air heureux de te voir, non ?_

Un petit sourire revint sur le visage d'Andromède.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il repensait à l'étreinte chaleureuse et inquiète du Scorpion, à la présence anxieuse mais ouvertement affectueuse du Verseau…

Lentement, Shun eut l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses s'éveillaient à une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme s'il se plongeait dans un bain agréablement tiède après avoir passé des heures dans la neige.

Une seconde, une violente douleur lui vrilla le cerveau et les yeux mais à peine l'eut-il ressentit qu'elle disparaissait déjà.

Ne restait plus que cette étrange sensation de complétude presque béate. Un bébé qui tétait le sein de sa mère devait ressentir quelque chose d'assez similaire probablement…

Il rouvrit les yeux.

A part un léger tiraillement derrière les orbites, il se sentait bien….Il avait un peu l'impression d'évoluer au sein d'un liquide mais la sensation disparue très vite. Il ne resta plus que l'impression de voir par deux paires d'yeux à la fois, un peu comme ces films en trois dimensions où il fallait des lunettes bleues et rouges pour voir correctement. Il avait l'impression de tout voir légèrement double, légèrement décollé.

Pourtant, l"'impression se résorbait déjà.

Elle mettrait quelques heures à disparaître complètement, mais il pu se lever.

"- Hadès ?"

_Je suis encore là…._

"- Je croyais…"

_Nous sommes un pourtant._

"- Alors comment se fait-il que je t'entende encore ?

_Je ne suis… Plus qu'un souvenir…._

Shun poussa doucement la présence avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y en avait aucune, il conversait bien avec le dieu de la Mort comme il aurait invoqué un souvenir, rien de plus… Ce qui _était_ Hadès avait bel et bien disparu pour… se fondre en lui…

Shun tendit la main devant lui pour invoquer son cosmos.

A sa grande surprise, il surgit brutalement, incontrôlé et chahuteur mais pourtant inaudible pour tout autre que lui, noir et épais…Celui d'Hadès…

Il recommença mais se concentra sur le sien à lui. Il surgit plus doucement, plus chaleureux, vivant en fait, rose et chatoyant.

Le jeune homme sourit.

Il commençait à comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit, non plus à cette différentiation béante en lui, mais à leur réunion.

Le cosmos coula naturellement sur sa main, noire léchée de pourpre, de parme et de rose.

La sensation était étrange.  
Il avait toujours eut du mal à empêcher son cosmos de jaillir comme un champ de pétrole nouvellement percé. A présent, il n'avait plus la moindre difficulté.

C'était normal…L'expérience d'Hadès s'exprimait en même temps que son cosmos. Et cette expérience reposait là, tout entière, dans son esprit….

Déjà, certains souvenirs remontaient comme s'ils étaient les siens.

La naissance d'Ares, celle d'Athéna, sa première nuit avec son épouse, la naissance de son premier fils, l'arrivée de ses Juges, leur première mort, la première guerre avec Athéna qui tenait plus des jeux olympiques entre sur hommes que de combats à mort, la camaraderie avec ses spectres qui s'était faite de plus en plus distante après la disparition de son épouse, l'arrivée de Pandore, sa prise en main des Enfers…

"- La salope…."

_Oui hein…_

"- Et tu ne l'a jamais chassé ?

_Ce n'est qu'à travers tes yeux que je me rends compte de ses manipulations. Après la mort de Proserpine, elle a toujours été là pour moi, j'étais trop mal pour me rendre compte._

"- Elle a repoussé nos spectres, elle a chassé nos Juges…

_Nos ?_

Shun se figea.

Leurs ?? Oui… leurs… et même, SES Juges…

La notion ne le frappait plus tant que ça. C'était une nécessité, une réalité….

Shun se secoua.

De l'autre coté de la porte close de la chambre, il sentait quatre cosmos avec plus de sensibilité qu'il n'en avait jamais eut. Deux adultes de la trentaine, au zénith de leur force et de leur pouvoir, deux enfants aux cosmos naissant et encore immatures….Camus, Milo et leurs élèves.

Shun sourit.

Le flux du cosmos de Camus était solide, doux, ancré dans le sol, infiniment reposant et calme.  
Celui de Milo par contre jaillissait autour de lui comme un fontaine, montait et descendait comme un cœur qui bas, s'enroulait autour du Verseau et se nourrissait de son calme comme Camus se nourrissait de sa fougue.

A eux deux, ils avaient établit une stabilité parfaite qui fascina Shun.

"- Ils sont… étonnant.

Et plus encore, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font.

"- Ha !"

Shun quitta le lit.

Il tangua un peu mais parvint à rester sur ses pieds.

Il ouvrit la porte.

***

"- Bon… Bonsoir…"

"- Shun ! Comment te sens tu ?"

Le jeune bronze se frotta les yeux.

Il se sentait la tête lourde et avait du mal à focaliser sa vision mais à par ca, ca allait… N'eussé été son estomac vide qui criait famine.

Camus chatouilla doucement le cou des bambins dans son giron.

"- Vous descendez les enfants ? Il faut nourrir notre invité."

Raphaël s'étira puis sauta des genoux de son maître pour aller se présenter, Naxos sur ses talons.

"- Bonjour ! Je suis Raphael et je suis l'apprenti de Maître Camus pour devenir un jour chevalier d'or. Et lui, c'est mon copain Naxos qui est l'apprenti de Maître Milo."

Shun s'accroupi devant les enfants

"- Bonjour, Je suis Shun, Chevalier d'Andromède… En tout cas… je l'étais…"

Le sourire du jeune homme disparu.

Il n'avait pas vu son armure depuis si longtemps et….

Il secoua la tête, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien…

_Ca va passer…._

Shun soupira.

Camus se leva pour aller chercher l'Armure d'Andromède pendant que Milo faisait asseoir le jeune bronze à table.

"- Mettez la table les enfants, montrez donc à notre invité que vous êtes bien élevés, vous voulez ?"

Les deux bambins se ruèrent dans la cuisine pour obéir.

Camus posa le coffret de l'armure d'Andromède devant le jeune bronze.

"- Shion m'a demandé de te la remettre… Tu es toujours des nôtres après tout…"

Les yeux de Shun s'embuèrent.

"- Merci…. Ainsi… Tout le monde.."

"- Juste Shion…. Ne t'en fais pas…"

Le jeune homme respira mieux.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux près du caisson qu'il ouvrit.

L'armure ne se jeta pas sur lui pour le couvrir.

Il posa ses mains sur elle et sentit son hésitation et sa confusion. C'était bien son maître mais pas complètement et…

Shun la calma doucement de son cosmos avant de lui transmettre les derniers événements en date.

Il sentit l'armure de bronze comprendre et se calmer.

De toutes els armures, elle était probablement la seule à pouvoir accepter. Elle était l'Armure du Sacrifice. Elle avait été conçue pour cela.

Elle comprenait.

Et elle acceptait ce que son maître était devenu.

Elle rendit un doux son cristallin avait de venir couvrir Shun.

Docile, elle réagit comme toutes les autres armures. Se nourrissant du cosmos de son porteur, elle présenta son meilleur visage.

Shun resta surprit.  
C'était son armure réparée par Mu qui était sans son caisson, mais c'était sa Kamui étincelante qui le couvrait.

_C'est normal. Une Kamui couvre un dieu, Shun…._

"- Je sais…"

Il la renvoya gentiment au caisson.

L'armure le quitta à regret mais ne perdit pas sa forme divine.

Dès qu'elle se rangea, le caisson lui-même se modifia sous l'afflux de cosmos pour s'élargir légèrement et changer de couleur.

Ce n'était plus une armure de bronze montée en graine, c'était une authentique armure divine….

_Lorsque nous serons aux enfers, nous la présenterons à ma propre Kamui, je suis sur qu'elles aussi fusionnerons… Elles seront comme nous deux. Plus sages, plus fortes et plus solides…_

Shun sourit.

Camus et Milo mirent une minute à se remettre.

L'un comme l'autre avaient un peu craint qu'Andromède reste sourde à Shun mais là… C'était la plus belle confirmation du rang et de la place du jeune homme possible.

"- Et bien, moi qui craignait qu'elle ne m'en veuille." Sourit doucement le jeune homme.

La tension croissante s'écroula d'un coup.

"- Je veux bien te croire !" S'esclaffa Milo. "Maintenant, tu dois mourir de faim". Il avait bien sentit le cosmos puissant du jeune homme, aussi puissant que celui d'un or et même plus encore. "Revient à table…."

L'estomac de Shun choisit cet instant pour gronder.

Il s'attabla avec une profusion de remerciements avant de se mettre à dévorer.

Les ors et leurs apprentis mangèrent mais plus légèrement, fasciné de voir ce jeune homme tout mince et fluet dévorer comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

"- Mais… Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ?" Finit par s'inquiéter Milo pendant que Camus était retourné aux fourneaux pour faire cuire un kilo de spaghettis pour le jeune bronze le temps qu'il prépare quelque chose de plus roboratif

Shun se jeta sur le plat de pâtes au beurre comme la petite vérole sur le bas clergé breton avant de les aspirer littéralement comme le plus puissant des aspirateurs.

"- Hyoga…" Il déchira une demi baguette de pain qu'il engloutit. "Surveillait ce que je mangeait. " Il s'enfila un grand verre de lait. "Il ne voulait pas que je sois trop gras." Finit d'expliquer Shun avant de soupire de contentement lorsqu'il reposa sa fourchette.

Hadès soupira de soulagement. Il avait enfin de quoi faire de l'énergie.

Camus jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Milo.

Le scorpion avisa l'heure.

"- Allez les monstres, au lit ! Et c'est moi qui vais vous lire votre histoire !"

Les deux enfants grommelèrent un peu mais obéirent.

Il saluèrent Shun, réclamèrent un bisou puis filèrent à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents puis retravèrsèrent le salon salle a manger en pyjama, l'un avec des scorpions dessus, l'autre avec des nuages pour gagner leur chambre, Milo derrière eux.

Camus attendit que la porte de la chambre des petits soit refermée avant de servir la blanquette express qu'il venait de préparer.

Shun se rejeta sur la nourriture.

"- Shun… Si tu nous disais ce qui s'est passé toutes ces années ?"

Le jeune bronze reposa sa fourchette.

"- Chevalier…"

"- Camus, Shun… S'il te plait."

Shun eut un triste sourire.

"- Camus… je sais que je dois expliquer mais… Je n'en ai aucune envie… Surtout… a vous….toi…" Se reprit-il quand Camus fronça les sourcils.

"- A cause de Hyoga ?"

Shun hocha la tête.

"- Shun…. Je suis très conscient que quoi qu'il se soit passé, Hyoga a fait… de mauvais choix et qu'il… est probable qu'il subisse la Loi du Sanctuaire…. Je l'ai accepté…"

Shun le fixa.

Il sentait la vérité dans les paroles du Verseau. La vérité, la peine, la rage impuissante aussi mais pas dirigée contre lui.

Camus avait juste envie d'attraper Hyoga par les épaules pour le secouer très fort, le coucher sur ses genoux pour lui collet la fessée du siècle, puis de lui arracher le cœur lui-même.  
La mort serait rapide et indolore.

A sa grand consternation, Shun ne pu qu'approuver l'idée du Verseau.

Désolé…

Shun soupira.

"- Hyoga n'est pas totalement responsable, Camus. C'est aussi la faute de mes frères… Et la mienne…."

Camus attendit que le jeune homme veuille bien commencer son récit.

Ils avaient tout le temps.

***

Raide, la tête droite, Hyoga foudroyait du regard les deux jeunes gens qui se moquaient de lui avec cruauté.

Il aurait pu les tuer, il aurait pu les éliminer d'une pitchenette mais se retenait.

Ils étaient les fils de Vladimir Kozlov, parrain d'une des plus grosses mafias russes pour laquelle travaillait Hyoga depuis son retour au pays.

Au début, ça avait été un accident de travailler pour cet homme. Mais rapidement, le Cygne avait comprit les avantages qu'il pouvait en tirer.

Mais pour l'instant, il attendait dans l'anti-chambre du club où Kozlov tenait sa cours que son parrain puisse le recevoir.

Il avait besoin de son aide.

Depuis dix ans, il lui obéissait sans sourciller. Il espérait bien qu'il le recevrait.

"- Hyoga, le patron va te recevoir."

Les rires des Petrov et Ygor s'étranglèrent dans leur gorge. Leur père osait recevoir ce… ce… ce moins que rien avant EUX ? Ils étaient ses fils pourtant !

Hyoga se leva du canapé où il était assit.

Il passa devant le large garde du corps de Vladimir avec un petit signe de tête.

"- Merci, Youri."

Le garde du corps eut un sourire en coin.

Il aimait bien le gamin.

Hyoga zigzagua avec aisance entre les filles qui se déhanchaient en tenues légères, les canapés et les tables pour venir se présenter à son chef.

Vladimir lui tendit la main.

Sans effort, Hyoga mit rapidement un genou à terre tout en embrassant la bague en onyx du parrain.

"- Mes respects, Hozyan i otets

Il s'était toujours adressé au Parrain de cette façon. Maître et Père, c'était ce que le parrain représentait pour lui après tout… c'était lui qui l'avait recueillit quand il avait quitté le Sanctuaire avec Shun. Il n'avait pas su au début ce qu'il était bien sur, mais ça n'avait pas eut d'importance. L'homme s'était attiré son respect et sa fidélité par le soin qu'il avait eut à s'occuper de lui.

Vladimir sourit.

Il n'y avait que Hyoga pour l'appeler ainsi et qui montrer autant de respect sans la moindre servilité.

Le jeune homme avait une dignité tranquille qui n'avait jamais décrut. Même lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé avec son jeune ami, alors qu'il n'avait pas quinze ans, Hyoga avait toujours eut la même dignité tranquille et le même respect des valeurs.

"- Bonjour, mon fils…. Il est rare que tu honores mon établissement de ta présence le soir."

Ce n'était pas un blâme, ni une moquerie, mais une simple constatation.

Hyoga foudroya du regard les rares imbéciles à ricaner.

Le cœur de Vladimir se réchauffa.

Une telle force, une telle dignité ! Pourquoi donc ce gamin n'était il pas son fils de sang plutôt que les deux pervers incapable qu'il avait engendré ?

"- Pardonnez ma présence, Otets… Mais… Permettez moi de vous demander votre aide…"

Le sourire de Vladimir disparu.

Ha ! On y était.

Il aurait fallut presque dix ans, mais les demandes personnelles allaient commencer. Comme c'était décevant…

"- Et que puis-je pour toi, Hyoga."

Le jeune renégat tressaillit au changement de nom mais resta calme et digne.

"- Shun… Mon compagnon a disparu, Hozyan… Je m'inquiète énormément, surtout qu'il n'a pu sortir de lui-même…. Je crois qu'il a été enlevé… S'il vous plait, Otets… Aidez moi à le retrouver…"

Vladimir retrouva le sourire.  
Ce n'était que ça ? Je n'était pas vraiment une demande personnelle ça ! C'était plutôt de la sécurité intérieure ! Hyoga commençait à être connu dans le milieu et enlever son compagnon pour avoir un moyen de pression sur lui était une bonne idée…à la condition qu'il n'aille pas avouer à son parrain que son ami avait été enlevé…. Hors, Hyoga était plus intelligent que bien des mafieux de son clan. Un clan se protégeait ensemble après tout.

Kolzlov claqua l'épaule de Hyoga avant de lui donner un verre de vodka que le jeune homme avala d'une traite puis le fit asseoir sur un tabouret à côté de lui.

"- YOURI ! Approche mon ami ! Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, et notre jeune Hyoga également.

Le soulagement apparu fugitivement sur le visage de l'ancien chevalier qui s'inclina profondément.

"- Merci, Otets… Pour tout…

Vladimir eut un sourire affectueux.

Ha mais pourquoi ce gosse n'était-il pas de son sang !!!

"- De rien, mon fils, de rien…. Tu me remercieras lorsque ton ami sera à l'abri chez toi… Raconte nous comment il a pu être enlevé.

Hyoga réfléchit.

Il fallait une explication crédible pour de simples humains.

"- D'après les traces, deux personnes sont descendues en rappel pendant la nuit le long de la facade. Shun à l'habitude de boire une tasse de thé, la nuit, sur le balcon. Ils l'ont enlevés à ce moment là je pense…"

Youri hocha la tête.

"- As-tu une photo, mon ami ?"

Hyoga lui en donna une où Shun était assit, vêtu d'un sombre costume gris, ses cheveux trop longs encadrant son visage fin. Ses yeux étaient tristes et fixe mais il se dégageait une douceur certaine de la photo. Comme la langueur triste de quelqu'un qui attend sa fin un peu…

Yuri la prit.

Le gamin ressemblait tellement à une fille…

"- Je vais la faire passer dans la rue."

"- Merci…. Otets... Yuri…"

"- de rien, je te dis." Insista le parrain avant de soupirer. "Mes fils attendent je supposer, Yuri ?"

"- comme tous les soirs, chef…

"- Misère… ils feraient mieux de travailler…"

Hyoga se releva.

"- Ce qui me fait réaliser que je dois y retourner, Otets….

Vladimir claqua le siège de la main.

"- Assis ! Je te vois trop peu ! J'aimerais que mes fils aient la moitié de ta motivation à suivre mes traces."

Hyoga ne sourit pas.

"- Je fais ce que je dois pour les miens…."

Vladimir se prit soudain à se demander si l'infanticide était à ce point répréhensible.  
Pour le bien de l'organisation, jamais ses fils ne devraient approcher d'un poste à responsabilité.

Hyoga par contre…

***

Shun avait finit de vider son sac.

A sa grande tristesse, il avait fait pleurer le verseau.

Milo avait réconforté son amant tant bien que mal, mais la douleur et la trahison restaient là.

Camus n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Hyoga puisse droguer son compagnon, le frapper, le livrer en pâture à d'autres hommes ou le grimer comme une catin pour assouvir ses penchants.

Il était anéantit.

Shun culpabilisait.

Il s'était agenouillé devant Camus pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui demander pardon.

Les deux hommes avaient pleurés ensemble jusqu'à ce que les grosses peines de cœur s'allègent un peu.

Milo avait mit Camus au lit puis était venu remercier timidement Shun. Autant que son Camus l'apprenne de lui alors qu'ils en souffraient tous les deux, plutôt que d'une rumeur peut-être méchamment lancée.

Shun s'était inquiété pour Camus.  
Le Scorpion l'avait rassuré.

Il lui faudrait un peu de temps, mais le Verseau surmonterait ça, comme il avait surmonté la mort d'Isaac ou celle de son maître qu'il adorait. Et puis, il n'était plus seul…

Shun s'était excusé encore mais Milo avait balayé les excuses.  
C'était plutôt à eux, chevaliers d'or, de lui demander pardon. Ils l'avaient cherchés mais pas suffisamment, pas correctement… Il était désolé que le jeune Andromède ai suffit tout ça pendant si longtemps.

Les deux hommes étaient finalement tombés d'accord. Le passé était le passé et rien ne pouvait le changer. Ca ne servait à rien de s'appesantir dessus.

Milo avait déplié le canapé lit puis lui avait donné un pyjama appartenant à Camus. Le physique du Verseau était plus proche de celui de Shun que celui de Milo.

Il l'avait invité à bien dormir et vite.

Les apprentis se levaient tôt et toujours plein d'énergie.

Les yeux encore rouges, Shun s'était mit au lit.

Il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond.

Il flottait le long du Styx et du Léthé.

Il volait au dessus du Cocyte et des Prisons.

Il entendait les voix enrouées de fatigues de ses Spectres qui priaient pour Lui.

Il les suivit et remonta jusqu'à elles.

A genoux sur le sol du Grand Hall de son Palais, deux de ses Juges au premier rang, les Spectres priaient jusqu'à l'épuisement leur Dieu de la Mort.

Dans les ombres, Il pouvait voir quelques spectres dormir, roulés en boule les uns contre les autres pour reprendre quelques forces. D'autres mangeaient machinalement avant de revenir prendre leur place parmi les priant pendant que d'autres allaient se reposer.

Ils étaient tous pales et épuisés.

La Mort ne tarderait pas à emmener certains d'entre eux à ce rythme.

Sous un drap de brocard noir, une forme humaine reposait sur les marches qui séparaient la salle du trône.

Rhadamanthe…

Le drap laissait devenir la forme de son surplis.

Il s'était donné la mort, quelques jours plus tôt, pour donner à son Seigneur la force qui Lui était nécessaire pour une ultime tentative pour se sauver.

Personne ne savait si Hadès y avait réussit.

Alors ils continuaient, drogués de fatigue, à Le soutenir de leurs cosmos et de leurs prières dans l'espoir futile que le sacrifice du premier d'entre eux n'avait pas été vain.

Près d'Eaque, les yeux rouges, Valentine et Sylphide finissaient de s'épuiser.

Ils seraient parmi les premiers à mourir, cela, Shun le savait.

Il savait aussi qu'Il n'avait plus besoin de leurs prières pour subsister, ni de leur cosmos.

Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent.

Mais comment les faire cesser ? Il ne savait pas, il…

Il savait….

Il était leur Seigneur et Maître et Il savait. Parce qu'il avait été Hadès, parce qu'il était le Dieu de la Mort et qu'il était Leur, comme eux étaient à Lui.

Du bout de ses doigts mentaux, il effleura le drap qui recouvrait le corps livide du Premier Juge.

Le drap tomba à terre.

Une à une, les voix se turent.

Mais Shun n'avait pas encore la force de le ramener simplement grâce à son esprit. Il n'avait pas encore suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même.

Alors, il effleura la conscience de ses deux Juges survivant, puis à la réflexion, celle des deux serviteurs de son Premier.

_Conduisez mon Premier Juge à ses appartements, que son corps y repose jusqu'à mon arrivée… _

"- Seig…Seigneur Hadès ?"

Shun hésita, devait-il dire la vérité ? Ce qui était encore Hadès en lui, lui souffla la réponse. Il n'y a pas de mensonge dans la mort.

_Hadès n'est plus… Mais nous sommes un… Nous serons bientôt là…._

"- seigneur…. Qu'avez-vous fait ?"

Déjà, les Juge sentaient la force renouvelée de leur Maître, si semblable mais tellement différente à la fois.

_Cessez vos prières… Vous m'avez soutenu toutes ces années, reposez vous à présent… je serais bientôt près de vous…._

Shun sentit un tiraillement de sa conscience.

Il sut qu'il ne resterait pas endormit encore très longtemps.

_Bientôt !_

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Assit sur son ventre, Naxos le fixait avec curiosité.

"- Salut !!! Maître Camus dit que tu dois te lever ! Le p'tit dej est servit !"

"- NAXOS !!!" L'engueula Milo, néanmoins amusé.

Shun reprit lentement ses esprits.

Il se redressa.

Malgré ses yeux encore rouges, Camus semblait aller mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Un autre

Chap 4

Rune fit la moue.

Il tourna une page du grand livre du Tartare où étaient notés les noms de toutes les âmes qui méritaient une attention spéciale comme punition.

Depuis un mois, leur Seigneur leur était apparut rapidement pour les rassurer sur son devenir et leur promettre son retour.

Depuis, les Spectres s'étaient reposés.

Et comme ils s'étaient reposés, certains problèmes recommençaient à se poser.  
Enfin… Ce n'était guère un problème que pour lui en fait…

Maintenant qu'ils avaient la force de faire autre chose que simplement prier, dormir et se nourrir, Pharaon avait toujours hautement apprécié leur supérieur à tous deux.

Tous les deux étaient chargés des pesées des âmes sous les ordres de Minos et tous les deux appréciaient particulièrement le Juge.  
Et tous les deux, depuis des résurrections et des résurrections se battaient en sourdine dans l'espoir de gagner l'intérêt, à défaut du cœur du Griffon.

C'était le problème quand on était à la Pesée. Les souvenirs d'avant, on les récupérait très vite quand on revenait à la vie…

Il soupira.

Et Hadès qui était de retour… Juste pour ça, il aurait presque préféré qu'il ne revienne jamais…Enfin… pas avant que Pharaon ne soit mort de fatigue en tout cas ! Ca lui aurait faire les pieds à celui là.

Mais non, leur Seigneur était de retour

Chaque nuit après cette première visite, leur Seigneur était revenu leur parler.  
Des fois, il saluait simplement les spectres les uns après les autres avant de…. De faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'était pas dans le secret des dieux…

Simplement, il savait que leur Maître venait tous les soirs.

Au début, les Spectres n'avaient trop su comment gérer les déplacements de leur Seigneur.

Hadès ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié d'eux à part comme serviteur et force de frappe.  
Depuis un mois, Hadès…apprenait à les connaître…

Ca les avait tous un peu effrayé au début.

Pourquoi voulait-il es connaître ? Pour jouer de leurs faiblesses ? Pour les manipuler ? Leur Seigneur n'avait pas besoin de ça quand même.

_Ca me blesse que tu penses ça de moi…_

Rune se raidit.

La voix de son maître était douce et réellement blessée, déçue aussi.

"- Sei…Seigneur, pardonnez mon outrecuidance…"

Si Hadès s'estimait insulté, qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de le tuer ? De détruire son âme même, ou pire, de faire de lui un simple humain.

_Voyons, je ne vais pas te punir de me parler franchement…_

Ce serait bien une première pensa le Spectre avant de se raidir à nouveau, persuadé d'être foudroyé sur le champs.

La voix mentale gloussa doucement.

_Ho, Rune, s'il te plait…Ai-je punis qui que ce soit depuis mon retour ?_

"- ….Non…."

_Alors tu vois, je ne suis pas si méchant. Maintenant, cesse donc de lire cette liste déprimante_ _et assois toi. _

Rune obéit.

_Sers toi donc une tasse de thé. Je n'en ai pas bu de bon depuis longtemps._

Le Spectre obéit encore.

Il prépara son thé aux agrumes comme il l'aimait.  
Le liquide chaud et agréablement sucré le détendit.

Il sentait toujours la présence de son Seigneur près de lui qui profitait du liquide chaud a travers ses sens.

_Délicieux…_

"- Merci…"

_De rien. Maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es si ronchon depuis quelques temps ?_

Rune se raidit.

"- Ce…Ce n'est rien, Seigneur…"

_Si ce n'était rien, tu ne serais pas debout à trois heures du matin à lire le grimoire du Tartare tout en imaginant à chaque fois que c'est le nom de Pharaon que tu lis. Alors qu'a-t-il fait ?_

"- Rien de mal Seigneur.

_Ca je sais, mais à toi, qu'a-t-il fait._

Rune grinça des dents. Son maître ne lâcherait pas l'affaire hein?

_Non, désolé._

"- Il… Existe…"

_C'est peut-être un peu beaucoup non ?_

"- Minos…. Il passe sont temps à essayer d'attirer son attention et son affection… On dirait une chienne en chaleur… Et le Seigneur Minos est de plus en plus intéressé par ses manières !"

C'était ça qui le scandalisait le plus. Comment Minos osait-il céder aux manières de catin de Pharaon ? Le Juge méritait mieux que ça quand même !

_Ha…. Je vois…_

L'équivalent mental d'un bras passa autours des épaules du Spectre.

Rune retint un sanglot.  
Ca lui faisait bizarre de parler de ses peines de cœur à Hadès entre tous. Pourquoi leur Maître s'intéressait-il a eux soudain ? A eux... A lui !!!

_Parce que tu m'as appelé, Rune… Ta tristesse était palpable pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas y rester insensible… je ne peux pas rester insensible à mes hommes… Jamais…Et encore moins quand ils étaient prêt à donner leur vie pour prolonger la mienne de quelques jours…_

***

Shaka soupira doucement.  
Depuis près de huit années, il suivait Ikki sans la recherche de son frère.

Au début, il ne l'avait fait que parce que Shion le lui avait demandé. Il ne lui avait pas ordonné, juste demandé.

Mais la Vierge avait accepté.

Non seulement il appréciait les deux jeunes gens, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin des 'ouvrir aux autres.

Parvenir à apprivoiser le dur Phénix ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, non ?

A présent, huit en plus tard, la Vierge s'en mordait les doigts.

Non qu'il regrette le temps passé loin du Sanctuaire. Il avant rencontré des gens formidable, d'autre à abattre, certains sans intérêt, d'autres rafraîchissant… la Vierge devait admettre qu'à sa grande surprise, les humains étaient en général bien plus intéressant qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Mais…. Il y avait Ikki.

Son intérêt trouble s'était mué en affection timide, puis en quelque chose de plus profond à mesure que le Phénix grandissait et mûrissait.

A présent, à vingt cinq ans, Ikki était une ode à la virilité et à la force mâle qui ne laissait pas indifférent Shaka, bien au contraire.

Malheureusement, obsédé par la recherche de Shun, Ikki ne se rendait pas compte de son attirance pour lui.

Heureusement d'ailleurs…

Depuis le temps qu'ils parcouraient le monde, si le Phénix n'avait pas été dispendieux de ses faveurs, il n'en avait pas été avare non plus.  
Au grand désespoir de Shaka, aucune de ses conquêtes n'étaient de sexe masculin.

Tristement, la Vierge continuait à espérer en silence tout en ne se faisant aucune illusion.

Ikki sortit de la salle de bain de la chambre de motel qu'ils partageaient.

Shaka détourna les yeux.

Ikki ne se rendait pas compte de la tentation qu'il représentait, nu avec une simple serviette humide sur les reins, ses cheveux encore mouillés, la peau luisante qui roulait sur les muscles bien définit et…

La vierge ferma les yeux.

Plus le temps passait et plus il avait envie de partir et d'abandonner Ikki à son sort. Le Phénix ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait.

Comme attendu, le jeune bronze se laissa tomber sur le lit près de Shaka. Sans complexe, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

En huit ans d'intimité forcée, il s'était habitué à sa présence comme à celle d'un nounours un peu.

Plus d'une fois, Shaka avait sauvé sa vie et sa raison en l'empêchant de faire quelque chose de regrettable dans son désespoir de ne jamais retrouver Shun.

Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, la vierge était de plus en plus distant avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas et commençait à s'en inquiéter.

Shaka avait été son rocher dans la tempête

Sans lui à ses côtés, Ikki savait parfaitement qu'il s'écroulerait.

Le voir mettre de la distance entre eux le terrifiait.

Le Phénix était bien plus fragile qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Sa vie jusqu'à la disparition de son frère s'était équilibrée entre Shun et son armure.

A la disparition d'Andromède, cet équilibre déjà précaire avait vacillé dangereusement.

Sans Shaka pour le soutenir….

Il attrapa une longue mèche blonde entre ses doigts.

Il avait besoin de lui.

Les yeux clos, malheureux comme les pierres autant devant l'aveuglement du Phénix à son intérêt que par sa propre lâcheté à lui avouer ses sentiments, Shaka soupira.

"- Tu devrais dormir un peu, Ikki…."

Le Phénix grommela à moitié endormit déjà.

Shaka soupira.

Pire que tout, la fin de leur voyage sonnait pour lui le glas de ses espoirs.

Shun s'était retrouvé tout seul.

Dès que Shion lui en donnerait la permission, il préviendrait Ikki.

Le Phénix se précipiterait auprès de son frère et l'oublierait aussi vite qu'il oubliait ses conquêtes d'un soir.

Shaka pourrait retourner à son temple et s'y enterrer à nouveau, à peine plus vivant qu'une statue et à peu près aussi visité.

***

Naxos et Raphaël s'étaient installé sur une congère, un peu au dessus de leurs maîtres qui s'entraînaient avec Andromède.

Fascinés, les deux enfants n'en oubliaient quand même pas d'encourager leurs maîtres avec enthousiasme.

Ils aimaient voir leurs maîtres se battre et plus encore contre quelqu'un d'autre. C'était si rare…

Pour l'instant, c'était un combat en chacun pour soit.

La glace, les chaînes et le poison volaient en tous sens sans que quiconque ne parvienne à prendre le dessus sur les autres.

Les deux chevaliers d'or étaient surpris.

Moins d'un mois auparavant, ils avaient commencés à entraîner Shun à sa demande pour le remettre sur pied.

En quelques jours, le jeune bronze avait retrouvé son niveau de chevalier. Sa musculature avait mis un peu plus de temps à revenir à son niveau optimal mais Shun se sculptait harmonieusement. Les douleurs atroces des premiers jours étaient vite devenues du passé, rapidement remplacées par un souplesse et une pure puissance physique croissante.

Sans grande surprise, Shun poussait aussi comme une mauvaise herbe.  
Probablement à cause des drogues et du manque de nourriture, le jeune bronze n'avait guère grandit depuis ses treize ans. Depuis que Camus s'occupait de le gaver, il poussait comme de la mauvaise herbe.

Bientôt, même si Hyoga lui remettait la main dessus, le droguait et le maquillait à nouveau, jamais Shun ne ferait plus petite fille.

Mais pour l'instant, alors que les trois chevaliers pataugeaient dans la neige, ce n'était pas l'appétit ou la taille de Shun qui perturbait les deux chevaliers d'or. C'était le cosmos de leur jeune camarade qui les dérangeait.

Ils concevaient que le cosmos de Shun ai été modifié par les dix années écoulées mais…. Là…. Surtout sans entraînement en fait…

Le cosmos du jeune homme était tellement dense, tellement solide qu'ils en étaient presque submergés, eux, des chevaliers d'or.

Et surtout, surtout, ils étaient DEUX contre lui et se faisaient régulièrement repousser.

Camus finit par demander une pose.

Hors d'haleine, les trois hommes se laissèrent tomber dans la neige.

"- Pfffff, Shun ! Tu progresses trop vite !" Se plaignit Milo, hilare tout en camouflant sa stupéfaction.

Shun rosit.

Il se concentrait très fort pourtant pour n'utiliser que son cosmos "personnel" et ne pas laisser sortir celui d'Hadès.

Pourtant, c'était chaque jour plus difficile. Les deux personna se mêlaient inexorablement et avec elles, les cosmos.  
Déjà, le cosmos "Hadès" n'était plus aussi noir autant que le sien qui était de plus en plus foncé.

Le jeune bronze ôta le casque de sa Kamui.

"- Je crois que ma Kamui m'aide beaucoup." Avoua-t-il.

Camus lui jeta un regard critique.  
Shun se sentit mit à nu sous se regard sévère et pénétrant.

"- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ça, Shun….Depuis quand contrôles-tu ton septième sens ?"

"- Heu… la guerre du Sanctuaire ?"

Le regard de Camus se fit plus courroucé.

"- Shun…."

"- …. Je….Je l'ai découvert pendant mon entraînement sur l'île d'Andromède."

Les deux chevaliers d'or en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc.

Si Shun avait découvert son septième sens si tôt, ce n'était pas une armure de bronze qu'il devait porter ! Mais une armure d'or !!!

"- Et tu le maîtrise depuis quand ?" Insista Milo.

"- ….

"- Shun ?"

Le jeune homme leur lança un regard incertain et un peu effrayé. Il était peut-être le Dieu de la Mort en court de naissance, mais il restait surtout Shun, jeune frère du chevalier Phénix, habitué à être négligé et… méprisé presque. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos les deux chevaliers d'or.

Ils étaient gentils avec lui.

Camus s'approcha du jeune chevalier de bronze.

"- Shun… Ni Milo ni moi n'allons te gronder parce que tu as réussit à t'élever au dessus de ta condition de bronze. Au contraire. Nous en sommes heureux et fiers que tu sois devenu si fort, surtout après ce que tu as vécu. Nous avons vraiment craint que tu ai été blessé au delà de toute guérison." avoua le Verseau. "Nous sommes heureux de voir que ce n'est pas le cas et plus encore de voir que tu as la force physique et mentale de progresser encore. Alors s'il te plait Shun… Dis nous la vérité…"

Shun baissa le nez, mal à l'aise de devoir quand même mentir et toucher de la gentillesse dont faisaient preuve les deux chevaliers d'or.

"- Je… Andromède n'est venue à moi que lorsque je l'ai appelé avec le septième sens…."

Camus hocha la tête.

"- Je vois."

Les chaînes d'Andromède s'agitèrent soudain.

Les deux chevaliers d'or bondirent sur leurs pieds au même moment.

"- LACHE MOI ! GRANDE BRUTE !!!" Hurla Naxos en se débattant entre les bras d'un homme au visage barré d'une cicatrice.

"- NAXOS !!!"

Une douzaine d'homme en doudoune les menacèrent avec des automatiques.

"- Bien bien bien… Rendez vous le gamin et tout ira bien…. Bonjour Shun…"

Le jeune homme pâlit brutalement.

"- Yuri…"

"- Tu vas bien on dirait… Hyoga te cherche tu sais…. Tout le clan est en emoi depuis que tu as été enlevé."

Shun fronça les sourcils.

Il peinait à retenir ses chaînes.

Remontées de voir des enfants prit en otages, elles hurlaient presque de rage de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'instant.

"- Shun, qui sont ces types."

Shun, calme toi… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, rappelle toi… Tu peux les tuer juste en le souhaitant.

Le jeune dieu en devenir le savait mais la peur était la plus forte. Il ne se souvenait que trop de son impuissance et de sa peur… Sans Hadès pour l'en avoir protégé pendant toutes ces années, il serait probablement devenu fou.

Camus et Milo s'écartèrent fébrilement du jeune bronze.  
Son cosmos était instable et agressif, bien différent de ce qu'il venait de montrer à l'entraînement.

"- Je n'ai pas été enlevé, Yuri. J'ai fuit Hyoga."

Le mafieux renifla.

"- Peu importe gamin, tu t'expliqueras avec lui."

"- Je ne vais certainement pas te suivre, Yuri."

"- Je crois que si, tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse du mal à ces deux gosses non ?"

Shun eut un sourire malsain, presque malveillant.

"- je ne crois pas qu'ils aient besoin de moi pour s'en sortir, Yuri." Rit Andromède.

Surprit par la légèrement du jeune homme envers les deux enfants, le mafieux baissa les yeux sur els deux bambins que deux de ses hommes tenaient.

Les deux enfants fixaient les deux autres hommes dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Le mafieux réalisa à ce moment les vêtements que portaient Shun et ses deux "geôliers" …Comme s'ils partaient des… armures ???

Celui aux cheveux bleu canard hocha sèchement la tête pendant que l'autre se contentait de claquer des doigts, un sourire au visage.

"- SCARLET NEEDLE !"

"- DIAMOND DUST !"

Les deux mafieux tombèrent sur le sol, gravement blessés.

Les bambins disparurent de la vision des simples humains pour réapparaître presque instantanément près de leurs maîtres.

"- scarlet needle ??" interrogea Camus en haussant un sourcil vers Naxos qui rougit.

"- Mais moi j'ai pas de technique intermédiaire !" Bouda le gamin avant de hausser les épaules.

Yuri se rua près de ses hommes. L'un deux avait les mains congelées, l'autre était…. Mort…

"- Comment…"

Shun soupira.

"- Yuri… Va-t-en… Tu ne peux rien contre nous…"

"- TIREZ !!!"

"- Rolling Defense !"

La chaîne d'Andromède l'entoura ainsi que les deux chevaliers d'or et les enfants, repoussant toutes les balles.

Les mafieux reculèrent un peu, incapables d'appréhender ce qui se passait.

Camus avala sa salive.  
Cette fois, Shun était visiblement en colère.

Milo attrapa les deux enfants pour les mettre à l'abri dans son cosmos.  
Celui de Shun était tellement agressif à présent que la neige fondait autour de lui et se teintait de noir.

"- Yuri… Va-t-en… Je ne le répéterais pas… Tu ne sais pas a quoi tu as affaire… Je ne suis plus drogué par Hyoga, je suis à nouveau moi-même. Ne te met pas à dos des chevaliers d'Athéna…"

Yuri recula un peu.

Les balles n'avaient aucun effet, ces armures, des chevaliers d'Athéna… Il ne comprenait pas.  
Comme tout le monde, il avait vu à la télé le combat galactique et…

Il avala soudain son air.  
Ca faisait plus de dix ans et il n'avait vu que du coin de l'œil pendant que son fils regardait mais…. Des armures dorées, des armures tout court et… Shun, Hyoga… Oui, il se souvenait de ces noms!!

Comment personne n'avait-il pu savoir et se rendre compte avant !!!

"- On se replie les gars !"

"- Mais chef…"

"- ON SE REPLIE !!!" Rugit Yuri. "Ces types peuvent nous réduire en cendre d'un claquement de doigt. Embarquez Stalag et Metlav, on rentre…"

Les hommes commencèrent à sauter sur des moto neige.

Yuri recula lentement.

"- Tu es quoi finalement ?"

Shun le fixa dignement.

Il n'y avait plus rien du jeune homme timide, fragile et un peu ailleurs que le chef de la sécurité avait toujours connu dans le regard glacial que Shun lui rendit.

"- Je suis Shun, Chevalier de Bronze d'Andromède…"

"- Et Hyoga ?"

Ce fut Camus qui répondit.

"- Hyoga était mon élève. Le Chevalier de Bronze du Cygne. Mais à présent, il n'est plus rien. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna l'a répudié. Si tu as l'occasion de le voir, Humain, rapporte lui les paroles de Camus, Chevalier d'or du Verseau. S'il croise ma route ou celle de n'importe quelle autre chevalier, il sera considéré comme Apostat et mit à mort."

"- Va-t-en, Yuri. Ne revient jamais…." Insista Shun dont le cosmos s'était tellement concentré qu'il l'entourait à présent comme une bulle de lumière noire, tellement dense que même les humains pouvaient la distinguer.

Le chef de la sécurité du clan Kolzlov sauta sur sa motoneige avant d'entraîner ses hommes.

Il aurait bien des choses à raconter à son chef.

Shun soupira.

Il se tourna pour s'excuser auprès de Camus et Milo mais se figea.

Entre lui et les enfants, en position de combat, les deux hommes semblaient prêts à mourir pour protéger les petits.

Shun resta interdit sans comprendre.

Notre cosmos, idiot !

Andromède hoqueta.

Il résorba le cosmos noir d'Hadès qui crépitait autour de lui tout en réalisait qu'il était à présent d'un beau noir de mars qui s'éclaircissait encore.

"- Hadès…" Gronda doucement Milo.

Shun leva les mains devant lui.

"- Non, pas Hadès… laissez moi vous expliquer !!!"

"- AURORA EXECUTION !"

"- SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARES !"

***

Shion se redressa d'un bloc sur son trône.

Autour de lui, les chevaliers d'or présent avaient fait de même.

Ils avaient sentit trois cosmos à leur paroxysme.

Celui de Camus, celui de Milo puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard un cosmos qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui les mettaient particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Les trois cosmos s'étaient immédiatement éteints, comme si les trois processeurs de ces cosmos étaient….morts…

"- C'était quoi ?" Murmura doucement Aphrodite d'une voix blanche.

"- Je…. Je ne les sens plus…." Souffla Mu avant de se tourner vers son maître.

En tant que Pope, Shion avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à avoir une mince ligne de cosmos entre lui et tous ses chevaliers. Tout au moins, il l'avait avec ses ors…

"- Je… ne les sens plus non plus……..ATTENDEZ !!! Je les sens !"

Un soupir collectif parcouru les rangs des Ors.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Aucune idée."

"- Il faut aller voir !"

"- Qui peut avoir un tel cosmos ?"

"- Comment savoir…"

"- Bon sang, pas une nouvelle guerre !"

"- SILENCE !" Rugit Shion en se levant. "Mu, DeathMask, allez y."

"- Mais…" Protesta Saga, peu désireux de voir son compagnon partir à au devant du danger.

Mu lui coupa la parole.

"- Si Milo et Camus sont blessés, ils auront besoin de mes talents. S'ils sont mort, DM pourra nous emmenez sur les bords du puit avant qu'ils ne tombent….Eventuellement, on pourra peut-être les rattraper…"

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Faites attention."

DM posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mu pour les téléporter tous les deux près de la petite maison qu'occupaient les deux hommes.

Aphrodite fit signe à l'élève de son amant de venir le rejoindre.

"- Tout va bien se passer, Roald…"

Le petit garçon de cinq ans soupira mais se blottit contre l'élève d'Aphrodite, de quatre ans son aîné.

Saga fit de même avec le nouvel élève de Mu. Il ne fallait pas que les enfants s'inquiètent. Les adultes le faisaient très bien pour eux, merci beaucoup.

***

Camus fixait le visage de Shun avait un mélange d'hébétement et d'effarement.

Le cosmos qui tournoyait autour du jeune homme était tellement puissant !!!

"- Shun… Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?"

Comme Milo, le verseau sentait le cosmos d'Hadès dans le jeune bronze. Mais il n'était pas seul, il était comme….mêlé à celui de Shun sans qu'aucun des deux ne supplante l'autre.

Tant et si bien que Shun avait été capable d'absorber les attaques des deux chevaliers d'or sans le moindre dégât.

A leur grande surprise, alors qu'ils étaient sur de se faire massacrer, Shun… Hadès… n'avait pas répliqué.

Visiblement désolé, le jeune homme les fixait avec un rien de désespoir dans les yeux.

"- Camus… Milo… je ne vous veux pas de mal…

"- SILENCE HADES !"

"- Mais je ne suis pas Hadès !!!" Plaida le jeune chevalier.

"- Ton cosmos dit le contraire." Remarqua calmement Camus en posant une main sur l'avant bras de son amant, toujours près a en découdre.

"- C'est…. Compliqué…" Plaida encore Shun.

"- Tu ne nie pas qu'Hadès te possède…" Insista Camus.

Shun fronça les sourcils.  
Hadès le possédait ?

_C'est plutôt l'inverse, non ? Après tout, je n'existe plus. Je t'ai juste transmis le boulot, la connaissance, la fiche de poste, le bureau et même les stylos qui vont avec… C'est plutôt toi qui me possède tout entier._

Shun leva les yeux au ciel.

Plus ça allait et plus Hadès, ou plutôt, son souvenir, gagnait un humour étrange.

_Ce n'est jamais que le tien sauf que tu n'as jamais osé le laisser s'exprimer parce que ce n'était pas ce que tes frères attendaient de toi._

"- Non Camus… Hadès ne me possède pas… C'est… l'inverse…."

"- Explique toi ?"

Mu et DeathMask se téléportèrent.

"- Qu'est ce que….Shun ? Camus, Milo, où est l'ennemi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" S'agaça DM.

Le Cancer n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

Mu abonda dans le sens du Cancer.

Il s'était attendu à trouver Camus et Milo mourrant et voila qu'ils étaient simplement étouffés par le cosmos de Shun. Cosmos bien trop puissant et bien trop noir pour être le sien !

Shun soupira encore.

"- Bonjour Mu, Bonjour DeathMask…"

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir passé très peu de temps avec les deux hommes au Sanctuaire avant que Hyoga ne le force à le suivre.

Un long flottement passa encore les chevaliers d'or et le jeune bronze.

"- Comment peux-tu porter une Kamui, Shun… Les armures de Shiryu et Seiya sont redevenues… normales… après votre retour d'Elysion…"

_En même temps, avec le foutoir qu'il ont foutu chez moi… Sans rire Shun. Vous auriez pu mettre les patins…Heureusement, vous n'avez pas cassé la vaisselle de maman._

Shun pouffa.

Il tenta de se retenir mais finit par simplement éclater de rire.

Il avait beau savoir qu'Hadès avait fait exprès mais quand même !!! De telles paroles n'étaient pas dignes du Dieu de la Mort !

_Je me contente de piquer tes propres expressions._

"- Tout de même, ce n'est guère classieux…."

"- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas classieux ?"

Shun sursauta.

Il avait oublié que Mu était télépathe. Il faudrait qu'il surveille ses pensées.

Camus insista.

"- Pourquoi ton cosmos est mêlé à celui d'Hadès… Nous pouvons tous le reconnaître."

Le ton du Verseau n'était pas agressif, simplement froid.

Dm haussa les épaules.

Lui, tout ça, ça le dépassait.

Il n'y avait personne à tabasser, ses frères n'étaient pas en danger visible et Shun semblait lui-même, même si un peu plus.

"- On a qu'à le ramener au Sanctuaire et laisser Shion gérer tout ça." Proposa le Cancer.

Shun hésita.

C'était une idée oui…mais…

"- Athéna est au Sanctuaire ?"

"- Non, pas pour l'instant…"

"- …..Alors…. je vous suivrais au Sanctuaire." Soupira Shun.

"- Shun….Qui était ce "Yuri"." Finit par questionner Milo, bien silencieux jusque là.

Andromède fit la grimace.

Il préférait encore avouer qu'il était Hadès que de répondre a "cette" question.

"- Yuri est…le chef de la sécurité de Vladimir Kolslov… le parrain de la mafia russe pour lequel Hyoga travaille…"

Dm fit craquer ses doigts.

"- Ha ! Cool ! Suffit de le suivre et je pourrais mettre la main sur Hyoga alors."

Camus retint le Cancer.

"- Hyoga est hors limite pour l'instant. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'il ai pu envoyer des hommes armés pour récupérer Shun…"

"- Il fera tout pour me récupérer." Soupira le jeune homme.

Mu retint sa curiosité.

"- Tout nous raconteras tout récupérer plus tard. Pour l'instant, viens avec nous."

Camus et Milo hochèrent la tête.

"- Nous fermons la maison et nous arrivons." Rassura Camus.

Shun soupira encore.

Il prit avec résistance la main de Mu dans la sienne.

Il détestait être téléporté par un autre.

Le jeune bronze lâcha la main de Mu.

Il tenait la bride la plus serrée possible à son cosmos depuis que les deux autres chevaliers d'or s'étaient montrés mais commençaient à peiner.

Il ne savait qu'en faire.

A ce rythme, il ne pourrait bientôt plus la contrôler et la laisserait filer, ce qui, obligatoirement, causerait un émois parmi les chevaliers et le Sanctuaire tout entier.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas du revenir.

Inquiet et timide, il se camoufla à moitié derrière le Bélier.

Tout le monde le regardait !!!

"- Shun ???"

"- Heu… Bonjour Jabu…"

La Licorne ne réfléchit pas plus.

Il attrapa le jeune Andromède dans ses bras pour le serrer virilement contre lui.

"- Où est ce que tu étais passé ? On était tous morts d'inquiétude ! On t'as cherché partout !"

Mu dégagea Shun de la Licorne avant de le pousser dans els escaliers pour l'encourager à monter.

"- Nous devons rejoindre Shion, Jabu. Tu auras le temps de voir Shun plus tard."

Shun soupira tristement.

"- …. Vous m'avez vraiment cherché ?" Murmura-t-il avec un regard inquiet et triste pour les deux chevaliers d'or.

Mu haussa un sourcil absent.

"- Nous n'avons jamais arrêté les recherches, Shun…"

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à paraître devant Shion et les autres chevaliers d'or.

Immédiatement, Shion et Dohko se raidirent.

"- Hadès…."

Shun leva une fois encore les yeux au ciel.

Il devrait le redire combien de fois ?

_J'adore la coupe du pope là…._

Shun pouffa.

"- Bonjour grand pope." Rit le jeune homme. "Terribles les cheveux bleu layette et les nattes…."

Shura soupira lourdement.

"- Je te l'avais dit que tu était ridicule, amour."

Shion grommela.

"- Pas pendant le service, Shura !"

Le Capricorne eut un sourire glacial.

"- Oui amour…"

Non mais !

C'est à cet instant que le contrôle de Shun sur son cosmos lâcha.

Immédiatement, tous les chevaliers d'or se mirent en position d'attaque.

Shun écarta les mains en signe de paix.

Le front barré d'une ride de concentration, il se força à régner à nouveau sur son pouvoir.

Il avait du mal quand il était stressé.

_Et bien canalise et utilise tout ça ! Imbécile !_

"- Ho la ferme, vieux débris !"

Les deux béliers sursautèrent.  
Avec qui Shun discutait-il ?

Le cosmos noir décru sensiblement.

Shun le concentra lentement avant de l'envoyer via un petit canal en lui-même vers ses spectres.

Il n'y avait que Rhadamanthe qui lui restait hors d'atteinte malgré tous ses efforts.  
Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas ramené, il ne pourrait pas le toucher par son cosmos. Et tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas touché, il ne pourrait le ramener.

C'était insoluble.

Il fallait qu'il aille aux Enfers.

Vite.

***

Pandore s'étira sur son lit.

Depuis la mort d'Hadès, elle devrait régner plus ou moins en Reine sur les Enfers.

Mais non… les spectres la défiaient encore

Elle avait tout fait pour empêcher les spectres de prier Hadès pendant dix ans, mais sans le moindre succès.

Enfin, après qu'elle se soit persuadée qu'ils finiraient par se tuer à soutenir un dieu mort, ils avaient enfin cessés.  
Bientôt, ils reviendraient vers elle en rampant pour la supplier de l'aider, elle en était sur.

Pour l'instant, il lui suffisait juste d'attendre.

Ca non, Shun n'avait pas visité la jeune femme.  
Il avait encore trop en mémoire les manipulations qu'elle avait fait subir à la nouvelle moitié de son être pour la pardonner.

Par contre, il en avait informé tous les spectres, du plus bas Squelette au plus haut Juge.

Pandore était déchue de ses titres.  
Tant qu'elle restait dans les appartements, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait mais ses spectres n'avaient plus à lui obéir.

L'information avait soulagée tout le monde.

Mais pour l'instant, les Enfers attendaient leur maître qui se faisait attendre.

Néanmoins, les Spectres avaient attendus dix ans, qu'étaient quelques semaines de plus….

Eaque entra dans la chambre des appartements du Wyvern.

Il n'aimait pas voir son frère ainsi, pâle, marmoréen, rigide, froid…. Mort…

Comme Minos, Garuda attendait avec impatience que leur Maître revienne et redonne la vie à Rhadamanthe.

Car il le ferait n'est ce pas ?

Rhadamanthe était mort pour lui. Il s'était suicidé devant tous les Spectres pour que la brusque bouffée de cosmos de sa mort jaillisse entière jusqu'à leur Maître et l'aide dans son retour.

Ils avaient la preuve que ça avait fonctionnée.

Hadès ramènerait Rhadamanthe n'est ce pas ?

Eaque ferma les yeux.

La mort de son frère l'avait horrifié.

La mort au combat ne lui faisait par peur.

Le suicide par contre….

Il avait regardé Rhadamanthe placer la corde lui-même.

Il l'avait regardé la passer autour de son cou puis sauter.

La mort par pendaison était l'une des pires avec la noyade.

Par voie de conséquence, elle était l'un de deux à dégager le plus de cosmos au moment de la mort.

Eaque n'osait imaginer la force de caractère qu'il avait fallut à Rhadamanthe pour ne pas détruire la corde d'une bouffé de cosmos et sauver sa vie. Il n'osait imaginer le courage qu'il lui avait fallut pour décider de s'ôter la vie d'une façon aussi… odieuse, juste pour aider leur Seigneur et maître.  
Dans une circonstance identique, il ne savait pas s'il en aurait été capable

Il s'assit près du lit pour poser sa main sur celle, gantée de son surplis, de son frère.

La peau était glaciale, blanche comme de la craie.

Il n'y avait guère qu'une épaisse marque autour de son cou à être rouge et enflée…

Eaque ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

"- Eaque ?"

Le Juge se releva.

"- Qu'y a-t-il, Kagaho ?"

Le Spectre fit un signe du pouce vers l'arrière pour qu'il sorte

"- Tu devrais venir au lieu de rester à veiller un mort. Notre Seigneur Hadès s'occupera de lui dès qu'il sera revenu, cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour rien !"

Eaque eut un pauvre sourire.

Kagaho avait probablement raison.  
D'eux tous, il était l'un de ceux qui servait le plus aveuglément leur Seigneur.

Même s'il ne montrait jamais de respect pour aucun autre, sa dévotion pour Hadès était quasi proverbiale.

"- Tu as raison."

"- Evidement."

Un peu rasséréné, Eaque le suivit.  
C'était long….

Les deux spectres se figèrent soudain.

Du même geste, ils fermèrent les yeux avant de soupirer de plaisir.

Le cosmos de leur Seigneur les enveloppa comme une épaisse couverture en polaire, à la fois douce et chaude, si différente de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude…

La sensation finit par se dissiper, les laissant un peu cotonneux.

"- Il me manque…" Finit par souffler Kagaho.

Eaque lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

"- Il sera bientôt là…."

Plus que jamais, ils avaient hâte.  
Quelque chose avait changé leur Maître.

Restait à savoir quoi.

Dans la chambre, le corps sans vie de Rhadamanthe ne bougea pas.

La marque de sa pendaison, elle s'atténua lentement avant de disparaître.

Son Seigneur pensait à lui…


	5. Chapter 5

Un autre

Chap 5

"- Je ne suis pas Hadès." Répéta une fois de plus Shun.

"- Ton cosmos…"

"- Mon cosmos est marqué par Hadès, certes, grand pope. Mais je ne suis pas Hadès. Hadès est mort et bien mort….

Bien que plus que dubitatif, Shion voulu bien laisser le bénéfice du doute au jeune homme.

"- Tu as bien grandit.

"- Si c'est surtout bien étoffé depuis un mois, Grand pope." Contra Milo en posant son élève sur le sol.

Le bambin attrapa Raphaël par la main et l'entraîna auprès des autres mini ors qui se cachaient non loin.

Shion les regarda s'éloigner.

"- Camus, Milo… Bon retour parmi nous…."

"- Salut tout le monde !"

"- Milo !" Gronda le Verseau.

Milo se contenta d'un grand sourire plein de dents, absolument pas repentant pour deux sous.

"- Camus, si tu pouvais nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Mais avant, Shun, tu comprendras que ta disparition pendant près de dix ans à causé nombre de désagrément. Peux-tu nous expliquer où tu étais ?"

Le ton du pope n'était ni en colère, ni agressif. Simplement contrôlé.  
Shun en fut reconnaissant.

Il anticipait ce moment depuis qu'il avait accepté de revenir au Sanctuaire avec Mu et DeathMask.

S'il pouvait rester dans le clinique…

Prenant bien soin de ne pas se focaliser sur les autres chevaliers présent et ceux qui montaient des arènes pour venir aux nouvelles, mais exclusivement sur le pope, Shun commença son récit d'une voix monocorde.

Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, les actes de Hyoga le blessaient encore profondément.

***

Shaka finit par lâcher Ikki.

Il avait du le maintenir de force pour qu'il ne se téléporte pas là où le cosmos de Shun, mâtiné d'autre chose, s'était fait sentir.

Il avait fallut tout le cosmos du chevalier d'or pour retenir Phénix.

Bien qu'il s'en défende, le bronze était esclave de ses sentiments, comme l'absolue majorité d'une humanité dont Shaka était exclus.

A présent épuisé et hors d'haleine, Shaka s'assit sur l'un des deux lits de la chambre.

"- Pourquoi…. POURQUOI ! Je ne le sens plus à présent !!! POURQUOI !!!!" Rugit Ikki en saisissant Shaka par le col pour le soulever de terre.

Le chevalier d'or posa ses mains sur celles du bronze.

Malgré sa fatigue, il le força à le lâcher.

"- Parce que tu ne peux rien faire.

Ikki le fixa durement.

"- …. Tu…. Tu sais quelque chose…." Siffla Phénix.

La Vierge hocha la tête.

"- Depuis quand…." La voix du bronze n'était plus qu'un grondement bas.

Il devait faire un effort pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de celui qu'il avait cru son ami pendant presque dix ans.

"- Près d'un mois…ordre de Shion, je ne devais rien te dire…"

"- Et maintenant ?"

Shaka haussa les épaules.  
Puisque Shun s'était laissé allé à se faire remarquer…

"- Je sais juste que ton frère est en convalescence. Je ne sais ni où, ni avec qui, ni ce qu'il a fait ses dernière années. Je sais juste qu'il est vivant et que Camus ainsi que Milo s'occupent de lui. C'est tout…"

Ikki se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Son petit frère…  
Son bébé frère qu'il avait abandonné….

"- Il faut que je le vois…" Plaida-t-il doucement;

Shaka s'assit près de lui.

Il posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

"- Je vais contacter le Sanctuaire pour avoir des nouvelles… Si Shion n'a pas voulu que tu rejoignes ton frère c'est probablement pour de bonnes raison, Ikki."

Phénix se dégagea de la main apaisante avec un geste d'humeur.

"- Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir, toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais de la famille ou des amis !"

Colère comme un rat, il quitta la chambre pour aller boire un verre au bar.

Shaka le laissa partir. Ikki obéirait. Il ne partirait pas, il le savait.

La Vierge fit immédiatement taire la douleur que les rudes paroles du chevalier de bronze lui causaient.

Il aurait du le punir pour ça. Il aurait du lui demander des comptes… En tant que chevalier d'or, il le pouvait.  
Mais à quoi bon ?

Ikki avait raison.  
Il n'avait ni famille, ni ami.

***

Malgré son apparence calme et composée, Shion fulminait intérieurement.

Si ce que Shun disait était vrai, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi le gamin mentirait, Hyoga devait être chassé et mit à mort dans les plus bref délais…

Droguer un collègue, le prendre contre sa volonté, le vendre à d'autre….C'était…. Inimaginable

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était que les drogues employées par l'ex Cygne avaient été capables d'endormir totalement le cosmos de Shun;

CA plus que tout l'inquiétait.  
Si les humains arrivaient à produire ce genre de chose, qu'est ce qui empêcherait Poséidon ou Hadès d'en verser dans les torrents qui fournissaient le Sanctuaire en eau de boisson par exemple ? Leurs cosmos scellés chimiquement, ils seraient sans défense…

Ho, ils parviendraient à s'en libérer avec le temps mais… A temps pour contre-attaquer ? Le pope en doutait.

Dokho lui, ne s'intéressait pas trop à la question des soi-disant drogues. Il s'intéressait bien plus à ce que racontait Shun.

Hyoga ? Le droguer ? Lui faire du mal ? Allons, il reconnaissait que le Cygne était allé trop loin en décidant de quitter les serviteurs d'Athéna, mais la paix était là, Hadès était mort, tout allait bien. Personne n'avait plus besoin du bronze. Il pouvait bien reprendre sa vie.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas foulé lorsque Shion l'avait envoyé à la recherche du couple. Et puis franchement, Hyoga ? Faire du mal à Shun ? C'était ridicule. Tout le monde avait vu l'amour et la possessivité du Cygne pour Andromède. Si Hyoga avait été brutal comme le décrivait Shun, il n'avait qu'à partir. Non, Shun avait simplement du finir par prendre peur que le Sanctuaire les retrouve et était venu se cacher dans les jupes de Camus avec une histoire abracadabrante dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner.

Shun n'était pas le plus courageux des bronzes, loin de là et Camus avait un cœur d'artichaut malgré sa froideur apparente. Il lui était impossible de laisser un chaton dans un carton, alors un Shun aux yeux remplis de larmes… Si en plus il accusait Hyoga des pires mots, il se sentirait moralement responsable de Shun et le protégerait de son mieux. Par réaction, Milo également.

Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire.

Dokho secoua la tête.

Décidément, Shun était un manipulateur de première. Shion ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Non, probablement. Shion avait toujours cru en la bonté de l'être humain. Qu'il ne comprenne pas que Shun mentait ne l'étonnait en rien.

Et puis, la preuve la plus flagrante des mensonges de Shun n'était-elle pas son absence d'émotions ? A raconter de telles horreurs, il aurait du pleurer, tressaillir, avoir du mal à s'exprimer, quelque chose ! Mais non. Il se contentait de raconter d'une voix atone et vide, le regard clair.

Parmi les autres chevaliers d'or, c'était plutôt la consternation qui surnageait.

Un chevalier avait pu faire ça à un de ses frères sans remords ?

Déesse, mais qu'était-il passé par la tête de Shun ?

Et pire, qu'est ce que Shun était devenu ?

Comme le pope et Dokho, ils sentaient tous le cosmos teinté de noir du jeune bronze.

S'ils pouvaient le comprendre en partie, après tout, être usé et abusé pendant près de dix ans devait avoir des conséquences, ils étaient plus mal à l'aise de "l'odeur" que ce cosmos émettait.

Une odeur de mort comparable à celle des enfers…

Shun finit son récit.

Il frissonna lourdement malgré son armure.

Il n'aimait pas repenser à tout ça et encore moins en parler.

_Allez, c'est plus facile à chaque fois._

"- Mais pas plus agréable !"

_Non, en effet. Mais tu dois vivre avec…Et tu commences à t'en distancier après tout… Tu n'étais…pas vraiment là…_

"- Tu me protégeais…

_De mon mieux, mais pas encore aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu._

"- Nous sommes ensemble maintenant…

_Ensembles oui… Pour un long moment…._

"- Hadès….

_Mmm ?_

"- …. Si un jour je suis tué comme tu l'as été, que deviendrons nous ? Serons nous séparés ?"

_Nos âmes ne font plus qu'une, Shun. Je te l'ai dis. Je ne suis plus que des souvenirs morts, une mémoire que tu peux appeler et activer à ta guide, mais une mémoire morte… Nous ne seront pas séparés… Tu devras trouver un autre pour prendre notre place et à ton tour, tu deviendras un savoir mort dans les souvenirs d'un autre…._

"- Je vois…

Pour lui, il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance…

_En effet… Mais notre fonction est importante, Shun….Plus que notre propre âme…_

"- Je sais…

_Maintenant, prête attention à tes anciens frères. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à te parler._

Shun renvoya les souvenirs et la présence d'Hadès pour se concentrer sur les chevaliers.

Shion prit la parole.

"- Je vois… Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Shun et je n'ai pas de raisons d'en douter, je ne peux que te souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous…" Andromède se détendit. "Néanmoins, il reste deux problèmes." Le sourire timide du jeune bronze disparu. "D'abord, les hommes qui ont cherchés à te capturer quand tu étais chez Camus et Milo. Je doute que Hyoga en reste là, surtout s'il a été jusqu'à envoyer des hommes de mains en sous-tendant que tu as été enlevé et non que tu es partit de ta propre volonté….Ensuite…."

Shion se passa une main sur le visage.

"- Ton armure et ton cosmos…..L'un comme l'autre son souillés par Hadès, nous le sentons tous…"

Shun recula de deux pas.

Mit à part Camus et Milo qui s'étaient écartés, les autres semblaient prêts au combat.

Si Shun ne doutait pas de pouvoir leur tenir tête les quelques fractions de seconde qui lui serait nécessaire pour fuir (ho, pas plus, il n'était pas stupide ! Mais même un apprenti serait capable de tenir les quelques millièmes de seconde suffisant pour se téléporter à l'abri), il ne voulait ni se battre, ni se mettre ses anciens collègues à dos, pas plus que le pope. Déjà qu'il devrait venir les attaquer lui-même dans quelques décennies… S'il pouvait éviter que les hostilités commencent…

"- Je…. Je ne comprends pas grand pope. Mon armure… Elle est redevenue Kamui lorsque je l'ai enfilée, Camus pourra vous le confirmer. Quand à mon cosmos…."

_Je t'ai possédé, Shun. Mon cosmos a touché le tien. Tu m'as chassé, mais peut-être pas complètement, tu ne crois pas ?_

"- Hadès m'a possédé aux Enfers, son cosmos m'a parcourut. Peut-être que lorsque je l'ai forcé à me quitter, peut-être qu'il y a laissé…Quelque chose ?"

Un peu dubitatif, Shion se frotta le menton.

"- C'est…. Possible….je suppose….Néanmoins, ça me parait hautement improbable."

Le pope sous entendait que c'était bien Hadès qui était devant eux. Simplement, il ne voulait pas ordonner la mise à mort d'un chevalier sans preuve solide.

"- Grand pope, je ne vois pas d'autre raison au fait que mon armure reste une Kamui" Plaida Shun. "Il faut le concours d'un dieu pour qu'une armure reste dans cet état. Elle a été baignée du sang d'Athéna, peut-être que ce qu'il reste du cosmos d'Hadès en moi est suffisant pour la nourrir ?"

"- Et puis, si Shun a conservé en lui autant de cosmos d'Hadès qu'il semble, ça expliquerait pourquoi Seiya a réussit à tuer Hadès." Susurra DeathMask comme s'il suçait un bonbon.

Le Cancer détestait Pégase. De son point de vu, le gamin n'était rien de plus qu'un misérable imposteur qui s'était servit de ses quatre camarades pour faire tout le boulot et récolter ensuite tous les lauriers pour sa gueule.

Aphrodite, Mu et même Aioros hochèrent la tête.

Le Sagittaire avait revu son estimation du jeune bronze après l'avoir rencontré en vrai et l'avoir fréquenté un temps. Il avait cherché à faire de lui son successeur mais avait vite laissé tomber. Seiya était une tête creuse avec de la frangipane à la fraise dans la caboche. Aioros se désolait chaque jour davantage que son petit frère ait autant d'affection pour Pégase.  
Heureusement, le spectre d'horreur de voir Seiya un jour porter l'armure du Sagittaire s'était définitivement éloigné six ans plus tôt, lorsque Aiolia et Marine avaient donnés naissance à leur premier enfant.

Le bambin avait très vite montré une affection particulière pour l'armure qui ne se lassait pas de le couvrir depuis qu'il était encore en couche.

Voir un mini chevalier d'or de neuf mois marcher à quatre pattes, avec une mini-armure d'or sur le dos, et de grosses couches pampers aux fesses avait eut quelque chose de surréaliste… D'autant plus que la ceinture de l'armure s'était adaptée pour maintenir la couche en place et éviter les fuites. Personne ne savait si elle absorbait grâce à ses renforts latéraux, ou si elle était confortable avec sa taille élastique, mais…

C'était fascinant ce qu'une armure pouvait faire de sa propre volonté finalement…

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le sujet.

Hadrien était pour l'instant avec ses copains, à l'extérieur du cercle des chevaliers d'or et surveillait tout ce qui se passait avec une attention soutenue pour ses six ans, sa petite main étroitement serrée dans celle de Jared. Le jeune taureau était l'apprenti or le plus âgé.

A quinze ans, il était presque aussi grand que son maître et tout aussi doux.

Dokho s'emporta.

"- Ne soit pas ridicule, DeathMask. Shun EST Hadès, on n'a encore jamais vu de cosmos se transférer de quelqu'un à un autre chevalier et y rester ! C'est ridicule ! Encore plus dans le cas d'un dieu ! Shun capable de chasser Hadès ? Ne soit pas stupide, Shion."

Shun sentit la colère menacer.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Dohko parlait au pope. Du peu qu'il le connaissait, Shion avait toujours été gentil.

Les poings serrés, il du faire un effort énorme pour ne pas laisser échapper son cosmos.

_Nous avons fait une erreur en venant ici, Shun… La présence d'Athéna y est plus forte que je ne le pensais, son cosmos érode notre contrôle… Il serait bon que tu partes…_

"- Non, ça va aller, il le faut."

***

Yuri était revenu, effrayé et blessé.  
Deux de ses hommes étaient morts.  
Et surtout, il y avait eut le message, rapporté de la bouche même de Camus, son maître.

"- S'il croise ma route ou celle de n'importe quelle autre chevalier, il sera considéré comme Apostat et mit à mort"

Qu'est ce que Shun avait bien pu raconter comme mensonge à son maître ? De tous, il était le seul pour lequel Hyoga avait encore de l'affection. Mais à présent…  
Shun l'avait trahit, il avait détruit le mince lien qui pouvait encore exister entre Camus et son élève, tout le Sanctuaire devait être à sa recherche à présent….

Hyoga soupira.

Il attendait depuis près d'un mois à présent que Kozlov le convoque.  
Tout ce à quoi il avait travailler pendant des années. Tout ce qu'il avait mit en place pour assurer son avenir et celui de Shun, le leur, ensemble… Réduit à néant parce que Shun avait décidé de la quitter sur un coup de tête ?

Hyoga grinça des dents.

Il retrouverait Shun, ça, il s'en faisait la promesse.

Il le retrouverait, lui rappellerait sa place, à ses côtés, puis gravirait toutes les marches qui le séparait de la tête de l'organisation.  
une fois qu'il serait le plus fort, une fois que Shun ne pourrait plus se laisser éblouir par un autre, qu'il lui aurait fait oublier Athéna et ces fadaises, alors, il était sur que Shun reviendrait vers lui.

Andromède avait toujours été trop attiré par la puissance des autres.

Il s'était laissé dépasser par Aphrodite, par Mime, par Hadès… A chaque fois, il s'était d'une façon ou d'une autre abandonné à la puissance supérieure de l'adversaire, charmé et faible avoué face à plus puissant que lui.

Si lui, Hyoga, pouvait lui offrir Moscou, et même la Russie entière sur un plateau d'argent, peut-être alors Shun le reconnaîtrait-il comme digne de lui… Lui qui aurait travaillé de ses mains nues pour offrir un empire à son amant…

"- Hyoga…Le Chef veut te voir." Le prévint Yuri.

Le demi sang russe hocha sèchement la tête.

Il n'aimait pas les petits coups d'œil en coin, un peu effrayés, que lui jetait Yuri.

Il savait à présent qu'il était un ancien chevalier d'Athéna mais il n'avait pas à le craindre…

Quoique… la crainte était le premier pas vers la domination des hommes…

Vladimir appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées.

La quête du petit et doux compagnon de Hyoga avait prit un tour inattendu.

Comme n'importe quel chef d'une mafia reconnue et puissante, Kozlov n'était pas parvenu à ce poste sans avoir un réseau d'espions efficace et de qualité.

Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps, après le retour de Yuri, pour rassembler des informations sur ces "chevaliers d'Athéna".

Il était longtemps resté admiratif devant la puissance politique et financière que ce "Sanctuaire" avait réussit à se créer sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte.

Leur chef, ce "grand pope" se disait investi de droit divin ce qui augmentait d'autant son prestige sur ses troupes et ses serviteurs.  
C'était bien vu ! Après tout, tous les rois en France et Louis XIV surtout n'avaient-il pas fait la même chose ? Mêler le politique, le financier et le religieux dans les mêmes mains et s'instiguer comme maître des trois sur le regard bienveillant de dieu… C'était une idée époustouflante…

Pendant quelques minutes, Vladimir avait réfléchit à la possibilité de proposer une alliance à ce Shion… Mais il ne s'y était pas attardé.

Normalement, ses espions auraient du trouver quelque chose sur ce Shion, des informations aussi basiques que son nom, ses parents, ses notes à l'école ou même sa banque et son numéro de carte d'identité. Mais il n'y avait rien…. Rien du tout…  
Tout au plus ses espions étaient-ils parvenu à extraire un vague dessin de l'organisation interne de ce "Sanctuaire" ainsi que quelques noms.

L'utilisation de la religion allait loin dans la justification des actes de cette mafia. C'était redoutable d'efficacité…  
Et les armures ! Dieu, les armures!!! Quelle idée originale et remarquable… Donner aux kapo une organisation interne à trois niveaux basée sur des armures, comme s'ils étaient des chevaliers protecteurs. D'ailleurs, ils se faisaient appeler des chevaliers. Chevalier d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Les premiers étant les moins nombreux…

Ca expliquait aussi pourquoi Hyoga avait eut une telle facilité à grimper les échelons sous l'aile protectrice de Kozlov: Il connaissait déjà les rouages.  
De ce qu'il avait apprit, Hyoga était chevalier de bronze (kapo régional s'il affectait ça à se propre organisation interne) à quatorze ans.

Quatorze ans… C'était à peine l'age qu'avaient ses fils lorsqu'il leur avait mit un fusil de chasse dans les mains pour la première fois !

Normal que ses propres fils n'arrivent pas à suivre le code de rigueur et de compétence que Hyoga semblait s'imposer. Il avait probablement du rentrer comme simple larbin dans l'organisation du "Sanctuaire" quand il avait cinq ou six ans.

Il avait été calibré et forgé pour être un soldat, puis, en arrivant à son service, un chef.

Devant lui, le jeune homme attendait son bon vouloir, le visage fermé, calme.

Près de lui, agités comme toujours, ses deux fils se moquaient du jeune demi sang, persuadés qu'il allait, au mieux, se faire éjecté de l'organisation, au pire, tué.

Après tout, sa demande personnelle s'était soldée par un fiasco et la mort de deux de leurs hommes. Ce n'était pas le genre d'erreur qui était acceptée.

"- Hyoga… Approche…"

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le tabouret que Vladimir lui désigna.

"- Je suis… Déçut… mon petit…. Très déçut…"

Hyoga se raidit un peu mais resta stoïque.  
Même sans utiliser son cosmos, il était sur de parvenir à se sortir de la pièce sans une égratignure, mais tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis dix ans serait à refaire ailleurs.

"- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais un chevalier d'Athéna."

Hyoga haussa les épaules.

"- M'auriez vous cru lorsque je vous ai été présenté si je vous avais expliqué que j'étais le chevalier de bronze du Cygne, serviteur d'Athéna et qu'a quatorze ans, j'avais déjà quatre guerres derrière moi ?"

Vladimir ne laissa pas voir son trouble.

Quatre guerres ? A quatorze ans ? Diantre !

"- Et ton compagnon ?"

"- Shun ? Lui aussi était un chevalier d'Athéna. Le chevalier de bronze d'Andromède."

"- Etait ?"

"- Nous avons choisit de quitter le Sanctuaire…. Ce n'était plus… Ce qui nous convenait."

"- Je vois…

Oui, décidément, Hyoga était parfait. Digne, calme, posé, puissant, dominateur même sans chercher à l'être… il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui parlaient en bien de lui au sein de l'organisation. Il avait toujours complété ses missions avec discrétion et délicatesse, oui, vraiment parfait.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose.

"- Hyoga… As-tu déjà tué ?"

"- Bien évidemment…."

"- Qui ?"

"- J'ai tué mon professeur, puis mon meilleur ami…."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Je devais les tuer pour accomplir ma mission."

Encore plus extatique, Kozlov se leva d'un coup.

"- Parfait !!!" Il sourit. "Hyoga, voici ta prochaine mission…."

Hyoga se leva à son tour.

"- …"

"- Tue mes fils."

"- Monsieur ?"

"- C'est un ordre."

Les deux trentenaires n'eurent même pas le temps de protester qu'ils tombaient déjà sur le sol, la nuque brisée.

Vladimir applaudit la célérité et l'efficacité de son petit protégé.

"- Fantastique ! Vraiment excellent ! Yuri ! Tu répandras la nouvelle ! L'organisation à un nouvel héritier !"

Hyoga ne sourit même pas.  
C'était juste ce qu'il voulait qui se présentait.

Tuer n'était rien pour lui.

***

Shaka posa son sac sur le seuil de sa maison.

Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux pour retrouver avec une certaine tristesse la fraîcheur et l'humidité du sixième temple.

Depuis près de dix ans, il n'y avait pas mit les pieds.

Le Temple ne lui avait pas si manqué que ça.

Dès que Shion leur avait donné le feu vert, Ikki et lui avaient fait route pour rentrer.

Ikki n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour voir son frère.

Le pope avait prévenu Shaka. Shun avait… changé… énormément…

La Vierge avait tenté de faire passer le message au Phénix mais…

A peine arrivés, Ikki avait planté Shaka pour courir au Treizième Temple.

Shaka était monté plus lentement chez lui.  
Sans surprise, personne ne s'était montré pour le saluer.  
Ses frères avaient eut le temps de faire leur vie à présent, eux…

Il n'avait même pas été là pour les naissances des enfants d'Aiolia et Marine, du fils d'Aldébaran et Sheena, pas plus que Shion ne lui avait proposé d'élève à former.

A présent, il était le seul or à rester seul chez lui…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua par que la porte de son appartement était ouverte.

Il s'arrêta d'un sursaut.

"- Que…"

"- Bonjour Shaka…"

La Vierge mit un instant à réaliser qui se tenait devant lui.

"-….Shun ?"

"- Bonjour." Répéta le jeune bronze. "Je suis désolé de m'être installé dans votre maison, mais Shion me veux sous son nez mais pas chez lui."

Shun haussa les yeux au ciel.

Il comprenait Shion en même temps.

Entre Shura, l'élève et de ce dernier et son propre élève à lui, le treizième temple était souvent surpeuplé et encombré.

"- Shun….Tu as changé."

Le jeune bronze baissa les yeux.

"- Je sais…"

"- Ton frère est allé voir Shion."

"- Alors il ne devrait pas tarder à redescendre."

Le ton un peu sec d'Andromède étonna la Vierge.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air ravit de le voir."

"- …. Je lui en veux encore." Avoua Shun.

_En même temps, c'est sa faut quand même ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi impatient de se débarrasser de toi._

"- Ca suffit, Hadès."

_Ho ca va ! Je suis juste toi, je ne fais que penser tout haut ce que tu te refuses à penser, même tout bas. Maintenant, tu si t'écartais pour laisser Shaka rentrer chez lui, tu serais bien mignon. Et puis sort toi aussi un peu les doigts du cul, tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien. Il a l'air déprimé._

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?"

_Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui passe du mytosil sur les fesses de mes spectres, c'est toi. Tu vas bien trouver quelque chose pour faire pareil avec la grande blonde ! Sérieusement, Shun, faut que tu arrêtes de te la jouer grand seigneur et protecteur des p'tits n'enfants et des fleufleurs, hein. Tu es le Dieu de la Mort maintenant, pas mère Térésa. Tu es là pour ôter la vie des gens et envoyer leurs âmes se faire mutiler et rôtir pendant des siècles._

"- C'est encore un coup du "tu penses tout haut ce que je refuse de penser tout bas ?"

_Non ! Tu devrais déjà être près de nos spectres ! Pense un peu plus à eux et un peu moins à tes ANCIENS frères._

"- ….Ca fait mal de les perdre."

_Tu savais en signant._

"- Vraiment ?"

_C'était écrit en tahoma 6 tout en bas à droite sur la septième page._

"- Idiot.

_De rien….Tu es quand même la seule personne que je connaisse qui s'auto insulte, tu t'en rends bien compte ?_

"- Laisse moi dire au revoir à mon frère et régler mes comptes avec lui et je partirais. En attendant, creuse donc ce qui te reste de cervelle pour me trouver le chemin des enfers.

_Tom-Tom one Hell édition, à votre service. Au rond point, tournez à droite, deuxième sortie. Tournez, à droite._

Shun envoya une torniole mentale au souvenir d'Hadès qui y répondit par un ricanement très fier de lui.

Plus le temps passait et plus la voix-souvenir se faisait…jeune… Comme lui prenait en sagesse.

Ils s'équilibraient…

Shaka fixait Shun avec stupeur.

Il était le meilleur télépathe du sanctuaire, devant même Mu.

Si les béliers étaient des bourrins (ha !) pour la télékinésie, ils manquaient de la réelle finesse qui faisait un puissant télépathe.

Quand Mu vous parlait par l'esprit, c'était comme se faire renverser par un troupeau de béliers furieux qui vous martelaient de coups de tête jusqu'à ce que le message soit passé puis repartaient dans l'autre sens en laissant des bouts de laine un peu partout.

Shion était un peu plus délicat.

Quand le pope débarquait par l'esprit, ce n'était pas un troupeau de béliers enragés, mais plutôt un fier mérinos non tondus depuis des années qui peinait à passer par les portes.

Il se plantait sur ses pattes et bêlait à pleine voix jusqu'à ce qu'on lui réponde.  
Shaka en sortait toujours avec la gueule de bois avec Mu et une migraine avec Shion.  
En fait, il préférait encore devoir toucher l'esprit d'Aphrodite.

Le poisson était un horrible télépathe, mais son manque de puissance lui-même garantissait et protégeait Shaka contre le débarquement de Normandie édition ovine lorsque les béliers l'appelaient par télépathie. La voix mentale d'Aphrodite n'était qu'un filet délicat qui le reposait grandement.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la question.  
La question était qu'il entendait très clairement les voix de Shun et d'Hadès pendant leur discussion !

Shun s'écarta pour le laisser entrer chez lui.

"- J'en ai profité pour nettoyer un peu." S'excusa le bronze. "C'était très poussiéreux alors…"

Il n'avait pas investit la chambre du maître des lieux d'ailleurs. S'il l'avait nettoyé, il s'était installé dans la chambre d'apprenti.

"- Shun ??? Pourquoi… Toi et Hadès… Comment…"

Shun se mordit la langue.

Le mois précédent, il était parvenu à convaincre tout le monde, pope comprit (quoique), que le cosmos résiduel d'Hadès en lui n'était que ça, un résidu. Depuis, il prenait grand soin de cacher la noirceur du dieu par son cosmos rosé.

Dokho y avait vu une explication de plus au départ de Hyoga.  
En grand seigneur, le Cygne avait probablement voulu protéger son compagnon d'une réaction trop rapide et violente des autres serviteurs d'Athéna. Tient, d'ailleurs, cette soit disant drogue qu'il lui aurait soit disant fait consommer était sans doute ça aussi, une façon de le protéger et certainement pas une façon de le contrôler.

Camus s'était énervé contre le vieux maître. Lui ne croyait plus à une gentillesse intrinsèque que Hyoga.

Il avait perdu ses dernières illusions sur son élève.

Pour lui, Hyoga était déjà mort.

Mais convaincre Shaka ne serait pas aussi simple, loin de là.

"- SHUN !!!"

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

Il n'avait même pas le temps de rassurer Shaka que son frère se pointait.

Un masque glacial tomba sur son visage.

"- Chevalier Phénix…"

Ikki ne prit pas garde au ton de son petit frère.

Il se rua sur lui puis l'attrapa par les épaules pour le secouer

"- Où diable étais-tu donc !!! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais ? Et Hyoga, où est-il, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Shun s'était progressivement raidit.

Une lueur de colère dans l'œil, il finit par se dégager rudement des grandes pattes de son frère.  
Avec un rien de surprise, il constata que s'il était moitié plus fin qu'Ikki, ils faisaient la même taille.

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

Il se souvenait encore du nombre de fois où il avait levé les yeux sur le visage coléreux de son frère avant de se blottir contre lui quand il était tout petit pour que son Ikki le protège.

Ce temps était passé depuis longtemps.

Plus jamais il ne devrait lever les yeux sur lui.

Plus jamais il n'aurait à quémander sa protection.

Cela frappa soudain Andromède.

C'était cela qui l'avait empêché de partir pour les enfers avant.

Il avait besoin de voir son frère.

Il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre comment il avait pu l'abandonner à Hyoga.

"- Bon sang Shun ! Réponds ! Ca fait des années que je te cherche !"

Shaka encaissa le coup avec une grimace.

Qu'IL le cherchait ? Et lui, il avait quoi pendant dix ans ? De la cueillette aux champignons ? Du tricot ? Ou plus simplement des claquettes habillé au caribou peut-être ?

Sans grande surprise, la Vierge vit débarquer Shion suivit rapidement par tous les ors.

"- Grand pope…"

"- Pfff, je voulais expliquer à Ikki avant qu'il n'aille voir Shun mais…" S'excusa à moitié Shion qui portait depuis trois semaines une longue natte qui tombait sur son torse, et de sa couleur naturelle pour une fois. "Heureux de ton retour parmi nous, Shaka…"

Derrière lui, Shura appréciait ce style plus sage et qui correspondait mieux à la dignité de son compagnon bicentenaire.

Shaka ne pu retenir un mince sourire. Il se sentait réchauffé par l'accueil du pope.

Mu lui sourit.

"- Bon retour, vieux frère."

Saga lui fit un clin d'œil, pendant qu'Aiolia lui montrait son cadet à bout de bras avant de souffler un "faudra qu'on discute marmaille".

Tous les apprentis avaient suivit leurs maîtres, comme d'habitude.

"- QUOI ????"

Les retrouvailles s'arrêtèrent là, stoppées comme un boeing 747 par une tour en béton par l'éclat d'Ikki.

"- Quoi, mon frère. Ce n'est que la vérité." Renifla calmement Shun. "J'étais là où tu m'avais laissé : Entre les mains de Hyoga qui a cru bon de me droguer, de me violer et de me livrer en pâture à je ne sais combien de personne pour sa promotion personnelle."

"- Shun…."

"- Cesse de gronder comme un chien ! Ikki !" Eclata soudain Shun, tout tentative de calme et de conciliation oubliée. " TU m'as vendu à Hyoga sans te soucier une seule seconde de ce que JE voulais !"

"- Hyoga était ce qu'il te fallait."

"- Ce qu'il me FALLAIT !!! Zeus tout puissant, Ikki ! J'avais treize ans, TREIZE ANS !!! Tu m'as livré à Hyoga pieds et poings liés malgré mes supplications ! Tu n'as vais que faire de mes désirs ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était être débarrassé de moi ! Je n'étais même pas assez vieux pour savoir si je préférais les garçons ou les filles mais tu m'as vendu à lui, juste parce qu'il t'a promis de me surveiller ! Avoue le don !!!"

Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, Ikki tentait de conserver son calme.

Il avait attendu un Shun désolé et suppliant son pardon, hystérique de ne plus être avec Hyoga, éperdus de remerciements d'avoir été retrouvé et il avait quoi ? Un gamin qui se plaignait encore ? Il était son grand frère non ! Il savait mieux que lui ce qu'il lui fallait ! La preuve, en dix ans, il ne lui était rien arrivé de mal. Ho, Hyoga avait peut-être été un peu trop protecteur, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et ces accusations de l'avoir vendu, non mais vraiment.

"- Tu es ridicule, Shun ! Hyoga a été jusqu'à abandonner son armure pour pouvoir te protéger et être avec toi, et tu te plains ! Où est-il d'ailleurs ? J'espère que tu ne lui as pas fait de mal en fuyant !"

Oubliées les dix années sans nouvelles de qui que ce soit. Oublié la peur de ne jamais revoir son frère. Ne restait plus que la colère de lui avoir fait si peur pendant si longtemps.

"- Je suis sur que c'est toi qui l'a convaincu de quitter le Sanctuaire et de ne plus donner de nouvelles…"

Shun fixa son frère avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de résignation.

"- C'est vraiment ainsi que tu vois les choses…. Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un gamin incapable de me débrouiller, qui doit être maté au point d'être asservit et silencieux et simplement subir ce que les autres décident pour moi, sans se soucier une seule seconde de mes aspirations."

Ikki cessa ses grondements pour se figer.

Un peu mal à l'aise en réalisant ce que venait de dire son frère, il secoua la tête.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Shun. Ne déforme pas mes propos.

"- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait….t'es tu demandé une seule seconde ce que je voulais faire de mon avenir, Ikki, avant de m'abandonner dans les mains de Hyoga ? J'aurais voulu devenir pédiatre…. Reprendre des études, apprendre et soigner des enfants…. Tu m'as dénié tout droit de choisir ma vie, simplement parce que tu voulais pouvoir partir quand tu le voulais… mais je n'étais déjà plus un enfant, Ikki. Et tu le savais puisque tu as laissé Hyoga me prendre contre mon gré.. Ou bien est ce lui qui te l'a demandé en échange de me surveiller ? Tu m'as volé le contrôle de ma vie, _mon frère_… Tu me l'as volé comme Hyoga a volé mon avenir en me transformant en putain de bas étage… Tu demanderas à Camus comment il m'a trouvé et à quoi je ressemblais."

Shun secoua la tête.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

"- Grand pope, je suis désolé de vous avoir mentit. Camus, je suis navré. Je n'ai pas finit à m'habituer aux drogues pour pouvoir fuir comme je vous l'ai dit. J'ai été aidé. Aidé par Hadès…. C'est bien lui que vous sentez… Son souvenir en tout cas… Lui est mort et bien mort… Mais il vit encore en moi, à travers moi… Et s'il à pu me libérer de Hyoga, Ikki. Si notre _ennemi _multimillénaire a pu sauver ma vie et ma raison, c'est uniquement parce que Rhadamanthe c'est _pendu_ pour qu'il puisse utiliser les dernières brides de son cosmos pour purifier mon sang et mon cerveau… Nos _ennemis_! Ont prit plus soin de moi que vous tous réunis !" Siffla Shun "Comprends tu, Ikki, _mon frère_. Rhadamanthe du Wyvern s'est délibérément pendu à mort pour que je puisse vivre libre de l'homme auquel tu m'as vendu !"

Un à un, les chevaliers d'or avaient reculés.  
Cette fois, Shun ne retenait pas son cosmos ni ne cherchait à le contrôler ou l'étouffer.

D'une pensée, il appela la Kamui d'Andromède à lui.

"- Si tu as un chemin, GPS inside, c'est le moment pour la maison." Railla Shun.

_A ton service, Ô Grand Dieu de la Mort qui Fait Peur _

"- Je t'emmerde."

_Moi aussi je t'aime….Mais a mon avis, tu devrais te préparer à te battre, je ne crois pas qu'il te laisse partir._

"- T'occupes, trouve le chemin, satellite en boite.

_Tu es méchant en ce moment._

"- J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête. Promis, je t'offrirais un fraisier à la première pâtisserie que l'on rencontrera.

Une fois couvert de son armure, il inclina rapidement la tête vers Camus et Milo. Les deux hommes l'avaient tellement aidé…

"- Camus, Milo… Merci pour tout… Grand pope… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte… je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais nous nous reverrons de toute façon dans deux siècles et demi, n'est ce pas ?"

Shion frémit.

"- C'est une promesse de guerre, Shun ? Ou plutôt, Hadès ?"

Shun secoua la tête.

"- Hadès est mort, Grand Pope. Sur ça, je n'ai pas mentit. Simplement… je suis…Nous sommes devenu un. Il n'est qu'un souvenir en moi, mais j'ai hérité de tout le reste. Son rôle, son cosmos, ses souvenirs…. Demandez à Athéna la vraie raison à ces guerres… je crois que la réponse vous éclairera… et vous mettra aussi très en colère contre elle… je pourrais vous la donner, mais je crois que vous ne me croiriez pas, n'est ce pas ?"

Shion hocha la tête.

D'un crystal net bien serré, il retenait physiquement tous ses chevaliers de bondir sur le jeune homme…dieu ?

Sans plus attendre, avec un dernier regard triste pour son frère immobilisé, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

"- Au revoir mon frère. Tu m'as déçue. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois…. J'étais vraiment avide de te pardonner, tu sais. Et de ce que m'en avait dit les autres, j'étais heureux de savoir que tu me cherchais…. Simplement…" Il soupira. "Adieu mon frère…"

"- ATTENDS !" Hurla DM.

Avant que Shion ai pu faire quoique ce soit, Le Cancer avait ouvert la trame des dimensions vers le puit des enfers; Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était physiquement immobilisé qu'il ne pouvait utiliser son cosmos, surtout pour ça. C'était quand même son fond de commerce après tout.

Shun s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la brèche.

"- Merci…"

DM la referma.

"- DEATHMASK !!!" Hurla Dokho.

Le Cancer toisa la Balance.

"- Vieux con !"

Le pire étant probablement que la moitié des chevaliers d'or semblait prêts à prendre le parti du Cancer.

Shion se passa une main dans les cheveux, fusillant sa natte au passage.

"- Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse d'enregistrer tout ca qui vient de se passer dans son petit cerveau, de dormir dessus et de bien vouloir me le repasser au ralentit.

Comme les autres, il était largué.

Seul restait un Ikki fulminant, un Shaka à moitié désespéré et un Naxos réaliste.

"- J'ai faim !

Milo lui balança une claque sur la nuque.

"- Shhh !

"- Mé !

Kanon grogna.

Il détestait les dramas et le pathos.


	6. Chapter 6

Un autre

Chap 6

La porte dimensionnelle s'était refermée.

Shun resta immobile un moment à observer la colline du puits de la mort avec un sentiment partagé.

D'un côté, il se sentait effrayé d'être là. Certes, il avait sauté de son plein gré à la suite de Seiya dans le royaume d'Hadès.

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Ici, tout était noir, terne et sans vie.

Les longues files d'âmes tombaient une à une dans le trou qui les mèneraient aux enfers sans espoir d'en ressortir.

_Hé ! Cesse de faire ton humain ! Bien sur qu'elles en sortent! Idiot !_

Shun rosit.

Oui en effet, elles sortaient. Elles sortaient même parce qu'Il le leur ordonnait, pour se réincarner après quelques temps.  
Rares étaient les âmes qui restaient au tartare, punies pour l'éternité.

Même celles là finissaient par voir la fin de leur peine et être renvoyé sur terre dans un nouveau corps.

_C'est mieux._

Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Shun.

Il était le maitre des lieux à présent…Et la vue ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…

_C'est un espace spirituel, ici. Il est ainsi parce qu'il est ce que pensent attendre les chevaliers du Cancer. A force de venir ici et d'y envoyer du monde, les lieux se sont adaptées à ce qu'ils voulaient qu'ils soient. Tient… Avance de cent mètres sur ta droite…Oui, derrière ce gros rocher…._

Shun obéit à sa voix intérieure, curieux de ce qu'il trouverait.

Il tourna autour de l'énorme rocher puis se figea de surprise.

"- Qu'est ce que…."

_Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est le bac à sable des crabes._

La voix d'Hadès était hautement amusée.

Au pieds du jeune bronze s'étalait un véritable bac à sable entouré de roses dans lequel attendaient des seaux, des pelles et des râteaux en plastiques, quelques moules aussi.

Sur le rocher, un crabe stylisé réalisé par une succession de mains d'enfant qui avaient gravés et regravés avec une pierre le signe zodiacal prouvait les paroles d'Hadès.

Il venait effectivement de découvrir le bac à sable du Cancer.  
C'était mignon. Indiscutablement mignon et chou.

"- Il faudra que je songe à remercier DM…."

Sans lui, sa fuite aurait été bien plus délicate et aléatoire.

Il ne maîtrisait pas encore correctement la téléportation, encore moins quand il ne savait pas où il allait.

_Tu es prêt ?_

"- Oui, allons y.."

Shun se redressa puis passa au milieu des âmes des morts jusqu'au bord du grand trou.

Il inspira brutalement avant de sauter.

Les ailes de sa Kamui s'ouvrirent.

Sa chute se ralentit doucement.

Autour de lui, les âmes tombaient et tombaient toujours.

***

Shion avait laissé la faille dimensionnelle se refermer avant de lâcher son crystal net.

Dohko allait pour se jeter sur le Cancer mais n'y parvient pas.

Shion le propulsa kinétiquement contre le mur du temple de la Vierge et l'y écrasa plusieurs fois avant de le jeter sur le sol.

Le visage rigide de rage, le grand pope balança un grand coup de pied dans les côtes de son ami de toujours.

"- Pauvre débile ! Crétin finit ! N'as-tu donc pas la moindre réflexion dans son cerveau confit !"

Dohko rampa sur le sol a moitié. Ses mains étaient crispées sur sa gorge et griffaient sa peau dans le réflexe pathétique de desserrer les doigts mentaux de Shion qui l'étranglait lentement.

"- GRAND POPE !!" S'inquiéta immédiatement Aioros en s'agenouillant près de Dohko.

La Balance n'avait même pas la possibilité de lutter d'esprit à esprit contre Shion. L'attaque du Pope avait été trop violence et inattendue pour qu'il parvienne à se défendre.

"- Vous allez le tuer !" Plaida Saga.

"- Shion ! S'il te plait !!!" Insista Mu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le petit bélier avait peur de son maître.

Le visage livide de colère, ses yeux violets brillant de fureur, son cosmos dorée si concentré qu'il commençait à faire fondre le marbre sous ses pieds, Shion était prêts a réduire en copeaux son ami bicentenaire.

Non loin, Shura fixait son compagnon avec un mélange de peur et d'angoisse. Pourtant, la terreur même qu'il ressentait l'excitait particulièrement. S'il avait pu se faire grimper, là, tout de suite, par ce Shion destructeur et profondément dangereux, il se serait jeté à terre pour réclamer. Les reins en émois, sans se soucier davantage de Dokho qu'il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié, il réfléchissait déjà à la façon qu'il aurait de réactiver la colère de son compagnon. Il avait toujours connu Shion comme un parangon de calme et mesure et si le pope s'amusait depuis quelques années avec des vêtures et des coiffures hautement improbables, il n'en restait pas moins pope jusqu'au bout des ongles. Shion était le seul humain que Shura connaissait qui ne perdait rien de sa dignité et de sa prestance avec un short en jeans troué sur les fesses, un débardeur hello kitti et une coupe à l'iroquoise rouge.

Alors de le voir ainsi, auréolé de toute sa puissance, toute retenue oubliés… Déesse, ce qu'il l'excitait !! Pourtant, si Shion finissait par tuer sous la colère Dohko qui passait lentement au violet, Shura savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mu s'était accroché au bras de son maître et le suppliait sans résultat, les jumeaux et Aioros tentaient de défaire l'étreinte mentale de l'ancien Bélier….Bref…Personne ne parvenait à casser la fureur de leur chef à tous, sans compter qu'à présent, c'était l'image même de gentil papi compréhensif du pope qui venait de voler en éclat.  
Ca faisait toujours mal de genre de révélation.  
Sauf pour un Capricorne…

Shura s'approcha de son amant.

Il se plaça devant lui avait de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

"- Shion ! Cesse !"

Dokho chut sans grâce sur le sol, mais vivant.

Il peinait à retrouver son souffle.

"- Nan… mais… Ca va pas !!!" Coassa la Balance.

Shura lui dédia un regard incisif pour le faire taire.

Il voulait refoutre en boule Shion ou quoi ? Déjà, le Capricorne en avait plein les bras d'empêcher son amant de se jeter physiquement sur la Balance pour lui taper le crâne contre le sol.

Mu aida Shura à éloigner Shion de sa victime pendant qu'Aioros aidait Dokho à se relever.

Shion prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre son calme.

Il foudroya la Balance du regard.

"- Grand pope…" Tenta doucement Aphrodite. "Pourquoi avoir laissé Shun… enfin, Hadès, partir…. Si nous avions pu le tuer maintenant…"

Shion ferma les yeux un instant pour ne pas voir le sourire triomphant de Dokho.

"- Parce que c'est pas Hadès, 'Phro". Grogna le cancer.

Le pope hocha sèchement la tête.

Dokho protesta.

"- Shion,on l'a tous vu et sentit ! C'était le cosmos d'Hades !"

"- C'était son cosmos "en partie", mais si tu avais fait un minimum attention, mon très cher, camarade à la cervelle confite comme un cornichon dans du vinaigre" Aboya le pope. "Tu aurais réalisé que c'était le cosmos de Shun qui était prédominant !"

"- Il est partit pour les enfers de sa propre volonté !" Hurla la Balance.

"- Evidement, puisque son crétin de frère l'a plus ou moins chassé."

Le pope tourna sa colère vers le Phénix qui sembla se ratatiner derrière Shaka.

La Vierge s'écarta dignement.

"- Tu n'as pas pu m'obéir, hein. Il a fallut que tu l'accuses de je ne sais quoi au lieu de m'écouter. Je t'avais DIT de te montrer cordial et affectueux. Je t'avais ORDONNE de dire amen à tout et de demander pardon, quoi qu'il puisse te reprocher. Mais NON ! Môssieur le poulet rôti…" Ikki voulu protester. "LA FERME !!! Tu as été incapable une fois de plus de suivre le MOINDRE de mes ordres ! A CAUSE de toi, nous venons de perdre l'un de nos DERNIERES chances de réussir à contrôler un minimum la prochaine guerre ! Sans la réaction rapide de DeathMask, nous aurions eut définitivement Hadès, ou Shun, ou qui qu'il soit en train de devenir, sur notre dos ! Il fallait l'amadouer! Le faire rester au maximum avec nous ! PAS LE CHASSER, BANDE DE DEBILES PROFOND !!!" Rugit encore le pope.

Dokho avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Mais je croyais…"

"- Quoi ? Que j'avais le cerveau frit et que je n'avais pas remarqué ? Même MILO a vu que Shun n'était plus lui-même, qu'il était quelque chose de plus !" Siffla le pope.

Milo croisa les bras sur le torse pour bouder. Il n'était quand même pas con comme une mobylette quand même ! Si ? Camus serra la main de son compagnon pour le consoler pendant que Shion continuait à percer des trous dans les torses de la Balance et du Phénix avec les yeux.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, Dokho grommela un peu.

"- Si tu nous avais dit un peu ce que tu voulais faire…"

"- CE N'EST PAS VOTRE TRAVAIL DE PENSER !" Rugit encore Shion dont la tresse s'était totalement défaite.

Ses cheveux encadraient son visage comme une crinière, le faisant paraître encore plus dangereux.

Dokho recula d'un pas.

Il n'avait jamais vu son vieux camarade aussi en colère.

"- Shion… je croyais bien faire…" Plaida-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

"- Et bien, tu continuera a croire un moment… GARDES !"

Une phalange de gardes se présenta.

"- Fichez moi celui là et le poulet rôti au trou ! Qu'ils réfléchissent au frais quelques jours !"

Les deux chevaliers allèrent pour protester mais Saga et Shaka les firent taire. Ils ne voyaient donc pas que la moindre protestation maintenant ne ferait que causer plus de problème ? Il fallait que Shion se calme d'abord. Ensuite, ils pourraient sortir… Probablement…

"- Il faudrait prévenir Athéna." Plaida quand même Dokho pendant qu'il suivait docilement les gardes.

"- Elle est déjà en route, crétin." Gronda Camus.

Même le verseau pouvait avoir un petit coup de stress.

***

Hyoga étudiait ses nouveaux appartements.

Le trois pièces qu'il partageait avec Shun dans la banlieue chic de Moscou avait été vidé.

A présent, il allait habiter dans les appartements refaits et élargis des deux fils morts de Vladimir.

Lorsque Kozlov lui avait ordonné de les tuer, il avait hésité une seconde.

Juste une.

Mais….un ordre était un ordre après tout, alors…

Et puis, il s'était joint à ce clan familial pour monter dans la hiérarchie.

Lorsque Shun verrait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui pendant toutes ces années, il comprendrait que les solutions drastiques qu'il avait employées avaient été indispensables et qu'elles avaient portées leur fruit…

"- Hyoga ?"

"- Yuri…"

"- Bravo…"

"- …."

"- Je ne sais pas si ta montée en grade va plaire à tout le monde, mais bravo."

"- … Merci…"

"- Tu risques d'avoir à survivre à pas mal de tentatives de meurtre, tu sais."

"- … Ce ne devrait pas être un problème."

"- … Avec ton truc de chevalier, tout ça ?"

Hyoga hocha sèchement la tête.

"-… Tu es vraiment un chevalier ? Ca existe réellement tout ça ? Ce n'était pas des effets spéciaux ou des armes militaires bizarre ?"

Hyoga alla prendre une petite statuette en marbre assez moche, sur le manteau de la cheminée.

"- Non…."

Il serra le poing.

Lorsqu'il le rouvrit, la statuette n'était plus que sable.

"- …. Remarquable…"

"- N'est ce pas."

"- …Tu pourrais peut-être…. Entraîner nos gars… S'ils arrivent à faire ce que tu fais…."

Hyoga réfléchit.

Et pourquoi pas ?

Si Shun s'était réfugié au Sanctuaire, il lui faudrait de la chair à canon sacrifiable pour aller le récupérer. Alors pourquoi pas des mafieux entraînés avec les méthodes d'Athéna ? Shun était faible. Une fois qu'il lui aurait remit la main dessus, il le suivrait sans discuter, il le savait. Maintenant, est ce que lui, Hyoga, Chevalier de bronze apostat d'Athéna, serait capable d'entraîner des hommes ?

Camus l'avait bien fait alors pourquoi pas lui ?

"- .. C'est une idée… qui a du mérite…." Il sourit au presque quinquagénaire. "Voudrais-tu être le premier à en profiter ?"

Le chef des gardes du corps rit doucement.

"- Je suis trop vieux pour ça, Hyoga… j'en suis conscient… Mais merci… Tu sais où est le gymnase."

"- Compte sur moi dès que je serais installé."

Yuri eut un sourire satisfait avant de quitter le jeune homme.

Vladimir attendait son rapport.

L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'avant longtemps, Hyoga serait à la tête de l'organisation au grand complet.

Eux seuls savaient que Vladimir souffrait d'un cancer.

Il faudrait juste qu'il tienne le temps que Hyoga s'impose à tous.

S'il fallait que le jeune homme tue quelques conseiller, un peu de piétaille et quelques gradés, peu importait.

Les héritages de ce style ne se transmettaient pas autrement qu'en pataugeant dans le sang jusqu'aux chevilles de toute façon.

Heureusement, Hyoga ne semblait pas renâcler à ouvrir quelques gorges lui-même, avec les ongles.

***

Shun se posa doucement sur le bord du fleuve.

Il connaissait les lieux, il les reconnaissait.

Il s'assit sur un gros rocher et attendit.

Autour de lui, des âmes gémissaient sans qu'il ne s'en soucie.

Il ne pouvait rien pour elles, elles devaient rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient le courage de demander leur passage… et le payer…

_Pas forcément._

"- Comment ça ?"

_Charon fait payer ceux qu'il choisit de faire traverser. Une âme qui à le courage de l'appeler et de lui demander le passage, en insistant, pourra passer. Mais il faut une âme courageuse et obstinée…_

"- Je vois…"

_Tout est affaire de volonté aux enfers, tu sais… Si vous aviez voulu, lorsque vous êtes arrivés, vous auriez pu vous tenir devant moi, simplement en claquant des doigts. Il faut juste le vouloir…._

"- Les Enfers sont un espace où la volonté fait tout… Tu me l'as déjà dit….Alors… Si je le veux assez, je pourrais simplement être dans ma salle du trône, juste comme ça ?

_Oui… mais je ne te le conseille pas. Il faut que les spectres te voient._

"- Je ne pensais pas faire autrement de tout façon.

_Bon. Alors appelle Charon. Il est quinze heures, sa pause syndicale de déjeuner est finie. Il devrait être là._

"- Syndicale ?"

_Evidement. _

"- Il y a des Syndicats aux Enfers ?"

_Bien sur ! Il y a même des grèves parfois, sans compter les congés payés._

"- Tu plaisantes !"

_Pas du tout !!! Regarde, l'approche de la nouvelle année, beaucoup de spectre prennent quelques vacances. Il y a bien moins de morts ! C'est statistique… Bon, ils se rattrapent après mais… C'est comme le nombre de naissances qui augmentent à la pleine lune. C'est normal. Il est plus facile pour une âme de trouver son chemin quand elle a une lampe pour le voir… C'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a bien plus d'enfant mort nés ou de légumes qui naissent malgré les progrès de la médecine._

"- comment ça ?"

_Normalement, l'âme d'un bébé rejoint le corps qu'il va occuper entre le septième mois et les quelques secondes qui précèdent la naissance. Dans le lot, quand les médecins forcent et programment l'accouchement, il y a des problèmes. Bon, on arrive un peu à forcer les âmes jusqu'à quelques minutes après la naissance, mais c'est rarement bon. Sans compter que les spectres qui s'occupent de ça ne peuvent plus suivre leurs plannings, ça râle, ça fait des grèves et après les syndicats protestent… Bref, c'est un merdier sans nom. Je suis contre la programmation des naissances que les obstétriciens imposent à leurs patientes. Comme si la grossesse était une maladie déjà !_

Shun gloussa.

Il lui fallait apprendre encore bien des choses sur les coutumes de son nouveau royaume. Mais quand même ! Des syndicats !!!

"- Et ils veulent quoi en général ? Il y a quoi comme syndicats ?

_Comme tout le monde, moins de travail, plus de vacances et un meilleur salaire… Heureusement que le foutu chapelet de la Vierge a été détruit, ça a été cauchemardesque de travailler avec la moitié des troupes pendants deux siècles. Il y a eut des dépressions_ _nerveuses tu sais ! Et comme syndicats, on avait aux dernières nouvelles, parce qu'il y a souvent des courants et des factions qui sont copains, plus copains, recopains… Ca bouge à chaque élection… Donc on a SUD (Squelettes Unis de Droite). Eux, ce sont plus l'équivalent des simples gardes. Y a un autre syndicat avec presque que les Squelettes, c'est FO (Fosses Ouvrières). Pour les gradés, c'est surtout la CFDT (Cercles, Fosses, Domaines et Trou) et enfin la CGT (Caina, Guidecca Tolomea) où il y a Minos, Rhadamanthe et leurs hommes. Eaque à son syndicat à lui tout seul. Il n'a pas de nom et ne participe à rien, mais il existe._

Shun rit longuement. Il en pleurait presque de rire.

"- Ho mon dieu !!! Non mais c'est surréaliste cette histoire !! Mais…je croyais que les Spectres ne se réincarnaient que lors d'une Guerre Sainte."

_Oui, non, mais ça, c'est ce que nous avons toujours fait penser…_

"- C'est-à-dire ?"

_Il n'y a que les "purs guerriers" qui sont appelé uniquement pour la guerre. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des sociopathes avec trois de QI dans les pattes, qui s'ennuient pendant deux siècles, et qui finissent par péter un boulon parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas tuer comme ils veulent._

"- …On croirait que tu parles d'une administration.

…_C'est exactement ça !_

"-…Rhadamanthe est un fonctionnaire ?" Pouffa Shun.

Hadès gloussa.

_Hors catégorie, classe exceptionnelle quand même, s'il te plait._

Shun éclata d'un rire chaud.

"- Qu'est ce que nous avons là ? Encore toi ! Mais…Tu n'es toujours pas mort ???? Non, mais ce n'est pas le club med ici, garçon! Et où sont tes amis ?" Protesta Charon en prenant pied sur le rivage.

"- Tu as prit ton temps pour ta pause syndicale de déjeuner, Charon. Normalement, c'est de douze heure trente à quatorze heure, pas quinze heures." Fit remarquer Shun en utilisant les connaissances dont Hadès le nourrissait.

Le spectre le fixa avec stupeur.  
Comment un chevalier d'Athéna pouvait connaître leur petite cuisine interne ?

"- Heu… j'étais heu… occupé…"

Il rougit.

Mais pourquoi il racontait ça d'abord ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait non ?

"- Peux-tu me conduire de l'autre côté ?"

Encore un peu stupéfait, Charon lui fit signe de monter.

Shun sauta dans le bateau.

"- Merci."

"- Le coût de la traversée…"

"- Tu ne vas pas faire payer ton Seigneur tout de même !"

Charon allait pour répondre vertement mais ferma la bouche lorsque Shun déploya très légèrement le cosmos d'Hadès.

"- …Seigneur ? Mais comment…"

"- Hadès et moi ne faisons plus qu'un." Expliqua Shun.

Charon fixa le jeune homme avec stupeur.

Plus qu'un ? Comment….

Il prit sa perche et poussa dessus

En silence, il conduisit le jeune humain… chevalier…. Dieu ? Jusqu'à la première prison.

"- Avez-vous besoin que je vous escorte ?"

"- Non, je te remercie, Charon." Sourit Shun.

Le Spectre se sentit rosir.

Il était si gentil…. Déjà lorsque le chevalier de bronze était venu avec son ami, il n'avait pas été capable de faire du mal à Andromède. Il avait une aura de douceur étonnante qui aurait calmé un lion en furie.

Shun salua une dernière fois Charon puis reprit sa marche.

Il se sentait étrange de revenir ici.

La dernière fois, il courrait avec Seiya à la recherche d'Athéna.

Cette fois, il prenait son temps pour étudier les lieux.

Il ne tarda pas à entendre les grondements de Cerbère.

Comme dans son souvenir, l'énorme chien à trois têtes ressemblait un peu à un ver, nu et gras.

Cet animal était laid.

Pourtant, Shun lui reconnaissait une certaine grâce.

L'animal était déterminé dans son travail, puissant et agressif… Parfait.

"- ENCORE TOI !!"

"- Bonjour, Pharaon."

Cerbère reconnu aussi l'intrus.

Il gronda un peu, pencha ses trois têtes d'un coté, de l'autre, puis lâcha un jappement de chiot avant de baisser la tête vers Shun.

A mesure que les trois énormes têtes s'approchèrent de leur maître, l'animal rétrécit pour finalement s'installer près de Shun.

Il n'était plus que de la taille d'un jeune veau.

Pharaon fixa l'animal puis Andromède avec la même stupéfaction dans les yeux que Shun lui-même.

"- Et ben…"

_C'est normal._

"- Normal ?"

Ben oui, Cerbère est le Gardien des Enfers. Là, tout de suite, tu ES les Enfers. Tant que tu ne lui auras pas donné ses nouveaux ordres, il restera avec toi et il peut difficilement le faire s'il fait trente huit mètres cubes. Il est grand même plus joli comme ça avec sa tête de chien de berger.

"- Est-ce à dire que je doit être surveillé ?

Bien entendu Shun. Comme je l'ai été moi-même par Hypnos, Thanatos et Pandore.

"- Pardonne moi si j'espère faire un meilleur choix que toi.

Je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur de ta cruauté gratuite, mon cher cœur.

"- Je t'aime aussi.

Shun passa devant Pharaon, Cerbère sur les talons.

Le spectre n'osa même pas l'arrêter.

Il préféra le suivre de loin.

"- WAFF ! WAFF !!!"

"- Shhh, Cerbère, silence !" Gronda Shun lorsqu'il entra dans le Tribunal de Rune.

Le chien des enfers se contenta de tirer la langue en mirliton tout en bavant allégrement pendant que sa queue s'agitait furieusement derrière lui.

Shun lui gratta les oreilles pour le faire taire.

Il ne se souvenait que trop du mauvais caractère du maître des lieux, maître des lieux qui ne tarda pas à se montrer.

"- QUI OSE…."

"- Bonjour Rune !"

"- Pharaon…"

"- Rune…"

Les deux hommes se fixèrent avec colère.

Ils se battaient pour le même homme depuis tellement longtemps…

Shun haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'animosité entre eux… Quoi que… il en avait discuté à plusieurs reprise avec le maître des lieux dans son sommeil et avait pu le vérifier directement avec Pharaon.

Rune s'intéressait à Minos pour l'homme qu'il était. Pharaon s'intéressait à son chef exclusivement pour ce qu'il pourrait en retirer.

"- SUFFIT !" gronda le jeune chevalier.

Les deux spectres sursautèrent, réalisant soudain qu'ils avaient totalement avalés la présence d'un intrus.

"- Vos histoires de cœur attendrons un peu ! Pour l'instant, j'ai un Juge à ressusciter, moi !" S'agaça un peu Shun avant de traverser le Tribunal, Rune et Pharaon courant derrière lui;

_Te sentirai-je nerveux ?_

"- Toi la ferme !" gronda le jeune homme

Oui, il était nerveux. Oui, il s'inquiétait et oui, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme de vingt trois ans qui n'avait pas pu vivre pendant dix ans, que dans sa tête, il n'était pas plus mature qu'un adolescent de quinze ans, qu'il avait accepté un travail de fou. Il se rendait compte aussi que ces gens ne voudraient peut-être pas de lui, qu'ils ne le verraient que comme un ennemi et qu'il n'avait presque rien pour leur faire comprendre. Et en plus, Hadès se foutait de lui ? Sympa…

_Tu t'inquiètes trop…_

"- Et toi pas assez ! Comment vais-je ramener Rhadamanthe, hein ? Tu ne m'as pas expliqué !"

_Commence déjà par te rendre au palais._

Soudain en colère, Shun court-circuita son trajet.

Aux Enfers, volonté est acte après tout.

Lorsque la sensation de vertige le quitta, il se figea.

Il était en plein milieu de sa salle du trône.

_Ha bah bravo !_

"- Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?"

_Fais sonner le gros gong, là bas…_

Shun s'approcha de l'énorme Gong en bronze. Il donna un coup de poing dedans. La vibration sonore se répercuta dans toute la salle, le faisant claquer des dents.

"- Et maintenant ?"

_Maintenant, tu vas poser ton joli derrière sur le trône et tu attends….Tous les spectres devraient être là dans moins de cinq minutes._

Shun jura à voix haute.

Non mais qui lui avait fichue une voix intérieure aussi casse-couilles qu'Hadès.

_HE !_

"- Silence la réaction.

***

Pandore se dressa d'un bond sur son lit.

Le Gong ! Elle avait entendu le Gong !

C'était impossible.

Hadès était mort et seul la présence dans la salle du trône…

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, enfila sa robe noire avec difficulté (elle avait prit quelques kilos pendant dix ans à ne rien faire) puis sortit dans le couloir.  
A peine eut-elle mit le pied hors de ses appartements qu'elle se trouva mêlée à la masse des spectres, des squelettes et des serviteurs qui se précipitaient vers la salle du trône.

Tous n'étaient que joie contenue, enthousiasme et excitation vibrante.

Leur Seigneur était revenu, leur Maître était là !!!

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! Seul leur Maître pouvait faire sonner le Gong

Pandore fronça les sourcils.

Hadès devait être mort flûte ! D'ici quelques mois, elle pourrait faire valoir ses droits sur les lieux, pourquoi MAINTENANT !!!

Elle se mêla a la masse des serviteurs et des spectres pour suivre le mouvement jusqu'à la double porte close de la salle du Trône.

Depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de prier pour leur maître, la salle avait été refermée dans l'attente de son retour.

Arrivés parmi les derniers, Eaque et Minos traversèrent la masse des serviteurs jusqu'à la porte qu'ils ouvrirent lentement.

Tous hésitèrent.

Ils apercevaient tous une forme sur le trône de leur seigneur mais…

Machinalement, tous se tournèrent vers les deux Juges.  
Les deux hommes entrèrent les premiers, les autres sur les talons.  
Pandore jura.

La foule était à présent tellement compacte qu'elle ne pouvait parvenir à s'en dégager pour aller reprendre sa place de premier conseiller de leur Seigneur.

S'il ne lui restait plus que ça….

Eaque et Minos mirent un genou à terre en bas des marches qui menaient au trône.

Très vite, tous les spectres, squelettes et Serviteurs les imitèrent.

Pandore en profita pour se dégager de la masse grouillante.  
Sans attendre, elle dépassa les deux Juges qui la foudroyèrent du regard, puis monta les marches.

"- TOI !" Siffla-t-elle avec rage, son trident déjà prêt à frapper.

***

Shun sauta du trône avec un juron.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là, elle !

Eaque et Minos se ruèrent sur la jeune femme pour lui arracher son arme.

"- LACHEZ MOI !!! Hurla-t-elle en cherchant à se jeter sur Shun. "Regardez donc QUI a prit le trône de notre Seigneur !!!"

"- TON seigneur, Pandore ?" Siffla doucement Shun.

Il avait encore à l'esprit combien elle avait pu manipuler Hadès au court des siècles.

"- Chevalier d'Andromède…. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?"

"- Andromède, Certes. Mais je suis aussi votre Seigneur." Soupira le jeune chevalier.

Les deux Juges retinrent difficilement leur réflexe premier de faire taire l'impudent. Pourtant, même s'ils n'y croyaient pas de prime abord, ils ne pouvaient nier la présence de Cerbère au côté du jeune homme, qu'il ai pu faire résonner le Gong ou entrer dans la salle du trône et plus encore, qu'ils se sentaient… bien…. Face a lui.

"- ….Expliquez vous…"

Shun jeta un regard en coin à Pandore.

"- N'avais-je pas demandé à ce qu'elle soit déchue de ses titres ?"

Pandore glapit.

"- PARDON ?"

"- Notre Seigneur nous l'a demandé oui…"

Shun soupira.

Il s'écarta un peu tout en faisant signe aux deux Juges de l'accompagner.

A voix basse, il leur expliqua les deux dernières années qu'il venait de passer, la mort de Rhadamanthe et ce que son sacrifice avait permis et encore, sa fusion avec Hadès.

"- Je me doute que ma présence vous parait étrange et que je ne suis pas le Seigneur que vous avez l'habitude de servir. Il n'est plus… Qu'un souvenir en moi. Mais il m'a tout transmis. Sa mémoire, sa charge…tout… ou presque… Il a gardé son humour con pour lui, et heureusement.

_Con ? Mon humour !_

"- Tu admettras que me choisir, moi, un ennemi pour te réincarner, il fallait le faire.

_Hé ! Pourquoi me casser la tête à aller te chercher alors que tu es venu tout seul ?_

"- Et ça t'as coûté combien d'hommes ?"

_Pas grave ça, je les ramène comme je veux._

"- Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment ramener Rhadamanthe.

…

Au pied du trône, la foule des Spectres attendait. Etait-ce bien leur Seigneur dans le corps de ce chevalier de bronze ? Etait-ce bien lui ?

Kagaho finit par ne plus y tenir.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

Avant que les deux Juges aient pu l'en empêcher, il attrapa Shun par le col et le cloua aux murs.

"- Toi…. Prouve moi que tu es mon Seigneur ! Prouve le moi ! Maintenant !!!" Siffla Benou avec un désespoir croissant dans la voix.

Sans son Seigneur à servir, il se sentait tellement inutile… A présent que les prières étaient finies, il se sentait chaque jour sombrer davantage dans le désespoir. Il était né pour servir son Seigneur de toute son âme. Il fallait que son maître soit là pour lui, comme lui serait toujours là, dans l'ombre, pour le servir.

Shun se figea.

Comment prouver à ce fanatique qu'il était bien ce qu'il était ?

Son cosmos ? Son esprit ? Ses souvenirs ?

Même cela ne suffirait pas ! Il n'était PAS Hadès ! Il n'était PAS celui a qui il avait donné sa vie…

"- Bénou…. Je ne suis pas ton Seigneur… Ton Seigneur est mort mais…"

Il vit en moi ? Ouai, super le cliché. C'était les Enfers ici, pas le Roi Lion.

Il est devenu une partie de moi ? Alien, le retour, il allait lui sortir du bide aussi ?

Pfffff.

Une étincelle de désespoir brilla dans les yeux du spectre. Comment vivre sans la seule chose qui lui avait permit d'exister ?

Eaque et Minos restaient immobiles, rigides. Comme tous les autres, ils attendaient.

Si ce chevalier d'Athéna pouvait prouver à Kagaho qu'il était Hadès, ils ne verraient plus de raison d'en douter. Kagaho était le plus fanatique de tous….

Shun se mordilla les lèvres.

Quoi faire quoi faire….

"- Tu n'aurais pas une idée, non ?"

…

Shun jura mentalement? Hadès le laissait se démerder tout seul.

Il le traita silencieusement de tous les noms avant d'avoir une idée.

Il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là.

Il déploya son cosmos.  
Totalement, entièrement et sans la moindre restriction.

Un long frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Même lorsqu'il n'était que Andromède, il n'avait jamais pu se laisser aller à faire ça. Même quand il s'était battu à Elysion, même quand il avait donné son cosmos à Seiya pour qu'il se batte contre Hadès, jamais il ne s'était à ce point abandonné. C'était…comme sombrer dans une ivresse sans fond, pouvoir enfin laisser céder toutes les barrières, toutes les protections…

Il sentit le cosmos d'Hadès se déplacer en lui, un claquement, une brusque douleur suivit d'un soulagement indicible comme une articulation déboîtée qui se remet puis plus rien… Juste un équilibre qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là.

Hadès et lui n'étaient plus l'un à coté de l'autre.

Il était…L'un dans l'autre, pour de vrai.

Le cosmos double flamboya brutalement encore une seconde avant de se calmer et de couler doucement comme un mince torrent à la fonte des glaces, sans barrage, sans obstacle, sans rien pour le retenir…

Alors que les autres Spectres s'étaient couverts les yeux, Kagaho était resté les yeux grands ouverts.

Il comprenait.

Il comprenait la disparition d'Hadès. Il comprenait son départ et son choix du jeune homme en face de lui.  
Et il acceptait.  
Il acceptait de tout cœur ce jeune remplaçant.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde lorsque Shun lui tendit la main.

Il la prit.

La brûlure et la douleur de ce cosmos déployée lui firent serer les dents mais il l'accepta de toute cœur.

Il avait déjà vécut quelque chose de similaire une fois, bien des siècles auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était offert de son plein gré à Hadès.

Il n'était pas né Spectre, pas comme les Juges. Il l'était devenu de sa propre volonté.

Il s'entendit crier.

Un voile noir lui passa devant les yeux.

Il se sentit tomber mais s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la conscience.

A sa grande surprise, il voyait l'angoisse que les douleurs de ce nouveau serment entre lui et son dieu causait à Shun.

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du Bénou.

Hadès avait été un dieu de dur et glacial.

Son successeur était un gamin trop doux et trop fragile.

"- Je serais là, Mon Seigneur…."

Shun lui sourit.

"- Merci.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux.

***

Minos se frotta les yeux.

Une fraction de seconde, les cosmos d'Hadès et d'Andromède s'étaient affrontés un instant avant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Puis ils avaient comme….explosés…

"- Eaque ?"

"- Je suis là."

"- Bon sang, il s'est passé quoi ?"

Le Garuda secoua la tête, autant pour marquer son incompréhension que pour s'éclaircir les idées.

"- Sais pas…"

Kagaho grogna.

Lentement, il se redressa.

Il s'était fait mal en tombant sur le sol.

Près de lui, Shun était également tombé à genoux et haletait comme un lévrier après une course de trois kilomètres a la suite d'un lapin en peluche autour d'un anneau cynophile.

"- Ca…Ca va ???"

Kagaho se mit à genoux.

"- Mon Seigneur…. Je suis à vos ordres."

Les deux Juges s'entre-regardèrent.

Ils mirent un genou à terre à leur tour.

"- Seigneur Ha….heu….Seigneur…."

Shun se releva difficilement.  
Tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il se sentait totalement épuisé.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé un jour déployé autant de cosmos et surtout pas de cette façon. Il su également qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le refaire. Le brusque rush n'avait été du qu'à la complétion entre lui et Hadès. Une complétion définitive, bien différente de la fusion relative qu'ils avaient pratiquée quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il n'y avait qu'ici, aux Enfers, qu'elle pouvait avoir lieu.

Sans le savoir, Shun avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour s'accorder aux lieux et à son rôle.

_Joli… sisi, Joli… Je t'assure…Son et lumière, tout ça… un brin grandiloquent et rocambolesque mais Kagaho avait besoin de ça pour t'accepter. Et je ne parle pas des autres. Comme quoi, un peu de pyrotechnique, on n'a jamais rien fait de mieux pour abuser les foules._

"- Abuser !!!"

_Hé ! Tu es un peu un usurpateur, mon cœur._

"- C'est toi qui es venu me chercher."

_Tu as moins de répondant que d'habitude, je suis déçut._

"- Je suis épuisé, abrutit ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir brûlé mon cosmos comme si j'avais voulu faire fondre tout une usine de marshmallows."

Hadès gloussa.

Tu ferais bien de ramasser Kagaho et de faire relever les autres, s'ils continuent à se prosterner comme ça, ils vont finir par avoir des problèmes de lombaires.

Shun rougit brutalement.  
L'idée même d'avoir quelqu'un qui se prosternait devait lui le mettait mal à l'aise, Athéna !

…_Heu… t'es sur ?_

"- ….. Moi-même alors ?

_Ouai, toi-même c'est pas mal. Ca fait cours de récré mais peu importe._

Shun fit relever ses spectres.

"- Les événements sont…. Intéressant, Seigneur." Tenta Minos, un peu perplexe quand même de voir ce gamin tout doux et tout timide en place de leur Seigneur et Maître.

"- Ca l'est pour moi, aussi, je t'assure, Minos….Maintenant…."

Il s'écarta un peu pour saluer rapidement tous les spectres, squelettes et serviteurs puis les inviter à rejoindre leurs activités. Il les appellerait individuellement plus tard.

Kagaho s'inclina devant son nouveau maître.

"- Seigneur…"

"- Shun s'il te plait…"

"- Seigneur…"

"- S'il te plait ?"

"- …..Shun…"

"- Merci…."

Kagaho ne put se retenir de répondre au doux sourire de son nouveau Seigneur et Maître, si différent de l'ancien et pourtant tout autant facile à suivre.

Shun jeta un regard noir à Pandore cherchait à se faire toute petit.

"- Kagaho, veux tu bien faire raccompagner cette…. Cette… dame, à se appartements. Je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard. Pour l'instant…"

"- Rhadamanthe, Seigneur ?" Tenta Eaque à qui l'absence de son frère pesait.

"- Rhadamanthe, Eaque." Confirma Shun.

"- Suivez nous…" s'empressa Minos.

Comme son frère, il avait hâte que Rhadamanthe revienne parmi eux.

Shun lui suivit, une boule dans la gorge.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment ressusciter un mort et Hadès restait obstinément silencieux sur le sujet, recroquevillé tout au fond de lui comme une araignée au centre de sa toile.

Shun frissonna.

Et si….


	7. Chapter 7

Un autre

Chap 7

Un silence effrayé régnait sur le Sanctuaire.

Dans chaque Maison, baraquement ou dortoir, tous retenaient leur souffle dans la crainte de voir leur pope leur tomber sur le dos pour avoir fait trop de bruit.

Chacun était encore effrayé par la colère que Shion avait montrée.

Un chevalier d'or et un chevalier de bronze croupissaient en prison et seule l'arrivée d'Athéna, espéraient-ils calmerait le Pope.

Pourtant, tous en doutaient.

Jamais Shion n'avait montré pareille fureur, pas même lorsque Saga s'était présentée à lui en armure et gants blancs pour lui demander très officiellement la permission de faire la cours à Mu.

Déjà à l'époque, le Sanctuaire avait craint de retrouver le chevalier des gémeaux crucifié sur la façade de son temple, éviscéré, châtré et égorgé comme le lui avait promit Shion.

La guerre entre les deux hommes avait durée un mois.

Sans écouter une seule seconde Mu et ses protestations, Shion avait passé son temps à rabaisser Saga, à l'humilier, à lui promettre milles souffrances s'il osait encore s'approcher de son élève.

Le gémeau était resté digne mais résolu.

Mu était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, il l'aimait de tout son cœur et le jeune Bélier le lui rendait bien.

Shion l'avait envoyé remplir les pires missions possibles.

Au bout d'un mois, il avait reconvoqué le gémeau devant lui pour le menacer encore. S'il ne quittait pas Mu, il ferait pire.

Saga était resté de marbre.  
Le Sanctuaire entier avait retenu sa respiration.

Le gémeau avait refusé de quitter son agneau.

Pendant tout le mois où Shion avait maltraité Saga, Mu avait supplié, s'était fâché, mit en colère, avait tenté de faire chanter Shion, menacé de partir… Rien n'y avait fait. Shion était resté déterminé à faire rompre les deux hommes.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé ses dernières menaces hautes en couleurs, il avait une dernière fois demandé à Saga de laisser Mu.

Saga avait une fois de plus refusé.

Le pope avait finit par sourire avant de lui donner sa permission.

"- Si avec tout ce que j'ai fait, tu ne l'as pas quitté, je ne vois pas ce qui te ferait partir…C'est bien…."

Mu avait faillit arracher les yeux de son maitre mais Saga l'avait retenu.

Si les actes de Shion l'avaient intérieurement mit en colère, il comprenait.

C'était normal qu'un père même adoptif, s'occupe de son enfant et le protège par tous les moyens.

Mais cette fois, la colère de Shion n'était pas du même acabit.

Elle n'était feinte, elle n'était pas fabriquée.  
Elle était totale, non contrôlée et totalement destructrice.

Depuis que Shion était remonté à son temple en laissant celui de la vierge avec un mur et un sol en miette, personne, à par Shura, n'avait osé le suivre.

Et encore le Capricorne l'avait-il suivit de loin.

A présent, Shura observait Shion de la porte de son bureau.

Le pope tempêtait, criait et rageait tout en mettant méthodiquement à sac la pièce.

Le Capricorne ferma lentement la porte derrière lui.

"- Shion…."

Le pope se tourna vers son amant comme un serpent sur la queue duquel on aurait marché.

"- QUOI ?"

Shura retint un mouvement de recul.

Si la colère de Shion lui envoyait des frissons le long du dos, il restait quand même un peu effrayé.

"- Shion… Tu ne peux rien faire de plus…" Tenta Shura.

Son amant se détourna avec raideur.

Il alla se planter devant la fenêtre pour chercher à se calmer.  
Aphrodite avait fait des merveilles dans le petit jardin.

Ordinairement, sa vue le détendait mais pas cette fois.

L'outrecuidance de Dokho ! Le mépris de ses ordres d'Ikki ! Non mais pour QUI ces chevaliers se prenaient ils !!! Ha il avait essayé d'être plus cool maintenant que la guerre était finie pour cette génération. Il avait laissé un peu allé en tenant à bout de bras le plus de choses possible lui-même pour que ses hommes soient plus tranquilles.

Mais LA !!!

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de leur stupidité crasse !

Ils avaient eut la MEILLEURE de toutes les chances avec Shun, sans compter que le jeune homme semblait déterminé à limiter les problèmes, même en cas de guerre.

Et ces deux abrutis finit !!

Shura passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

Il posa sa joue contre son épaule tout en lui massant le ventre de la paume.

"- Shion…."

Le pope frissonna

"- Shura…."

Le grondement fit haleter Shura. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur Shion.

Le pope réagit sans réfléchir.

Il repoussa rudement le Capricorne, l'attrapa par la taille pour le jeter sur son épaule comme une couverture roulée puis le laisser tomber sans douceur sur son bureau.

Quelques morceaux d'armure et des bouts de tissus volèrent avant que Shion ne possède son amant sans douceur ni réflexion, juste avide d'être en lui et d'assouvir au moins en partie sa frustration.

Shura lâcha un cri de douleur.

Un frisson de peur le prit mais le pope referma ses bras sur lui.

Immobile en lui, Shion lui mordilla tout doucement la gorge.

Shura l'avait toujours détendu et calmé. L'avoir dans ses bras était presque suffisant pour drainer toute sa colère et la remplacer par du désir pur.

Le Capricorne fit tomber les gantelets de ses mains pour pouvoir glisser ses mains sous la robe de son amant.

"- Shion…. S'il te plait…"

Le pope se mit lentement en mouvement mais très vite, il ne put plus se retenir.

Il possédait son amant à grands coups de reins, prenant plaisir aux gémissements et aux cris qu'il tirait de sa gorge.

Il avait besoin de passer sa rage d'une façon où d'une autre.

Il avait besoin de se calmer.

Shura referma ses bras sur les épaules de Shion.

Si sa violence l'excitait et le terrifiait en même temps, la vulnérabilité du pope l'attendrissait en même temps.

Shion s'accrochait à lui comme un noyé à une bouée.

Le Capricorne ferma les yeux.

Son Shion avait besoin de lui, même maintenant…Surtout, maintenant…

***

Encore choqué au-delà des mots, Dokho fixait avec stupeur la grille de sa cellule.

Il était au trou… en prison… mit là sur ordre de Shion…. De SHION !!!

Le pope avait-il finalement totalement perdu la carte, la cervelle grillée à force de se teindre et de se décolorer les cheveux ?

Mais qui donc Shion croyait-il être pour ainsi le foutre au trou après l'avoir à moitié tué ?

La Balance s'essuya le visage de sa manche avant de réaliser qu'il avait été dépouillé de son armure.

Il se concentra pour l'appeler mais n'y parvint pas. Il jura en se souvenant que les prisons du Palais du Pope étaient cosmos-proofées.

"- Arrêtez de vous agiter." Gronda Ikki en se recroquevillant dans sa propre cellule, juste séparée de celle de Dohko par un bas paravent de bois au sur un petit mètre de hauteur au niveau du seau d'aisance, puis de grilles.

Une vague odeur d'urine et d'excréments, de sang aussi, flottait dans l'atmosphère.

Dokho grimaça.

Les lieux n'étaient quasiment jamais utilisés, COMMENT pouvaient-il puer comme ça ?

"- Bon sang !" S'énerva la Balance en balançant un énorme coup de poing dans les barreaux qui ne frémirent même pas.

Dokho fit la grimace avant de se frotter la main.

Orichalque.  
Ces putains de barreaux étaient de conception Atlante !

"- On ne peut pas sortir, alors arrêtez de faire du bruit." S'agaça un peu Ikki. "Vous m'ennuyez."

"- Un peu de respect, bronze !" Gronda le vieux maître

Ikki haussa les épaules.

Il avait autre chose à faire que s'occuper de ce vieux fou.

Il était plus intéressé par son petit frère.

Son petit frère et ses paroles….

Personne parmi les chevaliers d'or n'avait semblé surpris par les accusations de Shun. Personne n'avait même eut le réflexe de mettre en doute ses paroles.  
Pire ! Même Camus n'avait pas défendu son élève.  
Pourtant…Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Hyoga ne pouvait pas avoir fait de mal à son frère.

Hyoga l'aimait. Hyoga aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Shun.

Il avait même été jusqu'à quitter la chevalerie pour lui construire une vraie vie heureuse ailleurs.

Il n'avait que le bonheur de Shun en tête n'est ce pas ?

Le Phénix se prit le visage dans les mains.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai….

Shun ne pouvait avoir été abusé par Hyoga.

Shun ne pouvait pas avoir été détruit par Hadès non plus.

Car il ne l'aurait jamais laissé venir en lui comme ça, sans raison. C'était impossible !!!

Il grogna.

Il ne comprenait plus.

Il ne comprenait pas….

Shaka s'approcha de la cellule.

"- Ikki ?"

Le Phénix releva les yeux.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

La Vierge retint tout mouvement d'humeur.

"- Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi…Je ne peux pas te faire sortir mais…"

Il lui passa une couverture entre les barreaux. Celle qui attendait sur la couchette en bois n'était ni de première jeunesse, ni d'une propreté terrifiante.

Ikki prit la couverture puis s'enroula dedans.

Il faisait froid dans la cellule.

"- Et moi ?" Se plaignit Dokho.

Shaka haussa les épaules

"- Je n'ai réussit à en trouver qu'une seule."

La Balance grogna.  
C'était lui le plus vieux, flûte !

"- Ikki ? Je peux t'apporter autre chose ?"

Le Phénix gronda.

"- Ikki…"

"- Ho mais fiche moi la paix à la fin !" S'emporta le bronze.

S'il n'y avait pas eut les barreaux entre eux, il aurait probablement giflé la Vierge.

Shaka baissa les yeux.

Il s'était promis de faire encore des efforts, d'être patient, mais même lui arrivait au bout.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il se releva d'un mouvement gracieux.

"- Au revoir, Ikki…"

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et quitta la prison.

Ikki le regarda partir avec stupeur.

Il partait ? Mais…. Pourquoi ?

Depuis dix ans, la Vierge supportait tous ses mouvements d'humeur, toutes ses protestations. Pas une fois il ne lui avait reproché ses manières ou ses énervements. Jamais il n'avait élevé le ton avec lui.

"- Shaka…. Shaka ??? SHAKA !!!"

Le chevalier d'or se retourna tristement.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"- Tu pars ? Comme ça ?"

Shaka soupira.

Pour la première fois, Ikki vit la fatigue évidente dans son regard. L'épuisement nerveux et la tristesse.

"- Que veux tu que je fasse ? J'en ai assez, Ikki. Depuis dix ans, j'ai fait de mon mieux avec toi sans jamais avoir le moins de retour. Je suis peut-être persistant, mais je ne suis pas un imbécile… Je ne vais pas continuer alors que je n'ai pas le moindre espoir…"

"- Mais… De quoi tu parles ?" S'inquiéta le Phénix.

"- Tu me l'as dit toi-même, Ikki…" Souffla encore la Vierge, le regard douloureux. "Je n'ai ni famille, ni ami… J'ai bien comprit le message, rassure toi…"

Il referma la porte de bois derrière lui pour remonta le long escalier jusqu'à la salle des gardes.

Une fois arrivé, il soupira.

On lui fourra une tasse en terre avec un liquide marron à l'intérieur.

"- Buvez… Ca ne vous soulagera pas, mais au moins, ça vous réchauffera un peu.

Shaka frissonna.

Avec un signe de tête, il avala cul sec le liquide.

L'alcool lui écorcha la gorge comme de la lave en fusion mais il l'avala avant de tousser longuement.

"- Mer…ci…"

Il toussa encore.

On le poussa vers un banc sur lequel il le fit asseoir.

Une épaisse assiette en terre remplie d'un ragoût simple mais odorant apparut devant lui.

"- Manger, vous êtes maigre à faire peur…"

Shaka obéit tristement.

Néanmoins, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre.

Ikki…. Ikki ne voudrait jamais de lui. Ikki n'avait pas la moindre affection pour lui.

Il fallait qu'il en prenne son parti.

"- Tous ne sont pas aussi méprisants qu'Ikki vous savez." Souffla doucement Jabu.

Le Chevalier d'or releva les yeux sur le bronze qui avait prit soin de lui depuis qu'il était remonté des cellules.

Il se sentit rosir.

Il reconnaissait cette lueur d'espoir timide dans les yeux du jeune bronze.

"- …. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, Jabu." Le découragea gentiment la Vierge.

Le chevalier de bronze eut un sourire d'excuse.

"- Plus que quiconque, vous savez que c'est impossible de contrôler ce genre de choses…. Encore un peu de légumes ?"

Shaka lui tendit son assiette vide.

"- S'il te plait."

"- C'est un plaisir."

La Vierge rosit encore.

Jabu était bien le premier à se montrer aussi respectueux avec lui.

***

Shun suivit ses deux Juges le long des longs couloirs de son Palais.

De seconde en seconde, il était plus inquiet.  
Comment allait-il faire ?

Comment allait-il le ramener ?

Et n'était-il pas trop tard ?

"- Bon sang, Hadès ! Je suis au pied du mur là !! Je fais comment ???

…

"- BORDEL ! HADES !!!"

…

Shun jura silencieusement tout en promettant toutes les tortures du monde à l'esprit incarné en lui.

Cela ne fit pas davantage réagir Hadès, soudain aux abonnés absents.

"- Ca se réglera dans le sang." Grinça Shun en entrant dans les appartements de Rhadamanthe.

Minos ouvrit les épaisses tentures qui couvraient la fenêtre pendant qu'Eaque ouvrait celles qui entouraient le lit.

Sur le couvre lit, vêtu de son surplis, n'eusse été la légère odeur douceâtre qui se dégageait du corps, la teinte marmoréenne et de la peau et les lèvres bleutées du spectre, Shun aurait presque pu le croire endormit.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
Sans révulsion aucune, il caressa les cheveux du Juge comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant malade.

Minos et Eaque échangèrent un regard.

Jamais Hadès n'avait été aussi doux avec eux. Lorsqu'il les rappelait, il tirait simplement leurs âmes du néant, les collaient dans leur corps et c'était tout.

Il donnait ses ordres sans s'occuper de leur détresse ou de leur malaise. Hadès ordonnait et voulait être obéit.

Shun…..

"- Seigneur Ha…"

"- Shun, Eaque, s'il te plait. Juste Shun…."

"- Shun… ramenez le s'il vous plait…"

Shun fixa les deux Juges.  
C'était un test, encore…

Le quatrième et dernier test après avoir réussit à venir aux enfers, les avoir traversé et s'être imposé à eux.

Shun avala sa salive.

Ramener Rhadamanthe ? Mais le ramener comment ?

Il ne savait pas et Hadès refusait de le guider !

Bon sang, comment pouvait-il ramener de la vie dans ce corps déjà attaqué par la corruption ? Il suffisait de sentir l'odeur de la pièce. Certes, d'extérieur, Rhadamanthe était encore en bon état, mais à l'intérieur…

Il suffisait de passer la main sur le torse du corps pour sentir les gaz à l'intérieur des poumons déjà rongés. Malgré le surplis, des taches noirâtres commençaient déjà à apparaître sur la peau aux endroits où les muscles menaçaient de se détacher.

Il n'osait soulever les paupières du Juge.

Comment ramener à la vie un corps déjà à moitié décomposé ?

Il soupira.

Ho, il avait bien ramené à la vie quelqu'un déjà… Alors même qu'Hadès n'était pas en lui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Il le comprenait à présent.  
Quand il avait ramené Hyoga….

Camus l'avait interrogé pendant qu'il avait habité avec Milo et lui.

Il avait voulu savoir.  
Personne ne pouvait sortir vivant de son cercueil de glace…Et personne n'en était sortit…

Il y avait bien ce cosmos qu'ils avaient tous sentit, faible et instable…

Mais Shun comprenait à présent.  
Ce cosmos n'était le signe de la vie qui s'enfuyait de Hyoga, mais la rémanence de sa vie dans son armure.  
C'était cette même rémanence qui permettait à une armure sans porteur d'agir de son propre gré, comme l'avaient fait les armures du verseau ou du capricorne pour venir en aide aux chevaliers de bronze.

Hyoga était mort.  
Et sans même l'aide d'Hadès, il l'avait ramené.

Il avait faillit se tuer à la tache, mais il y était parvenu.

Mais cela avait été facile.

Le corps de Hyoga était en parfait état, son âme était encore chaude et proche, il n'y avait eut qu'à la ramener, la remettre dans le corps défaillant puis relancer le cœur éteint.  
C'était _facile._

Pour Rhadamanthe….

Sans compte que l'âme de Hyoga s'était débattue, elle n'avait pas envie de revenir. La mort était reposante après tout. Surtout pour une âme blessée.

Pour le Spectre qui s'était suicidé pour un maître qu'il ne retrouverait pas, voudrait-il revenir ?

Eaque et Minos échangèrent un regard de plus en plus incertains et mal à l'aise.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

Qu'attendait-il ?

Shun ferma les yeux.

Il ne pourrait jamais forcer une âme aussi forte et courageuse que celle de son premier Juge à revenir maintenant s'il ne le voulait pas.

Le jeune bronze mit ses mains en coupe.

Il lui fallait savoir.

Il lui fallait avoir une réponse à la source.

_"Rhadamanthe….. Viens….." _

La voix du jeune homme était juste un souffle.

Son cosmos concentré entre ses mains, il appela plusieurs fois l'âme défunte à le rejoindre.

Les deux autres juges le regardèrent faire, la bouche ouverte.  
Jamais ils n'avaient vu faire ça !

Au bout de quelques minutes, une douce lueur violine dont le cœur pulsait doucement apparu autour du corps du Juge. Elle se concentra en une petit boule puis vint lentement se poser dans les mains en coupe de Shun.

_"Bonjour Rhadamanthe."_

_Fatigue…..peur….._

_"Shhhh… Tout va bien…."_

_Froid….douleur…."_

Shun se tourna à moitié vers les deux Juges.

A présent, il savait quoi faire.

"- venez… poser votre main sur mes épaules et écoutez…."

Un peu incertain, les deux hommes obéirent.

Dans l'ombre, Kagaho observait la scène avec attention.

"- Qu'est ce qui te fait mal Rhadamanthe, que je te soulage." Souffla encore doucement Shun, mais cette fois à haute voix pour que les Juge l'entendent.

_Les épines…. Les épines…_

"- Les épines ?" Shun resta un instant sans comprendre

"- Il s'est suicidé." Souffla doucement Kagaho.

La compréhension apparut immédiatement sur le visage du jeune bronze.

Sans personne jusque là pour le guider, l'âme du spectre avait suivit le chemin de toutes les autres âmes des suicidés.

"- Le…Septième Cercle…" Celui des violents…. Transformées en arbres noirs aux épines acérées, les âmes étaient bringuebalées les unes contre les autres par des vents furieux, se déchirant les unes les autres sans espoir d'être libérées avant….longtemps….

_Mal… mal… MAL !!_

"- Shhhhh… C'est finit…"

Sans même y penser, Shun trancha les fils qui retenaient encore l'âme du Juge prisonnière de sa prison.

Il la recueillit contre lui et la berça comme un nouveau né jusqu'à la sentir se détendre.

"- Là…..Doucement…."

_Chaud…. Chaud….doux….._

L'âme désincarnée se mit à somnoler doucement, rassurée et apaisée dans le doux cosmos à la fois brûlant et glacé de Shun.

Les deux autres Juges serraient les dents.

Leur nouveau maître ne se rendait probablement pas compte des vagues de cosmos qui émettait dans la pièce et qui les traversait lentement, les unes après les autres, comme une marée d'équinoxe.

Shun fixa le cadavre un long moment avant d'effleurer tout doucement l'âme pour la réveiller sans la faire souffrir.

"- Rhadamanthe ?"

_Écoute….curiosité... ho, un papillon!!!_

"- Rhadamanthe !" S'amusa Shun. "Tu n'es pas un chiot, ni un labrador, cesse de t'occuper des papillons de Miyu." Gronda tendrement le jeune bronze tout en sachant parfaitement qu'à travers les papillons et leur maître, c'étaient tous les autres spectres qui voyaient ce qui se passait.

_Pardon… pardon… Peur…Peur… Douleur…_

"- Hé, du calme….. je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Rhadamanthe… Du calme……Je ne suis pas Pandore.

Désolé de voir cette âme fière et puissante aussi effrayée d'avoir désobéit à un ordre direct, il la cajola encore un peu.

Derrière lui, toujours leurs mains sur ses épaules, les deux autres Juges avalèrent leur salive.

Cela devait être si bon cette chaleur sur l'âme, cela devait être comme un baume sur une plaie à vif.

Shun se mordilla la lèvre.

"- Rhadamanthe…. Veux tu revenir ?"

_Incompréhension_

"- Revenir maintenant, je veux dire. Redevenir mon Juge pour cette génération."

_Incompréhension… Craint… Peur… PEUR…. __**PEUR**__ !!!_

"- Non… Non…. Je ne veux pas te chasser, Rhadamanthe… Tu es et tu restes mon premier Juge… Mais…. Tu es fatigué, tu as mal… Tu m'as bien servit…. Tu as le droit de te reposer un peu si tu le souhaites.

_Incrédulité… espoir…_

"- Dis moi simplement si tu veux revenir maintenant où dans quelques années… Tu mérites bien de renaître dans une gentille famille et d'avoir des parents aimants tu ne crois pas ?"

_Combien._

"- Une vingtaine d'années… Je ne peux pas te donner plus…

……………… _d'accord………_

Shun sourit à la petite âme nichée étroitement au creux de ses mains.  
Lentement, elle s'était le plus en plus condensée, comme une petite bille de lumière violette au cœur blanc et pulsant doucement.

Maintenant… Comment s'assurer que Rhadamanthe ai ce qu'il venait de lui promettre ?

_Je vais te montrer._

"- Ha tu es là toi ?"

_La ferme…._

"- Faudra qu'on discute."

_Après. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et regarde_

Hadès déploya son cosmos jusqu'à toucher la tapisserie des Moires.

Shun sentit la présence des trois déesses qui filaient encore et encore la destinée des hommes, comme celle des dieux.

Il sentit leur salut doux comme un fil de soie.

_Salut les filles !_

Shun entendit les Moires glousser dans le secret de son esprit élargit.

Que pouvons nous pour toi, qui fut Hadès… Bonjour à toi, Shun, qui fut humain.

"- Mesdames…"

**Il est bien élevé.**

**Il est mignon.**

**Il est gentil **

_Je l'ai bien choisit. Bon, j'aurais besoin…._

**Voici, Jeune dieu qui fut humain….**

**Prend ce fil….**

**Il te mènera…**

**A celui qu'il te faut…**

**Pour ton premier serviteur…**

Shun se saisit doucement de l'infime fil de soie, inquiet à l'idée de l'abîmer.

**Garde le **

**Pour toi**

**Il te conduira toujours**

**A lui.**

**Comme les autres.**

**Le font pour **

**Ses frères….**

Un peu inquiet, il l'enroula doucement autour de l'âme délicate.

_Tu ne l'as pas libéré de ses souvenirs._

"- Je sais…" Souffla Shun.

Le jeune homme déposa l'équivalent mental d'un baiser sur le front de l'âme du spectre.

"- Dors et renais… A bientôt….

La conscience de Rhadamanthe s'endormit.

***

Sur terre, un foetus de cinq mois donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de sa mère.

Pour la première fois, il rêvait.

***

Shun rouvrit les yeux avant de soupirer lentement.

Il résorba son cosmos.

"- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?"

_Tu es plus généreux que je ne l'ai jamais été._

"- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question."

_Et je n'y répondrais pas tant que tu auras ce réflexe de sacrifice et une telle gentillesse sucrée !_

"- Tu m'as en partie choisit pour ça."

_Je t'ai choisit parce que tu es pur par parce que tu es plus sucré qu'une pomme d'amour et plus pénible qu'une rage de dents._

"- Donc j'ai bien fait.

…_.. Oui._

"- Merci de ce vote de confiance.

_Je t'emmerde !_

Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, Shun vaporisa le cadavre inutile avant de se tourner vers ses Juges.

"- C'était mieux comme ça." Se justifia-t-il.

Eaque hocha la tête, soudain jaloux de son frère.

Avoir du repos, un vrai repos, même si ce n'était que pour deux décennies… Hadès le pardonne, il tuerait pour ça !

"- Seigneur…." Hésita-t-il. "Pourriez vous….."

Kagaho fut plus radical.

Il comprenait…..

Sa main traversa le dos d'Eaque pour ressortir de l'autre côté, ruinant le surplis et trempant le tapis de sang.

"- KAGAHO !!!" Hurla Shun.

Et ben voila….gagné….

Shun rattrapa le corps d'Eaque avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

"- S'il….vous plait…." Murmura doucement Garuda, la douleur dans les yeux.

Shun ferma les siens.

Il n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour trancher les derniers fils de la vie de son Juge puis renvoyer son âme à une nouvelle existence.  
Sans surprise, les Moires attendaient avec tout un stock de nouveaux fils, prêt à servir.

Il vaporisa le cadavre d'Eaque comme il l'avait fait avec celui de Rhadamanthe avant de se tourner vers Minos.

"- Et toi ?"

Minos hocha la tête.

Il ne lutta pas lorsque Kagaho l'égorgea.

Shun le renvoya à son tour.

Il aurait pu protester contre ces mises à mort brutales mais n'en fit rien.

Le rush de cosmos provoqué par chaque mise à mort était bien plus que ce qui était nécessaire pour renvoyer l'âme à sa nouvelle vie mais… le surplus était quand même utile… renvoyées aux quatre coins des Limbes, ces morts serviraient à rendre leur vies aux Enfers.

Pourtant, même s'il savait qu'il obéissait simplement à la demande de ses Juges, il en souffrait quand même.

Kagaho lécha distraitement le sang qui coulait sur ses doigts.

"- Allons voir les autres, Kagaho…"

Le Bénou suivit son maître.  
Sans surprise, tous les spectres, serviteurs et squelettes attendaient, calmement.

L'un après l'autre, ils vinrent offrir leur vie à leur maître, calme et déterminés.

A chacun, Shun laissait le choix.  
A chaque fois, ils acceptaient la mort.

Enfin, ils ne furent plus que trois.

Incapable de comprendre, livide de rage, Pandore ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

"- Morts….Tous morts…Et de ta propre main !!! TRAITRE !!!"

Kagaho n'attendit pas le signe de son maître pour briser la nuque de la jeune femme.

Shun ne recueillit pas l'âme comme il l'avait fait pour toutes les autres.

Lentement, il la poussa simplement vers les limbes, là où toutes les autres âmes des simples mortels attendaient leur tour pour revenir à la vie, simples humains parmi les simples humains.

"- Nous sommes seuls….Seigneur…"

Shun hocha distraitement la tête.

Il se sentait fatigué.

Presque à tâtons, il chercha son trône pour s'y asseoir.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Kagaho s'assit sur le sol près de lui, puis posa la tête sur les genoux de son maître.

"- Dormons…" Souffla doucement Shun.

Le spectre ferma les yeux à son tour.

Il s'endormit.

***

Et le temps…..

….

Passe….

***

_Le petit enfant sauta de son siège._

_Il courut embrasser sa mère sur la joue puis escalader le colosse qui lui servait de père._

_"- A ce soir !!!"_

_Le chevalier d'or et le chevalier d'argent saluèrent leur benjamin qui courut jusqu'à la onzième maison._

_"- Bonjour maître Camus ! Bonjour maître Milo !"_

_"- Tu es en retard." Fit remarquer le Verseau en nettoyant le museau du bébé à qui il venait de donner le biberon._

_Le nourrisson aux cheveux blanc lâcha un rot à décorner un âne avant d'arborer la mise ordinaire de profonde satisfaction du petit bébé qui vient de souiller sa couche après le repas._

_Le Verseau soupira mais changea le petit garçon avant de le remettre dans son petit lit._

_Naxos se pencha sur le lit parapluie._

_"- Qu'est ce qu'il est petit…."_

_"- Tu n'étais pas plus grand au même âge."_

_Le fils du taureau se percha aussi sur le lit._

_"- Il sera quoi quand il sera grand ?"_

_"- Personne n'en sait rien, terreur." Rit Milo._

_On avait confié le bébé à Camus exclusivement parce que c'était lui qui avait trouvé le couffin devant la porte d'une église._

_"- On verra dans quelques années." Sourit Camus, heureux de jouer les papas avec "son" enfant._

***

Et les saisons…..

….

Se bousculent…

***

_"- Maman, maman, maman !!!! Dis à mon frère d'arrêter de m'embêter !!!" Pleura le petit garçon en se jetant dans les jambes de sa mère._

_La mère gronda le cadet des jumeaux._

_"- Voyons, Roald !!!"_

_Le petit garçon haussa les épaules._

_"- Mais il pleure tout le temps !!!"_

_"- Tu n'as pas à te moquer des cheveux blancs de ton frère! Ce n'est pas sa faute !"_

_Le petit garçon haussa encore les épaules.  
Son aîné de trois minutes passait son temps à pleurer de toute façon. Lui, il préférait aller apprendre son solfège et jouer de la harpe._

***

Les unes…

….

Après les autres…..

****

_"- Bonjour ! Tu es nouveau ? Je m'appelle Valentin ! Et toi ?"_

_Le petit garçon timide jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre enfant.  
Ses parents venaient de déménager dans cette nouvelle ville.  
Il ne connaissait personne et n'avait pas encore d'amis._

_Cet enfant était bizarre avec ses cheveux lie de vin, mais il y avait chez lui quelque chose de familier qui le rassurait._

_"- Bonjour… je m'appelle Sylvain…"_

_Valentin lui sourit._

_"- Tu aimes le chocolat ? Moi j'adore ça !!!"_

****

Les jours…

….

Et les heures…

***

_Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil à l'alliance qui entourait son doigt._

_Sa jeune épouse était parfaite._

_Jeune, les hanches larges, docile, bien élevée, elle serait parfaite pour jouer son rôle d'épouse de mafieux._

_Elle savait se taire, elle savait écouter, totalement parfaite._

_Vladimir lui tapota l'épaule._

_"- Te voila mon gendre à présent ! C'est bien !!!"_

_Hyoga haussa les épaules._

_Il lui faudra produire un rejeton rapidement  
Devant lui s'ouvraient les portes de la réussite._

_Il en avait presque oublié Shun, disparu depuis plus de dix ans._

***

Les mois….

…

Et les années….

***

_"- Nous avons un nouveau membre pour l'équipe d'aviron ! Il s'appelle Charles !"_

_"- Salut !" Accueillirent en cœur tous les membres de l'équipe._

_L'adolescent aux dents proéminente corrigées par un appareil eut un timide sourire._

_"- Bonjour…."_

_L'entraîneur le poussa vers embarcations._

_"- Quel poste occupais-tu dans ton ancienne école ?"_

_"- Barreur m'sieur."_

_"- Alors installe toi, Charles. On va voir ce que tu donnes."_

_L'adolescent s'installa à la poupe._

_C'était presque naturel pour lui de conduire une barque._

***

Les uns…

Après les autres…

***

_Le tout jeune homme montra son diplôme d'ingénieur à ses parents avec fierté.  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était ce que les autres appelaient un génie qu'il n'était pas peu fier de son exploit. Ingénieur à vingt ans tout juste !  
C'était quand même exceptionnel !!  
Déjà, il s'imaginait aller à Oxford ensuite._

_Mais avant, il avait envie de prendre une année pour travailler un peu, faire un stage… Quelque chose…._

_Mais il voulait être chef._

_Il avait ça dans le sang._

_Il se sentait l'âme d'un chef…._

***

Jusqu'à…

…

L'éveil….

***

_Il faisait nuit…_

_Il dormait…_

_Pourtant, il ne dormait pas…  
Près de lui, un jeune homme marchait à son rythme avec un chien à trois têtes._

_Le ciel…._

_Mais il n'y avait pas de ciel…._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le savait._

_Comme il savait que le jeune homme près de lui était son Seigneur et Maître et qu'il l'attendait._

_Il savait aussi qu'il l'avait déjà vu…_

_Oui… C'était lui qui lui avait apprit le dessin quand il était en primaire et….. il l'avait revu, inchangé, quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'il lui avait apprit la trigonométrie…_

_Pourquoi l'avait il oublié ?_

_Pourquoi ??? Pourquoi ????_

_Il y avait quelque chose…_

_Il lui disait quelque chose !!! Il n'entendait pas !_

_"- …… Bientôt….."_

Le jeune homme blond ouvrit les yeux.

Un peu hébété, il regarda autour de lui.

Quelque chose d'important s'était produit dans son rêve mais il avait oublié quoi.

Il frémit.  
C'était important…

Dans le lit à ses côtés, sa copine du moment protesta un peu.

Il la poussa doucement pour se lever.

Nu, il resta devant la fenêtre à fixer la lune.

Une paire d'yeux verts le hantait.


	8. Chapter 8

Un autre

Chap 8

"- Papaaaa ! Je suis assez grand pour aller à la fac tout seul tu sais ! Ce n'est jamais que ma sixième année."

Camus donna une petite tape sur le nez de son fils avec tendresse.

"- Peut-être, mais c'est la première en tant que chargé de cours ! Alors fait plaisir à ton vieux père et laisse moi vérifier ton costume.

Remiel leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abandonna entre les mains de son père adoptif.

Assis sur une chaise retournée, Milo se manquait gentiment.

"- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps qu'il puisse voler de ses propres ailes, Cam' ?"

Le Verseau renifla.

Malgré ses cinquante deux ans, il était resté mince et musclé comme dans sa jeunesse.

"- Je cesserai de jouer les mères poules sur mon lit de mort, mon cher cœur."

Milo gloussa.

Le petit orphelin monté en graine sourit à ses deux pères adoptifs.

"- Ou sont Naxos et Raph' ?"

"- Ils étaient de garde cette nuit, il ne devraient pas tarder.

"- MAITRE CAMUS ! MAITRE MILO !!!"

Deux bambins de sept ans maximum entrèrent dans la petite maison en courant.

"- Allan, Joshua, vos pieds !"

Les deux enfants essuyèrent leurs chaussures sur le tapis avant de sauter au cou de leur maître respectif pour les saluer.

"- Tu t'en va, Remy ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

"- J'ai cours dans… vingt minutes…"

"- Tu seras à l'heure ?"

"- Je vais me téléporter dans un coin, n'ai crainte, Ô mon cher papa…"

Milo rit encore.

Il adorait cet enfant… Il aurait aimé qu'il devienne un chevalier mais… Si le petit avait un cosmos suffisant pour lui permettre d'acquérir facilement une armure d'argent, Remiel avait décliné lorsque Shion lui avait proposé d'essayer de gagner une armure.

Le gamin s'intéressait bien plus à la peinture qu'il allait commencer à enseigner, quand il n'était pas occupé à peindre ses toiles et à les vendre. Il n'avait que vingt ans à peine mais avait déjà un certain succès.

"- Salut !"

Main dans la main avec Naxos, Raphael salua leurs anciens maîtres.  
C'étaient eux qui portaient les armures d'or à présent, et pour peu de temps encore. Leurs propres élèves les gagneraient probablement avant la fin de l'année… A moins qu'il ne les confie à Allan et Joshua… Ou Merick et Ray, les deux jeunes qui avaient prit leur place dans la chambre d'apprenti juste après qu'ils aient enfilés leurs armures…

Et c'était comme ça dans toutes les maisons sans exceptions.

Chacune avait entre trois et cinq porteurs agréés.

Si c'était bien pratique pour les gardes, c'était un cauchemar pour les armures en elles-mêmes ! Comment répondre quand deux chevaliers vous appelaient en même temps ?

Et la situation était encore plus critique au troisième temple. Saga et Kanon avaient chacun élevés quatre paires de jumeaux, les plus jeunes ayant tout juste six ans.

L'armure des gémeaux avait donc dix huit porteurs potentiels !!!

Des fois, Remiel s'amusait à imaginer les armures réunies à boire le thé et se plaindre de cette multiplication des porteurs.

D'ailleurs, sur les quatre vingt huit armures, quatre vingt sept avaient un chevaliers (ou plus). Camus avait éduqué un nouveau jeune cygne quand Raphaël avait eut douze ans, qui lui-même avait eut plusieurs élèves et les gardaient avec lui en Sibérie depuis que Camus et Milo avaient construit de leurs mains une maison rien que pour eux non loin du temple du Verseau.

Même l'armure de Pégase avait un autre opté en plus de Seiya !

Il n'y avait que l'armure d'Andromède qui n'avait pas de porteur…  
En même temps, l'armure n'avait jamais reparue… Mu commençait à réfléchir à l'idée d'en recréer une…

De toutes les armures d'or, il n'y avait que celle de la Balance qui n'avait pas d'héritier.

Dokho refusait catégoriquement de laisser un enfant poser les pieds chez lui.

L'amitié qui avait liée Shion et lui pendant deux siècles avait vécue…

Le pope en souffrait toujours mais n'était jamais revenu sur sa décision et ses paroles.

Dokho avait été un imbécile sans cervelle.

Le vieux maître ne l'acceptait pas.

Depuis, il était repartit pour la chine.

Même Athéna n'avait pu intercéder entre eux.

La guerre était déclarée et consommée entre les deux hommes, sans espoir d'en voir le bout

Remiel salua ses pères puis se téléporta a la fac pour son premier cours.

Il n'eut qu'à lever les yeux pour voir par la fenêtre les derniers contreforts du Sanctuaire. Avec la quantité de chevaliers et potentiels qu'ils avaient pour cette génération, Shion avait du faire ce qui n'avait pas été fait depuis des siècles et des siècles : réquisitionner des terrains pour bâtir des maison ! Il fallait bien loger tout ce petit monde….

Les promoteurs avaient poussés des hurlements d'horreur mais Shion n'en avait que faire.

Les terrains en marge du Sanctuaire étaient encore vierges, ils lui allaient, il avait prit.  
Au gouvernement grec de se démerder.

Remy pesta à mit voix en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié son thermos de thé sur la table de la cuisine.

Il le téléporta près de lui à l'instant même où il sentit les doigts mentaux de son papa l'envoyer vers lui.

Il ne bénirait jamais assez ses pères de lui avoir inculqué l'utilisation de base du cosmos. Même s'il ne savait se battre que très imparfaitement, il était quand même capable de rafraîchir son verre ou de jouer avec des scorpions sans se faire piquer.

Il savait faire encore plein d'autres choses comme ouvrir une mini dimension pour y mettre la poussière de sa chambre à défaut de sous le tapis, couper son steak sans couteau ou rempoter un rosier mais l'avait toujours gardé sous silence.  
Après tout, tous les ors minorés de Dokho avaient été ses baby-sitters.

"- Bonjour, Remiel."

Le jeune homme sursauta.

"- Ho ! Bonjour !"

Un tout jeune homme à peine plus vieux que lui, lui sourit.

"- Vous faites partie de ma classe ?"

"- Non, malheureusement… je voulais juste te voir."

Le sourire de Remiel diminua un peu.

Il avait une impression étrange.

"- Je vous connais."

"- En effet…."

Un doux cosmos enveloppa le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui disparu.

"- A bientôt, Rune."

Remiel resta immobile à fixer le mur de l'amphi de longues minutes. Ce n'est que lorsque ses élèves entrèrent qu'il se secoua.

Rune ? Ce nom lui était familier.

***

Shion revint de Star Hill, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

Les étoiles avaient été particulièrement claires.

Le Royaume des Morts allait s'ouvrir à nouveau dans peu de temps.

Il remonta jusqu'à son temple, non sans saluer la multitude d'apprentis, de chevaliers et d'enfants qui se bousculaient dans les escaliers jusqu'à retrouver son compagnon.

Il était très tôt.

Le soleil se levait à peine.

Shura devait encore dormir.

Avec le temps, le Capricorne avait prit l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à au moins huit heures, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de sa charge de chevalier depuis qu'il avait formé deux élèves

Le pope se déshabilla puis se glissa sous les draps pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, comme chaque jours émerveillé que ce digne et puissant chevalier ait accepté de partager sa vie avec la sienne.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis près de trente ans après tout et Shion n'aurait pas échangé une seule de ces journées contre tout l'or du monde.

Shura ouvrit un œil.

Alors qu'il avançait vers la soixantaine, comme tous ses frères, il n'en paraissait physiquement pas plus trente cinq.  
C'était l'avantage d'être un chevalier….

"- Alors ?"

"- Alors…Je crois que Shun viendra nous rendre une petite visite dans peu de temps." Soupira le pope.

Shura ne dit rien.

Il se glua à son amant pour le cajoler contre lui.

"- Tout se passera bien, tu verras…."

Shion en doutait mais… il était heureux de la tentative de son compagnon pour lui remonter le moral

Il effleura les lèvres de Shura du pouce. Aussitôt, le capricorne donna un petit coup de langue dessus.

"- Ne me donne pas faim de toi si tôt, mon amour." Ronronna Shura. "Je n'ai plus vingt ans…."

"- Et moi, j'approche des trois cents !" Rit Shion.

C'était une discussion fréquente entre eux qui n'était là que pour plaisanter.

"- …. Tout est près pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux." Fit soudain remarquer Shura.

"- Vous n'avez jamais que trois mois de retard."

Le capricorne lui tira doucement sur la toison.

"- Aieuh ! Ca fait mal !"

"- Alors cesse de te moquer !" Gronda Shura avant de le caresser de la paume pour se faire pardonner.

Immédiatement, il sentit le membre de son amant se durcir sous ses doigts.

"- Pour un papi de trois cents ans, tu as encore la forme.

"- Pour toi, toujours…" ronronna le pope avant de rouler sur le dos en entraînant son amant qui le posséda très vite.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi immobiles de longues minutes juste jouant des muscles l'un sur l'autre ou à échanger des baisers et de douces caresses. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien à présent…. S'ils n'avaient plus tout à fait la fougue de la première jeunesse, ils avaient une résistance qui aurait fait enrager le plus zélé des acteurs porno.

"- Les jumeaux donc ?" Rappela Shion une fois qu'ils eurent finit.

La joue sur le torse de son compagnon, Shura jouait avec le piercing que Shion s'était fait faire sur le mamelon pour fêter leurs dix ans ensemble.

Shura avant le même, mais de l'autre côté.

"- Pour leurs soixante ans…. On a réussit à faire se rassembler tous leurs élèves et les élèves de leurs élèves."

Et ça en faisait du monde ! A eux deux, les jumeaux pouvaient se targuer d'avoir une "descendance" de trente-deux chevaliers très précisément (en place ou optés), et c'était sans compter tous les gardes qui avaient délibérément choisit de ne pas tenter d'armures, plusieurs guérisseurs, trois réparateurs d'armures… bref, une véritable tribu sur laquelle Saga, Kanon et de loin en loin, Mu régnaient avec une satisfaction de propriétaire.

Pour plaisanter, Shion passait son temps à faire remarquer à Saga que puisqu'il n'avait pu être pope de façon officielle, il tentait à présent de prendre son contrôle en plaçant sa progéniture partout. Eut-il était une femme, Shion était persuadé qu'il aurait ruiné l'état grec avec ses allocations familiales.

"- Et tout le monde sera là quand ?"

"- Pour le quinze septembre."

"- Hmmm… j'en connais un qui va faire la tête…"

Shura rit doucement.

"- Tu sais très bien que Shaka déteste qu'on fête son anniversaire. Il sera heureux comme tout qu'on l'oublie."

"- Haa, notre belle blonde et son complexe sur son âge…."

Shura gloussa.

Shaka attendait avec angoisse l'arrivée des premières rides et des kilos en trop. Non qu'il s'intéresse à ce point à son physique, simplement, il craignait de ne plus plaire autant à son compagnon s'il n'était plus aussi désirable…

Jabu avait beau le rassurer et lui répéter qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ses futurs cheveux blancs, de lui voir un petit ventre rebondit ou des pattes d'oie au coin des yeux, la Vierge n'en finissait quand même pas de s'en inquiéter.

Qu'on oublie ses cinquante deux ans serait une bénédiction pour lui.

***

Vlad Junior démonta la mâchoire de son adversaire d'un coup de pied bien placé avant de posa la pointe de son couteau sur sa gorge.

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il se redressa avant de jeter un regard un peu méprisant à son père.

Hyoga se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Son épouse n'aurait pas été vierge lors de leur nuit de noce et ne serait pas tombée enceinte la nuit même, il aurait pu se poser des questions sur l'identité du père de son fils aîné.

Grand, plus grand que lui qui culminait péniblement a un petit mètre soixante quinze, les cheveux noirs alors qu'il venait d'une famille où père comme mère avaient les cheveux blonds et ceux depuis des générations, l'œil noir qui se colorait de rouge quand il était en colère, Vladimir était l'antithèse de son père.

Emporté, violent, coléreux, brutal, enthousiaste et prompt à déchaîner ses passions, il était en permanence en opposition avec ce père trop calme et trop mesuré qu'était devenu Hyoga.

"- Tu es une brute, Vlad."

Le jeune homme renifla.

Il adorait ce surnom qui le différenciait de son grand père et qui rappelait Vlad Dracul l'Empailleur. Il ne buvait pas encore de sang mais si ça pouvait faire peur à certains, il voulait bien se barbouiller le bas du visage avec de la grenadine.

"- Evidement, Père. Je suis ce que vous avez fait de moi !"

Hyoga secoua la tête.

Il ne comprenait pas où il avait pu se tromper dans l'éducation de son aîné. Les autres n'étaient pas comme ça !

Certes, Vlad était le seul qui avait entraîné depuis sa naissance comme s'il devait en faire un chevalier. Il avait fait avec lui ce que Camus avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait entraîné : froideur, dureté, travail et concentration.

Ce n'était que lorsque l'enfant avait eut quatre ans et qu'il avait tué son premier partenaire d'entraînement, un adulte de trente ans, que Hyoga avait remis en question son éducation. Il voulait un fils fort, pas un sociopathe.  
Son épouse avait probablement raison. Il aurait du attendre un peu avant d'entraîner son enfant.

Il n'avait pas fait la même erreur avec les autres.

Il les avait laissé profiter de leur enfance et n'avait pas commencé à les entraîner avant leurs dix ans.

A présent, Anya, sa fille aînée de seize ans et Piotr, son benjamin de quatorze étaient aussi calmes et équilibrés que le reste des enfants du couple.  
Seul restait Vlad….

S'il avait été élevé au Sanctuaire, Hyoga ne doutait pas qu'il aurait eut une armure de bronze, peut-être même d'argent. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si la folie furieuse était un frein à la possession d'une armure… Il suffisait de voir DeathMask

L'ancien chevalier du Cygne et Parrain de toutes les Mafias de Russie se passa une main dans les cheveux. Avec les années, il les avait laissé pousser, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il trouvait juste cela plus confortable et plus impressionnant pour ses partenaires de travail.

A presque quarante cinq ans, il régnait sur le plus gros conglomérat de malfaisant d'Europe.  
Et dans quelques jours, ils allaient s'attaquer à l'Amérique du nord.  
Déjà, ils avaient prit leurs marques et quelques menus pôles de pouvoirs à Washington, Chicago, New York et Los Angeles. De là, il serait facile d'écraser les opposants et de prendre le contrôle de leurs propres cartels en mettant des hommes à lui à leur place.

Et restait Vlad…

Le jeune homme le fixait avec un mépris retentissant.

Heureusement pour son père, il n'avait que faire de son empire mafieux, de la drogue, des filles ou de quoique ce soit d'autres.

Il s'amusait juste à tuer là et quand on le lui disait.

Vlad n'avait que faire de prendre la tête de l'organisation.

"- J'ai un travail pour toi." Finit par s'agacer Hyoga que le regard légèrement grenas de son fils irritait au plus haut point.

"- Sans rire !"

Hyoga lui donna une enveloppe avec une photo et un dossier sur la prochaine victime du jeune homme.

"- Amuse toi bien."

"- Toujours…" Ronronna encore Vlad avant d'aller chercher son manteau et d'enfourcher sa moto pour sortir de la grande propriété familiale.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Hyoga respira mieux.

Si Vlad décidait un jour de se battre pour de bon, l'ancien chevalier de bronze doutait de pouvoir l'éliminer assez vite pour l'empêcher de faire du dégât.

"- Ton fils est vraiment d'un caractère difficile." Soupira Vladimir Kozlov.

Hyoga s'inclina devant son prédécesseur.

Le vieil homme lui avait laissé les rênes près de dix ans auparavant, persuadé qu'il le remplacerait parfaitement.

L'ancien chef mafieux n'avait jamais regretté sa décision. Hyoga était un chef efficace et brutal qui savait s'imposer. Les bénéfices avaient explosés sous son contrôle, sa fille était heureuse et le crime avait même diminué à Moscou de 80% ! Les meurtres sauvages n'avaient aucun intérêt pour les affaires. Puisque l'état n'était pas capable de tenir la rue, c'étaient les hommes de Hyoga qui s'en chargeaient.

Entraîné comme lui l'avaient été, ils étaient tous devenus redoutables, même s'il n'y en avait pas un sur mille pour avoir développé ce petit plus qui semblait dégueuler par tous les pores de la peau de Vlad Junior.

Le cosmos était et restait dans la famille.

***

Kagaho mit un genou à terre pour saluer son maître.

Comme à chaque fois, Shun leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

Il avait passé les dix premières années de leur solitude aux enfers à tenter de lui faire perdre cette habitude sans la moindre réussite.

Depuis, il avait laissé tomber.

"- Seigneur…"

"- Bonjour aussi, Kagaho. Petit déjeuner ?"

Le spectre eut un petit sourire.

Un dieu n'avait pas besoin de manger, mais Shun s'acharnait à maintenir les apparences, au point qu'il préparait tous les jours trois repas pour lui et le seul spectre qu'il lui restait.

Kagaho, un peu raide dans son surplis s'assit sur son tabouret en face de son maître.

Shun avait rapidement délaissé la salle du trône pour refaire complètement et investir les anciens quartiers de Pandore.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dormir non plus, mais c'était justement devenu un véritable plaisir que de se glisser sous les épaules couvertures de laine et le drap de coton usé par les années et de fermer les yeux pour oublier son corps et voler par l'esprit dans chaque recoin des Enfers ou auprès de ses spectres réincarnés.

Shun s'était fait un point d'honneur à les surveiller tous de loin en loin, à se présenter à eux de temps en temps, au fur et à mesure de leur croissance.

Il avait une fois ou deux baby-sitter Minos et Pharaon, à présent jumeaux pour le grand soulagement de Rune quand il aurait reprit sa mémoire et qu'il le saurait, probablement.

Oui, Shun avait fait exprès.

Il aimait bien Rune.

L'ancien chevalier de bronze remplit le bol de café de Kagaho puis le sien.

"- On va être en rade de Café…."

"- Devons-nous aller en courses, Seigneur ?"

Ca, c'était un grand jeu du tout jeune Dieu de la Mort

_Tu vas encore faire peur a tout le monde…_

"- Moi ?

_Oui, toi ! _

"- Ce n'est pas moi qui me balade dans un costard à trois patates avec une lueur de sociopathe dans l'œil.

_Kagaho est ton garde du corps, c'est normal qu'il te surveille._

"- Il me surveille même quand je vais pisser !"

_Tu n'as pas besoin de pisser._

"- ….."

_Ha ! _

"- Ne crois pas avoir le dernier mot.

"- Seigneur ? Course ?"

Shun sursauta.  
Des fois, ses conversations avec Hadès l'emmenaient très loin. Mais souvent dans le n'importe quoi.

"- Oui, Kagaho, courses…."

"- venez vous ?"

"- Evidement !!!"

"- Où allons nous ?"

Shun eut un calme sourire

"- …. Que dirais-tu d'aller…en Angleterre ?"

Kagaho le fixa longuement, sa tartine de pain maison recouverte de beurre au sel de Guérande à la main gouttant lamentablement comme un phallus épuisé avec l'amour dans son bol de café.

"- Quand allez vous les appeler ?"

"- Très bientôt…. En fait… j'ai commencé…"

Le spectre mordit dans sa tartine.

"- Pourtant, aucun n'est encore là.

"- Disons, que je ne suis pas un barbare, moi…

BARBARE ??? MOI ???!!!

"- Je les appelle doucement dans leur sommeil, de plus en plus fort. Je n'ai pas envie de les réveiller d'un coup et qu'ils perdent tous les bénéficient de leur vie d'humains. Ils vont bientôt commencer à venir tout doucement vers moi…"

"- ….vous voulez allez voir Rhadamanthe, n'est ce pas…"

Shun rosit.

Le sacrifice du Juge l'avait réellement marqué.

"- …."

"- Combien de fois y êtes vous allez depuis vingt ans ?"

Shun rougit carrément sous la critique évidente.

"- Beaucoup trop sans doute."

"- Au moins en êtes vous conscient."

Haaaa, l'amûuuuuur !!!

"- Je t'ai pas sonné toi.

Quoi ? C'est mignon ! En plus c'est de ton âge

"- J'ai quand même cinquante ans passé."

Pour moi tu resteras toujours un gamin, comme mes spectres. Maintenant, fait attention à ce que dit Kagaho, il te gronde.

"- Entre vous deux, je suis pas couché…"

Avec Rhadamanthe, c'est certain…

"- HADES !!

Mais ça viendra, je te fais confiance…

Shun frappa mentalement son colocataire avant de se lever de table.  
Kagaho fit la vaisselle pendant qu'il se changeait pour un simple jeans, un pull et des baskets.

Les deux hommes se téléportèrent au pied du puis des âmes.

Comme il en avait l'habitude à chaque fois qu'il y passait, Shun trottina jusqu'à un certain bac à sable.

"- Bonjour…"

Un tout petit garçon de cinq ans à peine reposa son seau en voyant deux non morts.

"- Bon…jour ?"

C'était la première fois que Shun voyait un mini cancer ici.

C'était une bonne chose.

Il s'accroupit près de lui.

"- Comment t'appelles tu ?"

"- …. Owen, monsieur."

"- Tu es l'apprenti de DeathMask ?

Le petit garçon hésita.

Qui étaient ces gens ? Normalement, il n'y avait que les Cancers qui pouvaient venir là !!

"- Non, monsieur. Maître masque c'est mon grand maître.

"- Ton grand maître ?"

"- Le maître de mon maître."

"- Ha ! Comme un grand père ?"

"- Oui."

Shun hocha la tête.

"- Je vois."

"- Tu connais mon grand maître masque, monsieur ?"

"- Ho oui ! Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais j'avais treize ans."

"- Ho ! Alors tu es vieux monsieur !"

Kagaho tressaillit.  
Son maître n'était pas vieux !

La réflexion de l'enfant fit rire l'ancien chevalier de bronze.

"- Oui, je suis vieux maintenant. Même si ça ne se voit pas trop…. Peux-tu me rendre un service, jeune chevalier ?"

Le bambin bomba le torse, très fier.

"- Bien sur !"

Shun sortit la carte correspondant à son armure et que, contrairement à Hyoga et Seiya, il n'avait jamais utilisé.

"- Pourrais-tu donner ceci au grand pope Shion ?"

L'enfant prit la carte avec curiosité.

"- D'accord."

"- Il saura qui je suis. S'il te demande si je t'ai laissé un message, dis lui simplement que je lui souhaite le bonjour et qu'il me tarde de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Tu te souviendras de tout ca ?

Le petit garçon hocha furieusement la tête.

"- Oui !"

"- Brave petit…"

Shun se redressa.

"- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Owen… A plus tard !" Salua encore l'ancien bronze avant de se laisser téléporter par Kagaho en Angleterre.

Owen rangea tout de suite ses jouets puis se concentra très fort.

Il réintégra le temple du Cancer avec un petit "plop".

Aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient le porter malgré l'heure encore matinale, il courut le long des escaliers jusqu'à la douzième maison. Il l'évita pour courir dans le champs de rose derrière jusqu'à une petite maison de trois ou quatre pièces de plein pied assez récemment construire.

L'enfant tambourina furieusement à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un Aphrodite ensommeillé lui ouvre.

Le chevalier des Poissons portait en tout et pour tout une simple chemise trop grande qui tombait sur son épaule, laissant la moitié de son torse visible.

"- Maître Aphrodite ! Vite !! Je dois voir Maître masque !!!"

Le Poisson fit la moue.

"- Tu sais l'heure…"

Le bambin lui mit la carte sous les yeux.

Aphrodite hoqueta.

Il attrapa l'enfant sous les aisselles pour le porter dans la chambre où le Cancer dormait encore.

Owen sourit.

Il n'avait pas encore tout a fait son armure, mais il servait déjà sa déesse !!!


	9. Chapter 9

Un autre

Chap 9

La nuit était tombée depuis près de trois heures. Un lourd feu de cheminée brûlait dans l'âtre, éclairant seul le bureau du maître des lieux.

Ernest Leon De la Tour jeta un regard bovin à son père.

Depuis près de vingt longues années qu'il était né dans cette famille, le jeune homme se demandait chaque jour ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal dans une vie antérieure pour subir ça.

Ho, pas que sa famille soit cruelle, méchante, dure ou quoi que ce soit.

Non… Bien au contraire.  
Sa famille était une famille de bisounours.

Huitième enfant d'une famille de dix neuf, il avait su changer des couches avant son quatrième anniversaire et réciter toutes les messes en latin, en grec et en français avant l'age de six, comme tout le reste de la maisonnée.

Car oui, Ernest Leon De la Tour était né dans une famille catho dans la plus pure tradition.

Héritiers d'un antique titre de noblesse et d'un manoir décrépit mais suffisant au moins, pour que chaque rejeton de la famille ait sa chambre, les De la Tour insistaient lourdement sur une éducation chrétienne de leurs enfants.

Ainsi, comme tous les matins, les enfants étaient levés à cinq heures pour assister à la première messe de la journée.

Ils rateraient heureusement toutes les autres sauf celle du soir, après le souper.

Tous les membres de la famille adoraient cette vie.  
Sauf Ernest.

Avant même d'avoir six ans, il avait commencé à remettre en question la bible et les contes écrits dedans, sans compter qu'il trouvait ridicule de se balader avec une croix autour du cou.

Une fois il avait fait remarquer à ses parents que si Jésus devait revenir, il ne trouverait peut-être pas franchement marrant de voir tout le monde se balader avec la représentation de son supplice autour du cou.

Même à vingt ans, il se rappelait encore de la fessée qui avait suivit son blasphème.

Mais pour l'instant, son problème était ailleurs.  
Son problème était une délicieuse jeune fille de bonne famille d'un manoir voisin que ses parents voulaient lui faire épouser.

"- Non."

"- Non ? Comment ça non ?"

"- J'ai dit non. Je n'épouserais pas plus cette fille qu'une autre, sans compter que je vais certainement pas m'enterrer encore très longtemps dans ce trou paumé pour remettre en état un bout de caillasses pourris !"

Jean-Luc Emile De la Tour se força à garder son calme.

Ce fils était tellement différent des autres… Il avait apprit de longue date que se heurter de front avec lui était l'idéal pour le braquer encore plus.

Lorsqu'il l'avait inscrit aux scouts quand il avait eut huit ans, l'enfant avait si bien fait sa mauvaise tête qu'il avait finit par être chassé, à la grande satisfaction de l'enfant.

Personne n'avait pu prouver qu'il avait poussé le chef de section dans les escaliers, dans un torrent, dans du purin et il en passait, mais tout le monde le soupçonnait.

Lorsqu'il était partit, les accidents s'étaient arrêtés.

Depuis, Jean-Luc traitait son fils avec circonspection.

Une fois, il avait même sous entendu que son fils était possédé.

Excédé, l'adolescent de treize ans avant bu une grande lampée d'eau bénite avant de lâcher un : "Là ! T'es content ?" Avant de quitter l'église d'un pas rageur.

Oui, décidément, Ernest était étrange.

"- Mais pourquoi, Ernest ? C'est une brave fille et…"

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue.

Qu'il détestait ce nom bon sang !!!

"- Père ! J'ai dit NON ? Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce mot de trois lettres ! Et bon sang ! Vous n'auriez pas pu me donner un autre prénom que ça ?

Il en aurait voulu un autre, n'importe lequel mais un autre !

Choqué, son père fronça les sourcils.

"- C'était le prénom de ton grand père !"

"- Et bien vous auriez pu faire preuve de plus d'imagination et ne pas me donner le nom de la Mort ! Vous auriez pu m'appeler, je ne sais pas…"

_Eaque…_

"- Oui, tient ! Eaque ! C'est original et joli ça !!!"

_Eaque…_

Ernest se figea soudain.

Il se mettait à entendre des voix ?

"- Père, vous avez entendu ?"

"- Ernest ???"

_Eaque…. Mon Juge… Entend ma voix…_

"- Vous n'entendez pas, père ?"

"- Mais… De quoi tu parles ?"

_Eaque… Reconnais ma voix, viens à moi…._

"- Mais cette voix là ! Qui m'appelle ! Je la connais j'en suis sur."

Son père le fixa avec anxiété.

Ca y était ? Son fils avait définitivement perdu la tête ?

Ernest s'approcha de la cheminée.

Il avait l'impression que le son était plus fort par là… Non… la porte….

Il l'ouvrit.

Toujours en suivant la voix, il dévala les escaliers jusqu'au parvit devant le manoir délabré, son père sur ses talons.

"- ERNEST !!! REVIENT !!!"

"- Vous n'entendez pas, père ???"

Une brutale exaltation parcourait les membres du jeune homme. Quelque chose qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie allait se produire, il le sentait.

_Eaque… Mon élu… Ma moitié…. Viens à moi…. _

Cette voix la était différente, plus douce, plus féminine.

"- Et celle là, vous ne l'entendez toujours pas ?"

Cette fois terrifié, Jean-Luc Emile De la Tour suivit son fils en courant jusqu'au cimetière familial, caché à la vue du manoir par une petite haie malingre d'arbres fatigués.

_Eaque…Mon Juge… Je t'appelle…._

_Eaque…. Ma Moitié…. Viens me prendre…_

"- Vous n'entendez pas cette femme ?"

Jean-Luc secoua la tête.

"- Je n'entends rien, Ernest, il n'y a rien…"

"- Eaque…Mon nom est Eaque, Père." Corrigea distraitement Ernest en ouvrant la grille du petit cimetière.

Sans peine, il slaloma entre les tombes de ses ancêtres jusqu'à un petit creux entre les arbres.

Il se figea.

Immobile, noire et brillante, une statue l'attendait.

Son père s'arrêta près de lui.

"- Quelle est cette chose…"

Ernest s'approcha.

Son père le retint.

"- Non ! C'est l'œuvre du diable, mon fils ! N'approche pas !"

Ernest le repoussa doucement.

"- Ce n'est pas l'œuvre du diable, mortel." Expliqua le jeune homme dont la voix changeait déjà, se faisant plus grave, plus adulte, plus sage aussi.

Il tendit le bras pour effleurer la statue.

Immédiatement, elle explosa.

Fasciné, Ernest ne bougea pas. Chaque morceau de l'armure, chaque partie brillait d'un puissant éclat noir et violet. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, pourtant, il le connaissait.

"- ERNEST ! RECULE !!" Supplia son père.

Le surplis se rua soudain sur son porteur.

Une brûlure affreuse enserra une seconde les tempes du Juges des Enfers avant de refluer.

Tombé à genoux sur le sol à quelques mètres, Jean-Luc resta sans voix.  
En face de lui, revêtu d'une armure ténébreuse, son fils le fixait.

Mais ce n'était plus son fils, il le lisait dans ses yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre…Quelqu'un…De plus…

Ernest s'ébranla doucement.  
L'armure ne faisait aucun bruit sur lui, comme si elle était une seconde peau.

Il s'accroupit devant son père.

"- Je suis Eaque de Garuda… Troisième Juge des Enfers, au service du Dieu de la mort. Et toi, mortel, tu m'as élevé jusqu'à ce que mon Seigneur et Maître me rappelle à lui….Merci…"

Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, Eaque avait de l'affection pour ses parents. Ils avaient été pénibles, mais il avait été mine de rien heureux avec eux… Ils avaient su le cadrer en douceur malgré sa violence innée et ses explosions de colères.

"- Eaque ? Y allons nous ?"

Eaque se redressa.

Non loin, un jeune homme de vingt cinq ou trente ans maximum l'attendait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne portait qu'un jeans blanc et une chemise de même couleur mais même la douceur de son sourire ne camouflait pas totalement la puissance qui se dégageait de se corps frêle.

Le Juge vint mettre un genou à terre devant lui.

"- Seigneur…."

"- bon retour parmi nous, Eaque…Tu es le premier…. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais revenir maintenant plutôt que d'être lié avec une demoiselle."

Eaque eut un petit sourire.

"- En effet, merci Seigneur."

Shun effleura ses cheveux.

Un long frisson remonta le long du dos du Juge quand il sentit le cosmos de son maître l'accepter près de lui une fois encore.

"- Nous ne devrions pas rester trop longtemps, Seigneur." Pressa Kagaho. "Nous prenons des risques."

"- Juste une dernière chose."

Shun dépassa Eaque pour aller s'accroupir devant le mortel qui les fixait avec terreur.

"- Satan…"

Le jeune dieu rit doucement.

"- Ho, non ! Je ne suis pas Lucifer… Lucifer a été vaincu il y a bien des années, humain… Je ne suis que le dieu de la mort… Merci d'avoir élevé et prit soin de mon Juge…. Eaque m'est précieux…"

Le nom éclaira enfin une infime lueur dans l'esprit de l'humain.

"- Eaque… Comme…Le frère de Minos ?"

"- Et de Rhadamanthe, oui… Leurs âmes datent de cette époque… Dit au revoir à ton fils, humain…. Je ne sais s'il voudra revenir te voir, ta famille et toi, mais sache qu'il aura toujours ma permission de le faire…."

"- Ma famille…Sa mère !!!"

"- Tu n'as qu'à leur dire…. Oui, dis aux tiens qu'il a rejoint l'armée ?"

Un sourire amusé se fit jour sur les lèvres de Shun.

"- C'est assez vrai, simplement, c'est l'armée des Enfers et du Dieu de la Mort…"

L'humain avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Au revoir père." Salua une dernière fois Eaque pendant que Shun se redressait.

Le jeune dieu prit la main de Kagaho d'un côté, celle d'Eaque de l'autre, puis se téléporta avec eux dans son palais.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Jean-Luc se passa une main sur le visage.  
Il devait avoir rêvé.

Pourtant, la plume métallique noir abandonnée par le surplis juste devant lui, lui assurait que non.

Au Palais que quelques serviteurs avaient déjà réintégrés, Shun se laissa tomber sur son trône.

"- Alors Eaque ? Cette vie ?"

"- Je n'aime ni la messe, ni les scouts… Mais c'était drôle !" Sourit le Juge en s'asseyant au pied de son Seigneur, sur la dernière des marches menant au trône.

***

Ikki se passa une main sur les yeux.

Il était fatigué.

Depuis quatre ans, il avait en charge l'un des plus jeune rejeton de l'extensive famille d'Aiolia.

La petite fille avait de grands yeux mordorés, les cheveux châtains de son père et le sourire facile de son oncle à bascule.

Et surtout, malgré qu'elle soit une jeune apprentie chevalier de dix ans, elle ne portait pas de masque.

"- Maitre Ikki !!! Vous dormez ?"

Le quadragénaire se redressa avec une grimace avant de rejoindre la petite fille en boitant.  
Deux ans auparavant, il s'était lourdement blessé en sauvant une famille d'une maison en flamme et son genou détruit tardait à guérir complètement. Ho, il aurait pu aller demander de l'aide à Mu ou Shion, mais les deux hommes étaient toujours glacials avec lui.

Il comprenait…

Les vingt ans écoulés avaient eut un effet radical sur son caractère, mais moins que la désertion de Shaka.

Pendant dix ans, il s'était habitué à sa présence. Pendant dix ans, il l'avait prise pour acquise.

Jusqu'au moment où il avait été trop tard et qu'il avait comprit.

Malgré sa détresse à perdre son plus proche ami, il l'avait abandonné aux bons soins de Jabu avec reconnaissance.

La Licorne serait bien mieux pour Shaka que lui, il en était conscient.

Son aveuglement, sa colère et son emportement lui avait fait perdre ce qui aurait sans doute pu être la meilleure relation de sa vie.

Il l'acceptait.  
Non parce qu'il n'en souffrait pas, mais parce que Shaka avait l'air heureux avec Jabu.

Depuis vingt ans, il évitait le Sanctuaire comme la peste mais y revenait de loin en loin pour prendre des ordres où, dans le cas de la petite Cassandre, la ramener voir ses parents et ses frères et sœurs.

La petite fille s'entraînait pour l'armure du Phénix.

Ca aussi avait perturbé Ikki.

Il avait été le premier depuis les temps antique à porter cette armure.

Jamais avant lui elle n'avait acceptée de porteur. Elle était encore neuve.

Et voila qu'elle s'ouvrait pour une petite fille de deux ans ! Quatre ans plus tard, il avait prit sous son aile l'énergique petite fille aux yeux d'or chaud. Elle lui rappelait un peu Shun quelque part.

Timide, douce et adorable, et pourtant dure, puissante et bornée.  
Elle tenait bien de ses deux parents tiens.

"- ALLEEEEZ !!!" Plaida la petite fille en trépignant sur le seuil de la cinquième maison.

"- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour allez saluer tes parents quand même !"

La petite fille revint quand même le prendre par la main.  
Elle salua au passage son frère aîné, maître des lieux pour l'instant, puis passa derrière le Temple jusqu'à la grande maison de deux étages fraîchement construire ou s'entassait Aiolia et sa marmaille.  
Non loin, les maisons de familles du Sagittaire et du Taureau se distinguaient vaguement dans la brume matinale.

Ils avaient marchés toute la nuit pour que la petite fille arrive à temps pour l'anniversaire de ses oncles préférés.

La gamine ouvrit la porte en coup de vent.

"- PAPA !!! MAMAN !!! C'est moi !!!"

Ikki s'assit à l'extérieur de la maison.

Il prenait toujours un soin particulier à ne pas s'incruster.

Les vingt années passées avaient nettement assagies son caractère.

"- Tient… Bonjour Phénix."

Ikki sauta sur ses pieds.

"- Grand pope…."

Shion le détailla longuement.

Contrairement à Dohko, le Phénix avait su faire amende honorable et se rendre compte de ses erreurs. Il continuait à battre sa coulpe là où tous les autres l'avaient à peu près pardonné.

"- Tu as ramené Cassandre ?"

"- Elle voulait à toute force assister à l'anniversaire des jumeaux."

"- Ha !"

Shion le poussa à l'intérieur.

Le Phénix obéit sans un mot.

A l'intérieur, le cottage était, comme à son habitude, une maison de fous.

Les enfants couraient en tout sens, les apprentis aussi, de bonnes odeurs venaient de la cuisine et quelques chats ronflaient allègrement devant l'âtre principal.

Un sourire apparu naturellement sur les lèvres d'Ikki.

Il se sentait toujours bien dans cette maison.

"- Aiolia !!!"

Le Chevalier d'or apparut, sa fille sur son épaule.

"- Bonjour Ikki, Grand pope…."

Shion lui lança le paquet qu'il tenait

"- Livraison faite. Maintenant, la soirée est prévue pour quand finalement ?"

"- Dans une semaine. Mu a tout prévu pour que Kanon soit là.

Célibataire, le cadet des gémeaux avait tendance à vadrouiller en tout sens. Il fallait les sens aigus de Mu pour prévoir sa présence quelque part à une date donnée.

Ikki s'assit devant un café servit par l'apprenti du moment d'Aiolia.

L'adolescent de treize ans portait une belle cicatrice en forme de croix que la joue.

"- Jolie…. Nouvelle ?"

L'adolescent rosit sans répondre.

"- Darren a trouvé amusant d'aller faire du charme à l'apprentie de June qui lui a expliqué fouet en mains qu'elle n'était pas intéressée."

Darren baissa le nez, les joues roses.

Shion s'assit sans grâce sur un tabouret non loin d'Ikki.

"- Ces histoires de familles auront ma peau."

Cassandre fit l'escalade de la face nord du pope pour s'installer sur ses genoux.

"- Tonton Shion ! Tu racontes une histoire ?"

Aussitôt, apprentis, enfants et chevaliers de figèrent, l'oreille aux aguets.

"- Cassandre, tu as passé l'age tu ne crois pas ?"

"- Mais je suis plus jamais là, s'il te plait ?" Plaida l'enfant en lui dédiant un regard plein d'étoiles.

Le pope rendit les armes.

Il passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure nattée, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sage. Il avait finit de jouer les ados rebelles et bien qu'il garda sa grosse moto, il ne s'affublait plus de crête rouge sur le crâne.

En plus, raconter une histoire à ce petit bout de bonne femme lui changerait les idées.

L'annonce du retour de Shun lui faisait monter la tension, ce qui n'était pas bon pour son cœur ni ses artères.

"- Que veux tu que je te raconte ?"

"- Ce que tu veux !"

Très vite, toute la maisonnée entoura le pope pour écouter l'histoire.

Il n'y avait guère que Camus à pouvoir rivaliser avec le pope pour raconter des histoires.

Ikki s'installa plus confortablement pour écouter lui aussi.  
Les nouvelles qu'il avait réussit à glaner sur Hyoga attendraient un peu.

Elles étaient mauvaises… très mauvaises…

Il avait fallut tout le contrôle du Phénix pour ne pas laisser son apprentie en plan pour aller tuer l'apostat.

Néanmoins, malgré son désir de raccourcir drastiquement la durée de vie du rebelle, ce n'était pas à lui de décider.

Ce serait à Shion.  
Ensuite, des décisions seraient prises…

Déesse, que tout cela était compliqué….

A lui avait fait mal de voir ce que son ami d'enfance était devenu, mais chacun avait suivit son chemin, avec plus ou moins de réussite…

Pour Hyoga, le Phénix ne savait comment qualifier le sien.

***

"- …..Méfie-toi de ce qui brille petit fille,

Des mot sérieux que tu ne comprends pas

Quelqu'un viendra entre Mars et jonquilles

Te raconter ce que l'aveugle voit

La neige des sommets lointains où tout brille

La mie de pain et l'eau claire que tu bois

Viendront un jour t'expliquer petite fille

Te raconter ce que l'aveugle voit

Que passent, bleues, les heures

Tu verraaaaaaaaaaaas……"*

Shun grinça des dents.

Avec ses aller retours de plus en plus fréquents sur terre pour aller chercher ses spectres un par un, le jeune dieu avait investi dans un baladeur et une montagne de CD.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le seul à les écouter.

Pire, Kagaho avait des goûts qui recoupaient parfois ceux d'Hadès.

Aussi, depuis plus de deux heures, le Bénou et le dieu mort (donc lui pour qu'Hadès puisse écouter) se faisaient une orgie du best of d'Angel Branduardi.

Encore, à la limite, si ça c'était limité à ça…  
Mais non, il y avait pire….

Shun avait aussi investit dans une télé et des jeux vidéos pour occuper leurs longues soirées d'hiver. Se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil avec Kagaho ça allait bien cinq minutes, mais même une multitude de parties de jambes en l'air, au bout d'un moment, ca lassait.  
Et comme Ni le Bénou ni lui ne s'étaient laissés aller à ce genre d'indulgence, les soirées étaient encore plus vides et froide.

Les mains que les oreilles, Eaque entra dans le salon en grimaçant.

"- Qui égorge un porc ?"

Shun bénit l'arrivée de son Juge.

"- C'est Kagaho qui chante."

Un peu hébété, Eaque observa le Bénou chanter, un micro à la main, devant la télé ou une barre de couleur défilait. Le dis Bénou chantait de plus en tortillant du croupion au rythme de ses coassements de corbeau en rut

"- Heu….

"- c'est un jeu, ça s'appelle SingStar je crois. Il faut chanter dans le micro en rythme…"

_Il chante bien hein ?_

"- Tu es peut-être un dieu, mon cher Hadès, mais question oreille, tu es un pied.

_Apollon me disait la même chose._

"- Et tu peux bien le croire, lui non ?"

_Rhooo, allez ! C'est pas si mauvais ! Et puis c'est mon tour après._

"- Je ne chante pas !"

_Mais si, mais si ! Y a du… comment ca s'appelle…Ca t'irais vachement bien… HA ! Du Britney Spears !!!_

Shun s'étrangla à moitié.

Enfin, la chanson arriva à son terme.

Eaque soupira de soulagement avant d'aller éteindre l'appareil en appuyant sur le petit bouton marche arrêt. C'était qu'il avait apprit des choses pendant sa vie humaine. D'ailleurs….

"- Seigneur…. Comment est ce que ca marche ici ? On a pas l'électricité !"

Kagaho s'assit sur le canapé pour finir son fondant au chocolat.

Shun en offrit un à Eaque qui le prit, un peu circonspect.

C'était bien la première fois que son Seigneur, Maître et Dieu s'abaissait à faire la cuisine… Mais Shun n'était pas Hadès. Et s'il avait les charges de ce dernier, il n'en avait ni la taille ni le costume à défaut de l'envergure.

Ca l'envergure, il l'avait.  
Largement.  
Seulement, il n'asseyait pas sa puissance et son contrôle de la même façon.

Une tasse de thé à la main, Shun agita sa cuillère dans la vague direction des chambres des spectres inférieurs.

"- Gordon ! Il est né dans une famille pas mal du tout et à fait des études au MIT. Il avait une théorie intéressante sur les ondes, les énergies, les particules et tout ca. Je n'ai pas comprit grand-chose mais à l'arrivée, il a trouvé comment convertir le cosmos en électricité. Suffit de recharger les batteries une fois par semaine et on reçoit même la télé avec le satellite…. Ne me demande pas comment le signal passe ici, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir ! je sais que ca nécessite des kilomètres de câbles et une parabole sur le bord du puit des âmes mais c'est tout. Pour le reste, faudra voir avec lui !"

Eaque se passa une main dans les cheveux. Une télé ? Le satellite ? De l'électricité ???? Si c'était pour entendre Kagaho chanter, ce n'était pas franchement une amélioration….

"- Te réadaptes-tu bien ?" Questionna soudain Shun. "J'ai essayé de ne pas t'appeler trop brutalement mais…. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te voir le cœur brisé si tu appréciais la fille et devait la quitter."

Eaque inclina la tête respectueusement.

"- Merci Seigneur mais… tout va bien…. J'avoue que… avoir gardé mes souvenirs de ma précédente vie aide beaucoup…"

Sa précédente résurrection avait été bien plus chaotique et douloureuse.

"- Bon, tant mieux."

_Arrête de les couver comme ca, ce sont des SOLDATS non d'un chien. Des SOLDATS !_

"- ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des soldats que je dois les traiter comme des esclaves.

…_..Shun…. Ce SONT des esclaves…_

"- Je sais, mais rien ne m'empêche de les traiter comme des humains pensant.

_Tu es trop gentil._

"- Et toi trop éloigné des réalités élémentaires. Je veux qu'ils m'aiment en plus de m'obéir. Je ne veux pas des troupes terrifiées qui n'obéissent que par la crainte d'être châtiée. Je veux des troupes qui me servent parce qu'elles savent ce que je fais, pourquoi et qui me soutiennent ! Le cosmos n'est pas a sens unique, Hadès."

_HA !_

"- Ils sont miens, comme je suis leur. Ils sont définis par ce qu'ils sont par rapport à moi. Mais qu'est ce que je serais sans eux ? Un dieu certes, mais un dieu immobile et sans possibilité d'agir."

…_.. Certes…._

"- Laisse moi faire ce que je veux avec eux, Hadès… Ils sont miens à présent. Ne sens tu pas le pouvoir dont ils me nourrissent par leur présence ? Juste parce qu'ils apprennent à me faire confiance ?

_La peur aussi fonctionne comme ca._

"- Pas pour moi….

_Tu relâcherais l'un d'eux s'il refusait de revenir ?_

"-…..Evidement…

_Imbécile sentimental !_

"- Probablement… je l'ai toujours été. Andromède ne m'a pas choisit pour rien. Le Sacrifice est au cœur de mon être…"

_Tu es le Dieu de la Mort à présent…._

"- Je sais….."

_Tu n'as pas le temps de gaspiller tes sentiments pour eux._

"- Ne vaut-il pas mieux que je les gaspillent pour eux que pour les millions d'humain qui vont mourir de ma main ?"

…_.. Fais comme tu veux…._

Shun soupira.  
Ce genre de discussion l'épuisait.

Il savait qu'il se comportait avec ses spectres comme une gamine sentimentale mais… Avec sa charge, c'était ça où il tournerait en monstres sans le moindre sentiment juste avide de tout tuer et de tout détruire, juste pour que sa peine s'arrête… S'il en venait là, il faudrait que quelqu'un l'arrête.

Il finit sa tasse de thé.

"- Kagaho, Eaque… Que diriez vous d'aller chercher Minos et Pharaon ?"

"- Ils sont ensembles ?" S'étonna Eaque.

Shun rosit.

"- Disons… que j'ai un peu triché pour le bien être de Rune."

Kagaho grogna.

"- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?"

Shun gloussa.

Il valait mieux repousser les questions douloureuses.

"- Trois fois rien ! Promis ! D'ailleurs…. Je vais réveiller Rune aussi dans la foulée.

L'un des rare avantage à être un Dieu : Une relative omnipotence.

***

La fête battait son plein.

Un peu surprit au départ, les jumeaux aînés des Gémeaux avaient finalement accepté de bonne grâce la fête pour leurs soixante ans.

Aioros s'était méchamment moqué d'eux en leur offrant une paire de charentaise chacun pour leur retraire mais les jumeaux lui avait rappelé que lui aussi franchirait la barre fatidique des six dizaines l'année après.

Le Sagittaire avait grogné.

Non, il n'avait pas cinquante neuf ans. Il en avait quarante sept merci beaucoup puisqu'il était resté mort pendant treize ans. Et que son corps soit revenu à l'age de vingt sept ans n'entrait pas en ligne de compte ! Après tout, Shion était bien revenu à dix huit !

Kanon et Saga l'avaient taquiné jusqu'à ce que Mu y mette le holà.

Ce qui comptait était la date de naissance, mort ou pas entre les deux, ca ne comptait en rien, non mais!

Assis à l'écart avec les deux plus jeunes élèves de ses parents qui somnolaient sur ses genoux, Remiel observait toute sa famille très largement élargie se gaver des mets délicats de son père, des vins de son oncle Shion et des desserts de son oncle DeathMask.

Le jeune peintre était toujours à la fois ravi et intimidé par la débauche d'enthousiasme et d'énergie de cette famille de malades.

Il se sentait à la fois étranger à leur croyance en Athéna et un peu triste de ne pas parvenir à la servir comme eux. Pourtant, personne ne lui avait jamais fait de reproche de cette distance qu'il gardait avec ceux qui l'avaient élevé.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été trouvé par Camus et non pas amené ici dans l'optique d'être entraîné.

Peut-être son âme n'était-elle pas touchée par la grâce d'Athéna….

En tout cas, jamais Remiel n'avait ressentit cet élan de grâce que les chevaliers semblaient tous avoir pour Athéna. Lui n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose en Saori que…Saori justement. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était une déesse, pour lui, elle n'était qu'une simple femme pour qui les années n'étaient d'ailleurs pas tendres.

L'œil critique, il observa le véhicule terrestre de la déesse.

A quarante trois ans, elle avait déjà la mamelle tombante, la peau fatiguée et jaunie par l'abus de cigarette et les soucis ainsi que l'œil terne et épuisé derrière des lunettes épaisses.

Non, Athéna n'aimait pas jouer les PDG de multi nationale…

Son caractère s'en ressentait également.

La femme en elle était devenue acariâtre et agressive, froide et cinglante, bien loin de la jeune femme douce et tendre que ses pères lui avait décrit.

Remiel renifla.

Vraiment… Quel dieu accepterait une telle déchéance ?

"- Ho tu sais, elle était réellement gentille quand elle était jeune "

Remiel ne sursauta pas.  
Assis près de lui, une tasse de thé en porcelaine à la main, le jeune homme qu'il avait déjà rencontré à la fac lui souriait.

"- Saori n'était pas très dégourdie, mais elle fait ce qu'elle avait à faire." Continua le nouveau venu.

Remiel le fixa.

"- Comment…."

"- Suis-je venu là ? Qui suis-je ? Quel l'ingrédient secret de la poule au pot de ton père ?"

Le jeune humain battit des paupières.

"- Excuse moi, Remiel. Je suis d'humeur folâtre ce soir… Je suis Shun, autrefois chevalier de bronze d'Andromède."

"- …. L'armure…. D'Andromède a disparue avant ma naissance…."

"- Je sais, elle est restée avec moi lorsque j'ai reprit la charge d'Hadès."

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent.

"- VOUS !!! PAPAS !!!"

"- Ne crie pas, Remiel… De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre, regarde."

Paniqué à présent, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Tous les chevaliers s'étaient figés. Le vin que versait Milo dans la coupe de son compagnon semblait gelée en l'air et la forme virevoltante sur la piste de danse de Sheena ne semblait jamais pouvoir toucher le sol, immobilisée comme on fauche un lapin en plein vol**.

"- Qu'est ce que…. Vous avez… Figé le temps ?"

"- Ho non !!!" Sourit Shun. "Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, je ne suis pas Chronos, ni Mephistopheles. Non… Nous sommes simplement…. Disons que nous sommes dans la fraction de temps qui sépare une seconde de la suivante."

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi."

Remiel était coincé, les petits corps des deux apprentis de ses pères le clouant sur son siège, plus inamovibles que des blocs de granit.

"- Ce que je veux de toi ? Que tu te souviennes…. Rune….

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent d'un coup.

Il connaissait ce nom.

Il le connaissait parce que… C'était le sien…

"- Je vais te laisser profiter de ta fin de soirée, Rune…. Salut bien tes pères ce soir… Je viendrais te chercher, d'accord ?"

Le Spectre hocha lentement la tête, à la fois apaisé et effrayé.

Il était Rune de Balrog.

Il s'en souvenait à présent.  
Et l'homme près de lui était son Seigneur et Maître…

Shun disparu puis le temps reprit son cours.

Blême, il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Milo s'approche de lui.

"- Rem' ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tout pale…"

Rune secoua doucement la tête.

Son instinct de Spectre aurait voulu qu'il saute à la gorge de ces chevaliers pour les tuer pourtant….

Les deux enfants sur ses genoux en sautèrent pour aller jouer au milieu des danseurs.

Milo s'assit près de son fils adoptif.

Immédiatement, Rune se blottit contre lui, soulagé de sentir l'odeur, le cosmos et la présence familière de son papa.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que son père ne les rejoigne et ne s'assoit près d'eux.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Poussin ?" S'inquiéta Milo.

Le Spectre les fixa avec tristesse.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir partir et laisser derrière lui cette vie qui lui plaisait, cette simple vie d'humain….

"- Papas…. Même si je décidais de partir…. Vous resterez quand même mes papas ?"

Milo et Camus s'entre regardèrent, inquiets.

Camus finit par prendre son fils adoptif contre lui pour le rassurer.

"- Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu fasses, tu seras toujours notre fils…"

Rune ferma les yeux.  
C'était étrange d'être ainsi réconforté par ceux qui étaient à la fois ses ennemis et sa famille.

Quoi que son Seigneur et Maître lui demande, Rune savait qu'il ne pourrait se battre contre eux.

Non loin, Shion fixait la petite famille avec inquiétude.

Il sentait l'infime cosmos spectral qui roulait tout au fond du jeune homme.

Comme il le craignait, un "ennemi" était parmi eux.

Et sa "résurrection" n'allait pas tarder.

***

Hyoga reposa le gros sac de cocaïne devant lui.

Pure à 97%, le sac représentait presque un million de dollars a lui tout seul.

Enfin…. Il l'aurait du.

Tout au moins si les fournisseurs avaient fait leur travail.

"- Qu'est ce que… Ceci…"

"- Ce que vous aviez commandé." Se plaignit le sud américain en geignant presque.

Hyoga se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

Machinalement, il déploya une mince résille de cosmos autour de lui.

Avec les années, la crainte de voir débarquer des agents du Sanctuaire s'était moussée.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il l'utilisait à nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour entraîner ses troupes et ses enfants.

Sans Cosmos, Vlad lui aurait probablement déjà tranché la tête.  
Sans surprise, le Parrain de Toutes les Russies sentit la présence d'une trentaine d'hommes en armes.

Il fit un signe à ses gardes du corps.

C'était la première fois qu'il traitait avec les cubains.

Les gardes du corps reculèrent.

Il fallait d'abord instiller la peur.  
Et pour ca, rien de mieux que de survivre à une attaque armée en règle.  
Mais il n'allait pas risquer la vie de ses hommes pour rien.

"- Ceci… n'est même pas de la lessive… Je n'en donnerais même pas à mon pire ennemi pour qu'il en crève….

Les sud américains s'entre regardèrent, inquiet.

Comment pouvait-il savoir la qualité de la marchandise juste en la regardant ?

"- Je crois, que vous êtes venus ici, sur les ordres de vos supérieurs pour me tuer…" Lâcha calmement Hyoga sans bouger

Lorsque les armes sortirent, il attendit patiemment que la pluie de balle s'arrête pour libérer les projectiles glacés en pleine course.

"- Bien….VLad ?"

Son fils apparu très vite près de lui

"- Oui ?"

"- Tue moi ca… mais garde moi les tête, j'en aurait besoin."

"- Tout de suite, p'pa !" Roucoula Vlad, heureux à l'idée de tuer.

Hyoga se détourna.  
Son fils aîné n'était que cela, une machine à tuer…

L'ancien Cygne ferma les yeux.

Comme la douceur timide et tranquille de Shun lui manquait ?

Avec les années, il avait vraiment cru avoir fait un trait sur le doux Andromède mais plus les années passaient et plus il lui manquait.

"- Ho Shun…. Que nous est-il arrivé ?" Souffla-t-il tristement sans se rendre compte que Vlad l'entendait.

Shun ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

Il connaissait le nom sans arriver à le recadrer.

* "Ce que sais le Sherpa" Angel Branduardi, visible sur youtube pour les Kamikazes

** crédit Thierry Roland et Jean Michel Larqué


	10. Chapter 10

Un autre

Chap 10

"- Allan… Allan !!! ALLAN !!!!"

Le jeune homme releva la tête de ses cours de droit.

Les sourcils froncés, il fixa sa compagne avec un mélange d'agacement et de colère.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore ?"

Les poings sur les hanches, la jeune femme de douze ans son aîné le fixait avec une irritation croissante.

Depuis quelques jours, son jeune compagnon était de plus en plus ailleurs. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait une maîtresse. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était impossible.

Le jeune homme passait sa journée en cours et le soir, il alternait travail et devoirs.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps matériel de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.  
C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il emménage avec elle.

Elle pouvait le garder pour elle toute seule.

Son seul réel problème était qu'il ne l'avait pas encore engrossé, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait. Mais Allan était jeune et motivé.  
Ca viendrait…

"- je trouve que tu me délaisse un peu trop en ce moment. Tu es toujours noyé dans tes livres, en cours ou en train de travailler. Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents.  
Il commençait à en avoir soupé de cette donzelle.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas être à sa place auprès d'elle, pas plus qu'à la fac.

Pourtant, malgré le désintérêt certain qui le gagnait, il se forçait à continuer à travailler.  
Ses parents s'étaient saignés aux quatre veines pour lui payer ses études, il les mènerait à bien jusqu'au bout, si ce n'était pour lui, au moins pour eux. Déjà, il n'avait plus le moindre complexe à laisser assumer à son amante la plus part de ses frais. Il ne payait pas de loyer puisque l'appartement appartenait à la jeune femme, elle s'amusait à refaire périodiquement sa garde robe sur ses deniers à elle, il n'y avait guère que pour ses petits plaisirs personnels et la fac qu'il devait mettre la main à la poche. Sans le dire à ses parents, il faisait donc un virement des deux tiers de sa paye sur leur compte à eux et vivait sur les pourboires que son travail nocturne lui rapportait.

C'était bien assez.

Sans compter qu'après lui, il avait un autre frère qui mériterait d'aller à la fac. Tout le pécule qu'il pourrait mettre de côté pour lui serait une bonne chose.

"- Non mais tu m'écoutes ?"

"- Evidement que je t'écoute." Soupira le jeune homme.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, les traits tirés par la fatigue.

"- Il est l'heure que j'aille travailler. Je ne serais pas rentrer avant deux heures je pense."

La jeune femme soupira, mes lèvres serrées, mais laissa faire.  
Elle avait bien comprit que le harceler ne ferait que le braquer davantage.  
Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement, glissant ses mains dans la courte chevelure blonde un peu indisciplinée qu'elle aimait tant.

"- Fais attention à toi."

Il grogna un vague accords avant de refermer ses livres de droit maritime.

Son sac à la main, il quitta l'appartement.

Le froid était mordant à cette heure de la nuit alors même que le mois de septembre n'était pas finit. Pourtant, il l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Le froid le soulageait du contact de moins en moins agréable de cette femelle.

Il soupira.

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait.

Plus le temps passait et moins il prenait plaisir à la compagnie de la jeune femme… Non, il se mentait à lui-même.

Plus le temps passait et moins il prenait plaisir à la compagnie des femmes…

D'une foulée vive, il partit en courant vers son lieu de travail.

Au début, il avait prit plaisir à regarder ses collègues féminines danser sur les tables en tenues légères.

Il y prenait encore plaisir il y avait peu.  
Mais petit à petit, il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait de plus en plus observer la plastique de ses collègues masculins.

Il poussa la porte de l'entrée des artistes du bar où il travailler à la fois comme serveur et danseur.

Le bar était séparé en deux grandes salles : Une avec un service féminin où venaient les hommes en quêtes d'effeuillages et une autre au service masculin où venaient les hommes en quête de la même chose, ou bien des femmes ayant envie de s'amuser.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres femmes que les serveuses dans la première salle. Les clients étaient tous des gros lourds.

"- Salut Allan ! T'arrive super tôt ce soir !"

Allan jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le mur.

Un peu surprit, il constata qu'en effet, il avait mit moins de dix minutes pour faire le trajet à pied ! Normalement, il mettait plus d'une heure !

"- Heu… Oui, j'ai envie de faire des heures sup un peu…."

Le chef des serveurs lui sourit.

"- ben si tu te sens, Jack est malade, tu peux prendre sa place sur les barres ?"

Allan hocha la tête.

Il reposa son uniforme de serveur (un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un gilet noir et une cravate) pour celui de danseur (un string noir, un short ultra court et ultra moulant noir et un boléro en cuir toujours noir)

"- Pas de problème."

Il aimait bien danser et les pourboires étaient toujours conséquents.

Surtout ces derniers temps.

Il avait tapé dans l'œil d'un jeune homme qui n'avait visiblement aucun complexe à montrer son intérêt. En général, il n'y avait guère que les plus vieux pour oser venir glisser un billet dans la corde des strings des danseurs. Sans compter que le regard de celui là ne lui donnait pas l'impression qu'il le caressait avec un pinceau huileux et répugnant.

"- Prêt ?"

"- Ouai. "

Le chef de rang lui lança un glaçon qu'Allan se passa sur les mamelons pour qu'ils soient bien dur. C'était le genre de petits trucs qui faisaient affluer els pourboires.

"- Ton chéri est dans la salle." Prévint encore le chef de partie.

Allan renifla, amusé.

"- Je préfère celui là à beaucoup."

Le chef des serveurs ne put qu'approuver. Certains auraient tués pour un "fan" aussi mignon, bien élevé et généreux que celui d'Allan.

Le jeune anglais sauta sur sa petite scène ronde avec une barre au milieu.

Il prit rapidement le rythme et se mit à danser comme ses quatre collègues déjà au travail.

Très vite, son petit fan aux cheveux verts vint s'asseoir sur l'un des profonds fauteuils qui entouraient la petite scène.

Cette fois, il était accompagné d'un homme au regard dur et froid et aux cheveux noirs.

Allan en fut un peu déçut.  
C'était sans doute idiot, mais il aimait que le jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas soit SON fan, à lui tout seul. Le voir avec un autre l'agaçait.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers son ami.

Allan se mordit la langue.

Ils n'allaient pas se bécoter sous son nez quand même, non ?

Mais ils discutèrent juste une minute avant que poil noir ne s'écarte en s'inclinant sommairement.

S'incline ?  
Qui était donc ce jeune homme dont le visage lui était si familier sans qu'il ne parvienne à le recadrer…

Il semblait sortir d'un rêve.

Poil noir revint.

Il échangea encore quelques mots avec le jeune homme qui sourit au danseur avant de se lever et de suivre son camarade vers l'une des petites alcôves fermées prévues pour des spectacles plus…intimes….

Le cœur d'Allan battit plus fort.

Il avait eut l'occasion de se déhancher à plusieurs reprises dans ces alcôves pour quelques hommes qui ne regardaient pas à la dépense et même une ou deux fois pour des demoiselles qui enterraient la vie de jeune fille d'une des leurs.

Très vite, le chef de rang vint le prévenir.

Il était attendu.

Allan sauta de sa petite scène pour suivre le jeune homme et son garde du corps dans la petite alcove.

La porte se referma sur lui.

"- Seigneur, voyons ! Vous ne pouvez pas…"

"- Silence Kagaho….Bonjour Allan…."

Le jeune danseur sursauta.

Il connaissait son nom ?

De près, le jeune homme semblait un petit peu plus vieux que lui, entre vingt cinq et trente ans. Ses longs cheveux verts encadraient un visage doux où le sourire avait déjà marqué les coins de la bouche et des yeux de rides heureuses.

"- Bonjour… Vous…avez requit ma présence."

Autant se retrancher dans une attitude strictement professionnelle.

"- Tout à fait."

Le jeune danseur sauta sur la petite table pour commencer son show privé.

Un peu incertain, il trouvait presque dérangeant de ne pas voir l'étincelle lubrique que les vieux pervers qui louaient ses services en privé avaient toujours dans les yeux.  
Dans le coin le plus reculé de l'alcôve, le garde du corps boudait visiblement.

La musique finit par se taire, marquant la fin du show.

Le jeune, le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés ne fit pas un geste pour payer Allan.

Le danseur se racla la gorge.

"- Assieds toi, Allan."

"- Heu…. Je ne crois pas…"

"- Assis !" Siffla rudement poil noir en appuyant sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Une étincelle coléreuse passa dans les yeux bleus du danseur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tendit le bras pour effleurer la joue d'Allan qui se figea.

"- Rappelle toi…." Souffla doucement Shun en envoyant une légère bouffée de cosmos à son Juge.

Un hoquet échappa à Rhadamanthe.

Le souffle court, il se sentit tomber en avant.

Shun le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se blesse sur le rebord de la table.

Il le garda dans ses bras le temps que la mémoire revienne à son Juge.

Lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos du Wyvern envahir la pièce, il l'étouffa en douceur du sien.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Rhadamanthe se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

"-S…Seigneur Hadès ?"

Shun secoua la tête.

Rhadamanthe était mort quand il était arrivé.

"- Hadès est mort, Rhadamanthe… Mais j'ai prit sa place…."

Un peu hébété, le Juge se tourna vers Kagaho.

"- Qu'est ce que… Pourquoi…. Moi…. Humain ?"

Shun lui caressa la joue.

"- Shhhh… C'est normal que tu sois un peu perdu. Tu es mort très violement. Lorsque j'ai voulu te ramener, tu as préféré te reposer un peu. J'ai essayé de te trouver une bonne famille…"

Sans s'offusquer d'être niché dans le giron de son Seigneur et Maître, Rhadamanthe tentait de reprendre ses esprits.  
Mêlés aux souvenirs de ses parents les plus récents, de son enfance avec son petit frère et de sa vie à la fac se mêlaient les souvenir de la guerre contre Athéna, de la mort de son Maître, de sa résurrection puis de son suicide pour aider son Seigneur.

"- Vous… Hadès…. Que…. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Shun lui donna le verre de Scotch qu'il s'était commandé sans le boire.

Rhadamanthe l'avala d'une traite.

L'alcool agressif le fit tousser mais lui permit de se calmer un peu pendant que Shun lui racontait les trente dernières années.

Enfin, après plus d'une heure, Rhadamanthe se redressa.

La tenue minimaliste le gênait un peu maintenant qu'il avait reprit ses esprits, mais pas autant que son trouble à devoir quitter sa famille.

"- Mais tu pourras revenir les voir quand tu veux, tu sais… Je ne vais certainement pas vous en empêcher."

Troublé par la douceur de son nouveau maître, Rhadamanthe se tourna vers son frère Spectre.

"- C'est VRAIMENT le nouveau Dieu de la Mort ?"

Shun éclata de rire.

Il s'attendait à la question.  
Il s'avait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec son prédécesseur.

_Fais attention, ça coule._

"- Qu'est ce qui coule ?"

_Le sucre._

"- Le sucre ?"

_Oui, celui que tu fais autours de toi._

Le ton d'Hadès était ouvertement dégoûté.

"- Ho ça va ! On n'est pas encore en guerre, j'ai bien le droit de me montrer gentil. Et puis il faut bien que je les apprivoise tous ces grands serins. Nous en avons déjà discuté.

_Gnagnagna._

"- Très mature."

_Je suis mort, je fais ce que je veux !_

"- Ha il est beau le Hadès qui a manqué tous nous tuer tient !"

Hadès grommela encore un peu avant de se mettre à bouder. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la possibilité d'agir à travers Shun et puis… Malgré ses manières étranges, il obtenait un excellent résultat avec ses hommes.  
Les spectres déjà revenus lui voyaient une dévotion qui n'avait rien d'effrayée ou de servile. Non, ils se considéraient comme honorés de le servir.

Pour le premier dieu de la mort, c'était presque vexant, lui qui n'avait régné que par la peur… et l'aide de Pandore

"- Veux tu rentrer avec moi ?" Finit par demander Shun.

Rhadamanthe hésita.

Il se savait le Premier Juge des Enfers, mais ses souvenirs de sa vie humaine étaient encore si forts….

"- Pourrais-je envoyer une lettre à ma famille ?"

"- Tu pourras même aller les rassurer directement, ou leur passer un coup de fil. Nous avons le téléphone maintenant."

Rhadamanthe resta figé une seconde.

"- Le téléphone ?"

"- Et la télé…"

"- La télé ??? Mais comment…."

"- D'ailleurs, y a Sissi impératrice ce soir." Grommela Kagaho, les pommettes roses. Il avait vu le premier film la semaine avant et avait hâte de voir la suite. " Donc si on pouvait rentrer…."

Shun gloussa.

"- Va t'habiller, Rhadamanthe." Lui aussi rougit. "Même si je trouve ta plastique très agréable à regarder, je ne sais pas s'il est bon pour mon premier Juge de se pointer au boulot habillé d'aussi légère façon."

Le Juge rougit furieusement.

Après sa danse, il ne s'était pas rhabillé et était toujours en string.

***

Shion jouait avec la carte d'Andromède.

Il craignait le retour de Shun comme il l'attendait avec impatience.

Peut-être les choses changeraient-elles ?  
Sans compter qu'il avait demandé à Athéna les vraies raisons de leurs guerres récurrentes ainsi que ce que qu'elles étaient "avant", comme le lui avait conseillé le jeune homme.  
La déesse réincarnée s'était contentée de hurler de rage et de colère.

Aussi Shion s'était-il plongé dans les archives.

Certaines étaient si vieilles et si fragiles qu'il avait d'abord du les restaurer avec de pouvoir les lire.

Les informations qu'il en avait extraites l'avaient tellement secouées qu'il les avait gardé pour lui pendant un bon moment.

Comment expliquer à ses chevaliers qu'au temps antiques il n'était pas question de guerre mais de saine émulation ? Comment expliquer que les combats n'étaient que des jeux entre trois civilisations distinctes pour récompenser celle qui produirait les hommes les plus forts ?  
Comment expliquer que la force physique y était aussi importante que les déclamations de vers ou les élans philosophiques ?

Comment expliquer, simplement, qu'en les temps ancien, la "guerre" entre Poséidon, Hadès et Athéna n'était pas autre chose que des jeux olympiques améliorés pour mettre en exergues les qualités politiques, philosophiques, physiques et psychologiques des dirigeant de trois nations pour rassurer leur population et décider qui des trois, pour un siècle, aurait une voix de plus au conseil….

Le Conseil…  
Déesse, Le CONSEIL !!!

Encore une nouveauté, ou plutôt une redécouverte ancestrale !

Car oui, petit à petit, les dieux s'étaient de moins en moins incarné et de moins en moins longtemps. Il avait bien fallut que leurs serviteurs prennent leur place pour régner sur leurs domaines…

D'après les archives, le Conseil était répartit entre les Juges d'Hadès, Le Pope d'Athéna et le Premier Général de Poséidon, à savoir le Dragon des Mers.

Les Enfers étant par nature plus difficile à gérer qu'un royaume humains classique, les trois juges n'étaient pas de trop même s'ils n'avaient qu'une voix à eux trois, comme les autres.

Lorsque le Conseil n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord, il s'élargissait aux autres serviteurs principaux des dieux (Les ors, les autres généraux des mers et une phalanges de Spectres) pour amener du sang et des idées neuves.  
Lorsque même ce Conseil élargit ne parvenait pas à se décider, c'était la "guerre"

Petit à petit, les truculents combats d'esprit à esprit s'étaient fait plus rares pour ne se concentrer enfin que sur la force brute, puis, petit à petit, sur de réelles guerres.  
Des morts avaient eut lieu de tous les côtés

Petit à petit, des rancoeurs étaient apparues, les combats s'étaient fait plus vicieux, puis les Dieux, dépendant de leurs ouailles avaient eux aussi oubliés leur raison d'être et leur travail premier.  
Et les Guerres Saintes avaient commencées…  
Déesse, avaient-ils une chance de faire cesser ces folies ?

Athéna était faible dans cette réincarnation.

Hadès n'était plus, remplacé par Shun qui ne supportait pas l'idée de faire du mal à une mouche.

Quand a Poséidon, il avait prouvé pendant la guerre contre Hadès qu'il n'était pas si obnubilé par le contrôle de la terre qu'il le laissait paraître…

Shion se passa une main sur les yeux.

Ils avaient besoin de Poséidon.  
Ils avaient besoin de le réveiller et de le convaincre, sans qu'Athéna ne soit mise au courant.

"- GARDE !!!"

Un garde se précipita près du pope.

"- Faites mander Kanon… J'ai besoin de lui urgemment. Faites également monter Milo et Camus…." Il hésita. "Et si Remiel est là, qu'il vienne aussi."

S'il avait raison, sa présence serait des plus utile avant…avant… qu'il ne soit appelé…

Shion n'avait pas fait part de ses certitudes concernant le fils adoptif de Camus et Milo à ses parents. Ca leur ferait bien assez de mal comme ça s'il avait raison, il n'allait pas gâcher quoique ce soit avant…qu'il parte.

Les trois chevaliers d'or ainsi que le jeune spectre par réincarné mais pas encore appelé se présentèrent au pope.

Un peu boudeur, Remiel avait suivit ses parents avec humeur. De la peinture sur le bout de ses doigts montrait qu'il avait du être dérangé pendant qu'il peignait.

Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme passait ses journées et ses nuits a peindre dans une frénésie qui inquiétait largement ses parents.

"- Grand Pope ?"

Shion leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

Les doigts croisés devant lui, il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps d'ordonner ses pensées.

"- Kanon… j'ai une mission importante pour tout. Camus t'accompagnera. Milo, tu serviras de garde du corps à Camus et ton fils…. Remiel… je sais que tu n'es pas un chevalier mais… j'aimerais que tu accompagnes tes pères.

"- Mais…"

"- c'est important, Rémy…Crois moi…"

Le jeune homme soupira mais n'insista pas.

Depuis sa petite enfance et bien qu'il profite de tout le sanctuaire, personne ne lui avait rien demandé en échange. A présent qu'il se savait Rune, maître du Tribunal des enfers, il culpabilisait encore plus de profiter du Sanctuaire. Ce n'était pas honnête

Camus s'inquiéta.

"- Shion, si c'est assez dangereux pour que Milo vienne en soutient, je ne veux pas que Remy vienne, c'est trop dangereux pour lui, il n'est pas une chevalier."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

Il n'était peut-être pas un chevalier mais son cosmos était au moins aussi puissant que celui d'un chevalier d'argent ! Il savait se battre en cas de besoin et se téléporter à l'abri ne serait guère difficile pour lui si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et puis… Maintenant qu'il se savait un Spectre, même si son surplis n'était pas encore revenu à lui, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir utiliser plus de puissance encore le cas échéant. Mais…. Il appréciait d'autant plus l'inquiétude de son père… C'était paradoxal.

"- Ce n'est pas a proprement parlé dangereux, Camus… Juste… Comment dire…. Je vais déjà vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit."

Shura se faufila dans le bureau.

Il était curieux.

"- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, continuez."

Camus hocha sobrement la tête.

Depuis trente ans, la charge de pope s'était plus ou moins lentement répartit entre Shion et Shura.

Même si seul Shion portait encore à l'occasion les robes, le masque et le casque, les deux hommes occupaient ensemble la fonction.

"- Kanon, je veux, en tant que Dragon des Mers, que tu ailles au Sanctuaire sous marin réveiller Poséidon."

Un silence consterné balaya la pièce, vite suivit par une explosion de cris.

"- QUOI ???"

Même le capricorne fixait son compagnon comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

"- Qu'est ce que tu manigances, vieux fou ?"

"- Disons… Que les Archives m'ont éclairées sur beaucoup de chose… Kanon, tu dois retrouver Julian Solo… Ou son fils aîné, et inciter Poséidon a revenir à la vie. Ensuite, Camus, je veux que tu te présente comme l'émissaire du Sanctuaire."

Les yeux du Pope se fixèrent sur Remiel qui avala péniblement sa salive.  
Le pope savait ce qu'il était. Il le _savait _!!! Mais il avait choisit de ne rien dire.

"- Quand ce sera fait, Camus, je veux que tu informes Poséidon de ma décision de remettre en place le Conseil. Il comprendra….J'espère…."

"- Le….conseil ?" tenta Milo

"- Le Conseil… je vous expliquerais plus tard…Et surtout….Pas un mot à Athéna."

Les quatre chevaliers d'or et le spectre s'entreregardèrent.

Qu'est ce que Shion prévoyait de faire ?

"- Shion… même si je ne comprends pas trop ce que vous espérez….Qu'est ce que Rémy vient faire là dedans ?" Hésita Camus, protecteur avec son rejeton.

Shion fixa longuement Rune qui se sentit frémir. Du regard, il supplia le pope de ne pas révéler son identité. Il ne voulait pas blesser ses pères. Le regard glacé du pope s'adoucit.

"- S'il n'est pas une chevalier, Camus, il appartient néanmoins au Sanctuaire. En tant que tel, il est inappréciable en tant que diplomate."

Le mensonge était suffisamment crédible pour que Camus l'accepte même s'il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose dessous.

"- Remy ? Tu es sur de vouloir venir ?"

Rune hocha doucement la tête.

"- Tout se passera bien papa... Tu verras…"

Ce n'était que vœux pieux, mais le spectre espérait vraiment que rien n'arriverait à ses parents.

Une fois Kanon, Camus, Milo et Remiel sortit, Shura s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de son compagnon.

"- Bon… Et si maintenant tu me disais la vérité….Ca fait près de quinze ans que j'attends que tu m'en parles…"

"- Shura…"

Le capricorne mit un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant.

"- Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot veux-tu ? Je sais que tu nous tais quelque chose depuis des années et des années. Je l'ai sut dès le début. Je te connais, Shion Jeru Saïs Rama."

Le pope baissa les yeux.  
Ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsque son amant utilisait son nom entier.

***

Seul dans sa petite maison, Dohko remâchait sa rancoeur depuis des années.

Au début, Shiryu et Shunrei étaient restés avec lui puis le couple avait enfin finit par se marier puis était partit s'installer à Tokyo avec le seul frère qu'il restait au Dragon, sous l'aile protectrice de la déesse.

Depuis quinze ans, le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance était seul.

Si, pendant deux siècles, il n'avait eut aucune peine à supporter cette solitude, elle avait petit à petit finit par lui porter sur le caractère.

Quand il surveillait la résurrection des spectres d'Hadès, il avait eut un but et un soutient en la personne de Shion.  
A présent…  
A présent Shion l'avait bannit du Sanctuaire.

Ho, il ne lui avait jamais interdit d'y revenir mais leur séparation avait été suffisamment violente pour que Dokho ait comprit le message.

A présent, les deux hommes ne se parlaient plus que par message et porteurs interposés.

Dokho n'acceptait pas les reproches que Shion lui avait fait.

Il aurait fallut tuer Shun immédiatement.

Il fallait éliminer la menace d'Hadès le plus tôt possible ! Et non attendre la bouche en cœur le bon vouloir de la conscience écrasée du jeune Andromède.  
Déjà, les horreurs que le jeune bronze avait racontées sur Hyoga étaient bien la preuve qu'Hadès voulait les détruire de l'intérieur.

Quoi de mieux que de les monter les uns contre les autres ?

Tout le monde savait l'amour qu'il y avait entre le Cygne et Andromède.  
Tout le monde savait que jamais Hyoga n'aurait fait le moindre mal à son compagnon.  
Alors le vendre ?

Non mais franchement… COMMENT Camus, qui avait pourtant élevé Hyoga avait-il pu accepter des horreurs pareilles ?  
C'était surréaliste…  
Et maintenant…  
Maintenant, ils attendaient tous la résurrection d'Hadès une fois encore et le début d'une nouvelle guerre.

Mais s'il en avait la possibilité, Dokho ferait n'importe quoi pour débarrasser définitivement la Terre d'Hadès.

N'importe quoi…

***

Hyoga observait son fils aîné du coin de l'œil avec inquiétude.

Il était toujours inquiet quand Vlad s'approchait de son petit fils.

Pourtant, le fou furieux qui lui servait de rejeton n'avait jamais eut un geste violent envers le bébé ni même envers ses frères et sœur.  
Mais… On ne savait jamais….

Le nourrisson, lui gazouillait de joie entre les mains soudain bien tendre de son oncle. Il y trouvait plus de force et de confort qu'entre ceux de son propre père.

Le père du bébé n'avait que seize ans après tout.

Le tout petit était un accident que Hyoga avait bien volontiers "racheté" à la jeune mère.

Quelques dizaines de milliers de roubles pour qu'elle "oublie" qu'elle avait eut cet enfant et elle avait pu effacer la disgrâce et la honte qui aurait pu entacher sa famille si sa grossesse s'était sue.

Hyoga n'avait que faire des convenances.

Son fils avait un enfant, soit. Mais il était hors de question que le bébé grandisse hors de la famille.

Puisque son fils et la mère de l'enfant ne souhaitaient pas rester ensemble, le problème devait être réglé autrement.  
L'argent était souvent un baume suffisant pour guérir bien des choses…

Le nourrisson lâcha un petit cri aigu qui fit bondir Hyoga mais non, Vlad ne faisait aucun mal au bébé.

Au contraire, il jouait avec lui parvenait même à lui faire manger son dîner sans trop en mettre partout.

Hyoga ne comprenait pas.  
Son fils était une brute sanguinaire mais les enfants semblaient l'adorer, comme si un secret connus d'eux seuls passait entre son barbare de rejeton et les gosses.

C'était étrange.

Le petit poussa un autre cri aigu qui fit éclater de rire Vlad.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'il jouait avec un tout petit qu'il semblait vraiment humain aux yeux de son père.

Vlad était à la fois sa plus belle réussite et son plus tragique échec.

Le bébé – Kirill- dans les bras, Vlad s'approcha de son père, un air résolut sur le visage.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Vlad ?"

Vlad tendit le bébé à son père.

"- J'en veux un à moi !"

Hyoga fixa son fils avec stupeur.

Comment ça il voulait un fils ? Et bien il n'avait qu'à se trouver une fille et en faire un nom ?"

"- Et bien… Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?"

"- Je sais pas où on les achète !"

Hébété, Hyoga fixa son aîné.

Acheter un bébé, comment ça acheter un bébé. On n'achetait pas un bébé, on le faisait et….

"- Ben… Trouve toi une fille et fais le !"

Ce fut au tour de Vlad de fixer son père sans comprendre.

Le faire ? Comment ça "le faire" ?"

"- Le…. Faire ?"

Hyoga resta immobile un long moment avant de réaliser.

Il avait entraîné son fils depuis sa naissance pour faire de lui un…. Un…. Une espèce d'ersatz de chevalier sans armure. L'entraînement qu'il lui avait fait subir l'avait déjà rendu à moitié fou.

A part lire et écrire, Vlad ne savait….rien d'autre…

Avec horreur, Hyoga réalisa la profondeur de son échec envers son fils.

Il était normal que les bébés s'entendent bien avec Vlad. Il était certes un monstre assassin, mais surtout, il ne savait être rien d'autre. Hyoga ne l'avait pas laissé apprendre quoique ce soit d'autre.

Vlad avait été transformé en tueur depuis sa naissance.

Il n'était que ça… un enfant assassin, mais un enfant quand même…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'ancien cygne.

C'était lui le monstre…

"- Ho Shun… Tu l'avais vu avant tout le monde…."

Vlad pencha la tête sur le côté.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom sortir de la bouche de son père sans compter qu'il lui semblait vraiment le connaître.  
Qui était ce Shun ?

C'était pénible.

Le Jeune Kozlov haussa les épaules.

Puisque son père semblait partit dans ses délires mystiques une fois de plus…

"- Allez, vient Ki', on va aller jouer tous les deux."

Le nourrisson piailla encore de plaisir.

Il adorait son tonton si grand et si fort.

Il se sentait toujours en sécurité avec lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Un autre

Chap 11

Kanon avala péniblement sa salive.  
Derrière lui, Camus, Milo et Remiel attendaient qu'il ouvre le chemin vers le royaume de poséidon.

Plus loin, Mu avait ceinturé son frère pour l'empêcher de les suivre avant qu'Aioros et Saga ne prennent le premier tour de garde pour les attendre.

Kanon ferma les yeux.

Camus posa sa main sur son épaule, Milo prit son autre main dans la sienne tandis que leur fils prenait la main libre de son papa.

L'ex marinas posa sa main sur le fond de la prison dans laquelle il avait passé dix jours et faillit mourir un nombre incalculable de fois.  
Comme la première fois, il se sentit presque immédiatement happé vers le Sanctuaire sous-marin.

La main de Camus sur son épaule se crispa à lui faire mal.

Il grimaça.

Très vite pourtant, les quatre hommes heurtèrent lourdement le sol de marbre du temple de Poséidon.

Remiel se recroquevilla dans le giron de Milo.

C'était grand…Très grand et humide !

Avec émotion et nostalgie, le sexagénaire encore bien vert pourtant s'approcha de l'écaille du dragon des mers.

"- Bonjour ma belle…"

Même s'il avait porté un nombre incalculable de fois l'armure des gémeaux, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi à l'aise avec elle qu'il l'avait été avec son écaille de général.

Il l'effleura doucement.

Immédiatement, l'écaille se dispersa avant de venir le couvrir avec un enthousiasme touchant.

Kanon sourit doucement.

Il pouvait presque entendre le ronron satisfait de l'armure.

"- Décidément, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre hein ?"

Le ronron se mua en pure félicité qui fit glousser Kanon.

"- Elle te va bien." S'étonna vraiment Camus.

"- Mieux que les Gémeaux." Confirma Milo.

"- J'étais peut-être vraiment le réel Dragon des Mers après tout." Souffla tout doucement Kanon, heureux de retrouver sa vieille amie.

Remiel frissonna de froid. Lui n'avait pas d'armure pour le couvrir et le réchauffer.

Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

"- Où sont les autres porteurs d'écailles ?" s'intéressa-t-il en claquant des dents.

Kanon secoua la tête avant de se concentrer un instant.

"- …. Les Piliers ont été reconstruits après la Guerre contre Hadès. Les autres généraux ont du retrouver leurs maisons… Je les sens qui approchent. Ils nous ont sentit…"

Milo passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Rune.

Le Spectre soupira.

Bien qu'il sache qui il était, il adorait que ses pères le traitent comme leur enfant. Il avait conscience que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps, aussi en profitait-il éhontement. Lorsque son Seigneur et Maître l'appellerait, il ne pourrait que répondre…Et briser le cœur de ses papas…

Camus lui, malgré son extérieur détachement était inquiet.

Il n'avait pas revu Isaak depuis sa disparition après tout et…

Les cinq généraux entrèrent en coup de vent, près à se battre.

Ne manquait que Sorrente.

Kanon avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Bonjour…."

"- Toi…"

Le ton venimeux de Baian fit grimacer le cadet des gémeaux.

"- Oui, moi. Je suis là…"

"- On s'en fiche de pourquoi tu es là." Grinça encore le marinas.

"- Baian…Ecoutes…"

"- Non ! Toi tu écoutes ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Cette écaille ne t'appartient pas, tu…."

Camus en eut assez.  
De l'autre côté du grand hall, Isaak n'avait pas bougé.  
Comme frappé par la foudre, il fixait son ancien maître avec stupéfaction.  
Il n'arrivait pas à concilier le souvenir qu'il avait de Camus avec l'homme d'age mur aux cheveux blanchis aux tempes, aux lunettes étroites et aux petites rides aux coins de la bouche et des yeux en face de lui.

Camus poussa gentiment Kanon.

Tranquillement, il s'approcha des marinas.

Les oblitérant tous sauf un, il sourit.

Isaak ne put retenir le sien.

Quand il était petit, Camus souriait si peu que chaque sourire était un joyau à saisir.

"- Bonjour, maître…" Murmura doucement le Kraken.

"- Bonjour, Isaak…. Je suis heureux de te voir en pleine forme." Sourit encore le verseau avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Rune se mordit la langue.

"- Ne soit pas jaloux, poussin… Isaak à une place à part dans le cœur de ton père, mais c'est toi notre fils…" Rassura Milo.

Le spectre soupira.

"- Je sais papa… Pardon…"

Milo ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils adoptif.

Ce gamin avait été un cadeau qui avait éclairé leur vie de couple et leur vie tout court. Quand le scorpion y réfléchissait, il n'imaginait pas comment il aurait pu vivre sans ce bout de chou avec eux. Il avait aimé le voir grandir, lui apprendre, lui faire découvrir le monde…

Son plus grand orgueil n'était pas d'avoir pu aider à sauver le monde.

Son plus grand orgueil avait été d'élever son fils.

"- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, poussin… je comprends…"

Rune se serra un peu plus contre son père.

Qu'il avait honte… Hadès le pardonne qu'il avait honte !!!

Il avait l'impression de profiter de la gentillesse de ses parents, de les trahir et de les tromper…

Il était un spectre.

Et pourtant, il restait leur enfant…

Même s'il n'était pas de leur sang, ils l'avaient éduqués, aimé, protégé….

_"- Cesse de t'inquiéter, Rune… Je ne te demanderais jamais de leur porter atteinte._" Le rassura soudain une voix douce.

Rune frissonna lourdement, si fort que son père ôta la cape de son armure pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

"- Camus, Kanon, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais le petit à froid. Y a pas un endroit plus chaud ici ?"

Rune rougit.

Il n'aimait pas paraître faible mais il était vrai qu'il avait froid.

Krishna s'écarta.

"- Venez…. Ma maison n'est pas loin. Un bon thé fera du bien à tout le monde…."

Kanon aurait pu lui baiser les pieds !

***

Rhadamanthe se retenait de piétiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

De retour aux enfers depuis près de deux semaines à présent, il avait pu progressivement revenir à sa vie de Spectre.  
A sa grande surprise et son total soulagement, il avait eut le temps de faire cette difficile transition et n'avait aucune honte à conserver de la tendresse pour ses parents.

Il leur avait longuement écrit pour les rassurer puis leur avait envoyé assez d'argent pour qu'ils puissent vivre un peu mieux.  
Shun s'était assuré de leur établir une petite rente.

Assez pour les aider, mais pas trop pour qu'ils ne se posent pas de question.

"- Tu as l'air ailleurs, Rhadamanthe. Ca ne va pas ?"

Le Juge rosit.  
Ca le mettait toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise lorsque son SEIGNEUR s'inquiétait de lui. Ce n'était pas à son seigneur de s'occuper de lui quand même !

"- J'ai parfois encore un peu de mal à réaliser que je suis bien votre Juge, mon Seigneur… Et en même temps, j'ai du mal à me oublier que j'ai été un fils et un frère…"

Shun lui sourit.

"- Personne ne te demande de l'oublier, Rhadamanthe… Simplement… Disons que tu es entré dans la vie active…"

_"- Et bla et bla et bla… Bon sang, Shun ! Il est ton premier esclave je te rappelle !_

"- Toi, tu la boucles. On va pas _encore_ en discuter ! Je ne comprenais pas que tu me disais que tu n'étais que des souvenirs morts, mais maintenant, je crois que je commence à piger ! "

_"- Pas la peine d'être insultant."_

"- c'est toi qui m'insulte à force. Je sais ce que je fais ! Laisse moi gérer mes troupes comme je veux !"

Un silence glacé et vexé répondit au jeune homme.

"- Seigneur ?"

"- Ce n'est rien, Rhadamanthe. Moi aussi j'ai parfois encore un peu de mal à gerer la transition…Même vingt ans après…

Machinalement Shun tendit la main pour effleurer la joue de son Juge.

"- c'est étrange tu sais… Des fois, je me souviens de toi tel que tu étais il y a une deux, trois résurrection…. Je me souviens même de ta première vie, lorsque Minos, Eaque et toi étiez frères de sang… "

Un peu troublé, Rhadamanthe ne bougea pas.

Les doigts de son Seigneur sur sa joue étaient doux et caressant…

"- Seigneur…"

Shun tressaillit.

"- Un problème Kagaho ?"

Le Spectre du Bénou jeta un regard noir au premier Juge.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, la façon que son Seigneur avait de se rapprocher de Rhadamanthe.

"- Nous pourrons partir quand vous voulez…"

"- Ha ! Parfait !"

"- Partir ?"

"- Nous allons chercher Minos et Pharaon…veux-tu venir ? Eaque vient, Kagaho ?"

"- Il nous attends…"

"- Je viens alors, Monseigneur…"

Shun sourit à ses deux spectres.

Il prit leurs mains à tous deux pour se téléporter près d'Eaque qui les attendait.

"- Nous y allons ?"

Eaque attrapa la main de Rhadamanthe au passage.

Les trois spectres et le Juge se téléportèrent près du puis des âmes.

Shun avait l'habitude de faire un arrêt ici avant d'aller à la surface.

C'était comme prendre la température du jardin avant de sortir dans la rue.

"- Bonjour Shun…"

Les deux juges et Kagaho se mirent immédiatement en position de combat pour proteger leur seigneur.

Shun les dépassa sans attendre pour donner une accolade au nouveau venu.

"- DeathMask ! Comment vas-tu ?"

Le Chevalier d'or eut un sourire plein de dents.

A l'insu du Sanctuaire aussi bien que de Kagaho, le Chevalier et le jeune dieu étaient restés en contact depuis vingt ans.

"- Je vieillis… Mes genoux me font mal, j'ai de l'arthrite dans les coudes et je perd mes cheveux. A part ça, ça va. Et toi ?"

Shun gloussa.

"- Tu ne vieillis pas si mal. Tu as l'air presque respectable."

Le Cancer aîné lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Ne m'insulte pas, Gamin."

Scandalisé, Kagaho fixait son seigneur et le serviteur d'Athéna avec rage.

"- Seigneur…"

"- Ne te fâche pas, Kagaho… J'avais besoin que tu ne sois pas au courant."

Offusqué, le Bénou se mit à bouder.

Shun le cajola immédiatement.

"- Kagaho…. J'ai bien le droit à un peu d'intimité, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le spectre grommela un peu mais laissa tomber. Ils en rediscuteraient plus tard, à la maison.

Hautement amusé, DeathMask laissa Shun traiter avec ses serviteurs.

"- Tu les tient bien en laisse…"

"- Ha ça va ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Nous n'étions pas sensés nous voir avant plusieurs semaines."

"- Ca a bougé en bas. Tu m'as fait très très peur en donnant la carte d'Andromède au petit. Tu aurais pu passer directement par moi, plutôt que par le gosse."

"- Ta réaction n'aurais pas été aussi normale… je ne veux pas te mettre dans l'embarras."

"- J'y serais quand même bientôt."

"- Alors le plus tard possible."

_"- Tu…Toi tu… TU M'AVAIS CACHE CA !!! Comment tu as fait !!!???"_

"- Alors, je suis toujours un sale gosse dans cervelle ?"

_"- Je n'ai jamais dit ça."_

"- Non, mais c'était sous entendu.

_"- …_

"- Quoi de neuf au Sanctuaire ?"

"- Shion a envoyé Kanon au Sanctuaire sous marin. Il veut discuter directement avec Poséidon."

"- Vrai ? Bien ! Enfin…"

"- …. Qu'est ce qui se prépare, Shun ?"

Les trois spectres se hérissèrent d'entendre le chevalier d'or parler aussi familièrement à leur Seigneur.

"- Tu les a bien dressé !" S'amusa encore le Cancer."

"- DM ! Couché !"

"- Oui, m'sieur… Sans rire… Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?"

"- Je vais finir de rappeler à moi mes spectres sauf deux. Ensuite, je vais envoyer un émissaire au Sanctuaire. Je laisserais Shion traiter avec Poséidon, c'est aussi bien. Lui sais faire dans la diplomatie, moi j'ai encore du mal. Je ne suis encore qu'un gamin, tout dieu que je sois."

Le Cancer leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Au fait…."

"- Mmm…"

"- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour Rune…"

DeathMask eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Il n'a pas eut de chance, il fallait bien faire quelque chose."

"- Tu aurais pu l'élever…"

Le Cancer renifla.

"- Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour élever un gamin…"

"- Tes élèves s'en sortent bien…"

"- Ils ne sont pas mes enfants… Camus et Milo étaient plus indiqués…"

Shun hocha la tête.

Il avait prévenu le Cancer d'aller chercher le nourrisson lorsqu'un accident avait emporté les parents biologiques du spectre. Il avait prévu de le laisser à l'italien et au Poisson mais l'ainé du couple en avait décidé autrement. Il avait laissé le bébé sur le chemin du Verseau et du Scorpion.  
Les choses avaient tournées pour le mieux.

"- Ca va leur faire du mal, tu le sais."

"- C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais te le confier…"

"- ……Tu vas me faire culpabiliser."

"- Ce n'est pas le but…"

DeathMask se figea soudain avant de grimacer.

"- Il faut que j'y aille, Aphro m'appelle. Les gamins doivent encore être en train de faire des bêtises."

Shun rit doucement.

"- Attends avant de partir."

Il effleura doucement le front du Cancer du bout des doigts. L'italien fléchit les genoux.

"- Ca va mieux ! Merci…"

"- Juste une dernière chose….Hyoga…."

"- …. Personne ne l'a vraiment cherché… je sais que Shion le surveille de loin mais pour l'instant, personne n'a rien fait…"

"- …Je vois…Merci… Reste à l'écoute, j'aurais peut-être besoin de te joindre rapidement à présent."

"- Je ne suis pas à ton service, tu sais."

"- Bien sur que tu l'es… En freelance…"

"- ….Je sers Athéna…"

"- En répondant à mon appel, oui… Mon but n'est pas de détruire Athéna, DM… Juste de sauver des vies."

"- Pourquoi suis-je persuadé que tu me dis la vérité ?"

"- Parce que c'est le cas ?"

"- ….A plus tard, Shun… A la prochaine….

***

Vlad roula sur le ventre.

Couché par terre devant le bureau de son père, il n'avait aucun complexe à jouer les gamins alors qu'une demi douzaine de partenaires commerciaux discutaient avec son géniteur.

Devant lui, des legos à la main, son neveu jouait en poussant des petits cris de plaisir.

Kirill mit un des jouets dans sa bouche.

"- Mange pas ça." Le gronda doucement Vlad en lui retirant le jouet.

Le bébé pleurnicha un peu.

Il avait mal aux mâchoires. Ses dents commençaient à percer.

"- Vlad, fait taire ce gamin." S'agaça Hyoga que la présence de son fils très occupé à se rouler par terre agaçait.

Le jeune homme prit le bébé dans ses bras avant de lui donner son doigt à ronger.

Le sociopathe savait parfaitement qu'il énervait son père à rester là.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il le faisait.

Il n'était pas à moitié aussi stupide qu'il le faisait croire. Aussi dangereux, si. Mais pas complètement stupide, loin de là.

Plus le temps passait et plus il prenait plaisir à voir son père se débattre avec ses ennuis.  
C'était drôle et jouissif.

"- Allez, viens bébé, on va aller jouer dans le jardin."

Hyoga soupira de soulagement lorsque son fils sortit.

Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, à part pour tuer sur son ordre.

Hors, ses manières inquiétaient autant ses partenaires commerciaux qu'elles l'énervaient.

"- Votre fils est…"

"- Un pour psycopathe, je sais." Soupira Hyoga.

"- Pour la Famille…"

"- Il n'héritera jamais, j'y ai veillé." Rassura le demi russe.

"- S'il décidait de prendre le contrôle de la Famille par la force…"

"- Ca ne l'intéresse pas…"

"- Pour l'instant !"

…Pour l'instant…

Hyoga ferma les yeux un instant.  
Ce n'était pas bon pour sa tension tout ça.

***

Shion signa le dernier ordre de mission.

Une phalange de chevaliers de bronze attendait patiemment qu'il ait terminé dans le grand hall.

Le dernier parchemin plié et scellé, il apporta la pile de documents.

"- Messieurs…et mesdames…"

Il distribua les lettres aux chevaliers avant de donner ses ordres.

"- Je veux que vous alliez donner ces ordres de mission à chaque chevalier et assimilé concerné.

Certaines armures avaient jusqu'à huit porteurs. La situation prochaine menaçait d'être tendue, aussi avait-il fait convoquer tout le monde, sans exception.

"- Vous devrez être revenus au Sanctuaire d'ici une semaine. Moïra ?"

"- grand pope ?"

"- Je sais que tes parents voudraient que tu restes ici, surtout avec la naissance de ta nièce qui approche, mais j'ai besoin que tu ailles au Japon pour convoquer Seiya et Athéna… Je peux compter sur toi ?"

La troisième fille de Marine et Aiolia inclina rapidement la tête.

"- bien sur grand pope."

En digne chevalier de l'Aigle après sa mère, elle était le seul chevalier d'argent envoyé jouer les messagers.

"- Misty ?"

"- grand pope ?"

"- Toi et tes héritiers, je vous confie l'organisation de la réception des troupes de Poséidon et d'Hadès…"

Un grand flottement parcourut l'assemblée.

"- Pa….Pardon ?"

"- Nous allons reprendre la main au lieu de nous laisser systématiquement attaquer. Je veux organiser une conférence diplomatique. Je compte sur toi et tes élèves pour tout préparer… Devrait venir avec une troupe limitée à cinq ou six personnes. Pour Poséidon, ils ne devraient être plus de six en plus de Solo…"

"- A vos ordres…"

Shion s'assit sur son trône.

Il se sentait plus vivant soudain à l'idée de décider, lui, quoi faire pour préserver la paix et non attendre gentiment qu'on lui tombe sur le râble pendant qu'Athéna jouait les vierges effarouchée qui rechigne à faire le nécessaire. POURQUOI n'avait-elle jamais, lors d'une guerre, envoyé TOUS des chevaliers à l'assaut en une fois au lieu de les faire massacrer un par un ? Le pope n'en savait rien, mais ces méthodes d'un autre âge étaient belles et bien finies. Avec un peu de chance même, les GUERRES elles-mêmes, seraient terminées.

***

Kanon reposa sa tasse vide.  
Depuis plus de cinq heures, il faisait avec l'aide de Camus et Milo le résumé précis des trente dernières années pour enfin se taire.

Isaak se massa les tempes.

"- Donc, si je comprends bien, Shun est devenu le dieu de la mort, mon petit frère mérite des coups de pieds au cul jusqu'à la lune et tu es là pour réveiller notre Seigneur, non pour causer une nouvelle guerre, mais pour tenter de ne plus jamais subir…"

"- c'est bien ça."

Le général du Kraken soupira.

Il se sentait dans la peau d'un poulpe face à une raquette de tennis.

"- J'ai mal au crâne…" Se plaignit-il.

"- vous avez eut des nouvelles de Julian Solo ou de Sorrente ?" Finit par demander Rune.

"- Aucune." Soupira Io. "Enfin… Sorrente ne nous à pas contacté…"

"- Mais…"

"- Kassa et moi avons suivit de loin notre seigneur et Sor'. Julian s'est marié et à eut plusieurs enfants… Il règne sur son empire maritime…"

"- Je croyais qu'il avait dilapidé son héritage !" Contra Kanon.

"- Il le voulait, oui. Mais les actionnaires ont mit le holà à ses bêtises de gamin gâté. A présent, il dresse son plus jeune fils pour prendre sa suite. Deux de ses filles sont mariées et mère, la dernière est avocate."

"- Son aîné ?"

"- Il a quitté la famille en claquant la porte parce que son père ne voulait pas le laisser libre de sa vie."

Kanon soupira.  
Décidément, ils étaient nombreux à ne pas savoir gérer les gamins.

"- Que fait-il à présent ? Je doute que Poséidon veuille s'incarner dans un vieux machin…."

Malgré son irritation, Baian gloussa.

"- Vu ce qu'est devenu Julian, il y a des chances… Sorrente a suivit le fils et l'accompagne depuis son départ. C'est comme ça qu'on arrive à le suivre. "

"- Ce que Julian est devenu ?"

Les marinas firent tous la grimace. Kanon haussa un sourcil, surprit.

"- Qu'est ce à dire?"

"- Tu as vu star wars ?" Questionna Isaak, confortablement assit près de son maître Camus qui le fixait avec un rien de ravissement dans l'œil.

"- Evidement…Pourquoi…"

"- Tu as vu Jabba ?"

Kanon passa au verdâtre.

"- Mais comment…"

"- Personne sait et franchement, personne veut savoir…"

Kanon laissa tomber le sujet.

"- Donc, pour l'instant, la question est de trouver le fils…Où est-il ?"

Les marinas hésitèrent une seconde avant de répondre. L'aisance de Kanon à leur donner des ordres les choquait autant qu'elle les rassurait.

Ils n'avaient plus de chef depuis si longtemps…Ca faisait du bien d'en avoir un de nouveau.

"- Il est à Marseille…"

Kanon hocha la tête.

"- Bon…Et bien, allons réveiller Poséidon alors…"

***

Les deux frères fixaient l'étrange troupe qui venait se présenter à eux.

Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, ils ne pouvaient guère être plus dissemblables.

L'aîné avait les cheveux blancs et épais, une peau de lait, les yeux bleus et malgré sa timidité, il savait se faire obéir lorsqu'il n'était plongé dans ses livres ou ses pensées.

A l'inverse, son frère avait le cheveu et l'œil noir, la peau tannée et l'esprit rebelle et cynique.

Les jumeaux se supportaient mais ne s'aimaient pas vraiment.

L'aîné savait même être romantique et rêveur alors que son musicien de frère était particulièrement terre à terre.

Non vraiment, les jumeaux ne se ressemblaient pas.

Sauf a l'instant, où ils fixaient les quatre arrivant avec stupeur.

Comme a leur habitude, ils se disputaient.

Le cadet s'était incrusté dans l'appartement de son grand frère et lui réclamait encore et encore de l'attention, au grand agacement de l'aîné qui voulait juste être tranquille pour lire et écrire les contes pour enfant qu'il faisait éditer.

"- Bonjour…"

"- heu… Bonjour… Qui…êtes-vous ?"

Shun s'approcha de Minos

Doucement, il posa un doigt sur son front.

Le jeune homme s'écroula dans ses bras.

Kagaho ceintura Pharaon avant qu'il n'agresse leur Seigneur.

Les deux frères ne s'entendaient pas bien mais ils restaient frères ! Il n'y avait qu'entre eux qu'ils avaient droit de se crêper le chignon. Que quiconque s'incruste entre eux et ils faisaient front commun contre l'agresseur.

Eaque souleva Minos des bras de leur Seigneur pour le laisser opérer sur Pharaon.

Le jeune musicien s'écroula à son tour.

"- Bon…. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils réagiraient aussi fort." S'inquiéta un peu Shun.

_"- Mais arrête de t'inquiéter bon sang !!"_

"- Hadès…."

_"- Et puis, au cas où tu n'aurais pas pensé à ça, comment Pharaon va-t-il pouvoir poursuivre de ses assiduité Minos maintenant qu'ils ont grandit comme frère ?"_

"- Mais il ne pourra pas ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

_"- Ce que tu…"_

"- Tu vois, moi aussi j'arrive à manipuler mes troupes. Et je veux que Minos soit avec Rune."

_"- Shun…_

"- Quoi ?"

_"- T'es encore plus mauvais que moi."_

"- Merci !"

***

Seiya s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête.

Depuis des années, il avait l'impression de vivre sans vraiment être là.  
Depuis leur retour à la vie et la mort d'Hadès, il lui semblait qu'il ballottait sans vraiment parvenir à contrôler sa propre vie.

Il avait passé un temps en couple avec Miho à qui il avait donné un fils… enfin…. Miho avait eut un fils pendant qu'ils étaient mariés.

Ils s'étaient séparés lorsque le gamin avait six ans pour incompatibilité d'humeur.

Depuis, il n'avait pas vu le gamin.

Il savait de la bouche de Shiryu que le petit avait totalement prit le partit de sa mère et était totalement persuadé que son père était totalement responsable de leur divorce. D'après le Dragon, Miho s'amusait à l'accabler comme s'il l'avait trompé avec toutes les femelles qui passaient.  
Ce qui était rien que moins vrai.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, Seiya n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie pour protester de quoique ce soit.

Comme si une partie de lui-même lui avait été arrachée.

Il n'avait pas protesté quand Miho lui avait annoncé leur mariage.  
Il n'avait pas protesté quand Ikki avait donné Shun à Hyoga malgré un malaise confus sur la question.  
Et à présent, il ne protestait pas bien que Saori l'est tiré de son petit train-train quotidien et de son boulot dans sa superette pour lui imposer de revenir à ma maison Kido.

C'était bête.

Il aimait bien travailler sans sa superette lui.

Ho, ça n'avait rien de glorieux.

Mais la gloriette, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre intérêt pour lui.

Il avait assez pour payer son petit studio, manger et entretenir son chat, alors pourquoi se fouler plus ? Son seul luxe a présent était de lire.

Pas de grands textes non. Il n'avait aucune illusion sur lui-même. Il n'était pas un Camus, un Saga ou un Grand pope.

Lui, il lisait de la science fiction, de la fantasy ou du space opéra.

Ca lui suffisait.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas les connaissances pour comprendre des textes difficiles et n'avait pas l'énergie d'essayer d'apprendre.  
Depuis trente ans, sa vie était lisse, égale, sans surprise et sans intérêt.

Il avait l'impression de rêver son existence, comme s'il était dans un cocon de coton qui ne filtrait qu'imparfaitement la vie des autres.

"- Seiya ? Seiya !!!"

Pégase se redressa.

Il avait eut de la chance lui.

Contrairement à Saori, il ressemblait encore à une humain et non à une harpie aigrie.

"- Déesse ?"

A la porte, les poings sur les hanches, la déesse le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Tu n'as rien fait depuis que tu es là hein ?"

"- …"

Que pouvait-il répondre ? En effet, il n'avait rien fait depuis son arrivée.

Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ?"

"- Tu aurais pu reprendre ton entraînement ! Tu es encore le chevalier de pégase !"

Ca c'était l'une des rares nouvelles en provenance du Sanctuaire qu'il avait assimilé.

Il y avait un autre chevalier de Pégase en formation.

Il souhaitait bonne chance à son remplaçant et priait qui voulait bien l'entendre que le gamin échappe à la jeunesse qui avait été la sienne.

"- Maaaahou…"

Une chatte grise et blanche sauta sur les genoux de son maître en ronronnant.  
Depuis quinze ans, elle était son seul contact avec l'extérieur quelque part.

"- Et débarrasse toi de ce sac à puces !" S'énerva Saori.

Seiya ne dit rien.

Il ne disait jamais rien.

Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel…  
Ce moteur qui l'avait fait devenir pendant quelques secondes le plus puissant chevalier d'Athéna.

Il soupira.  
Le plus puissant ? Vraiment ?

Allez, il pouvait bien être honnête, trente ans après.  
Sans l'aide, le soutient et le cosmos aussi bien de ses quatre frères que des chevaliers d'or et, marginalement, de tous les chevaliers d'Athéna encore sur terre, il n'aurait jamais eut la force de se dresser face à Hadès.  
A la toute fin, c'était Athéna qui l'avait vaincu.  
Lui n'avait servit que de bouclier.

Machinalement, il effleura son torse à travers sa chemise passée.

Elle était infime, à peine plus qu'une fine ligne de chair rose, mais il sentait encore parfaitement la présence de sa cicatrice, là où l'épée d'Hadès s'était enfoncée, le tuant presque sur le coup.

Lorsque Athéna l'avait ramené ainsi que tous les autres, il s'était sentit vide.  
Au début, il avait mit ça sur le compte de l'épuisement.

Mais petit à petit, il avait comprit sans s'en offusquer.

Ses frères et nombres des autres chevaliers le prenaient, a raison, pour un crétin, mais il n'était pas si stupide.

Quelque chose était mort en lui…  
Hadès…  
Tout simplement…

Il était né pour une raison et une fonction particulière.

Il avait survécut à son utilité.

Que lui restait-il ?

Qu'était-il devenu ?


	12. Chapter 12

Un autre

Chap 12

"- Bonjour Sorrente."

Le général des mers tressaillit.  
C'était une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis bien longtemps qui venait de le réveiller doucement.

Lentement, il se redressa avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

De l'autre côté de la chambre d'hôtel, roulé en boule dans son lit, un jeune homme de vingt ans environ dormait d'un sommeil agité.

Daryl Solo ne dormait jamais bien depuis que son père l'avait chassé.

"- Kanon….Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Le dragon des mers s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Je suis là pour le petit."

Sorrente se raidit.

Depuis la naissance de Daryl, il était plus le père du gamin que Julian.

Daryl avait été un petit garçon fragile et rêveur, bien différent de son père obnubilé par son travail et l'argent. Petit à petit, le petit garçon s'était attaché de plus en plus à son "oncle" Sorrente au point de ne plus gère écouter son père.

Des tensions n'avaient pas tardées à apparaître entre le général des mers et l'ancienne réincarnation de Poséidon.

Alors qu'il était le confident de celui qui avait hébergé son maître, Sorrente s'était de plus en plus éloigné au profit de l'enfant.

La rupture entre les deux hommes avait été consommée lorsque Daryl avait refusé d'intégrer une école de commerce pour lui préférer le conservatoire.

Son père lui avait coupé les vivres avant de le chasser de la famille.  
La Sirène avait décidé de suivre l'adolescent de seize ans lorsque Julian l'avait chassé en même temps, persuadé qu'il était responsable de l'affection de son fils pour la musique.

Harpiste et violoniste de talent, Daryl aurait pu faire carrière si son père n'avait pas utilisé ses relations et son argent pour l'empêcher systématiquement de trouver une bonne école.

Depuis quatre ans, l'adolescent avant laissé tomber l'idée de rejoindre un conservatoire et se produisait le soir, dans des bars et des bibliothèques. L'argent qu'il gagnait suffisait tout juste à les entretenir tous les deux mais cela leur suffisait.

Pour le jeune homme, avoir enfin quitté les griffes de son géniteur valait tous les sacrifices.

"- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?"

"- Poséidon va avoir besoin de lui."

"- NON !"

Le cri de la Sirène réveilla le jeune homme qui bondit de son lit.

Sans réfléchir, il se jeta entre celui qui l'avait élevé et l'étranger en armure.

"- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

Kanon ne pu retenir un sourire.

Le gamin était le digne fils de son père.

Le cheveu bleu clair, le visage doux mais la mâchoire carrée, il imaginait que ses yeux d'un noir profond lui venaient de sa mère….Quand aux étincelles grenat qui hantaient son regard… Il sourit encore.

S'il n'avait pas été si vieux, il aurait trouvé agréable de faire des avances à ce gamin.  
C'était sans doute la seule chose que Kanon regrettait de sa vie et jalousait à son frère : un compagnon.

"- Bonjour, fils de Julian Solo… Je suis Kanon, Dragon des Mers, Général au service de Poséidon.

Daryl fixa l'homme avec un mélange de circonspection et de suspicion.

"- Oncle Sorrente ? C'est qui ce type ? Il a toute sa tête ?"

Kanon gloussa, faisant sourire bien malgré lui la Sirène.

"- Kanon est…une vieille connaissance, Daryl. Il n'est pas trop dangereux… Qu'est ce que tu veux, Kanon ?"

Le dragon des mers se rassit sur le bord du lit.

"- Je te l'ai dit, Sorrente… Nous avons besoin de lui…Et de toi….Notre maître ne va pas tarder à revenir…"

"- Kanon…"

"- Je n'y suis pour rien, Sor'…Shion, le Grand Pope d'Athéna veut éviter que d'autres guerres nous déchirent…Il a fait des découvertes…intéressantes dans les archives, visiblement. Il veut juste éviter des morts…."

"- Comme si Hadès allait participer."

"- Hadès n'est plus… Il a été remplacé. Et son remplaçant parait tout à fait ouvert aux négociations."

"- remplacé ?"

"-….Tu te rappelles de Shun ?"

Sorrente sentit sa mâchoire tomber.

"- Tu…Ce gosse ? Tu plaisantes !"

"- Du tout….Nous avons besoin de vous deux, Sor…"

"- Je ne veux pas voir Daryl servir de véhicule et perdre sa vie !"

"- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions en tête."

De plus en plus agacé, Daryl écoutait son oncle et le type en doré discuter de lui sans même avoir la décence de se rappeler de son existence. C'était pour ça qu'il avait été heureux de quitter sa famille. Il ne supportait pas qu'on prenne les décisions pour lui.

"- Dites…. DITES !!! …….**HOOOO !!!!"**

Kanon et Sorrente sursautèrent.

"- Désolé d'exister, mais j'apprécie assez peu de vous entendre parler de ma vie sans me consulter. Et juste pour référence postérieure, je n'irais nulle part et je ne ferais rien que je n'aurais décidé !"

Les deux marinas eurent un pauvre sourire.

Si Poséidon en décidait autrement….

Sorrente tapota le lit près de lui.

"- Assis-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer…"

"- Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger."

Sorrente hocha vaguement la tête.

Convaincre Daryl serait compliqué

***

Kagaho était en colère.

Il était jaloux aussi.

Depuis des années, il obéissait à son Seigneur et Maître, il le protégeait, il le soutenait, il faisait tout pour lui et…et…  
Et maintenant que ses juges étaient revenus, il l'abandonnait lentement…

Pour être honnête, c'était surtout au profit de l'un d'eux qu'il perdait son maître.  
De plus en plus, il avait l'impression que Shun le mettait à l'index. Rhadamanthe perdait sa place.

Avant, c'était lui qui passait du temps avec son Seigneur, c'était lui qui jouait aux échecs avec son Seigneur, c'était lui qui faisait le dîner pour son Maître….

A présent…

D'un geste rageur, il essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

Qui était-il pour reprocher quoique ce soit à son maître ?

"- Kagaho ?"

Le Bénou se raidit.  
Rhadamanthe.

Digne malgré son désarroi, il se tourna vers le Juge.

"- Juge…."

Le grand blond eut un sourire un peu timide. Le mélange de sa vie humaine et de sa vie de Juge lui laissait encore parfois des réactions de petit garçon mal grandit qui attendrissait Shun.

"- Tu m'appelais par mon nom avant…"

"- C'était avant." Siffla sèchement Kagaho.

"- Je vois…. Puis-je savoir ce que tu me reproches ?"

Le Bénou serra les dents. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il avoue ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne serait pas méprisable.

"- Notre Seigneur s'inquiète pour toi…Je viens de le mettre au lit, il est nerveusement épuisé depuis quelques joues, tu le sais et tu n'arranges pas les choses. Tu l'évites et il en souffre." Soupira Rhadamanthe.

Kagaho tressaillit.

Il manquait à son maître ?

Il se frappa mentalement.

Il n'était pas faible ! Il n'était pas content de savoir que son maître s'inquiétait de lui ! Il n'était pas heureux d'être important aux yeux de son Seigneur.

"- Kagaho… Tu es resté avec lui, seul, pendant vingt ans… Je sais que vous avez été très proches…Que vous l'êtes encore… je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproches, mais ne le punis pas pour ça." Souffla doucement le Juge.

Kagaho lui jeta un regard noir.

Il le bouscula pour sortir de la pièce.  
Sans un mot, il courut presque jusqu'aux appartements de son Seigneur.

Comme les trois Juges, ses appartements privés avaient un accès direct et privilégié aux chambres de son Maître.

Il chassa plusieurs serviteurs qui nettoyaient les lieux avant de se faufiler dans la chambre de Shun.

Le nouveau maître des Enfers n'avait jamais pu se faire à la monstrueuse chambre d'Hadès, toute tendue de tentures lourdes et épaisses, de soieries, d'or et d'argent. Il avait fait débarrasser la pièce pour en faire une bibliothèque.  
A côté, ce qui avait été la chambre d'un serviteur était devenu son domaine.

Un simple lit un peu large, une penderie et une petite bibliothèque lui suffisait.  
Kagaho avait passé bien des nuits ici, avec son Seigneur.

Les deux hommes étaient les seuls habitants des enfers à l'époque. Ils n'occupaient que quelques pièces et se séparaient rarement.

Roulé en boule sous la couette, les bras crispés sur une poupée de chiffon que Kagaho lui avait cousu dans les premiers temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Shun dormait.

Le Bénou avait cousu maladroitement la peluche en une pathétique tentative pour soulager les cauchemars récurrents de son Seigneur. Il n'aimait pas quand il rêvait de ce qu'il avait subit entre les mains de son premier "compagnon". L'offrande avait été des plus ridicules, mais elle avait ramené le sourire sur le visage fatigué de son maître. A présent, vingt ans plus tard, elle était encore là à apaiser son Seigneur.

Kagaho s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Immédiatement, Shun bougea dans son sommeil pour poser sa joue sur sa cuisse.

Le Bénou effleura les cheveux de son maître du bout des doigts.  
C'était ridicule, mais il aimait son maître.

"- Ka' ?"

"- vous ai-je réveillé ?"

Shun se recroquevilla contre lui.

"- Oui… Mais c'est pas grave."

Machinalement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du spectre pour s'installer plus confortablement. Kagaho ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son maître s'était installé ainsi contre lui. Shun avait toujours été tactile avec lui une fois le souvenir des tourments infligés par Hyoga un peu dissipé.

"- je crois que je vous dois des excuses…."

"- Mmm ?"

"- ….Seigneur…. Vous êtes…De plus en plus proche de Rhadamanthe, n'est ce pas ?"

Shun s'empourpra furieusement.

Totalement réveillé soudain, il se redressa.

"- Kagaho…"

"- Seigneur…Vous savez que nous sommes à vos ordres…."

"- Kagaho… Je me sens bien avec lui et….Je lui dois beaucoup…"

"- Son suicide…"

"- Il n'était pas obligé, Kagaho… Je lui dois bien ça et…"

"- …Vous ne lui devez rien !"

Shun soupira.

Il savait qu'il s'était énormément attaché à Rhadamanthe. Il aimait la virilité tranquille du Wyvern, son regard noir et froid, ses grandes mains solides et sa force de fauve.

Il se sentait à l'abri avec lui.

Avec Kagaho également, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il retrouvait avec le Bénou la relation tendre qu'il avait eut avec son frère avant qu'Ikki ne l'abandonne en le vendant à Hyoga. Avec Rhadamanthe….

Kagaho était une panthère protégeant ses petits.

Rhadamanthe était le chef d'une meute de loup.

"- Kagaho… Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi… Rhadamanthe…. Je crois…. Que je l'apprécie beaucoup…"

Il ne s'en était jamais ouvert au blond bien sur mais…. Il y pensait… Ce qui le retenait était justement leurs rôles… Il était le maître, Rhadamanthe l'esclave.  
En ça, Hadès avait raison.

Ses Spectres ETAIENT des esclaves, aussi bien traités soient-ils.

_"- Et yada yada yada… Si tu le veux, prends le ! Il n'a pas à dire non, juste à obéir._

"- Je ne suis pas un violeur !"

_"- Peuh ! Il sera honoré que…_

"- Comme je l'ai été quand Hyoga a jeté son dévolu sur moi sans me demander mon avis avant de me droguer, de m'arracher mon armure et de faire de moi sa putain ?"

_"- …_

La présence d'Hadès eut la grâce de se faire horrifiée puis honteuse.

_"- …Pardon…je n'avais pas réfléchit."_

"- Je sais…. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Kagaho soupira doucement, à la fois déçut et soulagé.

Pendant vingt ans, il avait un peu espéré autant que craint de devoir jouer les consolateurs. A présent qu'un autre tendait à prendre cette place, il s'en trouvait soulagé mais… Que ferait-il à présent ? Il se savait incapable de se mettre en travers de son Seigneur s'il devenait plus qu'un soutient.

"- Et moi, je vais devenir quoi ?" S'entendit-il demander d'une petite voix.

Shun prit son visage entre ses mains.

"- Toi, tu es mon garde-fou, celui qui a tous les droits de me donner un coup de pied au fesses ou de me donner une claque s'il voit que je vais faire une bêtise plus grosse que moi.

Kagaho eut un sourire un peu timide.

"- …Merci…Mon seigneur…."

"- Ha ! Plus de ça entre nous ! Je suis Shun et juste Shun."

***

Ikki soupira avec résignation.

"- Descend de là ! Monstre femelle à la poitrine inexistante!

La petite fille rit de bon cœur.

Elle sauta du toit de la Maison du Lion avec aisance.

Ikki l'attrapa au vol avant de lui donner une lourde claque sur les fesses qui fit triller la gamine, plus de scandale que de douleur.

"- Quand je donne un ordre, je veux qu'il soit exécuté. Pas retrouver mon élève à jouer les singes sur le toit d'une maison."

La petite fille fit la moue.

"- Maiiiiis !"

"- Ne fait pas ton Aiolia !"

La gamine ferma son bec sous les rires de sa mère.

"- Ikki, tu es méchant de la comparer à son père."

Le Phénix s'inclina à moitié.

"- Il est vrai qu'elle tient plus de sa délicieuse mère." Sourit le chevalier de bronze.

Marine secoua la tête.  
Dans quelques semaines, elle serait grand-mère. Débarrassée de son masque depuis son mariage avec Aiolia avant que Shion ait obtenu d'Athéna la levée des masques pour les femmes, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de voir sa fille aînée avoir bientôt une fille à son tour.

"- Tu es un charmeur, Ikki."

"- Mais un charmeur aveugle et bien solitaire." Soupira le bronze.

Marine lui tapota l'épaule.

Il avait raté sa chance avec Shaka, c'était vrai. Un autre l'avait saisit et les deux hommes étaient parfaitement heureux à présent. Néanmoins, tout n'était pas encore perdu pour le Phénix. Il n'avait que quarante cinq ans après tout.

"- Tu trouveras quelqu'un et puis…Soyons honnête… Tu aimes Shaka comme un frère, c'est tout…"

Ikki resta silencieux avant de soupirer.

Sentant le sérieux de la discussion, sa petite élève s'était assise près de lui avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

"- Savoir que tu as raison n'apaise pas ma culpabilité, Marine…"

"- Ikki…Tu évites le Sanctuaire comme la peste depuis vingt ans… Tu ne reviens que forcé et si Aiolia ne t'avais pas arraché la promesse de rester jusqu'à la naissance de notre petite fille, tu serais déjà repartit…. Va le voir… Explique toi avec lui, implore son pardon si tu le veux, mais fais quelque chose… Ikki, quelque chose me dit que d'ici peu, nous aurons besoin d'être aussi soudé que possible… Crois en une maman, Ikki. Quelque chose se prépare. Va le voir."

Le phénix lâcha la main de son élève.

"- Compter sur moi pour le dîner." Souffla-t-il doucement avant de monter d'un étage vers la maison de la Vierge.

Il avait cumulé tellement d'erreur depuis des années… Son frère, Shaka…. Et elles n'étaient que les deux plus connues…

A pas lents, il monta d'un étage.

Longuement, il resta immobile, la main sur la porte des appartements de la Vierge.  
Comme les autres, il avait élevé une tripotée d'élèves mais contrairement à la majorité de ses frères, il avait choisit de rester dans sa maison avec eux. Simplement, les appartements de la Vierge avaient été agrandis vers l'extérieur et l'arrière du Temple. A présent, et bien qu'il ai commencé avec dix ans de retard sur les autres, c'était cinq chevaliers d'or qui méditaient ensemble, chacun sur un lotus en pierre.  
C'était même devenue une plaisanterie affectueuse acceptée par tous. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle Vierge endossait son armure, tout le monde se cotisait pour lui offrir un lotus en pierre.

"- Bonjour."

Ikki sursauta.

Devant lui, la porte s'était ouverte et un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans le fixait avec curiosité, ses grands yeux verts brillant d'intelligence.

Le chevalier de bronze reconnu le petit bout de chou pour l'un des plus jeunes enfants de June.

"- Tu es Romain, n'est ce pas ?"

Le petit hocha la tête.

"- Je voudrais voir Shaka, est-il là ?"

Le petit garçon hésita.

"- Jabu il ne veut pas que tu entres…"

Ikki retint un geste d'agacement. C'était normal. Il s'avait d'après Aiolia qu'il avait fait énormément de mal à Shaka sans le vouloir.

"- Peux-tu aller chercher Jabu alors ?"

"- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

La voix calme et posée de Shaka fit tressaillir le bronze.

"- Bonjour Shaka."

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ikki ?"

"- ….j'aimerais te parler de….d'il y a vingt ans…"

La Vierge Aînée frémit.

Il resta silencieux un long moment avant de s'écarter.

"- Entre…. Veux tu du thé ?"

"- S'il te plait, ce serait appréciable."

Ikki profita de l'invitation de Shaka pour l'observer.

Mit à part trois ou quatre kilos de plus qui avaient légèrement remplumé pour le meilleur le maigre chevalier, Shaka n'avait que peu changé. Quelques rides aux coins des yeux, des cheveux un peu plus clairs, une mèches carrément blanche au dessus de l'oreille droite, une petite cicatrice sur la gorge… Non décidément, personne n'aurait pus donner cinquante ans passé au digne chevalier.

Ikki s'assit sur le canapé défoncé dont il se souvenait si bien.

Shaka lui servit le thé.

"- Jabu n'est pas là ?"

"- Il s'occupe de son successeur."

"- Ha…"

Le silence s'étira un peu jusqu'à ce que Shaka reprenne la parole.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"- …. Je voulais…. Te présenter mes excuses."

Les doigts de Shaka se serrèrent sur sa tasse.

"- Me présenter des excuses ?"

"- Pendant des années… j'ai été obsédé par la disparition de mon frère sans me rendre compte de rien d'autre… C'était…. Malsain mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte… Je ne réalisais pas tout ce que tu faisais pour moi, pas plus que le mal que je te faisais… je ne suis….Pas doué, ni avec les autres, ni avec les sentiments…. Je ne réalisais absolument pas que j'étais odieux et… méchant… Pour tout ça, je te présente mes plus humbles excuses, Shaka…. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, pas plus qu'heurter tes sentiments…."

La Vierge resta silencieuse.

"- Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas accepter mes excuses, Shaka… Je doute franchement de les mériter… Simplement…Sache qu'a présent, je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait… "

Il se leva pour partir.

"- Merci pour le thé Shaka…."

Une fois à la porte, Ikki hésita encore une seconde.

"- Je suis réellement désolé…." Murmura-t-il encore avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Sur le canapé, Shaka n'avait pas bougé.

Une fois seul, il laissa ses larmes couler.

Même s'il avait apprit à aimer Jabu de tout son cœur, il aimait encore le Phénix. Qu'il vienne s'excuser maintenant lui mettait le cœur en vrac.

Lorsque Jabu revint de son entraînement avec son élève, il trouva son compagnon encore assis sur le canapé, les yeux rouges et les mains tremblantes.

Il le prit dans ses bras avant de lui demander ce qui se passait.

La Licorne lui caressa les cheveux.

Encore dix ans plus tôt, il aurait défié Ikki en duel.  
A présent….

"- Shaka…. A-t-il des sentiments pour toi ?"

Pour le bien-être de son prince, il accepterait de s'effacer si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

***

Remiel dormait, la tête sur les cuisses de son père.

Près de Camus, Isaak observait le tout jeune homme.

Depuis une semaine que Kanon, son maître et Milo étaient arrivés en Atlantide, les quatre hommes avaient aidé les Marinas dans leur train-train.

Remiel n'étant pas un chevalier, il était celui qui se fatiguait le plus vite.

"- Il est épuisé."

"- Demain, je vais le laisser dormir." Sourit Camus en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

"- Tu es un merveilleux papa, je suis sur."

"- J'ai fais de mon mieux et Milo m'a aidé de son mieux aussi."

"-Où l'as-tu trouvé ?"

Remiel soupira dans son sommeil.

Il se retourna sur les jambes de son père pour enfouir son museau dans sa chemise comme un tout petit. Ses longs cheveux gris perle s'emmêlèrent un peu.  
Camus passa doucement ses doigts dedans, comme il le faisait quand son fils n'était qu'un tout petit garçon timide.

"- Nous nous promenions, avec Milo, vers le bord de la mer…" Il rosit. "J'aime bien la plage et nous y étions… tranquilles…."

Isaak gloussa, imaginant très bien pour quoi faire les deux hommes avaient besoin de calme.

"- Bref…. Nous étions heu…occupés et ….j'ai entendu un bébé pleurer…. Je n'ai jamais su comment il est arrivé là mais il y était avec juste une couche et une couverture, affamé, mouillé et malheureux. Je l'ai prit et nous l'avons adopté…"

Le sourire tendre du glacial verseau réchauffa le cœur de son élève.

"- Et…Hyoga ?"

Le sourire du Verseau se figea.

"- Je ne veux pas en parler, Isaak… Hyoga est mort pour moi…Je n'aurais jamais cri qu'il puisse faire autant de mal que ce qu'il a fait… D'après Shion… il est devenu…." Une grimace de dégoût absolu apparu sur ses traits fins. "Un proxénète, un dealer, un chef mafieux… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai raté avec lui mais…"

Isaak lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

"- ce n'est pas de ta faute… Il était déjà bizarre quand il était petit et tu le sais. Tu as essayé de le guérir de ses obsessions mais ça n'a jamais marché…. Tu es même mort pour lui sans résultat."

Camus soupira.

"- Je sais…"

Une voix connue se fit entendre, vite suivit par un rire un peu mesquin et un gloussement juvénile.

Remiel se redressa en sursaut, un peu perdu.

"- Papa ??"

"- Shhh… Du calme poussin…. Rendors toi, je crois que Kanon est de retour."

"- ho…"

Epuisé, Remiel se rallongea sur le lit déserté de son père.

"- Fais de beau rêves mon cœur." Murmura doucement le Verseau.

Isaak soupira, un peu jaloux.

Il avoua.

"- Je suis jaloux…J'aurais aimé être votre fils."

"- Tu l'es dans mon cœur, Isaak…."

Le Kraken eut un petit sourire timide malgré ses quarante ans passés.

"- Merci."

"- La vache c'est grand…"

"- Daryl…."

"- Putain, c'est humide !"

"- DARYL !"

"- Et ça pue le poisson crevé !!"

"- DARYL SEBASTIAN ERWAN KANON SOLO !" Gronda Sorrente.

Kanon haussa un sourcil.

"- Kanon ?"

La Sirène rougit brutalement.

"- Pas de commentaire." Gronda le général des mers.

Daryl gloussa. Il adorait son oncle mais celui-ci était souvent trop coincé pour son propre bien. Il semblait toujours attendre une catastrophe et se désoler de le voir chassé de sa propre famille.

De son côté, Daryl était juste heureux de pouvoir faire de la musique.

Un sourire immense aux lèvres, Kanon fit rassembler les généraux des mers.

"- Messieurs, voici Daryl Solo, qui ne crois pas une seconde à tout ce que nous avons pu lui expliquer avec Sorrente, mais qui à accepté de venir quand même par pure curiosité.

"- Bonjour." Murmura le jeune musicien avec un rien de timidité devant tous ces hommes murs en armures

L'un après l'autre, les généraux mirent un genou à terre en se présentant.

"- Baian, général de l'Hippocampe, a vos ordres, Seigneur…

"- Isaac, général du Kraken

"- Io, général de Scylla

" - Krishna, général de Chrysaor

" - Kassa, général des Lyumnades

Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle.

"- Où sommes nous ?"

"- En Atlantide, Daryl…"

"- …. Vous vous fichiez pas de moi hein…."

Kanon et Sorrente secouèrent la tête.

"- Et les deux autres là ?"

"- Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion et son compagnon, Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau. Tous deux au service de la déesse Athéna…." Présenta Kanon.

Daryl s'assit par terre.

"- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir…"

***

Seiya eut un petit sourire.

La jeune fille ressemblait énormément à sa mère avec un rien de son père, surtout dans ses cheveux difficilement coiffables et son sourire facile.

Mais surtout, la jeune fille apportait un air frais qui lui faisait un bien fou.

"- Moïra ?"

La jeune fille cessa ses katas dans le jardin de la maison Kido. Une moue d'agacement au visage, elle passait ses nerfs comme elle pouvait.  
Elle était là depuis plusieurs jours à présent.  
Obéissante au pope, elle était venue inviter Athéna et Seiya à se joindre au Sanctuaire.

A sa grande horreur, elle avait mit un temps à accepter que la momie défraîchie à la mamelle tombante devant elle soit la déesse.

Comment "CA" pouvait-il être leur DEESSE ???

Au lieu de sauter dans un jet pour gagner la Grèce, Saori avait décidée de passer plusieurs jours dans un spa à se faire réparer la façade avant d'y aller.  
Si le délai énervait la jeune fille, elle devait reconnaître que toute action de ravalement ne pourrait qu'être une bonne idée.  
Aussi, en attendant que Saori sorte de son "spa" (qui avait une tête d'hôpital) était-elle restée à la maison Kido avec Seiya.

Elle trouvait le chevalier de bronze étrange.

Il semblait parfois perdu dans ses souvenirs, comme un vieillard, avant de soudain s'agiter comme un ado.

Au début, elle l'avait cru simplet ou carrément fou.  
A présent…  
A présent elle comprenait pourquoi Shion l'avait envoyée elle.

Il y avait besoin d'une guérison ici. Et pas d'une guérison physique.

"- Que puis-je pour vous, Seiya ?"

Pégase eut un sourire fatigué.

"- Je sais que tu ne nous à pas tout dit…Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus ? Je sais que je donne l'impression d'avoir du fromage mou dans le crâne, et parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment le cas, mais je sais encore voir lorsque quelque chose se prépare."

"- Athéna…."

Seiya soupira.

"- Saori… A depuis longtemps remplacée Athéna… Notre Déesse ne se montre qu'en cas de besoin ce qui n'a pas été le cas depuis la fin de la guerre."

Il eut un sourire brumeux.

"- Moïra… S'il te plait…. Que prépare Shion ?"

La jeune fille hésita encore.

"- Il…. Se prépare à une nouvelle guerre…"

Pégase resta interdit.

Une guerre ? Contre qui ?

"- Une guerre ?"

La jeune fille choisit ses mots avec soin

"- Contre le Seigneur de la Mort…"

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux du chevalier de bronze.  
Hadès était mort, il le savait dans sa chair.  
Alors qui avait prit sa place ?

Il se sentit soudain emplit d'enthousiasme. Non à l'idée de devoir subir une nouvelle guerre, mais simplement que quelque chose se passe.

Pour la première fois depuis trente ans, il se sentit vaguement utile.


	13. Chapter 13

Un autre

Chap 13

Vlad s'agitait dans son lit.

D'habitude, il dormait toujours très bien, du sommeil de l'enfance presque.

Il ne s'inquiétait de rien, ne s'occupait de rien… Il tuait quand son père lui disait, il s'entraînait, il jouait avec son neveu…  
Sa vie était simple en fait. Simple, douce et elle lui convenait tout à fait.

"- Shhhhh…. Cesse de t'agiter, Vlad… Tout va bien…"

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Un peu hébété, il regarda autour de lui.

Il était debout devant un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année, au sourire doux et aux yeux tendres.

Vlad tourna sur lui-même.

Où était-il ?

"- Nous sommes dans tes rêves…ou plutôt…Comment pourrions nous appeler ce lieu et ce moment ?.... Le Temps du Rêve peut-être ?"

"- Qui êtes-vous ?"

Shun sourit doucement.

"- Je suis ton maître."

Vlad ne protesta pas, pas plus qu'il ne se moqua comme il l'aurait fait normalement.

Il savait que cet homme était en effet son maître.

"- Approche…"

Vlad vint s'agenouiller au pied de son maître, toujours assis sur son trône. Il sentait une…non….trois….quatre autres présences mais le jeune homme ne leva pas la tête

Shun posa une main sur son front avec douceur.

"- Souviens toi…" Murmura-t-il doucement.

Une violente douleur traversa l'esprit de Vlad.

Sur son lit, son corps se convulsa.

Une brusque bouffée de cosmos parcourut le manoir.

Hyoga se dressa sur son lit.  
Près de lui, son épouse dormait silencieusement, le ventre rond de leur prochain rejeton.

L'ancien cygne frissonna.

Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas sentit un tel cosmos….Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas sentit un cosmos aussi proche surtout… il n'y avait que Vlad qui pouvait avoir quelque chose de qualifier de cosmos… Il y avait bien quelques soldats de la mafia qui avait été entraîné avec résultats, mais ils n'étaient guère plus puissants que des gardes du Sanctuaire.

Cela avait un peu agacé le Cygne d'ailleurs. Tout être humain avait du cosmos. Il aurait du être capable de les former davantage…Son maître y avait bien réussit et Camus n'était pas plus doué que lui ! Il était un ancien chevalier divin après tout. Camus n'était qu'un or…

En caleçon, Hyoga quitta sa chambre à la recherche de la source du cosmos.

"- Chef ?"

Le mafieux qui dormait en travers de sa porte pour le protéger se redressa.

"- Dors, Yvan, dors…"

Le type se retourna sous sa couverture.

Hyoga l'enjamba.

Longuement, il tourna encore et encore dans le manoir sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
Son cosmos était tellement rouillé…

Agacé, il retourna se coucher.

Dans sa chambre, Vlad avait cessé de s'agiter, toujours perdu dans le sommeil.

"- Seigneur…"

"- Bonjour Violate….comment te sens tu ?"

Le Spectre qui avait été femelle se redressa.

Un peu surprit, il se tata de partout.

"- Je ne suis plus une fille ?"

"- J'ai pensé que tu préférerais cette apparence." Sourit Shun.

Les yeux de Béhémoth brillèrent de satisfaction;

"- Merci, Seigneur !!!"

Être une femme avait été un calvaire pour elle….lui….

"- De rien… je suis heureux de voir que tu es redevenus toi-même…"

"- Quand pourrais-je revenir vers vous, Seigneur ?"

"- Pas pour l'instant."

La déception manifeste de Violate fit sourire Shun.

"- J'ai une mission pour toi avant… je veux que tu restes auprès de ton père encore un moment…Surveille le pour moi. Protège le. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure pour l'instant."

Violate ne chercha pas à comprendre.

"- A vos ordres."

On se racla la gorge dans les ombres.

"- Oui ! Pardon…" Rit Shun. "Eaque, approche s'il te plait."

Le troisième Juge s'inclina rapidement devant son seigneur.

"- Maitre…"

"- Eaque, fais donc visiter un peu ses futurs appartements à Violate…"

"- Vlad si ca ne vous dérange pas, Mon Seigneur." Hésita timidement Violate.

"- Ho ?"

"- Violate était une femme…Je n'en suis plus une même si j'en ai les souvenirs…

"- Vlad donc… Eaque, je laisse Vlad entre tes mains capables…. Tu as…trois heures avant qu'il ne se réveille…. Profitez en pour refaire connaissances."

Eaque s'inclina encore, les joues roses

Vlad suivit son supérieur avec empressement.

Violate avait toujours adoré Eaque, Vlad ne ferait pas mentir la femme en lui.

Minos s'approcha à son tour de son Seigneur.

"- Et Rune ?"

"- Bientôt, Minos…j'ai besoin de lui là où il est encore un peu… il sera mon émissaire au Sanctuaire.

Minos soupira.

Son subordonné lui manquait de plus en plus. Surtout que Pharaon lui battait froid depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvés leurs souvenirs.

"- Tu vas vite retrouver les tiens." Rassura encore Shun lorsque Rhadamanthe s'assit au pied du trône, sur la dernière marche.

"- J'avoue que retrouver Valentine et Sylphide sera agréable."

"- Tient donc ?"

"- Le chocolat chaud de Valentine et les crèmes de Sylphide sont dignes de devenir des mythes à eux tout seul.

Shun éclata d'un rire chaud.

Machinalement, il caressa la joue de Rhadamanthe.

Le Juge ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse.

Kagaho hocha la tête.

S'il avait encore du mal avec l'intérêt de son Seigneur pour le premier Juge, il était satisfait que Rhadamanthe lui soit aussi soumis.

Il quitta le Temps du Rêve pour rejoindre les appartements de son Seigneur.  
Comme il s'y attendait, Shun dormait, assis sur son lit, la tête de Rhadamanthe sur ses genoux.

***

Troublé, Albior reposa pour la centième fois le courrier que le chevalier de bronze lui avait apporté, près de deux semaines auparavant.

Il hésitait.

C'était un ordre du pope pourtant et s'il ne voyait aucun problème à lui obéir, il savait des choses….

Il savait que Shun était le dieu de la mort par exemple.  
Comme il savait qu'il y avait un Spectre au cœur même du Sanctuaire.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul "agent" de la Mort.

Et sa loyauté était divisée.

Il avait toujours eut une affection particulièrement pour cet élève si doué, si doux et si puissant.  
Cela ne l'avait pas étonné que Shun soit devenu le remplaçant d'Hadès.  
Par contre, ce que lui avait fait subir Hyoga… S'il devait prendre sa décision simplement sur ces deux éléments, il aurait déjà troqué son armure pour un surplis.  
Pourtant, jamais Shun ne lui avait demandé de le faire.

Il s'était simplement faufilé dans ses rêves pour lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il voulait faire et son but final : rétablir le Conseil et les Jeux, éviter les morts et revenir à ce qui était la norme "avant", avant les guerres.

Shun lui avait tout expliqué, longuement, patiemment, parce qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Il fallait un équilibre et cet équilibre était menacé par la prédominance d'Athéna.

A présent, Albior hésitait plus que jamais.

Que faire ?

Où allait sa loyauté ?

A Athéna ? A Shun ? Ou à l'Humanité ?

Quel était le rôle d'un chevalier ?  
Servir la Déesse ou servir le Monde ?

Il soupira.

Son cœur répondait pour lui.

Le moment venu, il servirait l'Homme.

***

Daryl fixait l'armure de Poséidon avec suspicion.

"- Et tu dis qu'un dieu va rentrer là dedans, me parler, puis prendre possession de mon corps ? Et tu veux que j'abdique ma VIE pour un vieux machin qui veux bousiller le monde ?

Sorrente retint un sourire.

Daryl avait son petit caractère qu'il tenait de sa grand-mère maternelle.

La vieille dame, malgré ses quatre vingt ans régnait sur sa maisonnée d'une main de fer.

Malgré son jeune age, il voyait la même tendance chez Daryl si on la lui laissait exprimer.

"- Ce ne sera que pour peu de temps, fils…"

"- Mais je ne veux pas moi !"

Camus se mordit la langue. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'en mêler.

"- Malheureusement, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix." Insista Kanon. "Tu es le véhicule de Poséidon. Il prend toujours l'aîné de la famille Solo, et nous avons besoin de lui… Tu n'as pas a t'inquieter, ce n'est pas pour longtemps."

"- NON !"

Kanon jeta un coup d'œil à Camus et Milo.  
C'était eux les papas. Comment faire obéir un gamin borné qui ne comprenait pas qu'il devait s'effacer devant le bien commun ?

Camus finit par s'approcher de Daryl.  
Borné, le jeune homme cherchait du coin de l'œil à s'échapper

"- Daryl… je comprends ta réticence. Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. J'étais là lorsque Shun à accepté qu'Hadès se fonde en lui et crois moi, c'était bien plus définitif que ce que nous te demandons. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils se séparent un jour, eux deux… Toi, il s'agit juste de le laisser parler par ta bouche… Juste quelques minutes…"

Doucement, Camus utilisait son cosmos pour calmer le jeune homme comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois lorsque son fils faisait des cauchemars quand il était petit.

Le jeune musicien hésita encore mais ses refus fondaient lentement les uns après les autres.

"- D'accord…" Finit-il par murmurer.

"- Bien… Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir." Sourit encore Camus en le faisant asseoir devant l'armure de Poséidon.

Kannon prit l'urne scellée par Athéna.

Du pouce, il brisa le sceau.

Lentement, une aura puissante s'en extrait avec paresse avant d'emplir l'armure du maître des lieux.

_"- Dragon des Mers ! ENCORE ?"_

"- Bonjour Seigneur Poséidon."

_"- Cette fois je vais te…."_

"- Le Pope demande votre présence au Conseil." Coupa Kanon en reculant pas à pas, effrayé par la colère du dieu qu'il avait manipulé.

La fureur du Dieu des Mers disparue d'un coup.

_"- Le …Conseil ? Mais comment…."_

Un peu perdu, Kanon poussa Camus en avant.  
C'était lui de diplomate.

"- Seigneur Poséidon."

_"- Ho…Dégel…Encore vivant ? Je te croyais mort."_

"- Heu…. Non… C'était mon prédécesseur il y a deux siècles et demi."

_"- Ho pardon."_

"- Y a pas de mal…"

_"- Comment votre Pope a-t-il entendu parler du Conseil ? Cette information s'est perdue dans les limbes tu temps a mon grand regret."_

"- …. Seigneur….Votre frère Hadès n'est plus…. C'est son successeur qui en à informé le Pope….Athéna… N'est pas au courant des actes de notre pope…"

Un long silence se fit.

_"- Puis-je rester seul ?"_ Finit par demander le dieu des mers.

Les chevaliers et les Marinas se retirèrent.

Daryl voulu suivre mais Kanon appuya sur son épaule.

"- Reste là, Daryl…. Il vaut mieux."

Le jeune homme obéit, encore à moitié shooté par le cosmos de Camus.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent dehors, Remiel engueula son père;

"- Tu l'as FORCE !!!"

Camus soupira.

"- Je sais…. Ca devait être fait, fils…Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Poséidon est bien moins possessif qu' Athéna ou Hadès. Il le laissera dès que les choses seront réglées…. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il a agit avec le père. Il ne fera aucun mal au fils…"

Rune fit la moue.  
Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

Dans le hall, au centre des piliers de présentations des écailles, Daryl soupira.

_"- Tu es resté là, jeune homme ? …Tu es de la famille Solo, n'est ce pas ?"_

"- Oui…D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez possédé mon père…"

La voix de Poséidon resta silencieuse encore un moment.

_"- Je possède toujours les aînés de la famille avant de les rendre à leur vie… Que fais-tu ici ?"_

Le contrôle du cosmos de Camus faiblissant, le jeune homme s'agitait de plus en plus.

"- Ils m'on emmenés ici… Sorrente et l'autre… je faisais confiance à Sorrente, plus qu'à mon père…Et il m'a emmené ici ! Pour être utilisé…" Le dégoût et la détresse du jeune Solo fit soupirer Poséidon.

Il n'avait jamais réellement cherché à prendre le contrôle de la terre. Juste à contre balancer le pouvoir d'Athéna. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait en effet intervenir lourdement… Sa dernière incarnation, contrôlée par Kanon, était un cas à part. Jamais il n'avait voulu détruire les hommes !

_"- Je te comprends… Kanon aussi m'a manipulé il y a quelques années."_

Le jeune musicien se redressa.

"- Comment peut-on manipuler un dieu ?"

_"- Ho, c'est très facile ! Nous sommes souvent longuement détachés des hommes, réduits à de simples concepts d'existence. Nos personnalités s'endorment et ne travaille plus que le concept que nous incarnons. Lorsqu'on nous réveille, il est aisé de nous faire faire n'importe quoi dans un monde qui nous est étranger. Les hommes progressent tellement vite… C'est aussi pour ça que nous nous incarnons dans des humains. Ainsi, nous avons accès à leur mémoire pour apprendre ce qui nous manque… En utilisant toujours la même famille, j'ai la chance d'acquérir ainsi la mémoire génétique des précédents membres Solo entre deux incarnations. C'est aussi pour ça que je me souviens encore du Conseil…. Qu'Hadès et Athéna l'aient oubliés…. Comment t'appelles tu ?"_

"- Daryl…"

_"- Et tu as prit le contrôle de la famille Solo ?"_

"- Mon père est encore en vie et il m'a chassé.

_"- Ho ? Pourquoi ?"_

"- Je n'ai pas voulu lui obéir aveuglément… Je voulais juste jouer de la musique."

La présence du dieu retint un sourire.

_"- Veux tu bien jouer pour moi ?"_

Daryl sortit son violon de son étui qui le suivait partout.

"- Si vous voulez…"

Eut-il eut un corps que Poséidon aurait soupiré de plaisir dans la douce musique, les yeux clos.

Daryl se détendit.

La musique était sa seule amante.

Petit à petit, son jeu se fit moins mélancolique, moins triste.

Poséidon se glissa en douceur dans l'esprit apaisé du jeune homme.

_"- En effet… Ton père n'a pas été tendre avec toi quand il t'a chassé."_

Une des cordes du violon cassa.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

_"- Tu m'as laissé entré…. Du calme… je ne veux rien d'autre que rester là… je ne vais pas prendre contrôle de ton corps… Si tu acceptes, tu seras juste…. Mon interprète…"_

Daryl hésita.

Il sentait la puissance du dieu qui se pressait contre son esprit.

Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il l'étouffe et prenne totalement sa place;

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il en aurait pleuré.

"- D'accord."

Poséidon en jubila presque.  
Contrairement à ce que Daryl attendait, la présence ne l'engloutie pas. Elle se fit même plus légère, comme un chat qui s'étale sur le lit jusqu'à ce que le laisse faire son trou finit par se rouler en boule au pied du lit et y ronronner doucement.

***

Shura effleura les cheveux de son Pope d'amant du bout des doigts.

Epuisé, Shion dormait d'un sommeil lourd dans les bras de son compagnon.

Fatigué par une longue journée de travail, Shura avait finit de l'épuiser par un longue détente sous la couette dont tous les deux avaient bien besoin.  
Avec le risque du retour du Dieu de la Mort aux affaires, Shion travaillait bien plus qu'il n'aurait du.

Shura l'épaulait de son mieux mais…

Le pope avait lancé un appel pour que tous les chevaliers sans exceptions reviennent au Sanctuaire.

Avec l'explosion jamais vu du nombre d'apprentis et de cooptés, le Sanctuaire traversait sa pire crise du logement jamais enregistrée.

Chaque chevalier avait bien sur prit en charge ses "descendants" mais il n'était pas possible non plus de pousser les murs.  
La pire situation était dans le temple des gémeaux.

Avec les cloisons provisoires que Saga et Kanon avaient installés, il n'y avait plus qu'un fin couloir qui permettait le passage entre l'entrée et la sortie du temple. Tout le reste était occupé par de petites chambres avec des lits de camps pour loger la tribu élevée par les jumeaux.  
Dans l'appartement proprement dit, les derniers apprentis en dates partageaient le même lit pour laisser l'autre libre aux plus jeunes cooptés. Un autre couple dormait sur des lits gonflables et encore un sur le canapé.  
En bref, le temple des gémeaux dégueulait de chevaliers comme un Etna furieux un matin d'hiver.

Heureusement, la situation n'était pas aussi critique dans les autres Maisons, sans compter que les jumeaux menaient leur monde avec une main mise de matrone italienne.

Néanmoins, Shion avait fait installer en catastrophe des préfabriqués pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer confortablement s'ils le voulaient. Mais les chevaliers étant ce qu'ils étaient, tous préféraient rester avec les leurs.

La seule maison qui restait vide était celle de la Balance.  
Ca aussi ça inquiétait Shion.

Dokho avait été convoqué comme les autres mais ne donnait pas signe de vie.

Il n'avait pas non plus voulu prendre d'apprenti ni formé qui que ce soit.  
Shiryu avait prit sa relève mais le bronze devait aussi s'occuper de sa famille et ne connaissait pas toutes les arcanes de l'armure de son maître.

Le pope avait finit par décider que sans réponse de la part de la Balance, il lui retirait son armure et formerait un apprenti lui-même. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais…Que faire d'autre ? Si Dokho avait décidé de ne plus répondre aux ordres…

Shion regrettait encore leur séparation mais….Jamais la Balance n'avait cherché à apaiser les choses. Plusieurs fois, Shion lui avait envoyé des courriers qui étaient restés lettres mortes.

Shura déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.  
Malgré le temps qui passait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer de plus en plus son bouillant fauve des montagnes à la crinière si doux, aux griffes si acérées, mais au souffle si tendre.

Le capricorne soupira doucement.  
Si Shion avait été un humain normal, on ne lui aurait donné qu'environ trente ans. Lui par contre… ho, il restait quand même plus jeune qu'un humain normal physiquement. Mais la cinquantaine était là et bien là. Il trouvait remarquable que les jumeaux acceptent leur entrée dans la soixantaine avec un tel enthousiasme. Lui par contre angoissait de plus en plus.

Il voyait déjà se rapprocher le moment où son corps le trahirait et où il devrait laisser seul son amant.

Shura n'avait aucune peur de la mort.

Il l'avait déjà endurée trois fois après tout. Et puis… il savait que c'était Shun qui était au commande à présent. Même si Hadès avait altéré le caractère du jeune bronze, Shura était sur qu'il resterait quand même Shun. Il ne le pensait pas capable de faire souffrir ses anciens camarades pour le principe.  
Non décidément, l'espagnol n'avait pas peur de la mort.

Non, ce qu'il craignait, c'était de laisser seul son amant…

Une vie trop longue l'avait fragilisé au point de le transformer en cristal filé.

Même si Shion le cachait à tous, lui y comprit, il savait que le moindre choc pourrait le faire voler en éclat.

Plus que tout, Shura craignait que Shion ne le suive dans la mort.

Spontanément, le chevalier d'or serra son compagnon contre lui.

Il l'aimait tant….

Contre lui, Shion soupira de plaisir avant de murmurer quelques mots dans sa langue natale.

"- Dilawar pawo dorje"

Shura les traduisit machinalement : "mon brave et puissant chevalier".

Quoi que la traduction ne soit pas littérale, c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus

Sous la défroque d'homme dur et froid, Shion était un romantique invétéré qui n'aimait rien de plus qu'être chouchouté par son puissant chevalier. Shion aimait à s'abandonner à son amant.

A la grande surprise du chevalier d'or, il était très vite devenu le dominant du couple. Shion était largement assez puissant pour l'être, mais il n'en avait simplement pas envie. Il savait sa force, sa puissance, ses capacités, il n'éprouvait aucun besoin de les exhiber. Par contre, il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. De son côté, Shura avait beau être un chevalier d'or, il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur ses propres capacités, surtout après son échec retentissant face à Shiryu. Que Shion, leur chef à tous, lui abandonne la direction de leur maison et de son cœur avait ravi et étonné le jeune chevalier. Depuis près de trente ans, il faisait tout pour ne pas décevoir son amant et se montrer digne de lui.

"- Shura ?"

"- Dors…" Murmura doucement le Capricorne.

Shion ne se fit pas prier.

Il s'enterra presque sous le corps puissant de son amant avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Le réveil apporterait son lot de problèmes à résoudre dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler pour l'instant.

***

Rhadamanthe ne souriait pas.

En tout cas, ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas.

Pourtant, ses yeux, eux, brillaient.

En face de lui, Valentine et Sylphide hésitaient.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient par la main, un peu inquiets.

Leurs souvenirs venaient de leurs être rendus ainsi que leurs surplis.

Ils peinaient un peu à concilier leur vie et leur statut de Spectre.  
Pourtant, Rhadamanthe savait qu'ils y parviendraient comme eux tous.

"- Venez…"

Ses deux subordonnés le suivirent par habitude.

"- Vous vous êtes trouvés depuis longtemps ?"

Cette fois, la question arracha un sourire et une légère rougeur aux deux hommes.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis leurs six ans.

Ils avaient grandit ensemble, fait les même études, avaient rompus avec leurs familles dès que possible lorsqu'ils avaient été sur qu'elles n'accepteraient pas leur relation puis s'étaient installés ensembles, tout de suite après leurs dix huit ans.

"- Depuis longtemps, oui." Finit par répondre Sylphide.

"- Notre Seigneur à…beaucoup changé, non ?"

Rhadamanthe hocha la tête.

Il avait expliqué à ses deux serviteurs tout ce qui s'était produit depuis leur mort mais ils peinaient encore un peu.

Sylphide était pâle.

Une visible migraine lui enserrait les tempes.

"- vous allez vous reposer un peu. Rien ne presse encore réellement… Notre Seigneur ne compte pas bouger avant que Poséidon ne lui réclame un émissaire."

"- Comment…"

"- Nous avons un homme à nous là-bas."

"- Ho…."

"- Notre maître est en train de l'instruire."

***

Remiel marchait tranquillement parmi les buissons de coraux du jardin de Poséidon.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il se gorgeait des lieux comme un assoiffé s'assouvit d'une fontaine.

Il s'arrêtait parfois pour croquer sur un carnet une image, une couleur ou un mouvement qui l'attiraient.

Pourtant, même occupé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très mal à l'aise.  
Quelque chose l'appelait depuis plusieurs jours en ses lieux sans qu'il ne sache de quoi il était question.

Il avait d'abord mit cela sur le compte de son imagination, puis sur son besoin de fuir la présence de Daryl et Poséidon.

L'humain et le dieu, après quelques jours un peu tendus, avaient finis par s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Il était parfois un peu dérangeant de voir le jeune Solo les yeux dans le vague se mettre soudain à pouffer puis répondre à voix haute à son co-locataire avant de se taire en milieu de phrase, sans doute repris par Poséidon qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait qu'à lui parler dans le secret de son esprit.

Mais surtout, ce que Rune n'aimait pas, c'était la façon dont Daryl, lorsque Poséidon était là, le regardait.

Il savait qu'il savait.

Pour l'instant, le Dieu n'avait rien dit mais…

Tout ce que Rune voulait éviter, c'était de faire souffrir ses parents.

Aussi évitait-il au maximum de se retrouver en présence de Poséidon.

Les jardins avaient sa préférence.

Il s'y sentait bien;

Il aimait l'humidité qui tombait du ciel d'eau, les poissons qu'il voyait nager sur les côtés, autour de la bulle d'air qui entourait l'Atlantide….

Il aimait les coraux, les petits animaux amphibies qui rampaient dans la vase des chemins ou des poissons-oiseaux qui butinaient les fleurs….

Une pensée heurta soudain le jeune homme.  
Comment personne n'y avait-il pensé ?  
Ils étaient en Atlantide n'est ce pas ? Le pope et Mu ETAIENT des descendant Atlantes non ? C'était… Leur héritage qui s'étalait ici !!!

Alors qu'il allait faire demi tour en courant pour aller chercher ses pères, Rune heurta soudain quelque chose du bout du pied.

Il glapit.

Il tenta de reprendre son équilibre mais glissa lamentablement dans la vase.

Il s'étala sur un buisson de coraux qui se déchirèrent avec un bruit de verre brisé.

Contusionné et écorché de partout, les larmes aux yeux, le jeune spectre prit un instant pour se remettre avant de s'accroupir près de ce qui avait manqué le faire tomber.

C'était un énorme par terre de coraux.

Bien plus gros que les autres, mais bien plus bas également.

Et….. Quelque chose en dépassait….

Il s'accroupit.

Un lourd frisson d'angoisse le parcourut.

C'était ca… c'était CA ! qui l'attirait et le mettait à la fois mal à l'aise.  
C'était CA ! Parce que c'était la mort…

Lentement, il remit le pied en place.  
Ce n'était que des os, mais c'était un corps, au moins, qui était là-dessus, dans une tombe de corail.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il remonta en catastrophe au Palais de Poséidon.

"- PAPAS !!!!"

Camus et Milo bondirent de leur place.

Tous deux discutaient calmement avec Poséidon et Kanon.

Le Dragon des mers était encore très mal à l'aise avec le dieu mais leur relation se formalisait rapidement.

A la grande surprise de Kanon, le dieu des mers ne gardait pas facilement rancune.

Après tout, la mer finissait par tout balayer alors… Mais Poséidon était néanmoins réticent à rétablir le Conseil. Non qu'il n'apprécie pas l'idée, simplement…. Ni Hadès Ni Athéna ne se souvenaient. A quoi servait un Conseil s'il y était seul ? Le pope n'était pas Athéna et même si Shion voulait la paix… Quand à Hadès…Ou Shun puisque son frère était mort et avait légué sa charge à ce jeune enfant… Ce Shun voudrait-il réellement la paix ? Ou une excuse de plus pour intensifier la guerre ? D'après les chevaliers d'or aussi bien que son Dragon, ce gamin était doux comme une peluche mais... La charge qui était désormais la sienne avait tendance à changer les gens….Hadès avait changé lorsqu'il avait accepté la charge du Monde des Morts lorsqu'ils s'étaient partagés le Monde des Humains après la mot de Chronos. Ce petit aussi avait du changer… Sans doute pas pour le meilleur…La soir de pouvoir était toujours là, qu'on soit humain ou dieu…

"- Que ce passe-t-il, Rem ?"

"- Je…Venez voir…"

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'affinité naturelle du spectre pour la mort qui assurait que c'était important.

Daryl fronça les sourcils, en réponse à l'irritation de Poséidon.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?"

Camus s'excusa.

"- Pardonnez nous un instant… Mon fils est bouleversé, je…"

"- Je comprends, je comprends…C'est important un fils… Allons donc voir."

Rune tressaillit mais les guida.

Poséidon, Kanon, Camus et Milo durent en convenir.  
C'était bien un pied squelettique qu'avait trouvé Remiel.

"- Je ne crois pas avoir jamais fait planter des cadavres dans mon jardin." Murmura doucement Poséidon.

A la forme du massif de coraux, le corps devait être assis contre les restes d'un muret, tourné vers l'intérieur du jardin.

Quand il était en fleur, il était splendide.

Peut-être que celui qui avait mit le corps ici voulait que le mort ait un spectacle agréable pour son dernier repos.

"- Qui….."

Poséidon passa une main sur les coraux qui s'écartèrent docilement.

A la grande surprise des visiteurs, il n'y avait pas un cadavre mais deux.  
Le second était sous le premier, un peu recroquevillé, ses mains noués autour de la taille de l'autre, comme s'il avait tiré le premier sur lui avant d'expirer à son tour.

Les deux squelettes s'étaient inextricablement emmêlés.

Il serait impossible de les détacher sans les détruire.  
Sur eux, quelques lambeaux de rares vêtements tenaient encore.

"- Ils ont des bijoux aussi." Fit remarquer Rune.

Poséidon s'accroupi.

Il attrapa les deux colliers pour les lever.

Le premier corps, celui qui était au dessus, portait un pendentif en forme de verseau. L'autre, en forme de scorpion.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment.

Milo chercha la main de son compagnon.

Les yeux clos, Daryl finit par soupirer.

"- Poséidon s'est retiré. Il s'excuse mais…. Ce sont vos prédécesseurs semble-t-il." Expliqua-t-il, maladroit.

Camus hocha la tête.  
Quand il avait vu les pendentifs, il s'en était douté.

"- Voudrez vous… les rapatrier au Sanctuaire ?" Souffla doucement Kanon, gêné d'avoir troublé le repos des deux chevaliers d'or

Camus et Milo se consultèrent du regard.

"- Non… Qu'ils restent ici… ils sont morts en faisant leur devoir… Nous n'avons pas à les séparer alors qu'ils sont unis dans leur repos éternel." Murmura doucement Milo

Il paraissait évident d'après la position des corps que le verseau avait traîné le scorpion ici pour rendre son dernier soupir unis avec lui.

Daryl chercha la présence de Poséidon en lui et finit par le convaincre de revenir.

Le dieu encouragea les coraux à reprendre leur place.

Il les poussa un peu pour qu'ils grandissent encore un peu et couvrent totalement les deux corps.

"- Leur sarcophage ne sera plus jamais troublé ainsi…"

Camus et Milo remercièrent Poséidon d'un hochement de tête, leurs mains étroitement serrées.

"- Seigneur Poséidon… Nous aiderez vous à ce que ce genre de drame n'arrive plus ?" Finit par demander Kanon.

Daryl soupira lourdement.

"- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela au départ, Mon Dragon… Bien sur que je serais présent au Conseil."


	14. Chapter 14

Un autre

Chap 14

Il était la Mort et en tant que telle foulait le sol.

Il était la Mort et près de lui cheminaient ses serviteurs.

Il était la Mort et récoltait les âmes comme un paysan moissonne son champ

Mais ses larmes, elles, ne tarissaient pas.

Rhadamanthe s'accroupit près de son maître pendant qu'il soulageait un petit garçon d'a peine un an qui s'agitait laborieusement dans son lit, les poumons pleins de sang et les organes déjà détruits.

Shun recueillit tendrement l'âme malmenée qui se calma avant de s'endormir contre lui.

Comme les autres avant elle, il la renvoya vers les enfers, le Léthé et une autre vie.

"- Seigneur…. Vous devriez nous laisser faire, vous le savez…"

Eaque recueillit les âmes d'un jeune couple avant de les renvoyer à son tour, vite imiter par Minos et la phalange de Spectres que Shun avait désigné volontaires.

Il était rare que le Dieu de la Mort lui-même aide ainsi au départ de mourrant.  
Il était rare que ses simples Spectres le fasse…

Normalement, les corps mourraient, les âmes partaient… Tout était bien huilé, parfaitement établit selon un calendrier immuable…  
Mais des fois, il se produisait des catastrophes.

La fièvre hémorragique qui ravageait la petite ville américaine était de ses catastrophes qui amenaient la Mort à s'occuper elle-même des victimes.

Perdus, effrayés, ravagés par la souffrance, les âmes s'agitaient follement sans savoir quoi faire, sans même comprendre que leurs corps étaient morts.  
C'était la même chose quand lors d'une mort par accident.

Seulement, la multitude rassurait les âmes quand à leur droit à rester.

Il fallait quelqu'un pour les guider.

"- Combien encore ?" S'inquiéta Kagaho que la fatigue rendait ronchon.

Il n'aimait pas travailler à la collecte des âmes.  
C'était un travail éreintant qui épuisait plus de cosmos que le combat. Il fallait rester invisible et imperceptible, tuer les corps, récupérer les âmes, puis les renvoyer…. Pour lui qui ne l'avait fait qu'une ou deux fois, c'était un travail de titan qui l'épuisait.

Rhadamanthe renvoya les deux derniers enfants puis se redressa pendant que Shun collectait une autre âme qui le fit grimacer de dégout.

"- Yeurk !!!"

Le Dieu de la mort chassa l'âme du pédophile au tréfonds du tartare avant de se redresser à son tour.

"- Celui là, il lui faudra un moment pour être assez lavé de ses fautes pour revenir."

Il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon de toile pendant que Kagaho continuait à pester.

"- Si les humains trouvent rapidement un médicament, les autres devraient s'en sortir."

Shun approuva.

Il ne prenait pas partie quand à la vie ou la mort de ces gens mais il détestait renvoyer des enfants. Dans les nourrissons dont il s'était occupé, l'un d'eux aurait du avoir une longue vie et découvrir un vaccin contre le rhume. Cela attendrait sa prochaine réincarnation.  
Ca ne semblait rien un rhume pourtant… mais c'était comme la carie, un cauchemar.

Nombreux seraient ceux qui béniraient l'inventeur d'un tel vaccin.

Restait à espérer que le petit reviendrait vite.

"- Comment ont-ils pu laisser cette saloperie s'échapper ?" S'agaça Valentine. "Ils ne font pas attention dans leurs labos ?"

"- Visiblement non." Soupira Sylphide avant de bailler.

Shun appela un Spectre encore à la maison.

"- Gordon. Je veux que tu restes ici. Nous avons fait le plus gros, le reste ne sera que du détail, la cavalerie arrive. Reste à l'écart pour ne pas te faire sentir, emporte ceux qui pourraient encore périr, puis rentre quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. N'hésite pas à demander des renforts le cas échéant, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire."

Le Minotaure s'inclina.

"- Bien Seigneur."

"- Cavalerie ?"

Shun pointa le doigt vers un véhicule qui approchait.

"- Eux."

Dès que la voiture fut arrêtée, Mu et deux de ses apprentis en descendirent, vites suivis par plusieurs autres élèves de la maison Aries. Plusieurs étaient des chevaliers, mais la majorité étaient des guérisseurs.  
Bien que Shion ait demandé à tous ses chevaliers de se regrouper au Sanctuaire, les situations de crise comme celle là devaient être endiguée. La fièvre, créée artificiellement dans un laboratoire militaire avait échappée à ses créateurs. Heureusement, l'épidémie avait pu être circonscrite à la petite ville attenante. Avec un taux de mortalité de près de 80%, c'était un miracle que la fièvre ne se transmette que par contact direct et non par l'air. Eusse été le cas, la planète entière aurait été en danger et Shun aurait du intervenir plus visiblement au lieu d'emmener les malade le plus vite possible pour endiguer la contagion en attendant que de l'aide compétente arrive. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre une forte contagion.

Non loin vers le sud, un pylône de feu s'éleva soudain dans les air, vite suivit d'un grondement distinctif.

"- Ca, c'était Ikki et Kanon…." Hasarda Rhadamanthe.

Shun secoua la tête.

"- Ikki et Saga plutôt. Kanon est encore en train de faire des pâtés de sable avec Posi."

"- Ha !"

"- Enfin, ils ont nettoyés les lieux en tout cas.

Le laboratoire détruit par le feu et un galaxian explosion par-dessus suivit d'un another dimension pour finir de déblayer, rien de tel pour faire propre.

"- Les humains vont encore accuser les extraterrestres." S'amusa Valentine.

"- Je m'excuserais auprès de nos amis ET quand ils viendront prendre le thé." Grommela Shun, fatigué lui aussi.

Il détestait voir mourir des enfants.

Dans l'hôpital, Mu avait déjà mit ses troupes au travail.

En moins d'une heure, ils avaient isolés la souche, en deux, trouvé un traitement basé sur leur cosmos, en six, une combinaison d'antibiotiques efficaces.

En trois jours, la ville serait déserté, rasé par Saga et Ikki, puis les familles survivantes déplacées et séparées dans tout le pays.

Personne ne remettait jamais en cause les décisions du Sanctuaire lorsqu'un état faisait appel à lui, pas plus le Gouvernement Américain que les autres.  
Certaines choses devaient rester sous silence.

***

Trois semaines avaient passées depuis que Remiel avait trouvé les deux corps enlacés des précédents Verseau et Scorpion.  
Trois semaines depuis que ses parents, visiblement bouleversés, s'étaient un peu éloignés de lui.

Depuis sa toute petite enfance, le Spectre s'était souvent agacé d'être surprotégé par ses deux pères. Mais à présent qu'ils le laissaient un peu de côté, il en était triste.

Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un gosse mais peu importait.

Il voyait bien que ses pères n'étaient pas bien.

Sans vraiment faire attention où il allait, il errait donc dans les jardins à la recherche d'une solution qui ne venait pas.

"- Ils réalisent soudain qu'ils ne sont pas immortels, tout chevaliers d'or qu'ils sont et ils ont peurs d'être séparé par et dans la mort." Souffla doucement Poséidon en marchant à ses côtés.

Petit à petit, la relation entre Daryl et le Dieu des Mers s'était posée. D'abord craintive et timide, ils travaillaient à présent comme des partenaires.

"- Daryl dort ?"

Poséidon hocha la tête.  
C'était le meilleur moment pour des conversations "privées". Daryl n'avait aucun problème à laisser le dieu utiliser son corps pendant qu'il dormait à la condition d'être en forme à son réveil, alors pourquoi s'en priver !

"- Mais la Mort est quelque que chose que tu connais….jeune Spectre."

Rune tressaillit lourdement.

"- Seigneur Poséidon…"

"- Je vois en toi un Spectre mais pas encore tout à fait. Peux-tu m'éclairer ?"

"- Mes pères…"

"- Tout le monde dort sauf nous, j'y ai veillé. Parle à présent.

Rune soupira.

"- Je suis Rune de Balrog Premier Serviteur du Juge Minos, et Maître du Tribunal des Enfers. Mon Seigneur a réveillé ma mémoire mais ne m'a pas encore rappelé à lui. Je n'ai pas encore revêtu mon Surplis. Il attends le Conseil je pense…. Et puis, je crois qu'il ne veut pas faire de peine à mes pères."

"- Et toi ?"

"- Je ne veux pas leur faire de peine non plus."

"- Bien que tu sois un Spectre ?"

"- Je reste leur fils."

"- Ha…Hadès n'a pas effacé ta mémoire de ta vie d'humain."

Rune secoua la tête.

"- Hadès est mort. Mais m'après ce que j'ai comprit, Notre Seigneur Shun n'a effacé la mémoire d'aucun de nous. Il nous a laissé le choix de notre résurrection vous savez ? Il….Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à nous…"

Poséidon hocha la tête.  
Il comprenait ce que le jeune Spectre avait du mal à expliquer.

"- Shun…. Je n'arrive qu'imparfaitement à voir qui il est…. Je ne l'ai vu que peu de temps avant d'être enfermé à nouveau dans mon urne."

"- Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?"

Le corps de Daryl gloussa.

"- Kanon a mit des fleur de corail dedans et l'a mit sur sa table de chevet. Il dit qu'il aime bien et que ça lui rappelle les bouquets qu'il pique à Aphrodite."

Le jeune Spectre rit doucement, un peu plus détendu.

"- Je ne parlerais pas de ta vraie identité à tes pères, jeune Spectre. Je peux voir que tu ne leur veux pas de mal… Maintenant, dis-moi….Quel est ton rôle réel auprès de moi?"

Rune resta silencieux un long moment

"- Je crois….Le Grand Pope sait ce que je suis même s'il ne sait pas précisément qui je suis. Je crois qu'il compte que moi pour servir de relais diplomatique entre lui, vous et mon Seigneur…."

"- Et ton Seigneur ?"

"- Je suis là pour relayer ses demandes le cas échéant, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de nouvelles."

"- ….Veut-il vraiment le retour du Conseil ?"

Rune hocha résolument la tête.

"- De cela, je suis sur et certain. Il n'y a rien qui lui ferait plus plaisir que de mettre un terme à cette succession de guerres… Nous… En tant que Spectres je veux dire….Nous étions tellement sur que notre Seigneur Hadès voulait juste un monde meilleur….Nous ne pensions pas qu'il voulait tout détruire…."

"- Le Temps est le pire ennemi d'un Dieu, jeune Rune… Nous vivons longtemps et nous finissons par oublier pourquoi nous nous battons. Nous finissons par en faire une habitude et par simplement nous trouver des excuses pour le faire… Pas plus que mon frère je n'ai vraiment cherché à dominer le monde. Juste à tempérer un peu ma nièce…mais avec le temps, cela aussi je l'ai oublié…Et avec des serviteurs comme Kanon, on a pas besoin d'ennemis, c'est moi qui te le dit !" Finit en grommellent Poséidon qui n'en finissait pas d'être vexé comme un rat d'avoir été manipulé par un bébé presque encore en couche.

Rune ne put retenir son rire.

"- Vous allez le faire ramper encore longtemps ?"

"- Jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce." Avoua le dieu avec un sourire torve.

"- Le pauvre, il a de l'arthrite dans les genoux !"

"- Pas mon problème. L'avait qu'à y penser avant !" Bouda a moitié Poséidon.

La jeunesse de son hôte et sa rancoeur pour son père colorait un peu les manière du dieu d'un rien de puérilité de Rune trouvait adorable.

***

C'est avec soulagement que Shion accueillit le retour de Mu, Saga, Ikki et de leurs élèves.

Les trois chevaliers aînés avaient rapidement réglés une situation qui aurait pu se transformer en cauchemar.

"- Comment cela c'est il passé ?"

Mu passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.  
Depuis quelques temps, il se laissait aller a des essais capillaires comme son maître avant lui, en moins dramatique quand même. Pour l'instant, il s'était juste natté les cheveux. La longue natte battait sur son torse, le faisant paraître plus jeune que ses cinquante ans passés, même pour un Atlante.

"- Bien…très bien en fait. Il y a eut énormément de mort mais la contagion a été très facilement jugulée…Trop même."

Shion invita les trois chevaliers aînés à le rejoindre dans son bureau pendant que les autres étaient libérés et renvoyés chez eux.

Pendant l'absence des trois chevaliers, les chevaliers et apprentis avaient continués à arriver des quatre coins de la planète au point qu'on manquait marcher sur quelqu'un juste en éternuant.

"- Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu le Sanctuaire aussi peuplé." S'étonna Saga.

"- Dis celui dont la maison dégueule par les fenêtres."

Saga grogna.

Finalement, ils avaient du construire en catastrophe des baraquements en bois dans le jardin des gémeaux pour loger tout le monde et même installer un étage dans le Temple pour installer d'autres lits.

Devant une bonne tasse de thé et de petits gâteaux fait par Shura, les trois chevaliers commencèrent leur rapport.

Le capricorne ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il s'assit avec le plus grand naturel sur les genoux de Shion.

Le pope entoura la taille de son amant de ses bras.

"- Racontez."

Mu prit la parole.

"- Nous sommes arrivés dans une véritable morgue. La plus part des malades étaient déjà mort mais de nouveaux arrivaient. Nous avons rapidement circonscrit la souche. Il n'a fallut que quelques heures pour trouver comment les soigner."

"- Et la contagion ?"

"- Nous avons eut de la chance. Les malades n'étaient contagieux que proches de la mort… D'ailleurs…" Il hésita.

"- Je l'ai sentit aussi, Mu." Souffla Ikki.

Saga hocha aussi la tête.

"- Sentit quoi ?"

"- ….je crois qu'il y avait au moins un Spectre présent…"

"- Responsable ?"

"- Non… Mais… Les malades mourraient vite et sans souffrance quand ils passaient un certain degré. Dès que nous avons établis à quel moment ils devenaient contagieux, ils mourraient tous juste avant. De plus…J'ai sentit une ou deux fois un cosmos lorsque des malades se sont éteints…. Avec la Fièvre, ils auraient du souffrir le martyr au moment de mourir. Hors, ils s'éteignaient tous calmement…. Il y avait définitivement un agent de la Mort avec nous. Et ses ordres étaient de limiter la contagion, autant que d'être miséricordieux." Conclu le Bélier.

Shion resta silencieux.

"- Connaissant Shun….je crois que ça n'étonnera personne." Conclu le pope.

Les chevaliers tressaillirent.

Shun était le Dieu de la Mort maintenant.

Saga et Mu coulèrent un regard vers Ikki.

Rigide, les phalanges blanchies, les mâchoires serrées, le Phénix gardait difficilement son calme.

Il avait toujours du mal avec l'idée de son petit frère en Dieu de la Mort.

Son petit frère restait son petit bébé, un peu le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Mais pire que tout, il culpabilisait.

Il avait vendu son frère à Hyoga parce qu'il en avait assez de le surveiller lui-même sans réaliser que Shun n'était plus un bébé mais un adolescent timide et un peu perturbé après avoir servit de corps à Hadès.

Il se força à se détendre.

Lentement, il regagna le contrôle de ses muscles et de sa raison.

"- C'est assez dans son style. Il essaye toujours de limiter les pertes aussi bien que les souffrances de gens…"

Shion eut un sourire satisfait.

Ikki avait bien mûrit.

Il était temps !

***

Dokho posa le caisson de son armure tout en bas du Sanctuaire.

Il avait eut du mal à se décider à venir malgré les ordres de Shion.

Malgré les années, il lui en voulait toujours.

"- Arie !!! Revient !!!" piailla un petit garçon. "Pardon monsieur !"

Il bouscula la balance mais ne s'arrêta pas de courir pour rejoindre son grand frère de deux ans son aîné qui l'attendait sur les marches.

"- Allez ! Dépêche, Yohan !!!"

Un peu échauffé par la désinvolture des deux enfants, la Balance fronça les sourcils.

Il s'écarta un peu entendant des bruits de courses qui se rapprochaient.

Un troupeau d'autres enfants passa en coup de vent devant lui, Aiolia derrière eux.

"- revenez ici, bande de démons !!!"

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire en accélérant.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le Lion accéléra lui aussi pour attraper le dernier gamin de la file.

"- J'EN AI UN !!"

Marine gloussa.

"- Bon, maintenant que tu as le dîner, ramène le à la maison."

Le groupe d'enfants avait pilé. Du même mouvement, ils firent demi tour pour courir après le Lion qui s'enfuyait en riant avec l'un des leurs sur l'épaule.

Stupéfait, Dokho réalisa soudain le monde qui occupait les lieux.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici !!!"

"- Bonjour Vieux Maître."

"- Marine…Bonjour…Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Shion à battu le rappel de tout le monde… Et….tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé. Il manque Albior et ses élèves ainsi que deux ou trois autres professeurs."

"- Mais….les Maisons sont pleines ou quoi ?"

"- Ho ! Plus que pleines !

Machinalement, hébété de stupeur, il offrit machinalement son bras à l'Aînée de l'Aigle.

"- D'après Shion, jamais le Sanctuaire n'a été aussi peuplé ! Certaines armures ont jusqu'à 8 porteurs, des cooptés et encore des apprentis en formation que les armures ont acceptées !"

Effaré, Dokho secoua la tête.

"- C'est…C'est impossible ! Il ne doit y avoir qu'un porteur par armure ! Pas plus !"

"- Et bien je crois que els armures ont oubliées ce détail. Bonjour, Dokho."

Shaka portait un simple jeans noir, une chemise bleu azur mais était resté pieds nus.

"- Toi aussi ? Combien ???"

"- Cinq, plus deux en formations…"

La Balance se passa une main sur le visage.

"- C'est impossible… Athéna ne peut accepter cela… Athéna…"

"- N'est pas encore arrivée, Vieux Maître. Et nous ne savons pas quand elle va arriver."

"- Maître Shaka !!! Maître Shaka !!!"

Un gamin d'a peine sept ans dévalait les escaliers vers le petit groupe.

"- Le Grand Pope vous demande."

"- J'y vais…"

"- D'accord. Je vais chercher le Cancer aussi…"

"- Nous le prendrons au passage, Nathan. Retourne à ton entraînement. Aphrodite doit t'attendre.

Le petit garçon sourit à la Vierge.

"- D'accord ! Merci Chevalier ! Dame Marine…."

Le gosse fit demi tour pour remonter chez lui.

De plus en plus renversé, Dokho avait l'impression de découvrir le Sanctuaire.  
Des baraquements d'urgence avaient été installés partout, chaque Maison était pleine au point de gêner le passage et de manquer piétiner des lits de camps partout, des fils à linge pleins s'étiraient en travers des portes et il se prit même un soutient gorge en dentelle rouge dans la figure en passant dans la maison du Cancer pendant qu'une apprentie étendait sa lessive. Par réflexe, il détruisit l'agresseur.

Hilares, Shaka et Marine laissèrent le pauvre Dokho gérer tout seul l'apprentie de seize ans dont il venait de déchirer la lingerie.

Comme son Aîné, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle n'avait que faire qu'il soit le Chevalier de la Balance et exigea le remboursement de l'objet détruit par les réflexes de la Balance.

Ils ne purent passer que lorsque Dokho eut vidé son portefeuille.

Ca coûtait cher les soutifs Aubade !

Au milieu d'un troupeau de gosses entre quatre et six, DeathMask apprenait aux petits les bases de la méditation. Quelques uns étaient de sa propre maison, mais la majorité venait d'un peu partout. Avec le monde qui s'entassait au Sanctuaire, autant mutualiser les ressources.

"- Tu me piques mon boulot, Angelo ?"

Le Cancer ouvrit un œil.

Avec le temps, il avait révélé son vrai nom à ses frères et les avait prié de l'utiliser. DeathMask était loin derrière lui.

"- Je n'arrive pas encore à les faire flotter, rassure toi."

Shaka eut un sourire.

Il préférait s'occuper des élèves plus vieux alors que DM préférait les plus petits.

"- Tient…Vieux Maître… Vous êtes venus finalement."

Le ton dubitatif du Cancer fit se hérisser la Balance.

"- Il est venu et il est à sec ! Marielle n'a pas appréciée qu'il lui déchire sa lingerie." Ajouta Marine, fourbe.

Des années plus tôt, Angelo aurait hurlé de rire. A présent qu'il avait prit de la bouteille, il se contenta de sourire pour ne pas déranger les petits perdus dans leurs transes.

"- Je vois…Et bien, on va en entendre parler pendant des jours ! Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser…"

"- Shion nous demande." Coupa Shaka.

Le Cancer soupira avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sans doute en réaction du don de Shun la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, ses cheveux avaient totalement blanchit d'un coup en moins de deux jours, lui donnaient un air de tranquille respectabilité qui faisaient mourir de rire Aphrodite. Bien sur, Angelo n'avait dit à personne le pourquoi de ce changement brutal. Ses frères se perdaient en conjectures. Marielle seule clamait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que tout était la faute des élèves d'Aphrodite qui prenaient un malin plaisir à embêter les bébés crabes. Ce n'était que de la plaisanterie bien sur mais…

DeathMask envoya une douce bourrade de cosmos aux enfants pour les sortir de leurs transes.

"- Les enfants ? Nous en avons finit pour ce matin. Retournez tous à vos maîtres."

Les gamins ne protestèrent pas.

"- Oui, Aîné !"

Dokho haussa un sourcil.

"- Aîné ?"

"- C'est comme ça qu'est appelé le plus vieux chevalier sous une armure particulière. Ils sont tellement à présent qu'il fallait un moyen de les différencier des autres." Expliqua Marine pendant que la marmaille s'égailler.

Une petite fille lui sauta au cou.

"- Bonjour maman !"

"- Bonjour ma chérie. Allez, file, on se voit ce soir."

La gamine de cinq ans s'enfuit avec ses frères d'entraînement.

De plus en plus perdu, la Balance commençait a se sentir….petit…. insignifiant presque au sein de la ruche vibrante de vie, de puissance et de cosmos que Shion avait battit avec l'aide de tous les autres chevaliers.

Si Hadès attaquait maintenant, il réalisait soudain que le Sanctuaire avait la puissance nécessaire pour écraser le maître de la Mort.

Un sourire glacial lui monta aux lèvres.

Ils gagneraient…

***

Seiya s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils du jet.

Malgré son agacement croissant, Moïra conservait un calme olympien qui fascinait Seiya. A l'age de la jeune fille, jamais il n'aurait pu rester aussi tranquille.

Saori apparu enfin.

La chirurgie avait fait des miracles !

Bien sur, ça se voyait qu'elle s'était faite tirer la peau de partout mais…le résultat était quand même bien plus esthétique que l'original…

A croire que els incarnations d'Athéna n'étaient pas faite pour passer la vingtaine sans se démantibuler de partout.

Elle carra son derrière de percheron dans un fauteuil.

L'avion roula sur la piste puis décolla.

D'ici une douzaine d'heures, ils seraient au Sanctuaire.

Seiya se laissa aller dans son siège.

Il n'avait plus mit les pieds au sanctuaire depuis près de trente ans.

Après leur victoire sur Hadès, Seiya avait voulu chasser de sa mémoire tous ses mauvais souvenirs, ses souffrances et ses peurs.

C'était compréhensible.

Il avait choisit de retourner au Japon et de s'y établir.

Sa vie avait alors prit un train-train hypnotique dont il n'avait quasiment jamais été sortit.

Il soupira.

Moïra s'assit à côté de lui.

"- Seiya ?"

Pégase tourna la tête vers elle.

Il aimait bien cette gamine.

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle se recroquevilla sur son siège comme un chaton avant de jeter un œil vers Saori qui dormait bruyamment, la bouche grande ouverte.

"- Je voulais vous prévenir…. J'en aurais bien parlé à Athéna aussi mais…" Elle grimaça.

Après avoir vu la femme, elle comprenait pourquoi Shion menait le Sanctuaire sans jamais en référer à la déesse.

"- Vous avez sans doute appris pour Andromède et le Cygne ?"

Seiya fronça les sourcils.

Un vague souvenir lui remonta à l'esprit mais rien de bien net.

"- Je suis désolé… Je…. N'ai pas été réellement moi-même ses dernières années…" Il eut un pauvre sourire. "A moins que je ne l'ai été que trop au contraire… J'ai survécu à mon utilité pour Athéna, Moïra. Je ne sers plus à rien à présent. Ma vie…"

Il secoua la tête. Rien ne servait de se vautrer dans l'auto apitoiement.

Certes, sa vie lui donnait l'impression de lui avait été volé. Mais il n'était qu'une victime parmi des centaines d'autre. Il aurait pu trouver la force de se révolter, de se secouer, de faire quelque chose.

La catatonie qui avait marqué ces trente dernières années était peut-être naturelle, mais il aurait pu la combattre.

Il soupira.

"- J'ai été…un imbécile et…Bref…. Qu'y a-t-il pour Shun et Hyoga ? Aux dernières nouvelles que j'ai eut, ils convolaient ensemble."

Moïra se mordilla les lèvres.

"- Et bien…."

La voix basse, elle expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait.

La disparition des deux chevaliers, la fuite de Shun, sa Révélation, son départ et…son prochain retour…

A mesure qu'elle parlait, le brouillard qui occultait les souvenirs, parfois extrêmement récent de Seiya s'écarta.

"- Je vois…"

Il comprenait mieux.

Hadès ETAIT mort…. Il n'était plus le champion d'Athéna.

Le cas échéant, un autre se lèverait pour prendre sa place s'il le fallait.

En attendant…

"- Risquons nous une guerre ?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

"- Shion ne le crois pas. Shun n'a pour l'instant rien fait qui puisse représenter une menace.

Pégase approuva.

Shun avait toujours été un tendre.  
Mais un tendre au cœur d'acier.

"- Que veut-il que je fasse ?"

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été envoyée au Japon, Moïra sourit.

Là était le cœur de sa mission.

"- Vous devrez maîtriser et calmer Athéna le cas échéant. Shion estime qu'il est possible d'en finir avec les Guerres si les trois dieux se retrouvent autour d'une table pour discuter. Shun est à priori d'accord et Poséidon n'est pas hostile à l'idée."

Seiya tressaillit.

"- Poséidon ?"

"- Il a été réveillé. Camus et Milo sont dans le domaine sous marin avec Kanon et leur fils."

"- ….."

Moïra se fit plus pressante.

"- Seiya…. C'est votre rôle, votre devoir et votre mission… Vous devez décider à qui va votre loyauté. A l'humanité, ou à Athéna."

Pégase resta silencieux un moment.  
Le regard vers la fenêtre, il regarda les nuages courir sous l'appareil qui le rapprochait du Sanctuaire.

De l'autre côté de l'appareil, Athéna dormait sans grâce.

Seiya réalisa soudain.

Il avait aimé la femme sans espoir d'un retour de sa part.

Il l'avait aimé et l'avait attendu des années.  
Petit à petit, il s'était étiolé comme une salade sans eau jusqu'à abdiquer sa propre vie.

L'aimait-il encore ?

Il avait du respect pour la déesse. Mais pour la femme ?

Cette poupée regonflée de partout n'avait plus rien d'attirant. Même sa bouche étroite laissait à présent Pégase complètement froid.  
Si elle se jetait à son cou, répondrait-il ?

Avec surprise, il comprit que non.

Il avait finit de faire le deuil de sa jeunesse, de ses désirs et de ses amours d'enfant.

Il se tourna vers Moïra.

"- Je ferais ce qu'il doit. Mon serment va à la protection de l'humanité."

Aphrodite, DeathMask, Shion, Shura, Saga et Camus lui avaient montrés la voie bien des années plus tôt. S'il lui fallait tuer Saori pour la protection du monde, il le ferait.

La fille de Marine et Aiolia hocha dignement la tête.

"- Merci Chevalier Pégase."

Pour la première fois depuis trente ans, Seiya se sentit digne de son titre.


	15. Chapter 15

Un autre

Chap 15

Shun se retourna dans son lit.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il avait décidé qu'il rejoindrait le Sanctuaire d'ici trois jours.

Si la décision n'avait pas été facile à prendre, y retourner serait encore pire.

Il ne se souvenait que trop la façon dont il avait dut partir.  
S'il comprenait, il en souffrait encore.

Les yeux brûlés par l'insomnie, le jeune dieu finit par se sortir de sous la couette.

Pieds nus, il se faufila dans la chambre de Kagaho.

Le Bénou n'avait jamais refusé de le laisser dormir près de lui lorsque les insomnies le prenait.

"- Kagaho ?"

Shun se figea sur le seuil de la chambre.

Il dut se mordre la langue pour retenir un cri de pure jalousie.

Honteux, il referma la porte.

Kagaho n'était pas seul.

Une délicieuse servante dormait étroitement nichée contre le large torse musclé du Spectre.

Jaloux comme un pou, honteux de sa jalousie et mortifié de ce qu'il venait de surprendre, Shun retourna à sa chambre.

"- Seigneur ?"

Shun sursauta.

"- Rhadamanthe ?"

"- Vous ne dormez pas."

"- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?"

Il se rendait compte soudain que son cosmos émettait sa détresse.

"- Non." Mentit Rhadamanthe. "Mais j'ai sentit votre… tristesse."

Shun eut un pauvre sourire qui se mua en soupir de soulagement lorsque son Juge passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le jeune dieu réalisa à ce moment que Rhadamanthe portait juste un boxer sous la robe de chambre en velours dont il venait de passer une partie sur ses épaules.

"- Je n'ai pas froid, tu sais."

"- vous tremblez." Le contredit le Juge en le serrant un peu plus contre sa peau nue, chaude comme une braise.

Bien que le contact de la peau nue d'un autre homme le dérange, Shun ne pu que se laisser aller dans l'étreinte douce et chaleureuse de son juge.

Avant longtemps, Rhadamanthe le soulevait dans ses bras comme une poupée.

"- Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre."

"- …..Tu savais que Kagaho avait une copine ?"

Le Juge eut un petit sourire.  
Ha ! C'était donc le problème… Et Kagaho qui s'inquiétait que leur maître l'oublie.

"- Une copine ?"

"- Je les ai trouvé ensemble."

"- Vraiment ?"

Shun enfouit son visage dans le cou de son Juge, la nuque brûlante de honte.

"- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et…"

"- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Nous sommes là pour vous servir."

_Au moins, lui il a un minimum de jugeote !_

"- Toi, je t'ai pas sonné.

_Ho allez ! Tu ne pensais pas que Kagaho allait t'attendre quand même! Surtout pas après lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'il ne t'intéresse pas !_

"- …..Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

_Parce que ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?_

"- ….je n'en sais rien."

…_..Mais le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! Tu….Rhooo, je serais encore en vie, il y aurait de quoi en cancaner pendant des siècles ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu les aimes tous les deux !_

"- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je n'aime personne…J'en suis incapable.

_Ne soit pas ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que Hyoga t'as volé ton adolescence que tu n'as pas le droit….Non…Ce n'est pas ça hein…_

Shun se recroquevilla un peu plus contre Rhadamanthe.

Inquiet à présent, le Juge glissa son maître sous sa couette.

Il hésita.

"- Voulez-vous que je reste avec vous ?"

Shun hésita à son tour avant de refuser;

"- Non…je te remercie…Ca va aller."

Dubitatif, Rhadamanthe observa longuement Shun.

Bien qu'il soit un dieu, à cet instant, il ressemblait plus à un petit garçon malheureux qu'au Seigneur de la Mort.

Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit puis se glissa près de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Dormez."

Paralysé par la peur et une angoisse intense, Shun ne bougea pas.

Les doigts du Spectre glissèrent gentiment sur son dos en une caresse apaisante.

"- Détendez-vous Seigneur…." La voix du Juge était un peu pâteuse.

Le sommeil le rattrapait aussi.

Petit à petit, le jeune dieu se calma puis se détendit.

Le sommeil commença à le titiller.

Rhadamanthe n'était pas agressif comme avait pu l'être Hyoga. Il n'était pas brutal, son étreinte n'avait rien de sexuelle. Elle était juste….Tranquille et apaisante. Comme un petit qui caresse un doudou pour s'endormir.

Shun ferma les yeux avant de poser confortablement sa joue sur le torse de son Juge.

Le souffle doux qui effleurait ses cheveux, le cœur qui battait contre son oreille, la chaleur de la peau douce, le léger duvet blond sous ses doigts lorsqu'il caressait le torse de Rhadamanthe…

Le jeune dieu soupira.

_Tu n'as pas peur de les aimer hein ? Tu as peur d'avoir été gâché pour un autre…._

"- Ne soit pas ridicule."

_Shun…_

"- Bien sur que je suis gâché… Qui voudrait d'une poupée brisée ?

_Shun…Voyons…_

"- Laisse moi dormir

***

Shion serrait les accoudoirs de son trône si fort que le marbre commençait à lentement se pulvériser.

La mâchoire serrée a s'en mordre les dents, il fixait Dokho avait un mélange de colère et de frustration qui ne faisaient que croître.

D'où se permettait-il ? D'où se donnait-il le droit de lui donner des ordres et de lui faire la leçon.

Depuis une heure à présent, Shion devait tellement se retenir de démolir le portrait de la Balance qu'il n'avait plus assez de contrôle pour lui faire remarquer QUI était le Pope.

Dokho ne se rendait pas compte, mais sans Shura qui avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et contrait son cosmos agressif du sien, il aurait déjà été encastré dans le mur le plus proche.

Mu finit par en avoir assez.

Dokho avait débarqué, plein de sa propre suffisante et bouffit d'orgueil, persuadé d'avoir la Vérité pour lui et de Savoir mieux que les autres.

Sans se soucier de la discussion en court entre Ikki, Saga, Mu et le Pope pas plus que de la convocation de Shaka et DeathMask, il avait commencé à vomir Shion d'insultes et à détailler par le menu ce qu'il pensait de son incapacité à diriger le Sanctuaire.

Petit à petit, les cinq chevaliers d'or s'étaient renfrognés.

Ils aimaient eux, la façon dont le Sanctuaire était gérée. Ils aimaient avoir des enfants à former dans les jambes. Ils aimaient la vie nouvelle qui avait éclos ici. Ils aimaient voir leurs héritiers grandir et s'épanouir.

Qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir transmettre son savoir ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à être nombreux pour aider le monde ?

Ils ne comprenaient pas la réaction de Dokho.

"- DOKHO ! CA SUFFIT !" Finit par siffler Mu, en colère

Shura, trop occupé à empêcher le cosmos erratique de Shion de détruire le Temple grinça des dents. Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, fasse taire la Balance et il serait heureux.  
Déjà, il sentait tout ce que le Sanctuaire comptait de chevaliers et d'apprentis s'être massés à la porte du Grand Hall.  
Et ça en faisait du monde.  
Plus d'un millier.

Et il ne comptait pas les gardes.

La balance foudroya Mu du regard, oubliant qu'il n'était qu'un chevalier d'or parmi les autres.

"- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, sale gosse !"

"- DOKHO ARION LEE-AN !" Rugit soudain Shion en se levant d'un bond.

Shura recula en se tenant la main, une grimace au visage.

De grosses cloques apparaissaient déjà sur sa paume là ou le cosmos colérique de Shion l'avait brûlé.

Shaka se précipita vers lui. Il isola la blessure du cosmos résiduel qui continuait à attaquer les chairs puis soulagea la plaie en la baignant de son cosmos.

Il n'était pas ami avec Mu depuis leur enfance pour rien. S'il n'était pas un guérisseur du corps mais de l'esprit, il avait quand même apprit quelques trucs du jeune atlante.

"- Ca va aller ?"

"- Oui, ce n'est rien, merci….Il n'a pas fait exprès."

Les yeux ouverts, Shaka grimaça aussi.

Un peu de sang colorait les cloques mais elles avaient arrêtées de grossir.

Sous l'éclat de Shion, Dokho avait reculé machinalement de deux pas.  
Jamais il n'avait vu son vieil ami aussi en rage.  
Ho, il l'avait vu en colère, agacé, irrité, mécontent, mais jamais encore il ne l'avait vu à ce point fou de rage.  
Son cosmos se matérialisait autour de lui en un halo doré légèrement vert aux entournures et pulsait comme un cœur qui bat.

Malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler, il était évident que Shion ne pouvait restreindre totalement sa puissance.

Pour la première depuis près de trois siècles qu'il connaissait le vieux Bélier, Dokho eut peur.

Alors que les années n'avaient eut aucune influence sur son propre cosmos depuis leur résurrection, celui de Shion avait crût davantage encore ce qui était impossible.

Ils étaient des chevaliers d'or. Par le fait, il était le sommet de leur art et de leur force. Il n'était pas possible qu'ils progressent encore !

"- Comment…"

Shion inspira longuement.

"- Avant de répondre à ta question, Chevalier. Tu vas commencer par t'excuser auprès de ton pope pour ton outrecuidance. Ensuite, tu vas t'excuser auprès du Bélier Aîné pour ton manque de respect, toi qui n'es juste que la Balance. Enfin, tu vas faire ce que tu dois, c'est-à-dire attendre ton tour pour prendre la parole." Gronda Shion dont les yeux violet brillaient de cosmos contenu."

Dokho avala sa salive, toute irritation douchée par le débordement de puissance qu'il découvrait.

Il était impossible que Shion ait progressé à ce point alors qu'il était Pope !

"- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Shion ?"

_**"- J'ATTENDS**_ !" Tonna encore le Pope d'une voix qui ébranla jusqu'aux murs.

Dokho s'excusa d'une voix tremblante avant de filer contre le mur dans l'attente de son audience.

Mu le toisa longuement avant de prendre la main de Shura dans la sienne pour la soigner.

Malgré son envie, Shion ne s'excusa pas auprès de son amant. Ca devrait attendre.

Il devait reprendre le contrôle de Dokho quitta à l'écraser sous son cosmos.

Celui de Shura l'effleura doucement.

Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Shion retint un sourire ou tout regard vers son compagnon.

"- Saga, Ikki, Mu, que disions nous."

"- Shun nous a bien aidé pour tenir l'épidémie sous contrôle. Sans lui, nous aurions eut des milliers de morts sur les bras et non quelques dizaines." Reprit Mu.

"- Le laboratoire a été purifié par le feu." Continua Ikki. "Ainsi que la ville une fois que tous les survivants ont été évacués."

"- La région a été balayée par un tremblement de terre. Les zones sensibles ont été envoyés dans une autre dimension histoire d'être sur qu'il n'y ai pas de risque de contagion." Finit Saga.

Les trois chevaliers, dignes dans leurs armures, s'étaient un peu redressés.

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Merci."

Les trois hommes s'inclinèrent avant de s'écarter un peu pendant que Shaka et DeathMask se présentaient à leur tour.

Autant de protocole était pour la galerie, mais si Dokho voulait voir à quoi ressemblait un vrai pope, ils allaient lui montrer.  
Machinalement, tout le monde serrait les coudes pour protéger le Sanctuaire, quelque soit l'agression.

"- DeathMask, je veux que tu ailles au puit de la Mort. Shun devrait passer par là je pense, puisqu'il n'a pas de Château sur terre actuellement. Je veux que tu l'attendes et que tu l'escortes quand il viendra nous voir. Shaka, tu accompagneras DeathMask. Bien que je ne doute pas de ses capacités à nous protéger le cas échéant. " DM rosit légèrement, flatté. Ses deux premières morts le hantaient encore, même trente ans après. "Tu es plus diplomates que lui, Shaka. Je veux que tu serves de liaison entre lui et nous."

"- Bien Grand Pope." S'inclinèrent les deux hommes.

"- AIOROS !"

Le Sagittaire toqua rapidement à la porte du Grand Hall puis entra.

A l'extérieur, Dokho pus voir une véritable marée humaine qui attendait en le foudroyant du regard.

"- Grand Pope."

"- Je veux que tu organises le Sanctuaire pour l'arrivée des troupes de Shun et Poséidon. Misty à déjà du tout préparer, mais vois avec lui où il en est et s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Avec tout le monde qui s'est installé ici ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas où Misty a décidé de les caser…"

Aioros eut un petit sourire en coin.  
Il s'occupait de l'intendance du Sanctuaire depuis bien des années à présent.

"- Deux zones ont été choisies. La plage ouest pour les troupes de Poséidon et le canyon juste à côté pour celle de Shun. Des logements ont été préparés. Nous ne savions pas s'ils en auraient besoin mais nous avons fait tirer des lignes électriques et installer des sanitaires portatifs.

"- Bien… Pour le reste ?"

"- Un phalange d'apprentis s'est portée volontaire pour être leurs serviteurs.

"- Parfait. Je laisse ça entre tes mains capables."

"- Merci, Grand Pope."

"- Dokho."

La Balance s'approcha à son tour, encore fortement perturbé.

"- Merci d'avoir répondu à ma convocation. Une dizaine de jeunes entre 4 et 6 ans vont se présenter à toi d'ici demain. Tu devras sélectionner ceux qui te paraissent capables de devenir tes successeurs. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. C'est ton DEVOIR et tu es en retard sur te frères."

Un sourire torve éclaira le visage de Saga.

"- Les gémeaux ont une vingtaine de porteurs validés par exemple. Même Shaka à cinq successeurs."

"- Bientôt sept, Grand Pope." Reprit humblement Shaka."Lyondra et Jander maîtrisent leur septième sens. Je leur ferait passer leur épreuve dès la fin de l'année." Expliqua la Vierge avec un sourire calme mais très fier de ses élèves."

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Merci, Shaka."

Effaré de stupeur, Dokho se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Je…Je…."

"- Tu as tes ordres, Dokho. Tu peux disposer."

Vaincu, la Balance se retira.

Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour reprendre le dessus.

***

"- Tu es ronchon, Daryl, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Le jeune homme soupira.

Il se sentait changer aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement depuis que Poséidon était venu à lui.

Il pensait moins à la musique et plus à la politique et ça l'attristait.

Il aimait sa musique.  
Elle était ce qui le définissait jusque là.

Il se sentait tout simplement mûrir et devenir adulte. Et ça l'effrayait.

"- Rien… Je deviens un grand garçon et ça me fait peur."

Une vague d'affection envahie le jeune homme en provenance de Poséidon.  
En des milliers de réincarnations, Daryl était le meilleur hôte que le dieu ait jamais eut. Daryl n'était pas simplement un corps d'emprunt. Daryl était son partenaire. S'il pouvait, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le conserver longtemps. Il était à l'aise dans son esprit. Comme s'il était assit dans un vieux fauteuil moche et défoncé mais au confort inégalable. De son côté, il sentait que Daryl appréciait sa présence. Comme s'il avait gagné un grand frère, un peu un père, un ami et un partenaire.

"- Grandir n'est jamais une partie de plaisir et s'en rendre compte est pire." Confirma le dieu. "Mais tu verras, on s'y fait vite….Prends donc ton violon et joue un peu pour moi. Ca me manque de ne plus t'entendre autant qu'avant."

Le jeune Solo eut un sourire de soulagement.

Il prit son instrument pour jouer, aussi bien pour lui que pour son co-locataire.

Non loin, Kanon finissait de récurer le Grand Hall des écailles avec une brosse à dent à 7 poils précisément.

Près de lui, Sorrente lisait un rapport apporté par un marinas de bas rang.

"- Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué."

Kanon grogna.

Il se redressa avec une grimace.

Il avait passé l'age de ce genre de bêtises. Son dos et ses genoux lui faisaient un mal de chien.

"- J'ai finit ! Il va me lâcher comme ça."

"- Tu l'a cherché aussi…"

"- Ho ça va…"

"- HA ! Vous êtes là."

Kanon haussa un sourcil.

Milo semblait surexcité.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les corps enlacés des précédents Verseau et Scorpion, le couple ne s'était pas lâchés d'une semelle.

"- Rien. Je me sens leger aujourd'hui. Juste bien."

Kanon et Sorrente s'entre regardèrent.  
Quoi qu'il ai pu se passer, il valait mieux ne faire aucun commentaire.

"- Vous savez quand est ce qu'on rentre à la maison finalement ?"

Les deux marinas levèrent les yeux au ciel.

"- Dans trois jours. Tu n'écoutes donc jamais rien ?"

Le Scorpion eut un sourire impénitent.

"- Pourquoi faire ? Camus le fait à ma place."

Kanon renifla.

"- Et elle est où ta moitié ?"

"- Dans la cuisine. Il est en train de préparer de quoi nourrir la planète?"

Rien que d'y penser, le Scorpion en avait l'eau à la bouche.

"- Et Remy ?"

"- Il peint dans le Jardin…Il veut peindre ce qu'on vu nos prédécesseur pendant qu'ils mourraient…" Souffla doucement Milo avec un petit sourire rêveur.

"- Ha… Je vois…"

Kanon aurait presque pu être jaloux des deux amoureux. Presque… Il savait déjà que le premier à partir ne s'ennuierait pas longtemps que sa moitié. Le survivant n'aurait pas une seconde d'hésitation à se trancher la gorge pour rejoindre l'autre.

Dans le Jardin, juste à côté du couple de cadavres recouverts de coraux, Remiel peignait à petites touches le paysage. C'était un cadeau qu'il voulait faire. Pas pour ses parents, non…Mais à Poséidon… Juste… un souvenir du passage des deux chevaliers d'or qui s'étaient éteint là…. Rune se rendait compte soudain que d'ici quelques années ou décennies, ce serait lui qui pèserait les âmes de ses pères avant de les conduire à leur dernière demeure.

L'idée l'emplissait d'effroi et d'angoisse.

_"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Rune ? Tu es tellement mal que je le sens des Enfers."_

"- Ha…Seigneur…je ne voulais pas vous déranger…"

_"- Va t'asseoir quelque part, Rune et ferme les yeux." _Ordonna Shun d'une voix légère, comme lointaine

Remiel obéit.

Il reposa ses pinceaux, ses couleurs, puis s'assit de tout son long au pied d'un rocher avant de fermer les yeux.

Le sommeil l'engloutit immédiatement.

"- Bonjour Rune…"

"- Bonjour, Monseigneur."

Dans le Temps du Rêve, Rune portait toujours un pantalon noir et une simple chemise blanche ainsi que des bottines à haut talons.

"- Si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive ? Tu troubles mon sommeil."

"- Je suis désolé, je…"

"- Cesse de d'excuser. Un Spectre ne s'excuse pas, il assume.

_Joli !_

"- La ferme toi.

_Ha ça va !_

"- Je…pense beaucoup à mes pères en ce moment…"

"- Que c'est-il passé ? Ils sont malade où blessés ?"

Mentalement et malgré le sommeil, Shun compulsa ses listes.

"- Ils ne sont pas sur les listes en tout cas."

Rune eut un sourire soulagé.

"- Tant mieux… Non, en fait…je pensais simplement à ….plus tard…Quand je serais revenu près de vous…Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de peser leurs âmes." Avoua le jeune Maître du Tribunal."

Shun passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
Même s'ils n'étaient ici que des projections mentales, l'impression était aussi nette que s'ils avaient été réellement au milieu d'un petit square et assis sur un banc public, une petite fontaine en face d'eux.

"- Tu n'auras pas à faire ça, rassure toi… Je m'occuperais personnellement de tous les chevaliers lorsque le moment sera venu pour eux." Une étincelle amusée joua dans les yeux de Shun. "Ce sont des VIP quand même… Comme je peux te promettre qu'ils partirons ensemble… Je ne suis pas du genre à séparer les couples…Comme je sais qu'ils seraient malheureux si l'un d'eux devait rester en arrière… Il y a des couples comme ça… Saga et Mu sont pareils, ou Aphrodite et Angelo… D'autres n'auront aucun mal à supporter la disparition de leur moitié et à s'en remettre. Mais eux, ce n'est pas une option, ils se tueraient très vite de toute façon…."

Un peu rasséréné, Rune soupira.

"- Merci…"

"- Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier… C'est mon travail… Comme c'est le tien, pour l'instant, de rester auprès d'eux comme leur fils et auprès de Poséidon comme mon messager."

Rune comprit.

"- Quel message avez-vous à lui transmettre ?"

Shun eut un doux sourire.

"- Nous serons au Sanctuaire d'ici trois jours. Nous devrions arriver juste après vous… D'ici à ce que j'arrive, je veux que tu évites un maximum Athéna et Dokho… Ils reconnaîtraient ta nature trop facilement et je ne veux pas que ton existence se révèle trop brutalement. Reste près de Poséidon, son cosmos étouffera en grande partie le tien. D'accord ?"

Remiel hocha la tête.

"- A vos ordres."

"- Bien."

Shun se raidit soudain avant de rosir.

"- Bon… je te laisse…"

Le jeune Spectre se réveilla en sursaut.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il gloussa.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que son maître faisait, mais il devait être trèèèès occupé pour avoir coupé le lien aussi vite.

***

Shun se réveilla en sursaut.

Dans leur sommeil, le Dieu de la Mort et son juge avaient bougés.  
A présent, Rhadamanthe était allongé au trois quart sur lui, avait glissé un genou entre ses jambes et murmurait dans son sommeil. Si l'état d'excitabilité du Spectre était une indication, son rêve devait être particulièrement agréable.

Shun se mordilla la lèvre.

Il était tentant d'aller voir de quoi rêvait Rhadamanthe.  
Mais il avait été déjà suffisamment échaudé par la présence de la petite copine de Kagaho, il ne voulait pas plus de mauvaise surprise.

Il soupira.

Les mains de Rhadamanthe couraient sur ses bras et son torse.

Avec surprise, le jeune Dieu réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Lui qui ne supportait plus que quelqu'un le touche autrement qu'amicalement se trouvait même passablement excité par les caresses destinées à un ou une autre du Juge.

Un peu désabusé et malheureux, il se cagoussounna plus étroitement sous Rhadamanthe.

Décidément, il n'y avait bien que par accident qu'il méritait qu'on s'intéresse a lui avec gentillesse.

La fin de la nuit serait longue.

C'est un Kagaho bien guilleret qui vint toquer à la porte de son Seigneur.

Ordinairement, Shun était levé le premier ou presque et il n'était pas rare qu'un Spectre curieux trouve son Seigneur dans la cuisine en train de préparer une montagne de crèpes, de muffins ou de cakes aux fruits pour ses troupes.  
Cette petite habitude faisait s'étrangler régulièrement Hadès mais que pouvait-il faire à part taxer Shun de sentimentalisme exacerbé ? Le jeune Dieu lui rétorquait invariablement qu'il y avait quatre chemins au cœur d'un homme :

- Son esprit, par la peur.

- Son cul.

- Son dos

- Son estomac.

Shun n'aimait pas régner par la terreur, il n'aurait même pas eut l'idée de coucher avec ses Spectres pour les attacher à lui, il ne lui restait donc que l'estomac.  
Quand au dos, c'était autre chose et simplement un moyen de mettre un terme à une relation qui n'était plus doublement bénéfique: On ne voyait jamais arriver un couteau de dos et les côtes protégeaient moins le cœur par derrière.

Shun était un garçon pragmatique.

Mais pour l'instant, la question n'était pas là.

Sans réponse de son maître mais sentant sa présence dans la chambre, le Bénou entra sur la pointe des pieds. Shun était fatigué en ce moment.

Immédiatement, Kagaho se figea.

Shun disparaissait presque entièrement sous le corps musclé de Rhadamanthe.

Il fallut une minute au Spectre pour ne pas fondre sur le Juge pour le détruire.

Pourtant, Kagaho parvint à reprendre son calme.  
Son Seigneur lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il appréciait particulièrement Rhadamanthe. Qu'il tente sa chance pour autre chose qu'une simple relation amicale n'aurait donc rien d'étonnant.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui soulageait la jalousie de Kagaho bien qu'il ait passé la nuit avec une adorable lingère aux charmes disponibles et à l'entrecuisse charmant.

Pourtant, malgré la jalousie noire qui obscurcissait ses yeux, le Benou finit par se détendre un peu.

La pièce ne puait pas le fauve, le lit n'était pas ravagé, le couple semblait simplement partager un câlin…

Il s'approcha du lit pour secouer doucement son Seigneur.

Shun ouvrit les yeux.

"- Kagaho ?"

Le jeune dieu rosit doucement.

"- Avez-vous pu vous reposer, Seigneur ?"

"- Oui…. Rhadamanthe m'a aidé… je n'arrivais pas à dormir."

"- ….. Je vois…."

Foncièrement honnête, Shun fut forcer d'ajouter, le nez bas.

"- J'étais d'abord venu te voir mais tu avais une heu…invitée…"

Cette fois, ce fut au Bénou d'être mal à l'aise.

Son seigneur était venu le voir pour du réconfort en premier ?

Shun se redressa un peu pour poser une main sur le bras de son garde du corps.

"- J'aurais du frapper… je suis désolé… Je n'y manquerais pas à l'avenir… je suis content que tu ais une camarade…"

Kagaho détourna les yeux.

Le sourire de son Maître sonnait faux.

Il se sentit forcé de s'expliquer.

"- Ce… Ce n'est pas une camarade, Seigneur. Juste une lingère accueillante. Elle n'est… Rien pour moi."

Le soulagement que Kagaho lu dans les yeux de son maître le renversa. Son Seigneur était jaloux de ses coucheries ?

"- ce n'est pas une raison, Kagaho. Je n'ai pas à m'incruster ainsi dans ton intimité.

_Ha si ! Tu as tous les droits ! Et s'il t'intéresse à ce point, Hop, à quatre pattes et tu lui fais son affaire !_

Shun balança une torgnole mentale à Hadès.

"- Dépravé !"

_Ben quoi ? Tu es jeune, eux aussi, profite en !_

"- Vieux pervers !"

_Rhooo, allez quoi, que je m'amuse aussi !_

"- Parce que tu…TU VOUDRAIS EN PLUS MATER !!!"

Une vague de débout emplit le jeune Dieu.

"- Tu me dégoûtes.

Hadès resta interdit une minute avant de comprendre.

_Je…je suis désolé Shun… je voulais juste plaisanter, pas sous entendre…._

"- Je sais ce que ça fait d'être utilisé pour le plaisir des autres, Hadès… Si je dois passer mon éternité avec toi et que tu n'es pas capable de te distancier un peu de moi et de me laisser mon intimité, je crois que ma vie va être des plus solitaire…." Un vague de résignation emplis le jeune dieu pendant qu'Hadès paniquait à moitié.

_Non !! Non non non !!! Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Voyons, tu ne mérites pas ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que Hyoga s'est joué de toi que tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un !_

A mesure que l'intérêt de Shun était attisé par Kagaho et Rhadamanthe, son inquiétude sur la question et sur ce que lui avait fait subir Hyoga revenait le hanter.  
Il avait été facile pendant vingt ans d'oblitérer tout simplement ce qui c'était passé.  
A présent, c'était des années de mauvais traitement, de dégoût de soi, de honte et de résignation qui refaisait surface par vague.

Être un dieu ne protégeait pas des souvenirs, bien au contraire.

Inquiet de sentir le cosmos de son Seigneur se recroqueviller soudain sur lui-même, Kagaho posa une main timide sur son bras.

"- Seigneur ?"

Le jeune dieu se mit à trembler, tant et si bien que Rhadamanthe se réveilla.

Machinalement, il le serra contre lui.

Shun se raccrocha à lui un instant avant de se dégager.

"- Excusez moi…"

Il bondit du lit pour se ruer dans la salle de bain et vomir.

Rhadamanthe le suivit, Kagaho sur ses talons.

Le Juge s'accroupit près de lui.

Gentiment, il releva ses cheveux pour le soulager.

Le Benou s'agenouilla de l'autre côté avec un gant de toilette humide et chaud sur lequel il avait mit un peu d'eau de Cologne et un verre d'eau.

"- Rincez vous la bouche."

Livide, Shun obéit avant de se laisser débarbouiller par son garde du corps.

"- Je suis désolé." Murmura le jeune Dieu.

Il était le Seigneur de la Mort que diable ! De basse contingence matérielle comme son attirance pour deux de ses seconds et ses expériences malheureuses pendant dix ans auprès de l'homme qu'il aurait pu aimer n'étaient que quantité négligeable.

_Shun…_

Immédiatement, le jeune Dieu se remit à vomir.

Consterné, Hadès se fit aussi petit que possible dans l'esprit de son successeur, désolé de ce qu'il avait rappelé à ses souvenirs.

"- Vous êtes malade…"

"- Ce n'est rien, Rhadamanthe." Essaya de rassurer Shun malgré son teint livide et ses mains tremblantes.

"- RIEN ?"

Shun eut un mouvement de recul.

Immédiatement, Kagaho prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"- Calmez vous, Seigneur… Nous sommes justes inquiets…."

"- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?"

Shun hésita.

Doucement, les yeux baissés, il entreprit de raconter exactement et en détail ce que Hyoga avait fait.

Il avait déjà raconté à Kagaho. Mais dans les grandes ligne uniquement, sans guère de détail et en noyant un maximum la responsabilité du Cygne.  
Mais cette fois…

Comme on ouvre une plaie infectée pour la purger, il raconta le moindre de ses souvenirs, la moindre des tortures que Hyoga lui avait infligé, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Même Camus n'avait jamais apprit certaines choses. Lorsque qu'il avait réussit à s'échapper et avait été trouvé par le Verseau, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ses souvenirs. A présent, ils le hantaient depuis vingt ans.

Très vite, Shun se retrouva niché contre le torse de Rhadamanthe, ses mains dans celles de Kagaho, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Lui aussi avait besoin de guérir.


	16. Chapter 16

NDAs : merci a toutes celles et ceux qui lisent et commentent. Alors, oui, j'ai un peu de retard dans les réponses aux reviews, j'essaye de réparer ça très vite. ^^

Comme je m'ennuie comme un rat mort au taff, n'hésitez pas à me laisser en comm' des prompts et des couples qui vous plaisent. Si ça m'inspire, je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'écrire. Essayer juste d'être assez précis dans l'idée qui vous plait.

A la revoyure!!!

Un autre

Chap 16

L'ambiance était délétère aux enfers.

Si seuls les Juges et Kagaho en connaissaient la raison, tous les spectres sentait la détresse de leur Seigneur.

Et le Spectres de Shun n'aimaient pas ça du tout.  
S'ils avaient tous servis Hadès par habitude ou par peur plus que par réelle dévotion, cette fois, ils ressentaient une détresse presque physique à constater sans pouvoir rien faire celle de leur seigneur tout neuf.

Enfermé dans ses appartements, Shun peinait à reprendre le dessus sur la déferlante d'émotions négatives qui l'écrasaient.

Il se sentait si misérable, si faible et si fragile…

Les souvenirs de Hyoga étaient si présents…

Il n'avait jamais imaginé un détail lorsqu'il avait accepté de devenir un dieu. En tant que dieu, jamais il ne pourrait oublier, jamais les souvenirs ne pourraient s'apaiser.

Il enfouis son visage dans son oreiller.

Désolé, Kagaho s'assit près de son Seigneur.

Un peu timide, il posa une main sur son crâne pour lui caresser les cheveux, blessé de le sentir se raidir et frissonner sous sa main.

Pourquoi les souvenirs remontaient ils à présent ? Il avait tellement travaillé à les enterrer….

L'idée de retourner au Sanctuaire terrifiait le jeune dieu.

"- Seigneur ?"

Shun releva les yeux sur son garde du corps.

Si ses Juges avaient un rôle bien définit, celui de Kagaho était un peu bâtard. Il était à la fois son garde du corps, son ami le plus proche, un confident, un grand frère et tellement plus encore…

L'ancien chevalier d'Athéna se redressa;

Il renifla comme un gamin tout en se frottant les yeux de sa manche.

Le froid et puissant spectre prit un mouchoir sur la table de chevet qu'il donna à son seigneur.

Shun se moucha bruyamment avant de faire disparaître le kleenex d'une flexion de cosmos.

Sans réfléchir, il posa sa joue sur l'épaule du Bénou qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Vous n'allez pas mieux, Seigneur."

"- Je suis désolé."

En lui, Hadès restait silencieux. C'était sa faute si Shun avait finit par craquer.

"- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, Seigneur."

La bouffée de détresse du Dieu fit grimacer tous les Spectres, Rune et Vlad inclus, même s'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être encore rentré aux Enfers.  
Machinalement, les serviteurs de la Mort répondirent à leur maître en concentrant leur cosmos vers lui pour l'apaiser.

Très vite, Shun ferma les yeux, baigné par l'affection de ses hommes.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient tous réellement de l'affection pour lui malgré ce qu'il était.

Il s'abandonna un moment dans la chaleur de leur présence avant de se redresser. Il ne fallait pas laisser échapper cela. C'était trop précieux pour être gâche.

Gentiment, il saisit le cosmos mêlé de tous ses Spectres.  
Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il le façonna grâce au sien.

Il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à dépendre de ses hommes pour se calmer et se détendre. Il devait être celui qui était fort. Il devait être le consolateur, le roc inamovible. Ce n'était pas à eux de le réconforter aussi souvent.

Kagaho sourit, ce qu'il faisait rarement.

Dans les bras de son seigneur, une peluche d'ours, faite de cosmos pur façonné par les mains mentales de son maître les regardait tous deux avec intelligence.

Shun rouvrit les yeux.

Il serra la petite peluche contre lui qui passa ses bras autour de son cou.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Comment t'as fait ça ?_

"- J'en sais rien…"

_Sans rire, j'ai jamais vu faire ça ! Ce n'est pas possible de matérialiser du cosmos comme ça_ !!!

"- ….Pourquoi ?"

_Et bien….et bien….enfin…._

"- Qui t'as apprit à utiliser tes pouvoirs ?"

_Heu….ma mère…mais…_

"- Personne ne m'a apprit à utiliser mon cosmos pour autre chose que me battre… Toutefois… de l'énergie, c'est de l'énergie et avec la loi de conservation universelle…

…_..Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu dis._

"- Rien ne se créé, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme…"

……………_..ha…………_

"- Si je suis un dieu, qu'est ce qui m'empêche de faire ce que je veux du cosmos ?

…_..Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai apprit._

"-…Peut-être est ce l'un des problèmes, Hadès… Un manque d'imagination ?"

………_.Des fois, tu me fais peur, Shun…Et c'est affectueux…_

Le jeune dieu de la mort rit doucement, soulagé d'entendre à nouveau son prédécesseur aussi bien que d'avoir réussit ce qu'il subodorait depuis des années sans avoir le courage d'essayer.

Le cosmos se pliait bien à ce qu'il voulait…. Il suffisait d'avoir le contrôle et l'imagination pour

La peluche s'assit près de Shun.

Elle était la preuve flagrante de l'affection de ses hommes pour leurs maîtres.

Satisfait de sentir l'humeur de leur Seigneur s'éclaircir, les Spectres se retirèrent lentement pour le laisser seul avec Kagaho.

Le Bénou soupira de soulagement.

"- Puis-je vous laisser Seigneur ? Je vois aller vérifier que tout est prêt pour notre départ…"

Et puis une petite chose aussi pour remonter définitivement le moral de son Seigneur.

"- Oui, bien sur, Kagaho… merci…. Tu sais…je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait toutes ces années si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi."

Le Bénou eut un sourire timide, les pommettes un peu roses.

"- Je suis à vos ordres Seigneur."

Le sourire retrouvé, Shun serra contre lui sa peluche toute neuve qui lui tapota la joue de la patte.

"- Moi aussi j'ai du travail… mais avant, comment je vais t'appeler toi ?"

Le nounours pencha la tête sur le côté, attentif.

***

Camus fronça les sourcils.

Daryl et son fils semblaient de plus en plus proche.

Le verseau n'aimait pas ça.

Ho, il se fichait éperdument que son fils préfère les garçons. Ca aurait été particulièrement hypocrite de sa part. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que Daryl était le véhicule terrestre de Poséidon.

Il ne voulait pas que son fils souffre à cause d'un vieux machin qui utilisait les humains et…

"- Paix chevalier du Verseau, paix… Je ne veux aucun mal à ton fils."

Camus foudroya le dieu du regard.

Il faisait nuit aussi Camus espérait-il être tranquille.

Il avait quitté les bras chaud de Milo pour marcher un peu dans le jardin.

Il avait besoin de faire le point.

"- Dormez vous jamais ?"

"- ….Non… Pourquoi faire ? Je repose de mon cosmos le corps de Daryl pour qu'il ne souffre pas du temps qu'il me laisse pendant son sommeil donc pourquoi perdrais-je du temps ?"

Le verseau détourna les yeux.  
Sans le vouloir, son regard tomba encore sur le jardin où reposaient leurs prédécesseurs.

"- Que t'arrive-t-il, Verseau ? Tu es sensé être parmi les plus calme et les plus tranquilles des chevaliers d'or ?"

Camus ne répondit pas.

Comment vocaliser ce qu'il craignait ?

"- …. Je vois…"

Le verseau tressaillit.

Qui était-il pour empêcher le dieu des mers de lire son esprit ?

"- Un bon chevalier d'or qui réalise soudain que même s'il vit sa troisième vie, celle-ci aura quand même un terme…."

Camus soupira.

"- Qui prendra soin de Milo et Rémy quand je ne serais plus là ?" Souffla-t-il doucement.

"- Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir avant ton compagnon ?" S'intéressa vraiment Poséidon.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit les humains malgré ses efforts. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne se réincarnait que dans une seule et même famille. Il espérait parvenir à comprendre à force. S'il avait déjà fait des progrès depuis les temps mythologiques, ce n'était pas encore ça.

Camus eut un sourire très doux, bien peu à sa place sur le visage froid et sévère du français.

"- Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour mon fils, je sais que je ne pourrais survivre à Milo…."

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine.

"- Je le sens, ici… je sens sa présence… Lorsque son cœur s'arrêtera, le mien fera de même. Milo a toujours été plus fort que moi…. Il me survivra… Moi, j'en serais incapable…"

Poséidon ne chercha pas à détromper le Verseau. Il voyait les liens de cosmos entre les deux hommes. Il voyait en effet que sans le cosmos du Scorpion pour nourrir la vie du Verseau, Camus mourrait. Non qu'il fût malade ou quoi que ce soit. Simplement, le français avait fait sans même s'en rendre compte ce que lui-même avait toujours interdit à ses marinas. Poséidon doutait même que le grand pope soit conscient du degré d'interaction entre les deux hommes. Ils se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient mit en commun leurs cosmos.

Ils avaient liés leurs vies plus étroitement que le dieu des mers le croyait possible pour de simples humains.

"- Il ne te survivra pas plus Camus…" Souffla doucement Poséidon. "Vos cosmos…. Je devrais plutôt dire votre cosmos… vous êtes… Deux fait un, Camus…"

Un peu choqué, le Verseau fixa le dieu.

"- Vraiment ?"

Poséidon posa une main sur son épaule.

"- Ne culpabilise pas, Camus… Vous n'auriez pu vous lier ainsi si Milo n'était pas aussi dépendant de toi que tu l'es de lui…"

"- ……..Nous mourrons ensemble alors ?"

Poséidon hocha la tête, attendrit de voir le jeune chevalier d'or se détendre.

"- Vous m'avez dit que l'un des vôtres était le Dieu de la Mort à présent… Je suis sur qu'il acceptera de laisser vos deux âmes ensembles."

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites à draguer mon Camus, vous ?"

Les cheveux en l'air et l'œil mécontent, Milo sortait du temple avec un simple pantalon de toile autour des reins.

Incapable de bien dormir sans son Camus, il avait finit par se réveiller pour partir à sa recherche. Sans peine, il l'avait trouvé du premier coup.

Poséidon gloussa doucement en voyant Camus fondre entre les bras de son compagnon.

"- Je ne drague pas ta moitié, Scorpion."

"- Quoi, il n'est pas assez beau pour vous ?"

Cette fois, Poséidon éclata de rire, renversé de voir Milo prendre comme une insulte personnelle son désintérêt pour son amant.

"- Camus est superbe, Milo. Mais je préfère les demoiselles… Ma nombreuse progéniture en est la preuve la plus évidente… D'ailleurs…"

Un sourire de fauve apparut sur les lèvres du Dieu.

"- Vous ai-je déjà parlé de mon peuple, celui né de mes reins et qui descend directement d'une de mes filles ?"

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'entre regardèrent.

"- Heu…. Non…"

"- Ce n'est pas un secret, juste…une connaissance oubliée des hommes. Ma fille s'appelait Atlantea."

***

Seiya s'étira longuement, heureux d'être enfin descendu de ce foutu avion.

Ils avaient une journée de battement, le temps que le ravitaillement soit fait et que les papiers des douanes soient validés avant de reprendre leur vol pour la Grèce.

Moïra se matérialisa près de Pégase.

Elle était venue au Japon agacée et sourdement vexée de devoir faire les courses du pope. Non qu'elle se sente trop bien pour jouer les messagers, non…Simplement, Seiya pas plus que la Déesse n'avaient bonne presse au Sanctuaire ce qui était quand même un comble pour Athéna.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la Déesse et son plus proche garde du corps, elle avait été horrifiée de les voir. La déesse ne ressemblait à rien, mais pire, Pégase semblait brisé au delà de toute amélioration.  
Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle avait subtilement secoué le blessé, l'avait poussé dans la bonne direction puis l'avait encouragé à se détacher d'Athéna pour sa propre survie.

C'était sa plus belle réussite.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé son apprentissage auprès de Shaka, elle n'avait jamais imaginer devoir un jour tomber sur un esprit aussi blessé que celui de Seiya. Elle comprenait à présent ce que voulait dire la Vierge quand il parlait de l'impulsion de Guérir.

C'était ce qui avait poussé Shaka à suivre Ikki pendant dix ans. C'était ce qui l'avait enchaîné au Phénix.

Et c'était ce qui l'empêchait encore maintenant de réellement s'abandonner à Jabu.

"- Comment vous sentez vous ?"

Seiya la fixa, surprit.

Un sourire étonné lui monta aux lèvres.  
Comment il se sentait ? Voila bien des années qu'il ne se posait même plus la question. Il se contentait d'être, de vivre, sans se poser de question.

A présent, savoir qu'il avait encore un but dans l'existence lui faisait plus de bien qu'un tulle gras sur un brûlure au troisième degré.

"- Mieux… vraiment mieux… Merci, Moïra…"

"- De rien…C'est mon travail…."

"- Moïra…."

"- Hmmm ?"

"- ….As tu des nouvelles de mes frères ? Je veux dire…Tu m'as raconté rapidement ce qui leur ai arrivé et ce que Hyoga à fait mais…Des nouvelles récentes…. En as-tu ?"

"- …Juste d'Ikki et Shiryu…"

"- ……Que deviennent-ils ?"

"- Shiryu est père d'une tribu de fous en armures mais surtout de gamines sans cervelles qui rappellent bien leur mère.

Seiya éclata de rire. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir fait depuis des années.

"- J'en conclus que tu n'aimes pas trop Shunreï."

"- …Elle est tellement….Tellement…."

"- Une femme normale ?"

Moïra rougit légèrement.

"- Oui….On peut dire ça… Et pire, elle a été élevée par la Balance."

Seiya fronça les sourcils.

"- Quel est le problème avec lui ?"

"- SEIYA ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends moi !" Trilla Athéna, les poings sur les hanches.

Pégase leva les yeux au ciel.

Il lui semblait que Saori ne supportait pas qu'il puisse discuter avec une autre femme qu'elle. Il se demandait dans quelle mesure elle était responsable de l'échec retentissant de son mariage. Avec un rien de suspicion, il commençait à croire qu'elle n'avait pas aidé… S'il fouillait au fin fond de sa mémoire, il lui semblait se souvenir que c'était elle qui avait présenté Miho à son premier amant.

"- Je discute politique du Sanctuaire, Ô Athéna."

La déesse fronça encore les sourcils. L'effet était assez répugnant sur un front blindé de botox.

"- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire ? Tu n'as pas à t'y intéressé."

Seiya haussa un sourcil.

Il ne répliqua pas. Il ne voulait pas d'une scène.

Pourtant, il se détourna résolument pour reprendre sa discussion avec la fille de Marine et Aiolia.

***

Hyoga frémit sous le regard de son fils aîné.

Depuis trente six heures, Vlad semblait avait drastiquement changé.  
Comme si un interrupteur dans son esprit avait été actionné.

S'il était toujours aussi câlin et doux avec son neveu, la violence et le sadisme de son fils semblaient prendre d'heure en heure des proportions de plus en plus effrayantes.

Sans le moindre complexe, Vlad arracha le cœur de sa victime avant de la jeter aux chiens.

Le jeune homme se lécha distraitement les doigts tout en souriant à son père.

Il y avait un monde de secrets dans se regard.

Un plaisanterie trouble et dangereuse qu'il était le seul à connaître et qui l'amusait plus même que tuer.

"- Vlad ? Vlad ???"

Le regard emplis de meurtre disparu immédiatement.

"- Oui maman ?"

"- Tu es couvert de sang, ne peux tu faire ton travail plus proprement ?"

Le sourire du Spectre se fit soudain plus tendre, plus fantasque aussi. Le sourire d'un petit garçon qui vient de faire une bêtise mais que sa mère n'a pas le courage de gronder parce que sa bêtise l'a fait rire elle aussi.

Une main sur son ventre proéminent, l'épouse de Hyoga prit son fils par l'oreille avant de jeter un regard noir à son époux.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait laissé tomber de faire rentrer un peu de raison dans la caboche de son mari. Ca lui avait coûté son fils aîné qui était devenu un sociopathe sans pitié. Pourtant, à son grand soulagement, si Vlad semblait avoir de plus en plus de dégoût pour son père, le jeune homme restait son bébé.

Comme avec son neveu, Vlad se transformait en petit garçon lorsqu'il était entre les mains de sa mère.

"- Allez, viens avec moi, grand imbécile."

"- Oui m'man !"

Sous les regards à la fois interloqués et amusés des mafieux qui avaient assisté à la mise à mort du rival commercial de leur chef, ils virent leur pire cauchemar suivre respectueusement sa mère, un grand sourire d'enfant heureux au visage.

"- M'man ?"

"- Oui poussin ?"

Elle lâcha l'oreille de son fils pour prendre son bras sans se soucier du sang qui maculait son bras.

"- Qu'est ce que tu ferais si papa mourrait ?"

"-….Du moment que ce n'est pas toi ou le résultat de tes actes qui le tue….je serais….très soulagée." Avoua la quadragénaire.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son mariage avec le beau blond tournerait à un tel cauchemar.

Elle avait vu son fils lui être arraché et être transformé en machine à tuer par son propre époux. Elle avait vu l'Organisation croître, certes, mais elle l'avait vu perdre son âme. Passer de petite organisation urbaine sans autre ambition que la survie de ses membres et leur confort à une monstruosité tentaculaire si dangereuse qu'elle en avait peur, elle qui était née sur une caisse de kalachnikov et qui avait eut des grenades remplies de graviers comme hochet.  
Elle avait peur de ce que Hyoga avait fait de l'Organisation.

Elle avait d'autant plus peur qu'elle savait que ce n'était ni pour elle, ni pour leurs enfants, pas plus que par ambition personnelle que Hyoga avait fait tout ça.

Non, c'était pour un autre…

Cet autre, cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et qui occupait encore le cœur de son mari.

Ce Shun qu'elle n'avait jamais connut mais qui était le centre de toutes les névroses de son époux.

"- Maman ?"

"- ….Ton père… t'a-t-il parlé d'un…Shun…"

Vlad hésita.  
Devait-il dire la vérité ou mentir ?

"- J'ai entendu son nom dans sa bouche quelques fois, oui…"

"- …. Pourrais-tu… te renseigner sur lui s'il te plait ?"

"- …Bien sur maman… Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"- Pourquoi ton père l'aime encore vingt ans plus tard alors qu'il n'a jamais réussit à nous aime, nous, sa famille."

Vlad, Violate de Béhémoth sourit doucement à sa mère.

Elle lui rappelait un peu son Seigneur Eaque quelque part. Elle faisait passer son devoir devant tout le reste. Pourtant, avec cet enfant inattendu qu'elle portait, elle sentait son courage revenir.  
Elle se battrait pour préserver cette petite vie de ce que son mari avait fait de ses autres enfants.  
Vlad n'en était pas jaloux.

Il était destiné à être un bourreau et une brute.  
L'éducation qu'il avait eut l'avait préparé à sa mission.

Pourtant, comme il protégeait machinalement son neveu, il protégerait son petit frère.

D'autant plus qu'il savait qui il était.

"- Maman… ne t'en fait pas pour lui." Murmura-t-il en posant une main sur le ventre de sa mère. "Je sais que papa ne pourra rien lui faire."

"- Vlad…"

"- Fais moi confiance maman…. Je sais comment le protéger de lui…"

"- Poussin…"

Il hésita.  
Devait-il dire ce qu'il savait ?

_"- Rassure là, Vlad…"_

"- Seigneur Eaque ?"

_"- Je n'allais pas te laisser seul, non ? Rassure là… Je demanderais à notre Seigneur de_ _prendre ta famille sous son aile…"_

La voix du Juge était douce et un peu triste.

"- Elle va bientôt mourir, n'est ce pas ?"

Il le sentait lui aussi. Cette douce odeur qui se dégageait des morts en sursit et que seuls les spectres pouvaient sentir.

_"- Je suis désolé…"_

"- Le bébé ?"

_"- Il vivra…"_

"- Pourrais-je…"

_"- Je vais demander à notre Seigneur."_

"- Quand serez vous là ?"

_"- Bientôt…. Très bientôt…."_

Vlad soupira.

Il prit soudain sa mère dans ses bras.  
Jamais Violate n'aurait imaginé avoir un jour une telle tendresse pour une simple mortelle.

"- Tout ira bien maman… Je te jure que quoiqu'il arrive, je m'occuperais de mon petit frère et de mon neveu."

L'épouse de Hyoga fixa son fils avec stupeur. Jamais, depuis des années, son fils n'avait eut le regard aussi clair et aussi… sain d'esprit.

"- Merci poussin." Sourit elle avant qu'une brusque contraction de la fasse glapir.

***

Assis sur son trône, tous des chevaliers d'or présent au Sanctuaire, plusieurs argents et quelques bronzes devant lui, Shion soupira.

Assis sur l'accoudoir du trône, Shura réfléchissait aussi.

"- Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ?" Finit par répéter le Pope.

"- … Je ne comprends pas trop." Tenta DeathMask. "Qu'est ce que je fais là ? je suis sensé surveiller le puit des âmes…"

"- Tu connais bien la mort, DM" Expliqua Shura. "Peut-être aurais-tu une idée ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Shun comme offrande de paix ? D'après le règlement du Conseil, il est d'usage que les dieux ou leurs représentant d'offres de menus cadeaux. Nous avons ce qu'il faut pour les Juges, les Généraux des Mers ainsi que Poséidon, mais rien pour Shun. On ne va pas se rabattre sur une boite de calissons d'Aix quand même ! Même si nous gardons l'idée sous le coude Ikki, je sais que ce sont les friandises préférées de Shun. Mais ton frère n'est plus un simple mortel…."

Les chevaliers restèrent silencieux un long moment.

L'une des plus jeunes apprenties d'Aioros finit par timidement lever un doigt, comme à l'école.

L'enfant avait à peine plus de six ans mais montrait déjà une intelligence vive. N'eusse été sa date de naissance, Shion l'aurait plus facilement confiée à Camus qu'au Sagittaire.

"- Parle Kele."

D'origine Hopi, le nom de la petite fille voulait dire moineau.

Petite et timide comme un oiseau, elle méritait bien son nom.

"- Je sais que le Chevalier d'Andromède est devenu Hadès, n'est ce pas ?"

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça mais Shion hocha la tête en souriant pour l'encourager.

La petite fille se redressa un peu.

"- Puisqu'il est chez les mort maintenant ? Peut-être pouvons nous lui offrir une vie qu'il voudrait ?"

Tous les chevaliers fixèrent l'enfant comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. L'enfant avala sa salive. Elle allait s'excuser lorsque Shion prit son front dans sa main;

"- Mais quelle bande d'idiots que nous sommes !!!"

Il soupira.

"- L'évidence était là et il aura fallut une enfant à l'esprit agile pour nous l'indiquer…"

Kele rosit.

"- Ikki…"

"- Grand Pope ?"

"- …..Ramène nous Hyoga…."

Un long frisson parcourut les chevaliers d'or avant qu'ils n'éclatent en hurlements.  
Tous voulaient venir aider.

Ils voulaient tous du sang de Cygne.  
Et encore, le russe demi sang avant de la chance, Camus n'était pas là. L'eut-il été qu'il serait allé lui-même le chercher avant de le castrer à la main.

***

Daryl se tourna plusieurs fois devant le grand miroir en pied des appartements privés de Poséidon.

"- Elle me fait des grosses fesses."

"- Mais non, tu es parfait avec ça." Rassura Sorrente

"- Et où puis-je ranger mes instruments ?"

"- Nous sommes là pour les porter." Sourit Io

"- Et qu'est ce que je vais dire de toute façon ?"

"- Ne t'en fait pas, Poséidon est avec toi." Soupira Isaak.

"- Et si…"

"- Daryl !!! Ca suffit." Coupa Kanon avant de venir poser ses mains sur les épaules de la réincarnation de son Seigneur. "Tu ES Poséidon. Tu ES le Seigneur des Mer. Tu es PARFAIT dans l'armure de Poséidon, tu sauras quoi dire, nous sommes là pour l'épauler comme c'est notre devoir et notre plaisir. Alors maintenant, cesse de faire l'enfant, carre les épaules, serre les fesses et les abdos, redresse toi, lève le museau, prend ce foutu trident et soit digne non d'un grand pope en string !"

Camus, Milo et Rémiel restèrent silencieux un seconde avant de glousser comme des gosses.

Ils avaient vu le pope en string à la plage plusieurs fois…

"- Silence la réaction !" Meugla Kanon avec un regard noir vers les Athéniens.

"- Désolé, Ô Grand Général." Se moqua Milo sans pitié. "Mais c'est tellement étrange de te voir jouer les vrais chevalier protecteur, quelque soit le supérieur…"

"- Gna gna gna…"

"- Ne boude pas, Dragon des Mers." S'amusa Poséidon par la voix de Daryl. "Je reconnais que tes ex collègues n'ont pas tord. Mais il est temps à présent…."

Une énorme bouffée de cosmos divin les entoura tous.

Lorsqu'ils battirent des paupières, ils reconnurent la plage juste à côté de Cap Sounion.

"- Seigneur Poséidon, bienvenue au Sanctuaire." Salua Aldébaran, de garde ce soir là.

Daryl sourit timidement à la montagne humaine.

"- Bonjour…. Merci de votre accueil, Chevalier du Taureau. Puis-je obtenir audience auprès d'Athéna ?"

"- Notre Déesse ne devrait pas arriver avant demain soir au mieux. Mais notre Pope sera plus qu'heureux de vous voir avant qu'_elle_ n'arrive."

Poséidon haussa un sourcil.

Il y avait une nuance de dégoût dans la façon dont le Taureau avait insisté sur le "elle". C'était étrange.

Aldébaran s'inclina sommairement.

"- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer les logements qui vous ont été attribués. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à le signaler, nous espérons que cela conviendra à vos désirs."

Même s'il aurait préféré voir le Pope immédiatement, Poséidon fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur lorsque Daryl lui fit remarquer qu'au moins, ils n'étaient visiblement pas logés n'importe commun.

"- Je vous conduirais auprès de notre Pope dès que vous aurez posé vos affaires." Continua Aldébaran."

"- Nous vous suivons, Chevalier du Taureau. Camus, Milo, Remiel, je suis sur que vos frères seront heureux de vous revoir. Merci de votre présence."

Les deux chevaliers d'or et le jeune homme prirent congé, laissant les Marinas et leur chef entre les mains capables de Kanon et Aldébaran.

Dès qu'ils furent un peu éloignés, Milo souleva son fils dans ses bras comme une jeune marié.

Rémy passa ses bras autour du coup de son père. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l'un de ses pères l'avait transporté comme ça pour aller plus vite.

Le jeune spectre posa sa tête dans le cou de son papa.

Il espérait vraiment qu'il pourrait conserver un minimum de relations amicales avec ses parents lorsqu'ils…sauraient…

En bas des premieres Maison, les chevaliers se rassemblaient déjà.

La marée humaine portée par sept hommes en armures dorées se stabilisa lorsqu'elle les vit.

Shion poussa sans guère de ménagement Shiryu.

"- Camus, Milo… Poséidon est arrivé j'en conclus ?"

"- Aldébaran l'a conduit sur la plage où ont été construit leurs logements.

"- Bien bien… Tout s'est bien passé ?" Continua le pope en fixant plus Remiel que ses pères."

"- Nous avons eut…Des surprises mais… Poséidon est étrangement ….compréhensif et à l'écoute…. " Commença Camus.

"Grand Pope… je crois qu'il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour éviter de nouvelles guerres. Pour un peu, il aurait dansé la gigue quand Kanon a parlé du Conseil" Continua Milo qui avait posé son fils.

Un sourire de soulagement rajeunit un peu le visage fatigué de Shion.

Quand tout ça serait finit, il lui faudrait des vacances.

"- Bon… Très bien… Que tout le monde rentre chez soit pour se préparer, nous allons montrer à Poséidon ce que sont de vrais chevalier de la Déesse !"

"- Oui, Grand Pope !" Rugirent tous les chevaliers, apprentis, enfants, gardes et même les serviteurs."

Les dernières paroles de Shion s'étaient pourtant étranglées dans sa gorge.

Près de Camus et Milo, un homme en armure noire venait d'apparaître.

"- Grand Pope d'Athéna, je suis Sylphide du Basilic. Spectre au service du Dieu de la Mort… Je suis là à la demande de mon Seigneur pour vous informer. Mon Seigneur se présentera au Sanctuaire demain soir si cela vous agréé."

Un peu prit de court, Shion hocha quand même la tête.

"- Très… Très bien… Merci pour cette information…."

Le Spectre hocha la tête avant de s'incliner sommairement.

Sa présence disparue dans l'air comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

"- Projection de Cosmos." Expliqua Mu avant que quiconque ne puisse poser la question. "Il n'était pas vraiment là."

Shion soupira de soulagement.

"- Au moins, ils sont polis cette fois, ils préviennent."

Dokho renifla.

Des ennemis…partout… Et pourquoi ?

C'était un suicide collectif que Shion organisait.

***

La bonne humeur de Shun avait duré peu de temps.

Dès qu'il avait prit contact avec Vlad à la demande de Eaque, son humeur s'était dégradée.

Il avait lui-même conduit l'âme de l'épouse de Hyoga de l'autre côté puis avait confié le nourrisson, un tout petit bébé aux cheveux aussi noir que ceux de son grand frère à Vlad.

Invisible comme seul pouvait l'être un Spectre ou leur maitre, Shun avait vu de ses yeux Hyoga pour la première fois depuis vingt ans.

Les années avaient été douces avec le russe.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds comme les blés, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel… Quelques rides marquaient le coin de ses yeux et sa bouche mais elles étaient bien les seules réelles marques de son âge.  
Sans surprise, Shun n'avait capté aucune émotion venant de l'ancien Cygne devant le corps exsangue de son épouse.

La naissance c'était bien passé en elle-même, simplement, le placenta n'était pas bien placé et la grosse artère avait été déchirée par la naissance de l'enfant.

La pauvre maman s'était vidée de son sang en quelques minutes.

Vlad s'était occupé du nourrisson.

A sa grande surprise, il avait sentit l'âme d'un Spectre en lui. Pourtant…. Tous étaient revenus à la vie déjà…

Son Seigneur l'avait rassuré.  
C'était normal.

Il fallait bien un peu de sang neuf de temps en temps non ? Et puis….Il n'était pas Hadès. Pourquoi se limiter à cent neuf Spectres ? Surtout qu'il comptait bien continuer à revoir l'organisation interne des Enfers… il lui faudrait plus de troupes pour ca.

Sans compter autre chose que le jeune dieu avait gardé pour lui.

Lorsqu'il s'était retiré en confiant le bébé à son frère, Shun avait bien insisté.

A priorité de Vlad à présent était la surveillance et la protection de son neveu et de son frère.

Les deux étaient importants.

Vlad avait immédiatement foudroyé son père du regard avant de lui assurer qu'il ne tuerait plus jamais pour lui.

Sa mission était ces deux enfants à présent.

Hyoga avait haussé les épaules avant d'appeler deux de ses hommes pour qu'ils fassent le ménage.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller voir ses autres enfants pour les consoler.

A part son second fils, il confirait les autres à leurs oncles et tantes. Lui avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de gosses.

Avec son épouse disparue, la meilleure chose à faire serait de surveiller les nouvelles opportunités qui s'ouvraient à lui.

D'après ses renseignements, plusieurs filles italiennes de la Cosa Nostra étaient sur le marché des épousailles en attente d'époux utile à la cause.

Un lien scellé par le mariage entre les mafias russes et italiennes serait des plus bénéfiques pour le syndicat.

Vlad posa le bébé endormit sur son lit.

Près de lui, son neveu jouait sur le sol avec un hochet.

"- Seigneur ?"

"- Il est…occupé…."

"- Seigneur Eaque…"

Le Juge s'assit près de Béhémoth.

"- Tu as tes ordres ?"

"- Oui Seigneur Eaque."

"- Bien…"

Le Juge prit le nourrisson dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, le bébé ouvrit les yeux.

Ils étaient de la même couleur que les siens.

Un instant, il resta surprit.

L'enfant avait la même fossette sur le menton et au coin de l'œil droit, la même implantation d'un épi sur le crâne malgré sa courte toison qui ne tarderait pas à tomber…

Pour un peu, on aurait dit son fils.

Une atroce suspicion étreignît le Juge.

"- Vlad… Occupe toi bien de ces petits… Je viendrais t'aider quand je pourrais…"

"- Bien Seigneur Eaque…"

Impulsivement, ce qui était bien peu dans ses habitudes, Eaque vola un rapide baiser à Vlad.

"- Nous serons bientôt au Sanctuaire… Occupe toi des petits, mais ne quitte pas ton père, quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?"

"- Qu'est ce que…"

"- C'est un ordre, Vlad… Ne le quitte pas… S'il…quitte la Russie de façon impromptue, débrouille toi pour le suivre…"

Sans comprendre, Vlad hocha la tête.

Lorsque Eaque eut disparu, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il ne se ferait jamais au Temps du Rêve.

Contre lui, son frère et son neveu…Non…Ses fils, dormaient du sommeil apaisé de l'enfance.

Dès qu'il pourrait, le Spectre se promis de préparer sa valise.  
Il ne savait pas quand exactement, mais il savait que ce serait nécessaire.

Revenu de son escapade rêvée, Eaque se précipita dans la Salle du Trône où son Seigneur mettait la dernière main à leur départ pour le Sanctuaire.  
En bref, il faisait son choix dans les Spectres qui l'accompagneraient.  
Ce n'était pas un travail aisé que celui là. Tous voulaient venir.

Non qu'ils veuillent prendre leur revanche sur les troupes d'Athéna, simplement, personne ne voulait laisser leur maître seul avec ces….gens…

Cela amusait marginalement Shun.

Il trouvait ca tellement chou…

Sa peluche sur les genoux, il avait déjà passé plusieurs heures à faire du tri pour réduire les effectifs.

Finalement, après certains obligatoires comme ses Juges, leurs subordonnés directs et Kagaho, Shun avait finit par se décider pour une méthode facile et efficace : le tirage au sort.

Il restait dix places à prendre dans sa suite.  
Tout ceux qui voulaient venir devait tirer un jeton dans un grand chapeau retrouvé au fin fond des réserves et noté "Mephistophélès" sur une étiquette.

Lorsqu'il l'avait exhumé des coffres, Hadès avait grogné.

Celui là alors…  
Sans doute l'un des très très rares Spectres dont il avait réellement annihilé l'âme. Trop dangereux. Il avait bien pensé le refiler à Athéna, mais même lui n'était pas aussi cruel.

Eaque ouvrit la porte de la Salle du Trône en coup de vent.

"- Seigneur !!!"

Il se figea.

Habillés d'un simple string rose à paillettes totalement ridicules, Kagaho et Rhadamanthe, sous le regard interloqué, halluciné et totalement perdu de Shun déployait sur le sol ce qui semblait être une piscine gonflable d'une trentaine de centimètres de haut et d'environ deux mètres de rayons.

Aussi calmement que s'ils avaient été en costumes trois pièces, les deux Spectres vidèrent ensuite dedans suffisamment de boue pour la remplir presque entièrement.

Eaque se glissa près de Minos qui retenait bravement une crise de fou rire.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

"- Ils en ont eut marre de voir Shun déprimer, ils ont décidé de le dérider."

Eaque gloussa doucement.

Il ne savait pas si ça marcherait pour leur Seigneur, mais en tout cas, pour lui, ça marchait.  
Sans le vouloir, il éclata de rire lorsque le Wyvern et le Bénou se sautèrent dessus avant de se cogner (ou te tenter de se taper) à grand renfort de bouées canards, de raquettes de badminton et même de… Oui c'était un…

"- Minos, OU Rhadamanthe a-t-il trouvé ce godemiché géant ?"

L'objet faisait au moins soixante-dix centimètre de long, suffisamment pour faire de l'escrime face à la raquette de Kagaho.

"- Je crois qu'il a trouvé ça pendant qu'il bossait en étant humain.

"- Ho mon Dieu…."

Le dit Dieu, lui, après avoir broyé du noir pendant toute la matinée avait vu débarqué ses deux spectres. Dignes dans leurs armures, ils s'étaient lentement dépiautés avant de déployer la piscine et de sauter dans la boue.  
Shun était resté comme paralysé par l'incongruité de la bataille qui se déroulait devant lui.

C'était… totalement irréel, chimérique, farfelu, anormal, curieux, bizarre, et pour ainsi dire, tellement inattendu que même la déprime du Dieu de la Mort ne pu résister très longtemps.

Incapable de se retenir, il se mit d'abord à sourire, puis son sourire s'élargit. Il gloussa, rit doucement, puis hurla de rire avant de tomber de son trône en se tenant les côtes.

Lorsque les deux Spectres, dignes dans leur string maintenant marron de boue mais où brillaient encore quelques paillettes interrompirent leur combat pour s'incliner, l'hilarité de leur Seigneur cru en conséquence au point que Shun se mit à tousser comme un perdu.

Eaque et Minos se précipitèrent près de lui pour l'aider à se redresser et lui taper dans le dos.

"- Ca va Seigneur ?"

Shun hocha la tête.

Il pleurait de rire comme jamais.

De sa vie il n'avait autant rit.

"- Ca…Ca va…" parvint-il à haleter avant de se remettre péniblement debout.

Il resta un instant immobile devant ses deux spectres qui venaient de jeter leur dignité aux orties simplement pour le sortir de sa dépression.

Sans réfléchir, il sauta dans la boue comme un gosse.

Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que les trois Juges, Kagaho et leur Seigneur soient plus crasseux que des gosses des rues pendant un orage.

"- SEIGNEUR !!!" Hurla un des serviteurs en entrant dans la Salle du Trône, consterné par l'état des lieux.

"- Ho bon sang !!"

Sans réfléchir autrement que comme les sales gosses qu'ils étaient encore peu de temps auparavant, les trois juges bondirent de la piscine presque vide.

Ils attrapèrent Shun et Kagaho par le bras pour les traîner à l'abri, sous les cris et les hurlements de protestation du petit personnel qui les suivaient à la trace, tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par sauter dans l'une des nombreuses fontaines du Jardin.

Dans l'eau jusqu'au sourcil, cachés par d'épais buissons qui demandaient à être taillés, ils laissaient passer les serviteurs protestataires avant de se sortir de l'eau, trempés et boueux.

Toujours gloussant, Shun sortit de l'eau répugnante.  
Sans même faire attention, il nettoya le bassin. Les poissons qui y vivaient n'avaient pas demandés à servir de bateau-lavoir après tout.

"- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de ma vie." Avoua Shun, heureux de ce moment de complicité d'enfants qu'il venait de partager avec ses trois plus proches conseillers.

Kagaho et Rhadamanthe échangèrent un regard satisfait.

Leur Maître allait mieux…

"- Pouvons nous finir de préparer le départ ?" Souffla doucement Rhadamanthe en essuyant la joue de son maître, toujours constellée de boue.

Shun hocha la tête.

"- Mais avant, au bain !!"

Les quatre Spectres et leur dieu durent raser les murs pour atteindre les bains sans se faire coincer par des Serviteurs fous de rage.

"- Au fait, Kagaho, Rhadamanthe…" Hasarda Shun. "Très joli les string…Mais le rose ne vous va pas du tout au teint…"

Kagaho s'empourpra furieusement.

Habitué à se mettre à poil pour payer ses factures lorsqu'il était humain, Rhadamanthe acquiesça.

"- Vous avez raison, Seigneur. J'aurais préféré de la dentelle orange, mais Kagaho m'a très justement fait remarqué que nous risquerions plus de les déchirer que du cuir rose.

Eaque et Minos hurlèrent de rire à l'image mentale.

Shun eut un sourire fourbe.

"- Hoooo, s'il n'y a pas de combats de prévus, je suis sur que ca irait très bien à Eaque et Minos, non ?"

Les deux Spectres s'étranglèrent à moitié avant de prendre un visage de bêtes traquées.

"- Je plaisantais." Rassura Shun. "Quoi que…"

_Tu es dangereux, Shun… Très dangereux. _

Hadès riait comme un bossu.


	17. Chapter 17

Un autre

Chap 17

Albior roula sur le dos avant de jurer.

Arrivé au Sanctuaire peu de temps auparavant, il avait du s'entasser avec tous ses élèves dans un minuscule baraquement qui tenait plus de la tente en dur que de la maison.

Pourtant, habitué aux conditions rigoureuses de l'île d'Andromède, il n'avait pas protesté.

Ce n'était que la nuit, lorsqu'il devait partager son lit avec deux de ses plus jeunes élèves qu'il rallait un peu.

Les deux enfants de quatre et six ans s'étaient pelotonné l'un contre l'autre mais s'était étalés comme des chatons.

Albior ne comprenait pas comment des enfants pouvaient être à la fois aussi petits et aussi encombrant.

Avec un soupir, le chevalier d'argent de Céphée se sortit du lit.

Il sautilla de centimètre carré libre en bout d'orteils équilibriste, attrapa un pantalon et une chemise au passage puis sortit de la petite maison.

Tout le sol de la baraque était couvert d'apprentis entre quatre et vingt ans.

Une fois dehors, il enfila son pantalon sur son boxer, sa chemise, puis s'éloigna un peu avant d'ouvrir un paquet de Fine menthol. Il se colla une clope dans le bec, l'alluma, puis erra sur les petits chemins de pierre jusqu'aux escaliers.

Tout le Sanctuaire était envahis.

Malgré l'heure extrêmement tardive, ou très matinale suivant le degré de motivation de chacun, chaque Maison avait encore au moins une fenêtre d'allumée.

Là, c'était à peine plus qu'une lueur, sans doute la veilleuse d'une chambre de tout petits. Là bas, une lumière plus forte mais tamisée, probablement un bureau où travaillait un chevalier d'or. Un peu plus loin, la forte lumière d'un néon, sans doute une cuisine où une ou un courageux préparait le petit déjeuner pour la famille élargie du signe de la Maison…

Albior finit par s'asseoir sur les marches entre les maisons de la Vierge et du Lion.

Il avait du mal à concilier l'image de camping surpeuplé actuelle avec les souvenirs glacés du Sanctuaire tel qu'il se le rappelait, plus de trente ans auparavant.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Lorsqu'il voyait toutes ces familles, ces vraies familles, avec épouses et enfants, il se prenait à regretter d'être resté sur son île.

Il allait avoir bientôt cinquante ans mais était solitaire comme jamais.

Ho, il avait bien des liaisons, de loin en loin, lorsqu'il revenait à terre, mais c'était si rare qu'il lui était impossible de construire une vraie relation sentimentale avec qui que ce soit. Pour un peu, il aurait eut plus de succès avec les chèvres qui pullulaient sur l'île.

Avec un soupir, le chevalier d'argent écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette sur les marches avant d'en allumer une seconde.

"- ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé tu sais ?"

Albior aurait du sursauter, pourtant, il n'en fit rien.

"- Shun ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"- Tu t'es endormit sur les marches, alors je peux venir te voir sans déranger personne au Sanctuaire. Et ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé."

"- Quoi, les clopes ou les chèvres ?" S'amusa le blond avec un sourire de sale gosse que son élève lui avait rarement vu.

"- Imbécile."

"- Merci."

"- De rien, c'est cadeau."

Le sourire de Céphée disparu soudain.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Shun ?"

"- ….j'arriverais avec mes troupes demain. Shaka et DeathMask m'attendent déjà près du puit des morts mais…. J'aurais une mission à te confier."

Albior soupira.

"- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Shun. Je sert Athéna et le Sanctuaire, pas toi…"

"- Justement… Je voudrais que tu ailles voir Shion…"

"- ….. Pourquoi ?"

"- J'ai déjà envoyé un de mes spectres pour prévenir de mon arrivée."

Albior hocha la tête.

Il en avait entendu parlé la veille au soir, juste après l'arrivée de Poséidon et de ses hommes.

Après une présentation formelle entre le Pope, Poséidon, les ors et les marinas, chacun avait regagné ses pénates. Le protocole commencerait le lendemain avec le petit déjeuner.

"- Il n'a pu donner toutes les informations nécessaires… Je voudrais que tu le fasses."

"- …Pourquoi moi ?"

"- J'ai toujours eut confiance en toi, Albior… Tu as été…le Meilleur Maître que je pouvais espérer…"

Le blond soupira.

"- Que dois-je lui transmettre ?"

"- Je sais… Que Hyoga ne va pas tarder à arriver au Sanctuaire, prisonnier d'un Chevalier… Avec lui, il y aura deux de ses fils et son petit fils…. J'aimerais que tu préviennes Shion. Les trois m'appartiennent…. Les trois sont des Spectres…. Vlad est Violate."

"- Qui…"

"- Shion saura."

"- très bien."

"- Vlad est Violate. Quand aux deux autres, ils sont les fils de mon troisième Juge, Eaque et non de Hyoga et de son fils… Peux-tu lui transmettre ça ?"

"- …Pourquoi nous donner cette info ? Qu'est ce qui nous empêcherait de les prendre comme otage ?"

Shun eut un doux sourire.

Albior ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Même si Shun était Hadès…Hadès était Shun…Bref, même si Shun était le Dieu de la Mort, avant tout, il restait Shun.

"- Je crois qu'ils auront besoin de protection quand Athéna sera là… Vlad peut se défendre en partie, mais il n'a pas encore enfilé son surplis, il est donc vulnérable pour l'instant. Il reste humain jusque là. Quand aux bébés… Et bien… Ce sont des bébés… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, ils n'auront pas surplis avant longtemps…"

"- …Tu as tout prévu hein…"

"- J'essaye, j'essaye… Et toi ?"

"- Quoi moi ?"

"- Quand aurais-je le plaisir de voir les âmes de tes enfants passer entre mes mains avant de te les confier ?"

Albior resta interdit un long moment sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Shun lui explique.

"- C'est aussi mon travail d'apparier les âmes des parents et celles de leurs enfants. En général, c'est automatique, mais dans le cas de chevaliers et assimilés, je le fais moi-même. Il faut faire très attention et bien choisir."

"- Je….Je n'ai pas…enfin…personne…"

Shun fronça les sourcils.

"- C'est étrange…"

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Le jeune dieu fixa son ancien professeur un long moment avant de répondre en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

"- Tu… n'est pas destiné à n'élever que des apprentis…."

"- …..Ca veux dire…Que je vais vraiment….être père ?"

Shun hocha la tête.

"- Quand ?"

"- Bientôt…. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire."

Céphée eut un sourire surprit et heureux, comme un enfant qui découvre la neige pour la première fois.

"- Qui…"

"- Je ne sais."

Albior n'insista pas.

"- Laisse moi me réveiller, je vais aller voir Shion avant le déjeuner avec Poséidon."

"- Prends soin de toi, Albior… Et….protège bien les enfants s'il te plait…."

"- Je le ferais…."

Le chevalier d'argent se réveilla en sursaut.  
Bien qu'il ait dormit dans le froid sur les marches de marbre, il n'était même pas courbatu.

Il se leva d'un bond pour trottiner jusqu'au palais du Pope.

***

Kanon enfila son Ecaille de Général des Mers.

Pendant des années, il avait enfilé l'armure des gémeaux sans réaliser réellement à quel point il se sentait…déplacé avec elle.  
Avec son Ecaille par contre, il se sentait bien… Lui-même…

"- Tu as toujours été mon véritable Général." Souffla doucement Poséidon."

Revêtu d'une longue tunique bleue claire sur un pantalon de même couleur, une étole de soie d'un bleu plus soutenu autour de la taille, le Dieu des Mers avait choisit de laisser son armure divine au vestiaire.

Il était là pour de la diplomatie, pas pour une guerre. Aussi avait-il choisit de se montrer non en guerrier, mais en homme de réflexion.

Si quelqu'un de chez lui devait se battre, ce serait ses Généraux.

Kanon soupira.

"- J'avoue… Que je me suis souvent posé la question, Seigneur Poséidon. N'ai-je pu libérer votre sceau que parce qu'il était affaiblit ? Parce que j'étais réellement Dragon des Mers ? Parce que j'étais en colère….

Poséidon retira le casque de son Dragon.

"- Garde le à la main. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour combattre. Vous êtes ma garde, mais surtout, vous êtes mes conseillers…"

Le cadet des gémeaux soupira encore, mais de soulagement cette fois. L'idée qu'il pourrait se trouver coincé entre sa loyauté pour le Sanctuaire et Poséidon lui était intolérable.

"- Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que tu es mon Dragon." Continua Poséidon. "Tu m'appartiens certes, mais tu as aussi des liens très forts avec le Sanctuaire… Il te serra plus facile d'œuvrer pour la paix entre nous, tu ne crois pas ? Et c'est la même chose pour Isaak… Traditionnellement, ce sont le Dragon et le Kraken mes deux plus puissants généraux et surtout, les deux plus agressifs… Que vous soyez tempérés par vos…affections… Prouve plus encore qu'il est temps pour le Conseil de reprendre du service et d'apaiser les tensions…"

Kanon passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Avant longtemps, les rares mèches encore colorées de sa chevelure seraient totalement blanches, comme Saga.

S'il se désespérait de cette marque d'age, il était content de ressembler à nouveau parfaitement à son jumeau.

Poséidon passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"- Ca te va bien tout ce blanc…. Ca te donne l'air digne… Enfin… presque…"

Kanon foudroya son seigneur du coin de l'œil.

"- Dites tout de suite que je suis un sale gosse ?"

"- Mais bien sur que tu en es un. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi. Ta fougue et ton entrain… Et c'est pour ça que Sorrente est là pour te calmer… Comme Io est là pour calmer Isaak… Mais viens à présent. Nos amis en dorés approchent. Le petit déjeuner doit être prêt."

Docile, Kanon suivit son Seigneur à l'extérieur.

***

Allongé sur le ventre, nu, le menton dans les mains, Shura observait son compagnon depuis près de trente ans essayer les unes après les autres ses robes de grand pope pour décider laquelle il mettrait.

Il était d'accord avec lui.

La noire traditionnelle était trop protocolaire et surtout, c'était celle que portait le pope en temps de guerre, trop connoté donc.

La lamée argent était bien mais…. Shura avait faillit mourir de rire lorsque son amant avait fait la moue. Il trouvait qu'elle faisait un peu trop gay-pride. Ne manquait plus que des bottes à talon compensées et il aurait pu aller faire l'andouille sur un char fleurit.

La verte lui allait parfaitement ! N'eusse été qu'elle jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux. Voir Shion avec ça sur le dos plus de dix minutes aurait fait saigner les yeux de n'importe qui.

La bleu azur faisait robe de chambre, la grise faisait boulanger, la rouge était si moulante qu'on aurait pu lui compter les poils de la toison, quand à la jaune, il n'avait rien d'une jonquille.

Un simple pantalon en toile un peu moulant sur les fesses, les poings sur les hanches, Shion soupira.

Il avait des dizaines et des dizaines de robes mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi enfiler.

"- Qu'est ce que je mets ?" Se plaignit un peu Shion à son amant.

Shura avait un goût très sur. Il trouverait bien quelque chose !

Le capricorne sauta du lit dans le plus simple appareil.

Il s'agenouilla pour aller fouiller sous le lit.

Son petit postérieur tout rond et musclé fit se lécher les lèvres au pope.

Ha s'ils avaient eut un peu de temps…

Il ne pu résister néanmoins à l'envie d'effleurer ce joli postérieur pas plus qu'à se pencher pour déposer un baiser dessus.

"- Shion…"

"- Pas ma faute, tu me tentes."

Shura sourit tendrement à son amant.

"- Je te tente quoi que je fasse de toute façon. Ma seule présence te donne faim."

"- C'est vrai, c'est vrai…" Acquiesça Shion sans cesser de caresser les reins et le dos de son compagnon.

Shura leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

Shion était incroyable.

Il finit néanmoins par sortir une grande boite de sous le lit. Elle était fermée par un ruban noir.

"- Tient… Ouvre…"

Un peu surpris, Shion prit la boite.

Il enleva le ruban puis ôta le couvercle.

"- ….Ho Shura…. Elles sont…Superbes!!!"

Shion sortit les robes bleu roi de pope de la boite. Il les agita un peu pour que les plis disparaissent puis l'enfila.

Un petit frisson parcourut sa peau nue.

"- Elle est en soie !"

"- Oui… j'ai demandé à Shaka de m'en trouver de la belle… Tu sais qu'il à ses entrées en inde et Mu m'a trouvé celle de l'écharpe et de la ceinture." Expliqua encore le capricorne avant de poser l'écharpe sur les épaules de son compagnon, puis la ceinture à sa taille.

En soie lamée et damassée, les deux morceaux de soie brodés d'or et d'argent accrochaient la lumière.

"- Mais ce sont…"

"- Des vraies oui." Sourit encore Shura en effleurant les deux pierres précieuses placées juste au niveau du côté du cou. "Une émeraude pour toi et un diamant noir pour moi." Avoua le Capricorne avec douceur."

Shion remonta un peu l'écharpe pour l'observer.

"- C'est de l'Atlante !"

"- Mu m'a noté les symboles. Ca raconte l'histoire de ta famille d'après ce qu'il m'a dit."

Shion hocha la tête, trop surprit et heureux pour faire autre chose.

Il lisait en même temps le résumé contracté de l'histoire de sa famille depuis la fondation de l'Atlantide jusqu'à son accession au trône de pope.

"- Merci…."

Il tourna un peu sur lui-même pour juger dans le miroir l'effet produit.

Shura avait parfaitement choisit la nuance de bleu. Elle atténuait un peu l'étrangeté de sa crinière verte, fonçait l'éclat violet de ses yeux, le moulait un peu mais pas trop, juste de quoi mettre sa carrure et son physique en évidence sans être indécent ou ridicule. Les robes étaient également incroyable confortables, légères et chaudes sans l'être trop.

"- Elle est magnifique…."

"- Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton prochain anniversaire mais…Bah ! C'est une bonne occasion et tu es beau comme un dieu comme ça, sans faire trop protocolaire."

Le bleu foncé n'était une couleur "reconnue". Et pourtant, presque toutes les couleurs étaient "acceptables" aux yeux de la déesse, même le rose bonbon…

Oui, Shion, Grand Pope d'Athéna avait une robe rose bonbon.  
A son grand désespoir d'ailleurs…

Il avait certes eux des expériences capillaires et vestimentaires des plus…. Etonnantes, mais il n'avait quand même jamais versé dans le rose !!!

Il y avait des limites à l'horreur quand même.

Même pour un pope de deux cent cinquante ans qui décidait avec retard de faire sa crise d'adolescence.

Shion se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour l'embrasser avec passion.

"- Merci mon amour… Elle sera parfaite pour aujourd'hui…"

En plus, elle ne portait nulle part la marque d'Athéna. Celle du Sanctuaire, oui, mais pas celle d'Athéna…

C'était… Une rupture intéressante.

Après tout, Shion avait monté toute cette histoire sans l'aval de sa déesse.

Il esperait juste que tout irait bien…

"- Cesse de te défriser la laine, mon mouton. Je suis sur que tu auras déjà deux sur trois pour te soutenir… Athéna ne pourra que rendre les armes elle aussi… Comment pourrait-elle résister à une proposition d'un pope aussi séduisant que toi de toute façon ?"

Shion rosit.

"- Shura !!!"

Le Capricorne éclata de rire.

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon avant d'appeler à lui son armure. Il aurait pu la laisser à l'actuel porteur, mais en tant qu'Aîné de sa Maison, il était normal qu'il soit celui qui doive assurer la charge de Capricorne envers le Sanctuaire et Poséidon.

"- Y allons nous ?"

Shion prit son casque.

Il hésita puis le reposa.

"- Je te suis."

***

L'avion se posa enfin sur le tarmac de l'aéroport d'Athènes.

Avec quelques pots de vin généreusement et habillement distribués par Seiya, le jet privé avait pu partit avec douze heures d'avance sur l'horaire pressentit.

Avec une acuité qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années, Pégase "savait" qu'il devait être au Sanctuaire très vite.

Pour un peu, la présence d'Athéna avec lui était un boulet dont il se serait débarrassé avec plaisir.

Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Quoi, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il le sentait.

"- Seiya, je veux m'arrêter faire des courses, nous ne sommes pas attendus avant ce soir."

Le quadra serra les dents.

Il échangea un regard avec Moïra qui hocha la tête.

"- Je vais venir avec vous, déesse." Offrit la jeune fille. "Je n'ai pas fait de shopping depuis des années. Seiya n'aura qu'à aller poser nos affaires !"

"- Excellente idée !" Sourit Saori.

Seiya dédia un regard emplis de gratitude à la fille d'Aiolia et Marine.

Il ne monta pas dans la limousine.

Il irait plus vite en courant au Sanctuaire.

***

Les deux chevaliers de bronze avaient courus toute la nuit.

Ils auraient pu se téléporter sans peine à destination, mais l'un comme l'autre avaient besoin de réfléchir.

A la grande surprise d'Ikki qui avait laissé son apprentie à ses parents pour la mission, Jabu avait insisté pour l'accompagner dans la recherche du Cygne.

Depuis leur départ, Ikki attendait que Jabu parle.

Il se doutait du sujet bien sur mais…

Agacé et sur les nerfs, le Phénix finit par s'arrêter.

Ils voyaient leur destination dans le lointain, un grand manoir à un ou deux kilomètres de distance.

"- Jabu…"

"- Ikki ?"

"- Pourquoi as-tu demandé à m'accompagner ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas capable de m'occuper d'un bronze renégat qui a abandonné son armure et son entraînement tu sais."

"- …. Je ne suis pas là pour m'occuper de Hyoga."

"- Alors quoi ?"

"- …. Je suis là à cause de Shaka."

"- Nous y voila…"

La licorne se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

Les années avaient fait du bien au chevalier de bronze, presque autant que sa liaison avec la Vierge. Le gamin sans cervelle avait laissé la place à un homme sur de lui, équilibré et dont les pouvoirs étaient égaux à ceux d'un chevalier d'argent. Pourtant, jamais Jabu n'avait mit ses capacités en avant.

Il était un humble bronze et s'en satisfaisait totalement.

La seule concession qu'il avait fait à ses capacités avait été d'accepter la charge de précepteur pour les jeunes orphelins qui arrivaient et qui avaient besoin d'une personne pour les encourager et les tranquilliser en attendant d'avoir un maître.

Il aimait jouer ce rôle de grand frère.

C'était un plaisir sans nom que de voir la joie sur le visage d'un enfant la première fois qu'il sentait le cosmos, le voyait ou le produisait lui-même.

Rien que pour ça, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

"- Ikki…"

"- Attends Jabu… Je… réalise a quel point j'ai blessé Shaka pendant des années sans m'en rendre compte. Je m'en suis excusé auprès de lui… Je comprends s'il ne veux pas me pardonner mais…"

"- Ikki, il t'aime toujours." Souffla doucement la Licorne, le visage glacé bien que ses yeux soient emplis de tristesse et de résignation.

Le Phénix resta la bouche ouverte, immobile.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Ikki… Tu es un chevalier, tu sais comment nous sommes…"

Le Phénix se redressa.

Il resta un moment silencieux avant de hocher la tête.

A part quelques rares exceptions comme lui-même ou Kanon, les chevaliers s'unissaient pour la vie. Lorsque l'un dans eux donnait son cœur, il n'était plus question pour lui de le reprendre, même si l'autre partie n'en avait que faire. Heureux hasard ou bénédiction des dieux, la plus part des amoureux s'entendaient sur leurs couples.

"- Je suis désolé, Jabu… Dès que…. Tout ceci sera finit, je quitterai le Sanctuaire à nouveau… Si…Enfin… Je ne veux pas être un problème entre vous…"

La Licorne secoua doucement la tête.

"- Si tu veux de lui, je m'effacerais, tu sais…"

"- Pour que tu sois malheureux à ton tour ?"

La voix du Phénix était douce, un peu triste.

Le sourire du Jabu était calme malgré ses larmes.

"- C'est un monstrueux cliché, Ikki. Mais ça m'est égal s'il est heureux…"

Ikki lui donne une petite claque sur la nuque.

"- Tu as raison, c'est un infâme cliché."

Le Phénix était un peu en colère.

"- Tu me l'abandonnerais comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour lui ?"

"- Il t'aime…"

"- Et il est idiot de m'aimer ! Bon sang ! C'est trop tard ! J'ai…Beaucoup d'affection pour lui, Jabu… Mais il mérite mieux qu'un loup solitaire qui serra toujours incapable de prendre soin de lui et de ses besoins. Tu le connais, tu le rends….content, à défaut d'heureux. Avec moi, il serait…Comme il était il y a vingt ans… Et tu le sais…"

"- Tu l'aimes aussi à présent, tu as comprit ce qu'il est pour toi."

Ikki ferma les yeux.

Oui il avait comprit. Et c'était justement pour ça que Jabu ne devait surtout pas lui abandonner Shaka.

"- Shaka ne comprendrait pas que tu l'abandonnes après toutes ces années Jabu…"

"- Il m'oublierait très vite j'en suis certain."

"- Ne soit pas ridicule. C'est avec toi qu'il a construit sa vie… pas avec moi…"

"- Il te désirera toujours…."

"- Comme j'aurais toujours envie de lui. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, Jabu. Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que c'est, sauf quand il s'agit de mon petit frère !" S'agaçait de plus en plus le Phénix.

Jabu le fixa avec résignation.

"- Tu finiras par venir le chercher, Ikki… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

Le Phénix renifla avec hauteur comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot.  
S'eut été mieux pour sa tension s'il y croyait vraiment.

"- Dépêche toi, on a un canard à livrer pieds et poings liés à Shion."

Jabu emboîta le pas à Ikki qui avait reprit sa course.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour entrer dans le manoir.

***

Hyoga se réveilla en sursaut.

Il s'était couché la veille, assommé par la vodka de contrebande.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réalisé réellement la mort de son épouse.  
Ce n'était que ce matin qu'il comprenait vraiment…

Il avait un fils de plus, mais sa femme était morte... Comme Shun, elle l'avait abandonné.

Il y avait autre chose…

Oui, Vlad avait décidé de ne plus s'occuper d'autre chose que des bébés.

Ca ne dérangeait pas vraiment Hyoga.

Il n'y avait plus réellement de meurtre à commettre et il lui fallait quelqu'un pour prendre en charge les deux plus jeunes de la famille… Qu'il s'en charge serait parfait.

Et puis, peut-être que ça calmerait la psychopathie galopante de Vlad… Après tout, Ikki s'était calmé lorsqu'il lui avait fallut s'occuper de son frère.

L'ancien Cygne roula sur le dos.

Il ne devait pas être plus de deux heures du matin, peut-être trois heures maximum…

Les yeux brûlés à force de contempler le plafond, Hyoga se décida à se lever.

Il fit sa toilette, enfila un costume italien noir puisqu'il était désormais veuf puis quitta ses appartements.

"- Chef ?"

Deux de ses gardes sursautèrent, légèrement somnolant.

"- Allez vous coucher les gars, je vais travailler dans mon bureau un moment."

Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots avec leurs collègues de la sécurité.

Ils attendirent que la relève les rejoignent puis allèrent se coucher.

La famille avait subit assez de tentatives de meurtre pour que jamais Hyoga, son épouse ou les enfants ne soient laissés sans protection.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensés, Hyoga alla s'asseoir à son bureau, dans la bibliothèque du manoir.

La pièce devait dépasser les soixante mètres carrés.

Sur plus de quatre mètres de plafond, des rayonnages en bois foncé patiné par les ans et sentant bon la cire d'abeille et la poussière soutenaient des milliers de livres. Certains n'étaient que des poches achetés à bas prix, mais d'autre, de magnifiques volumes reliés à la main dataient de la fin du seizième siècle.  
Dans une vitrine, loin des fenêtres dont le verre polarisé et vitraillé protégeaient les ouvrages de l'agression directe du soleil, des incunables pour certains vieux de près d'un millénaire reposaient, jamais ouvert mais tous parfaitement conservés.  
C'était le seul véritable luxe de Hyoga.

Peut-être en souvenir de son maître qui aimait tant les livres, mais l'ancien Cygne avait amassé une quantité impressionnante de livres rares.

Dans un testament, il avait nommé son maître comme légataire de tous ses ouvrages.

Il n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui mais… Lorsqu'il mourrait, toute la bibliothèque lui reviendrait.

Hyoga ne doutait pas de mourir avec Camus.

Il n'était plus un chevalier, la bénédiction d'Athéna n'atténuait plus sur lui les outrages du temps. S'il devait ajouter à cela la dangerosité de la vie, bien différente de celle de chevalier, mais non moins réelle, il savait qu'il mourrait jeune. Qu'il ait déjà dépassé les quarante ans le fascinait déjà assez comme ça.

On toqua à la porte.

Sans attendre, Vlad entra, deux bébés dans les bras.

Hyoga eut un sourire froid.

Son petit fils était plus grand que son plus jeune enfant.

"- Père. Vous n'avez pas nommé l'enfant."

Hyoga fixa le nourrisson aux cheveux noirs qui ressemblait tellement à son aîné. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que c'était Vlad le père tellement les deux frères se ressemblaient.

"- Nomme le comme tu veux, Vladimir. Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de lui de toute façon… "

Vlad serra le petit bébé contre lui.

L'enfant le fixa d'un regard confiant.

Troublé, Hyoga se racla la gorge.

Ce bébé semblait, comme son neveu plus âgé que lui, bien trop sage pour son âge.

"- Très bien père… Dans ce cas… je vais l'appeler…Phocos…"

Hyoga releva la tête, surprit. C'était un nom grec ça !

"- Où as-tu trouvé ce nom ?"

"- J'aime bien la mythologie, père…"

"- Ha…"

Décidément, Hyoga ne savait rien de ses enfants.

Vlad s'assit devant la cheminée, les deux petits dans les bras. Les bébés ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

"- Tu comptes rester là ?"

"- Je vais vous tenir compagnie, père."

"- Tant que je ne vous entends pas…" Souffla Hyoga en haussant les épaules.

Vlad renifla avec un rien de mépris.

Il avait hâte d'être libéré de la présence de ce géniteur qu'il exécrait. Hyoga n'avait jamais été un père pour lui. Il aurait put l'aimer en tant que tel. Mais Hyoga n'avait jamais fait l'effort de l'aimer lui. Il l'avait utilisé, formé mais jamais il ne lui avait montré la moindre affection.

Mais maintenant, avec ces deux enfants, le Spectre pouvait enfin déverser toute l'affection qu'il avait en trop. Il avait bien eut sa mère mais…

Il ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Les deux bébés gazouillèrent doucement pour réconforter leur père.

Vlad leur sourit.

Il se sentait bien avec eux.

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur envahie soudain la pièce.

Hyoga bondit sur ses pieds, une seconde inquiet de voir sa bibliothèque prendre feu.

Il se figea soudain;

"- Bonjour, Hyoga." Gronda doucement Ikki.

Jabu posa une main modératrice sur l'épaule du Phénix.

Vlad ne bougea pas, les deux nourrissons contre lui.

"- Ikki…."

"- Silence Apostat. Par ordre du Grand Pope Shion, tu es à présent aux arrêts. Je te demande de nous suivre sans résistance."

Ikki eut soudain un immense sourire.

"- Mais résiste, Hyoga, résiste…Je serais heureux de venger un peu ce que tu as fait à Shun…"

Vlad se redressa.

Shun ? Comme son Seigneur.

Il se leva.

"- Père ? Qui sont ces gens ?"

Tremblant de rage, depuis le temps, Hyoga se pensait oublié par le Sanctuaire et libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, Hyoga jeta un regard noir à son fils.

"- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, fils." Aboya-t-il.

Vlad fronça les sourcils.

"- Tout ce qui pourrait porter atteinte aux bébés sont mes oignons, imbécile !"

Ikki gloussa.

"- Même pas fichu de te faire obéir par ton gosses…"

Par surprise, il décocha un énorme coup de point à l'ex Cygne qui s'écroula.

Jabu haussa un sourcil lorsque Vlad ne se porta pas à son secours. Le jeune homme brun avait juste un sourire sadique qui fit frissonner la Licorne.

"- Qui êtes-vous ? Et Où l'emmenez vous ?" Insista Vlad.

Ikki avait déjà chargé Hyoga sur son épaule.

"- Je suis Ikki, Chevalier de Bronze du Phénix, au Service d'Athéna. Et lui, c'est Jabu, Chevalier de Bronze de la Licorne. Ton père est un ancien chevalier de bronze qui a renié sa charge et enlevé, détenu et torturé l'un des nôtres."

"- Le dénommé Shun ?"

"- …..Comment…"

"- Père en parle parfois…"

"- … Oui…C'est lui… Nous ramenons ton père au Sanctuaire pour être jugé… Ta mère…"

"- Ma mère est morte la nuit dernière en accouchant de Phocos." Lâcha froidement Vlad en haussant les épaules.

Les deux bronzes frémirent.

Le manque d'émotion de ce gamin était effrayant.

Ils firent monter leur cosmos pour se téléporter, lassés par la discussion. Ils devaient rentrer.

Vlad les imita naturellement.

Les deux bronzes stoppèrent leur début de téléportation.

"- Qui t'as apprit…"

"- Père… Je veux venir avec vous…."

Jabu observa longuement le jeune homme.

Il lui rappelait confusément quelqu'un sans savoir pourquoi.

"- Je m'occupe de lui." Souffla la Licorne.

Immédiatement, Vlad se prépara à se défendre.

Ikki se téléporta avec Hyoga.

Dire que le Phénix était déçu était une gageure.

Il aurait voulu de Hyoga se défende. Il aurait voulu que le blond l'attaque, qu'il puisse lui faire mal et non simple l'assommer.

Une fois à destination, il le laissa lourdement tomber dans la cellule du Palais du Pope avant de refermer la porte.

Avec les barrières mystiques, jamais l'ancien Cygne ne pourrais s'enfuir.

Satisfait, Ikki remonta dans le Grand Hall déserté.

Jabu apparut très vite dans la salle, Vlad et les deux bébés avec lui.

Un peu surprit, le jeune homme observa la pièce avec un rien d'inquiétude.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les restrictions sur la téléportation des chevaliers d'Athéna avait été levé ce qui facilitait bien la vie pour ceux qui revenaient de missions. A l'inverse, il était toujours impossible de se téléporter à l'intérieur même du Sanctuaire.

"- Bienvenue au Sanctuaire jeune homme…"

"- Koslov… Vladimir Koslov…" Répondit rapidement Vlad sans vraiment faire attention.

Dans ses bras, les deux enfants commencèrent à s'agiter.

Ils avaient faim.

***

Le Grand Pope s'inclina respectueusement devant Poséidon.

Derrière lui, les Aînés en armures d'or s'inclinèrent aussi, plus profondément.

A leur grande surprise, le Dieu des Mers s'inclina lui aussi sommairement, vite imité par ses Généraux.

"- Bonjour à vous, Seigneur Poséidon…"

Le petit déjeuner avait été installé au bout de la plage.

Une longue table avait été montée et chargé de victuaille par des apprentis enthousiastes à l'idée de servir à quelque chose pour cette rencontre historique.

"- Grand Pope…Athéna et Shun ne sont toujours pas arrivés ?"

"- Athéna est à l'aéroport. Elle ne devrait tarder. Quand au Seigneur de la Mort, deux ors l'attendent à la frontière pour les escorter."

Poséidon s'assit à la place désignée par un petit trident miniature sur l'assiette.

Il trouva cela mignon.

Non loin, un apprenti de sept ou huit ans rougit. C'était son idée de marquer les places avec des petites miniatures.

Kanon s'assit à droite de Poséidon, Sorrente à gauche, puis les autres Généraux de chaque côté.

Shion s'assit en face du Dieu.

Sa propre assiette était décorée avec un casque miniature du plus bel effet.

Il l'écarta avec amusement.

Shura s'assit à sa droite, Saga à sa gauche.

Dès qu'ils furent assis, les apprentis se précipitèrent pour les servir de ce qu'ils voulaient.

Café, thé, chocolat, tisane, soupe, bouillon… Les bold débordèrent bientôt, les assiettes de remplirent et une vingtaine de mâchoires broyèrent un moment la nourriture pour apaiser leur faim première avant que les discutions ne commencent

"- Grand Pope…"

"- Shion s'il vous plait."

"- J'avoue avoir été surprit par votre demande." Avoua Poséidon. "Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un connaissait l'existence du Conseil."

Shion reposa son œuf à la coq vide.

"- C'est Shun qu'il faudra remercier, Seigneur. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurais pensé à me plonger dans les plus vielles chroniques…"

Voyant leur Pope et leur Seigneur discuter aussi calmement, les chevaliers d'or et les Marinas commencèrent à timidement papoter entre eux également jusqu'à ce qu'un des coopté du Bélier déboule, ses longs cheveux émeraudes lâchés dans son dos.

Ses points vert au dessus des yeux étaient presque noir d'excitation tellement il avait couru vite.

Il s'inclina rapidement pour s'excuser de déranger;

"- Grand Pope ? Pardonnez moi... le heu…..cadeau… Pour le Seigneur des Enfers a été…livré… Et Pégase vient de franchir les arènes."

Aioros et son frère se levèrent.

"- Grand pope…"

"- Allez y…"

Le Sagittaire et le Lion s'excusèrent puis suivirent le jeune Bélier.

"- Un problème ?" S'enquit Poséidon qui se souvenait avec prudence du jeune Pégase.

"- Non… Seulement… Pégase a eut quelques problèmes après la mort d'Hadès… Ils étaient liés depuis si longtemps… Nous avons craint de le perdre lui aussi. Il n'a commencé à se reprendre que depuis peu."

Poséidon hocha la tête.

Il comprenait.

Pour ce qui était des cadeaux, lui aussi en aurait pour Athéna et le nouveau Seigneur des Enfers.

C'était la tradition.

"- Et sinon, vous mettez quoi dans vos crêpes là ?" S'intéressa Io de Scylla.

DeathMask se fit un plaisir de répondre.

"- Je les fait avec un mélange de bière irlandaise et d'au de vie de contrebande que distille Shion.

Le Grand Pope se redressa, scandalisé.

"- DM !"

"- Rah, me faite pas croire que vous pouvez boire tout ça…"

Mu eut un sourire en coin.

"- DM… Ce n'est pas de l'eau de vie pour boire, c'est pour nettoyer les armures…"

Un voila de consternation parcourut tous les mangeurs.

DM haussa les épaules avant de croquer dans sa crêpe.

"- Pas grave, l'alcool a cuit et c'est bon, alors…

***

Remiel soupira.

Depuis la veille au soir, il avait prit bien soin de rester caché dans le Temple de son père.

Fidèle à l'ordre de son Seigneur, il ne voulait être repéré ni par Dokho, ni par Athéna.

Il enfoui son visage dans son oreiller.

Il avait hâte de retourner auprès de son Seigneur. Il avait hâte de retrouver Minos.  
Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas perdre son père.

Un long frisson le parcourut soudain

Il y avait un autre Spectre au Sanctuaire.

Il n'osa pas se tendre vers lui.

Il ne fallait pas qu'on l'entende.

"- Ho… Papas…."

Vivement que son Seigneur soit là.

***

C'est avec surprise que Seiya accepta les étreintes d'Aioros et Aiolia.

"- Heu… Bonjour…"

Les deux chevaliers d'or observèrent le bronze d'un œil critique.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis plus de vingt cinq ans.

Seiya avait assez mal vieillit mais certaines rides commençaient à se détendre.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé toutes ces années ?"

Les deux chevaliers d'ors réalisaient soudain qu'ils ne s'étaient absolument pas souciés du jeune homme. Il avait visiblement eut besoin d'aide et de soutient mais personne n'avait été là pour lui.

Ils culpabilisèrent.

Seiya leur sourit.

"- Ne faites pas cette tête…"

"- Nous aurions du être là, Seiya…"

"- Et j'aurais aussi pu me secouer un peu. Vous n'êtes pas responsable… Et ta fille est une charmante jeune fille, Aiolia. A l'intelligence vive qui m'a bien aidé à mettre certaines choses en perspective… Merci…"

Le Lion ne pu s'empêcher de se redresser un peu, heureux pour son enfant.

"- Quelqu'un est déjà arrivé ?"

"- Poséidon est là…"

"- Alors je ne vais pas vous embêter, votre devoir…"

Les deux frères échangèrent rapidement un regard.

"- Notre devoir, pour l'instant, c'est toi… Shion nous a donné la permission, tout se passe bien, et au pire, nous avons une tripoté de cooptés pour nous remplacer le cas échéant d'ailleurs…"

Ils renvoyèrent leurs armures à leur Héritier qui prirent immédiatement leur place à la table du petit déjeuner.

Poséidon siffla entre ses dents.

"- Combien en avez-vous ?"

Shion rit doucement;

"- Beaucoup trop ! Le Sanctuaire déborde ! Je crois que nous n'avons jamais eut autant de chevaliers et d'apprentis…"

"-…. Décidément, Shun doit vraiment vous apprécier…"

Shion haussa un sourcil.

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Vous ne savez pas ? C'est lui qui apparie les âmes. Si vous avez autant de potentiels, c'est qu'il a décidé de vous faire ce cadeau."

La nouvelle inquiéta les chevaliers d'Athéna autant qu'elle les ravi.

Si le Dieu de la Mort était de leur côté, tout serait plus simple.

Shion soupira en même temps que Poséidon.

Tout deux voulaient une fin à ces guerres stériles.


	18. Chapter 18

Un autre

Chap 18

Shun enfila le pantalon que lui tendait Kagaho par-dessus le paravent.

Il le déploya devant lui avant de grommeler un peu.

"- Je ne peux pas mettre ça voyons ! C'est…c'est…"

"- Ca vous ira très bien !"

"- Mais c'est au moins trois tailles trop petit !"

"- Enfilez."

"- Mais…"

"- S'il vous plait ?"

Shun soupira.

"- Bon, bon…"

Avec force grommellements, tirbouchonnages et halètement, Shun finit par laisser tomber.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire passer le tissu plus haut que ses cuisses.

"- Je rentre pas dedans !"

_Utilise tes pouvoirs, imbécile._

"- Comment ça ?"

_Téléporte le directement sur toi, frère d'ahuri !_

Shun traita Hadès de tous les noms mais obéit.

La soie épaisse le moula étroitement.

Le jeune dieu cru un instant qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer mais se rappela soudain qu'il n'en avait plus besoin.

"- Alors ?"

Shun sortit de derrière le paravent.

Kagaho se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Son seigneur était particulièrement séduisant avec juste ce pantalon noir taille basse sur les reins. Sa musculature subtile était mise en valeur sans être trop présence, ses longues jambes étaient étroitement gainées ce qui allongeait encore leur galbe et leur fragilité apparente.

Le Bénou l'aida ensuite à enfiler une chemise noire d'une soie plus fine que ne reconnue pas le Dieu.

"- C'est quoi ?"

"- c'est de la soie d'Arachné… Il en restait quelques rouleaux dans un coin."

Shun caressa la soie du bout des doigts. Elle était si douce !

"- Elle est magnifique…

"- N'est ce pas."

Il referma la chemise de son Seigneur jusqu'au milieu du torse. Shun voulu la fermer complètement mais Kagaho lui donna une petite tape sur le bout des doigts.

"- Tut tut tut… Vous êtes séduisant, laissez donc quelque chose à l'imagination. N'importe qui mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir le reste de cette chemise."

Il lui fit enfiler ensuite une cape à épaulettes que Shun connaissait bien mais ne lui donna pas l'énorme ceinture dont le jeune dieu se souvenait.

"- Elle ne vous irait pas, vous avez les hanches trop étroites, ca ne vous mettrait pas en valeur.

"- Je n'y vais pas pour draguer, Kagaho."

Le Bénou jeta un regard dangereux à son dieu.

"- J'espère bien."

La jalousie instinctive du Spectre fit sourire le Dieu de la Mort.

…_Tu te rends bien compte qu'il te considère comme plus que simplement son Seigneur, hein_ ?"

"- Ne soit pas ridicule."

_Shun…._

"- ….Il a sa lingère."

Hadès soupira avec irritation mais n'ajouta rien. Quand Shun faisait sa mauvaise tête, ça ne servait à rien de protester, il l'avait apprit douloureusement ces derniers jours. D'autant plus quand il était stressé comme c'était le cas.

_Tout va bien se passer, tu verras !_

"- ….j'espère…"

_Fais moi un peu confiance… Ou mieux, fais confiance à tes Spectres_. Insista Hadès devant la moue dubitative de Shun.

Kagaho, lui, avait fait asseoir son seigneur et l'aidait à enfiler de hautes bottes a talon carrés.

Il le fit se relever, le fit tourner lentement sur lui-même pour juger l'effet puis s'estima satisfait.

"- Vous êtes parfait !"

"- Ca y est ? Tu as finit de jouer à la poupée ?" S'amusa Rhadamanthe qui attendait dans l'encoignure de la porte avec Minos et Eaque.

Les deux autre Juges avaient plus que hâte d'aller au Sanctuaire. Leurs serviteurs préférés les attendaient là-bas après tout.

Kagaho foudroya du regard l'impudent.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres et une boite à la main, Rhadamanthe s'approcha de son Seigneur qu'il dépassait toujours de quelques centimètres.

"- Il manque quelque chose à tout ça."

Il ouvrit la boite, en sortit un collier donc les mailles de la chance rappelaient celle d'Andromède puis la passa au cou de son Seigneur.

Shun releva ses cheveux pour que Rhadamanthe l'attache autours de son cou.

Sans le vouloir, il frémit lorsque les doigts de son Juge effleurèrent sa nuque.

Le Wyvern du faire un effort pour ne pas se pencher et effleurer la peau fine et laiteuse sous ses doigts.

"- Voila…"

Shun laissa sa longue crinière retomber avant de monter le pendentif au niveau de ses yeux.

Il était en forme de dragon roulé en boule. Ses yeux étaient de rubis, ses dents de diamant et ses griffes en onyx.

"- …. C'est magnifique…"

"- c'est de notre par à tous les trois." Expliqua Rhadamanthe, amusé de voir ses deux frères rosir légèrement.

Un peu jaloux, Kagaho sortit un sachet de sa poche.

Lui aussi avait quelque chose pour son Seigneur.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester avant de lui passer un bracelet autour du poignet.

Shun gloussa.

Le large bracelet était un simple anneau large et plat, articulé en argent repoussé.

"- Merci tous les quatre…"

Les quatre Spectres soupirèrent.

Leur Seigneur était content.

Sans réfléchir, Shun prit les mains de Rhadamanthe et Kagaho pour les entraîner derrière lui.

"- Si tout est prêt, nous allons y aller ?"

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la Salle du Trône où attendaient les Spectres qui avaient gagnés le droit de venir.

Un peu ronchons, les autres noyaient leurs frères de conseils sur la protection de leur Seigneur.

Shun leva les yeux au Ciel.

"- Non mais franchement ! Je ne suis pas Saori que j'ai besoin qu'on me surveille !"

_Ils t'aiment… Tu as voulu les attacher à toi comme ça, maintenant, assume ! Ils seraient morts pour moi, mais plus dangereux, ils vivent pour toi. Ne viens pas te plaindre !_

Un peu désabusé, Shun secoua la tête avant de taper dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention de ses troupes.

"- Messieurs…. Et mesdames…" Ajouta-t-il sous les protestations des deux Spectres femelles qui les accompagnaient. "Nous allons y aller. Je vais vous demander de vous rapprocher les uns des autres, de tous vous tenir par la mains, les bras, n'importe quoi mais soyez tous en contact. Vous devrez aussi être en contact physique avec ce que vous voulez emmenez. Nous allons commencer par faire un arrêt devant le puit des morts, on nous y attend. Ensuite, nous serons au Sanctuaire…"

Les Spectres obéirent.

Ils aimaient que leur Seigneur leur explique ce qu'il voulait et pourquoi.

Ils se sentaient bien plus utile et surtout, ils ne se sentaient plus quantité négligeable.

Les mains de ses Juges et de Kagaho se posèrent sur ses épaules et des bras.  
Shun ferma les yeux.

Il vérifia mentalement que tout le monde se tenait bien puis fit enfler son cosmos.

Un vague vertige indisposa une seconde les Spectres mais avant qu'ils ne se plaignent, ils étaient devant deux chevaliers d'or en armure.

L'un était blond comme les blés, ses yeux bleu azur étaient ouverts et bien qu'il exsude une puissance monstrueuse, son regard avait quelque chose de doux, d'innocent et d'étonné qui rendait un peu étrange.

"- Bonjour Shaka…"

L'autre chevalier d'or avait les cheveux tout blancs, la bouche et les yeux entourés de rides mais il se tenait droit comme un i. Ses yeux bleus noirs étaient emplis de cauchemars passés mais une étincelle apaisée adoucissait ce regard terrifiant d'assassin.

"- Bonjour Angelo."

La Vierge s'approcha de deux pas pour s'incliner.

"- Seigneur heu…."

"- Shun… Appelle moi Shun, Shaka… S'il te plait."

Bien moins protocolaire, DM S'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Salut gamin !"

Les spectres se raidirent sauf Kagaho, habitué aux manières du Cancer.

"- Paix les enfants, paix…" Rit Shun. " Shaka et Angelo sont de vieux amis…. Tous les chevaliers d'or son de vieux amis. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez insultés s'ils se montrer familiers avec moi, d'accord ?"

Les Spectres grommelèrent un peu mais finir par accepter. Les désirs de leurs Seigneur avaient force de loi.

Un bras passé au bras de chacun des chevaliers d'or, Shun s'éloigna un peu, Rhadamanthe et Kagaho à quelques mètres.

"- Ils te suivent partout comme ça en permanence ?" S'amusa DM.

"- Kagaho et Rhadamanthe ? Oui, tout le temps… Je crois qu'ils sont jaloux l'un de l'autre. Kagaho s'occupe de moi depuis vingt ans quand à Rhadamanthe…" Le sourire du jeune Dieu diminua. "Il est mort pour moi alors…"

"- Mort pour toi ?"

Shaka s'étonnait de sentir l'intensité de tendresse qu'il y avait entre Shun et ses Spectres. Rien qu'à les voir ensembles, ses craintes quand à la rencontre et à la finalité du Conseil que voulait Shion disparaissaient. Il n'y avait aucune peur entre le jeune Dieu de la Mort et ses Spectres. Juste du respect et de l'affection.

"- ….Quand j'étais… Encore aux mains de Hyoga… Hadès était déjà avec moi mais il était faible. Il mobilisait déjà le peu de cosmos qui lui restait pour protéger mon esprit de ce que me faisait Hyoga. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour briser mes chaînes. La mort…produit énormément de cosmos… Rhadamanthe s'est pendu pendant que tous les autres Spectres priaient Hadès pour lui transmettre leurs cosmos…. Plusieurs ont faillit mourir… Le suicide de Rhadamanthe à permis à Hadès de me…Réveiller et de me faire faire fuir. C'est juste après que Camus m'a trouvé."

Les deux chevaliers d'or coulèrent un regard emplis de respect prudent vers le Wyvern.

"- C'est…Courageux en effet. La pendaison n'est pas une mort facile ni rapide."

"- Plus la souffrance est grande, plus le cosmos est libéré est grand." Souffla Shun, encore affligé.

Dm lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"- Hé ! Il est là maintenant… " Le Cancer se pencha à l'oreille du Dieu. "Jeune, beau, viril, désirable…."

Shun rougit brutalement avant de lui donner une tape, mi scandalisé, mi amusé.

"- ANGELO !!!"

Le Cancer éclata de rire.

Shaka observait Shun et DM avec stupéfaction.

Ils ne réagissaient pas comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois depuis vingt ans… Certes, le lien entre le Cancer et le Monde des Morts était grand mais…Dm les avaient ils trahis ? Etait-il passé à l'ennemi, quand bien même l'ennemi était aussi gentil que Shun ?

Les doigts de Shun se refermèrent gentiment sur son biceps.

"- Cesse de te poser des questions, Shaka… Chacun fait ce qu'il a à faire…"

La Vierge battit des paupières, un peu perdu. A quoi pensait-il une seconde plus tôt ?

Shun rassembla tous ses spectres autour de lui pour le dernier transfert.

"- Je te laisse guider, Dm." Prévint-il en rassemblant son cosmos pour soutenir le Cancer pour qu'il puisse les ramener au Sanctuaire.

Un peu folâtre, le Cancer prit la main de Shaka et de Shun dans les siennes.

"- C'est partit ! La température au sol est de vingt degré, le temps est beau, merci d'utiliser Cancer air line !"

Ils disparurent du puit des morts.

***

Hyoga revint à la conscience avec une grimace.

Sa nuque lui faisait un mal de chien.

Un peu perdu, il regarda autour de lui.

Où était-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il était dans une cellule, dans une cave… Un autre Syndicat avait-il réussit à lui mettre la main dessus ? A moins que…

"- Ha ! Réveillé…."

Hyoga tressaillit.

Le Sanctuaire….

Il était au Sanctuaire !!!!

"- Maitre Camus…"

Le Verseau tendit la main entre les barreaux pour gifler son élève à la volée.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour bouger son bras mais le coup projeta son élève contre le mur.

"- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, Hyoga." Siffla le Verseau. "Tu as perdu ce droit il y a trente ans lorsque tu as fuit comme un lâche en enlevant l'un de tes frères avant de le violer et de le prostituer pendant dix ans ! Et je ne parle pas des drogues et des maltraitances ordinaires !"

"- Camus, calme toi !!!"

Milo avait ceinturé son amant.

Il le serra contre lui avant de le forcer à se détourner de l'ancien Cygne qui crachait du sang.

"- Shhhh… Du calme mon amour, du calme…. C'est finit…"

Milo confia son compagnon à leur fils pour qu'il le fasse sortir.

Dès que Camus avait apprit le retour d'Ikki et de Jabu, il s'était précipité au Temple de Shion pour voir celui qui avait été comme un fils pour lui.

Milo se planta devant la cellule.

"- Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il avait besoin de comprendre. Qu'est ce qui avait put transformer le gentil petit garçon qu'il avait entraîné une fois ou deux lorsque Camus lui avait confié le bambin avant de partir en mission en ce monstre sans conscience qui n'avait pas hésité à détruire son compagnon.

Hyoga essuya encore un peu le coin de sa bouche.

Il avait les lèvres tuméfiés et fendues.

"- ….Il le fallait…."

"- Hyoga…"

"- Il m'aurais quitté… il serait revenu au Sanctuaire. Il aurait encore eut des missions, il aurait du tuer, se faire blesser…. C'était le meilleur moyen de le protéger du Sanctuaire…"

Incrédule, Milo fixa l'homme qu'il avait un temps considéré comme son fils, comme Camus l'avait fait lui-même.

"- Tu as… Prostitué ton amant, tu l'as drogué, battut et vendu pour le PROTEGER ???"

Hyoga haussa froidement les épaules.

Eut-il encore été l'adolescent maladroit et peu sur de lui qu'il était lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans, il se serait effondré en larmes, horrifié. Mais cet adolescent là était mort depuis des décennies.

"- Shun est mort et avec lui les griefs qu'il aurait pu avoir contre moi. Je l'ai fait chercher, je sais qu'il n'appartient plus au monde des vivants."

Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres de Milo. Hyoga n'avait pas tord !

"- Shun m'aura au moins été utile pour mener ma vie." Continua l'ancien Cygne en s'empêchant de ressentir une pointe de douleur lorsqu'il pensa à Shun. "Je suis devenu le parrain le plus puissant d'Europe de l'est et mon pouvoir augmente chaque jour…"

"- Grand bien te fasse, cela t'es utile ici…" Rit méchamment Milo en désignant le cachot.

Hyoga haussa les épaules.

"- Mes enfants prendront ma relève…"

Le Scorpion secoua la tête.

"- Tu n'accepteras jamais d'avoir eut tord hein ?"

Le visage de Hyoga se fripa une seconde. La tristesse qu'il camouflait sous son masque impassible fit frémit Milo.

"- Je ne peux plus rien modifier, Milo… Les choses sont ainsi. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est m'interdire tout remords…"

Le Scorpion n'insista pas.

Hyoga savait, mais il ne pouvait changer de voie.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait fait ses choix.

***

Seiya posa son sac sur le petit lit. La pièce avait été un placard à balais assez grand avant que la pénurie de logement ne la transforme en chambre d'appoint. Pégase était déjà chanceux d'avoir une chambre pour lui, aussi petite et sans fenêtre soit elle.

"- Tu as finit de t'installer ?"

Aioros s'assit sur le petit lit.

A simplement deux dans la pièce, le placard était déjà désagréablement plein.

"- Tu es sur que tu seras bien là." S'inquiéta le Sagittaire.

Seiya ouvrit la cage de transport de son chat qui sauta gracieusement sur le sol.

"- Ho tu sais, mon appartement de Tokyo est à peine plus grand alors… Je peux laisser mon chat se balader dans ton temple ?"

Aioros eut un pauvre sourire.

Il était triste de voir ce qu'était devenu le gamin enthousiaste et sans cervelle qui avait éliminé Hadès. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que Seiya était plus vieux que lui alors qu'Aioros avait quinze ans de plus.

"- Bien sur, laisse le. Je suis sur que les enfants seront heureux de jouer avec lui. En plus, il y a quelques minets et minettes dans le coin, un peu de sang neuf ne leur fera pas de mal."

Le chat bailla, s'étira puis sortit par la porte ouverte pour explorer le Temple.

Très vite, quelques uns des plus jeunes apprentis restés dans la Maison du Sagittaire, trop jeune pour se tenir correctement face aux hôtes de marques qu'ils avaient, lui coururent après pour le caresser. Le chat se laissa faire, impérial de mépris et de satisfaction à voir ces misérables humains se presser autour de lui pour avoir le privilège de le caresser.

Seiya s'assit sur le lit, près du Sagittaire.

Il remarqua l'anneau qui brillait autour de son annulaire.

"- Marié, toi aussi ?"

"- Et père d'une équipe de foot, remplaçants compris, qui joue régulièrement contre celle d'Aiolia et Marine."

Seiya rit doucement.

Il avait plus rit en l'espace d'une semaine que dans les trente années écoulées.

D'être revenu au Sanctuaire avait comme déchiré une taie de coton qui lui étouffait le cerveau;

"- Seiya… Comment vas-tu… Pour de vrai je veux dire… les seules nouvelles que nous avons eut venaient de Saori et elle ne cessait de répéter que tout allait bien mais que tu en avais finit avec ton rôle de chevalier et que tu ne voulais voir personne… Tu n'as jamais répondu à nos lettres… Aiolia et moi t'avons écrit à la naissance de chacun de nos enfants. Nous voulions que tu sois le parrain… Tu n'as jamais répondu…. Nous avons voulu venir te voir mais Saori nous a hurlé dessus que nous étions égoïstes, que tu avais besoin de prendre de la distance et que tu ne voulais pas nous voir…."

La bouche entrouverte, Seiya fixait l'un des deux hommes qu'il avait toujours vu comme des grands frères, presque comme des pères, avec une stupeur horrifiée qui se transformait lentement en colère. Il avait été persuadé que plus personne ne voulait de lui au Sanctuaire. Dans les premiers temps après le retour à la vie généralisé des chevaliers, il avait en effet suivit Athéna. Avant de sombrer dans l'hébétement qui ne le quittait qu'a peine, il avait écrit au Sanctuaire par l'intermédiaire de Saori. Il n'avait jamais eut de réponse. Mais plus que tout, c'était l'étincelle heurtée et douloureuse dans les yeux du Sagittaire qui lui faisait mal.

"- Je n'ai… Jamais eut vos lettres… Jamais eut de nouvelles… Ni de réponse à mes propres lettres… je pensais… Que je n'avais plus ma place…. Et… Petit à petit…. J'ai laissé allé… Je n'avais plus… Ma place…"

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux du chevalier de Bronze.

"- Je n'avais plus rien à faire de ma vie…"

Aioros passa un bras autours des épaules de son plus jeune frère.

Si ce que disait Pégase était vrai, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi Seiya aurait mentit, une seule personne était responsable de l'isolement du Bronze.

La seule question qui restait était : pourquoi Saori voulait-elle détruire son sauveur ?

A moins… Qu'elle veuille simplement le garder pour elle…Quitte à le tuer pour ça. Après tout, elle était une déesse vierge qui ne pouvait avoir de relation avec qui que ce soit. La solitude était son lot depuis des millénaires. De mémoire de Chroniques Historique, c'était la première fois qu'une Athéna survivait à son cycle de guerres saintes… Sans doute, pas plus que Seiya, ne savait-elle quoi faire de sa vie.

Désolé, le Sagittaire serra un peu l'épaule de Pégase.

"- Tu es ici maintenant… Et je sais que Shion sera heureux que tu restes, comme nous tous. Après tout, tu n'es plus le sale gosse sans cervelle que tu étais il y a longtemps… Et puis, il est temps que tu fasses ton devoir !"

Seiya releva les yeux.

Son devoir ?

Mais il l'avait fait son devoir.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire pour ce qui avait été sa vie pendant des années.

"- Evidement ! Aiolia et moi avons éduqué le seul coopté pour l'armure de Pégase après toi, mais je suis sur qu'il y en a d'autres qui attendent que tu sois là pour les éduquer. C'est le devoir de chaque chevalier d'élever ses successeurs tu sais…"

"- …..J'ai un fils tu sais…" Rétorqua soudain Seiya.

Aioros leva un sourcil sans vraiment voir le rapport.

"- Ho ?"

"- Enfin… Miho a eut un fils pendant que nous étions mariés…. Je ne sais pas qui est son père… Mais… Il me déteste… Alors qu'il est sensé être mon propre fils… Comment… Comment puis-je m'occuper d'enfant alors que mon propre petit me hait au point de ne refuser de venir me voir ? En vingt-cinq ans, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois. Je sais qu'il s'est marié, mais il m'a fait refouler lorsque j'ai voulu me faufiler dans la salle…."

Désolé, Aioros soupira.

"- … Je suis sur qu'ici, tu trouveras la paix et l'enfant qui t'attends, Seiya… Je le sais… j'en suis sur…"

Il avait déjà en tête un petit bout de chou de six ans, borné et enthousiaste qui ne s'entendait pas trop avec son professeur et qui aurait bien besoin d'être seul avec un maître.

***

Du même pas, Poséidon et Shion longeaient la plage.

Epaule contre épaule, ils murmuraient doucement, trop bas pour que Shura et Kanon qui les suivaient ne les entendent.

Le Dieu des Mers et le représentant terrestre d'Athéna ne discutaient pas politique pour l'instant.

Gavés l'un et l'autre de sucreries et de thé, ils avaient décidé de marcher un peu pour digérer, étonnés l'un comme l'autre de l'aisance avec laquelle ils sentaient les événements évoluer.  
C'était comme si l'univers entier les poussait dans le bon sens pour mettre un terme aux guerres.

Shion prévoyait déjà d'aller passer une partie de la nuit à Star Hill pour consulter les étoiles. Avec Athéna sur terre, ses propres oracles n'étaient pas inscrits dans le ciel, ce qui rendait d'autant plus facile la consultation de la trame générale du futur.

Aussi, pour l'instant, les deux hommes discutaient de la seule chose qu'il avait en commun: l'élevage de jeunes.

Poséidon avait eut un nombre incalculable de filles et de fils incarnés dans chaque rivière et cours d'eau de la planète, quand à Shion, il considérait chaque chevalier, garde ou apprenti passé au Sanctuaire comme ses enfants.  
Ce qui n'allait pas sans problème. Après tout, il avait refait sa vie avec un de ses enfants s'il regardait par là.

Avec une gentillesse et une compréhension que le Pope n'aurait jamais imaginé, Poséidon l'avait rassuré. Si Shion avait le cœur assez grand pour aimer chaque serviteur de la déesse comme sien, l'amour qu'il avait pour Shura était bien différent. Même lui, Dieu des Mers, voyait les liens de cosmos extrêmement étroits qui existaient entre l'Atlante et l'humain.

C'était probablement idiot, mais Shion se sentait apaisé.

Jamais il n'avait pu s'ouvrir de quoique ce soit à sa déesse.  
Athéna ne s'occupait que d'une chose : la guerre contre Hadès et Poséidon.

Tout le reste lui passait à des kilomètres.  
C'était a lui, Grand Pope, de gérer le reste.

Mais lorsque c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide, qui pouvait-il consulter ?

Un peu derrière eux, détendus, Shura et Kanon papotaient.

Des apprentis de moins de douze ans couraient en maillots de bain sur la plage, passant régulièrement entre eux.

Amusé, les deux hommes voyaient la bulle machinale de cosmos que le Pope et Poséidon avait déployés autour d'eux pour papoter sans être gêné par le troupeau de gremlins qui s'ébattaient en tout sens.

"- Mais… Vous en avez COMBIEN comme ça ?" S'étonna Io de Scylla qui avait retiré son Ecaille.

Habitué à la température constante du Royaume de Poséidon, tous les marinas mourraient de chaud. Poséidon leur avait donné l'autorisation de retirer leurs Ecailles. Ils les remettraient le soir même, lorsque Athéna et Shun seraient là. Pour l'instant, le décorum n'avait pas grand intérêt.

Kanon rit doucement;

"- Combien au dernier recensement, Shura ?"

Le Capricorne Aîné haussa les épaules.

"- Pour l'instant, entre les apprentis, les cooptés, les chevaliers et les retraités, on approche le milliers de "chevaliers".

"- …..Pour combien d'armures ?"

"- Quatre vingt huit…"

"- Sept, Andromède n'est pas revenue… enfin… on pourrait même dire quatre vingt six, Dokho n'a pas encore d'apprentis.

"- Ainé ! Ainé !"

Un bambin de sept ou huit ans se jeta dans les jambes de Shura.

Il l'escalada sans complexe jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son épaule.

Presque aussitôt, un autre petit garçon, un des apprentis de Misty celui là se ruait aux pieds du Capricorne.

"- Shura ! Isladrys il arrête pas de m'embêter et de me traiter de fille !" Se plaignit le petit garçon en tapant du pied.

Shura sourit.

Comme Misty ou Aphrodite, le petit garçon était très féminin avec son doux visage ovale, ses yeux en amande vert pailletés d'or, sa longue chevelure écarlate qui lui arrivait aux genoux et sa bouche pleine qui promettait déjà des moues adorables et séductrice lorsqu'il trouverait plus d'intérêt dans ses collègues, quelque soit leur sexe, plutôt que dans les châteaux de sable qu'il faisait avec ses camarades.

Le dit Isladrys tira la langue au jeune Lézard, bien à l'abri sur l'épaule de son Aîné.

"- Fille ! Fille ! Fille !!!!"

Shura l'attrapa par le col.

Il le jeta par terre avec précaution mais suffisamment fort pour que le gosse se fasse mal aux fesses;

"- Voyons, Isl' je comprends que tu sois amoureux de Lyondry, mais tout de même, tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour le poursuivre de tes assiduités, non ?"

Le petit Capricorne passa au fuchsia.

"- AINE !!!"

Isladrys éclata de rire, amusé de voir son collègue tout rouge et scandalisé.  
En bon sale gosse, au lieu de le taper, il se pencha pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

"- C'est pas grave, Isl', tu es gentil quand même."

Le pauvre petit bouchon rougit encore plus avant de fuir dans les jambes de son maître.

Très content, Lyondry s'éloigna en sautillant.

"- Merci Aîné Shura !!!"

C'était une basse vengeance mais ça faisait du bien parfois.

Io regarda les deux gosses un moment avant de soupirer.

"- C'est ce qui nous manque en bas…. De la vie…"

"- Marie toi ?" Proposa Kanon avec un sourire en coin.

Scylla s'étrangla à moitié.

"- Quelle femme voudrait passez sa vie sous la flotte à manger du poisson et du varech !"

"- …. Ca veux dire que tu y penses ?"

Io mit ses mains dans ses poches.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou en ronchonnant.

"- Pourquoi râles-tu ?" S'amusa Poséidon en se retournant vers son Général.

"- Il veux des filles à marier, des enfants, de la bière et de la joie, Seigneur." S'esclaffa Kanon.

Le sourire hilare du Dragon des Mers se figea un peu lorsqu'il vit le regard méditatif de son Seigneur.

Poséidon fixa ensuite le pope.

Il le prit soudain par le bras avant de disparaître avec lui.

Shura paniqua une seconde, juste le temps de repérer le dieu et son amant en haut de la falaise, au milieu des ruines du temple de Poséidon, juste au dessus de Cap Sounion.

Quoi qu'ils aient à se dire, il leur fallait du calme

***

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Saori Kido, femme d'entreprise, réincarnation d'Athéna et momie en sursit descendit de sa limousine.  
Près d'elle, Moïra, fille de Aiolia et Marine grinçait intérieurement des dents mais restait aussi calme que possible.

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas.

COMMENT cette femelle poitrinaire au cerveau digne d'une cuvette de toilette vide et sans papier toilette pouvait-elle être la Déesse qu'elle avait juré de défendre ?

La jeune Argent ne pouvait qu'espérer que Athéna ne s'était encore montrée à elle et qu'elle ne voyait que son hôte…

Elle l'espérait vraiment.

"- Déesse… Bienvenue au Sanctuaire."

Sans s'occuper de Moïra, Saori descendit tourna sur elle-même, les poings sur les hanches, mécontente.

Où étaient ses chevaliers ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que tous ces nouveaux bâtiments ? Ca défigurait la dignité du Sanctuaire !

"- Déesse ?"

"- Pourquoi personne n'est là ?"

"- On nous attendait ce matin…"

"- Et alors ? Ils auraient du nous attendre !!!"

"- …. Sans doute…."

"- Peu importe! Où sont-ils ! Je suis leur déesse quand même !!!

Moïra se mordit la langue.

Sur ordre de Shion, elle avait tut la vraie raison de la convocation de la Déesse.

Elle utilisa son cosmos pour appeler les chevaliers d'or et le pope à la rescousse. Elle allait devenir folle avec celle là. Elle comprenait un peu mieux la catatonie de Seiya !

***

Le branle-bas de combat avait été sonné.

Dans chaque Maison, chaque baraquement, chaque tente, les chevaliers, cooptés et apprentis sautaient dans leur armure ou leurs meilleurs vêtements.

Athéna était là.

Sautant sur un pied en sortant de ses appartements pour enfiler ses bottes au plus vite, Shion attrapa son casque au vol, se le colla sur le crâne avec une grimace puis descendit les escalier en courant, ses robes remontées jusqu'aux genoux.

Il n'allait certainement pas risquer de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe comme ça lui était arrivé une fois et finir la descente sur les gencives.

"- Allez ! Viens !"

"- Mais papa, j'ai pas envie ! C'est VOTRE déesse ! pas la mienne !"

"- Remy, tu as grandit au Sanctuaire." Insistait Camus. "Pour me faire plaisir ?"

Le jeune spectre était partagé entre la crainte d'être découvert, la honte de désobéir à son père et l'angoisse de ne pas obéir à son Seigneur et Maître.

"- Nous allons descendre tous les deux." Proposa Vlad calmement en collant un bébé dans les bras de Rémiel.

Camus observa son petit fils…. Le fils de Hyoga.

Si sa colère était encore infinie contre l'ancien Cygne, le Verseau était incapable d'étendre sa colère aux enfants de son ancien élève.

Pourtant, Vlad le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il l'avait rencontré en remontant des cellules du Palais du Pope.

Accompagné par Jabu, le jeune homme hésitait à sortir.

Deux bébés dans les bras, il semblait embarrasser de sa grande carcasse aussi bien que par les deux nourrissons.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Camus.  
Non… c'était l'aura étrange qui entourait le jeune homme.

Il semblait… Dangereux…. Et en même temps, totalement innocent.

C'était un mélange qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Quelque chose le titillait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. A croire que quelqu'un détournait son attention d'un événement important mais à la périphérie de sa vision, l'empêchant de voir ce qui se passait tout en le laissant réaliser qu'il y avait "quelque chose".

Shion attrapa Camus par le bras.

"- Dépêche ! Ces deux là descendront à leur rythme."

Le Pope dédia un regard dur aux deux Spectres.

Vlad attendit que Camus et Shion aient disparu dans les escaliers.

"- Il sait ce que nous sommes, Runes…"

Rémiel fixa le jeune homme.

"- …. Tu es ?"

"- J'était Violate, au service de Eaque. Je suis Vlad à présent… Et ces bébés sont à moi maintenant…"

Soulagé d'avoir un frère avec lui, Rémiel lui sourit.

"- J'avais sentit ton arrivée mais je n'en savais pas plus… Tu as été appelé ?"

"- Appelé mais je n'ai pas encore revêtu mon Surplis…Comme toi…"

Rémy hocha la tête.

"- Il faut descendre, notre Seigneur ne va pas tarder lui non plus."

"- …. Je n'ai pas envie que mes pères sachent ce que je suis." Avoua Rune. " Et si je tombe sur Dokho ou Athéna…"

Vlad haussa un sourcil.

"- Ha ?"

"- Ils ont été bon pour moi."

"- ….Tu devrais peut-être demander à notre Seigneur qu'il efface leur souvenir de ta mémoire alors."

Rune renâcla.

Vlad était tout entier dévoué à son Seigneur.

Lui aussi mais….

Camus et Milo étaient ses pères !

***

C'est un troupeau en furie qui descendit à la rencontre de sa déesse à sa grande terreur.

Elle avant attendu ses chevaliers d'or, peut-être quelques argents et bronze, mais pas la moitié de la Grèce !

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce monde !!!"

A l'avant, les chevaliers d'or s'inclinèrent certains plus raides que d'autres.

Une canne à la main, Aphrodite s'appuyait à moitié sur Mu.

Il avait dérapé dans les escaliers de matin même et c'était tordu le genou. Ce n'était rien mais Mu ne voulait pas qu'il prenne de risque à son âge. Mu avait faillit se prendre une volée de coups de béquille, à la grande hilarité de Saga.

N'eusse été le décorum nécessaire, Mu aurait préféré que Saga porte leur frère.

"- Déesse, bienvenue." S'inclina Shion.

Surprise au-delà des morts, Saori fit signe à ses chevaliers de se redresser.

"- Shion, qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce monde ?"

Dokho coupa la parole à son vieil ami avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

"- Shion semble décidé à transformer le Sanctuaire en armée, Déesse… Il foule aux pieds tellement de Lois que je ne sais pas comment il a pu vous en cacher autant."

Un murmure mécontent parcourut les rangs des chevaliers.

Comment ça violer des lois ? Où était-il écrit qu'ils ne pouvaient entraîner tous ceux qui le pouvaient ?

Dokho se frotta la nuque.

Quelque chose se rapprochait.

Il connaissait cette sensation pour l'avoir surveillée pendant plus de deux siècles.

De Spectres approchaient ! Et plusieurs… Au moins… Au moins deux, peut-être plus !

Seiya se faufila jusqu'à sa déesse.

Il n'était pas au Sanctuaire depuis une journée qu'il se sentait mieux que depuis trente ans.

"- Saori, nous n'allons peut-être pas rester là à faire le pied de grue n'est ce pas ?"

Shion coupa la parole de Seiya avec un regard de prudence.

"- Oui, Déesse… je dois vous parler en privée…. Je vous aide demandé de venir…

"- QUOI ???? TU NE LUI AS PAS DIT !!!"

"- DOKHO !"

"- Non… PIRE ! TU AS TOUT FAIS SANS SON AUTORISATION !!!"

"- LA FERME !" Hurla Shion.

Saori observa ses deux chevaliers un instant, sans comprendre.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Quelque chose…

Vlad se faufila vers l'avant, Remiel sur ses talons.

Le fils de Camus et Milo n'avait aucune envie de se montrer mais son frère semblait déterminé, comme s'il obéissait à des ordres.

"- Vlad…"'

"- Viens !"

Les deux bébés fixaient les gens autour d'eux avec intelligence et curiosité.

Les deux Spectres s'arrêtèrent sur un côté, loin du regard de la déesse mais suffisamment proche pour tout voir.

La tension avait cru lentement.

Quelque chose semblait inquiéter certains ors.

Kanon remontait les escaliers en courant.

Poséidon avait sentit l'arrivée d'Athéna mais après une longue discussion avec Shion, ils avaient décidés qu'il resterait à l'écart jusqu'à ce que le pope ait eut le temps de tout expliquer à sa déesse, aussi avait-il envoyé Kanon pour qu'il surveille les débats.  
En attendant, il avait laissé Daryl profiter de la plage, du soleil couchant et de ses instruments de musique.

Le Général des Mers se glissa près de son jumeau.

"- Tout se passe bien ?"

Saga se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"- Bof…"

Il n'en revenait pas de l'état avancé de délabrement de la Déesse.

Sans s'occuper des hurlements entre Dokho et Shion, les jumeaux papotèrent boutique jusqu'à ce que les cris des adultes réveillent les pleurs de bébés.

Shion et Dokho se turent.

Du même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la cause du bruit.

Horrifié, Shion tenta d'étouffer la présence des deux Spectres mais n'y parvient pas à temps.

Dokho sentit leurs Cosmos.

"- SPECTRES !!!"

Sans réfléchir, il lança un Rozan Hyaku Ryû Ha sur les deux intrus.

"- NON !!!"

Le hurlement de Camus et Milo arriva très tard. Leur surprise à voir leur fils attaqué par Dokho sans raison leur coûta la fraction de seconde suffisante pour protéger leur enfant.

L'attaque se dispersa dans le silence le plus complet.

Les chevaliers et apprentis s'étaient éloignés d'un bond.

Seul à présent, tournés dos à l'attaque pour protéger les bébés, Vlad et Rune ouvrirent un œil.

Entre eux et Dokho, les Surplis de Béhémot et du Balrog les protégeaient, immobiles.

Athéna lâcha un petit cri.

Des Spectres dans son Sanctuaire ??

"- Shion ! Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?" Hurla-t-elle, presque hystérique.

Blêmes, Milo et Camus fixaient leur enfant, incapables d'accepter ce qu'ils voyaient.

"- Papas…" tenta doucement Rune.

Camus recula d'un pas en secouant la tête.

Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux du jeune Spectre.

"- S'il te plait Papa…."

Camus se détourna pour s'enfuir.

Hyoga, maintenant Remiel….

Milo ne chercha même pas à le retenir, trop choqué lui-même.

En larmes, Rune serrait Phocos dans ses bras.

Le bébé avait arrêté de pleurer et gazouillait à présent de plaisir en tendant ses petits bras dans le vide.

Un disque noir apparut non loin des deux Spectres.

Eaque en sortit le premier.

Digne dans son Surplis, il vint prendre l'enfant des bras de Rune.

"- Bonjour, Bébé…"

"- Seigneur Eaque…" S'inclina Vlad sans lâcher l'autre enfant.

Minos vint bousculer un peu Eaque pour prendre Rune dans ses bras.

Le Balrog s'effondra en larmes, choquant un peu plus des Serviteurs d'Athéna.

Depuis quand un Spectre savait-il pleurer ?

Rhadamanthe apparut à son tour.

Calme et digne, il hocha la tête vers Kanon. Le Marinas lui rendit son salut.

Shun apparut à son tour.

D'un geste de la main, il fit éclater les surplis du Balrog et du Béhémot qui couvrirent leurs porteurs.

"- Bonjour, Shion !" Salua Shun, enthousiaste comme un gamin.

"- Seigneur…"

Sans comprendre, Athéna fixa le jeune bronze.

"- Qu'est ce que.

"- Ha ! Athéna ! Merci d'être venu, ma sœur. Poséidon est arrivé ?"

Kanon s'avança.

"- Nous sommes tous là, Shun."

L'un après l'autres, les Spectres sortirent du Royaume des Morts. DM et Shaka apparurent les derniers. Ils fermèrent la brèche puis prirent leur place parmi leurs frères.

Immédiatement, Aphrodite menaça DM de sa béquille.

"- Pas de commentaire, toi !"

Rendu sage par les années, le Cancer se tut mais récupéra son compagnon des bras de Mu;

"- JE VEUX QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE CE QUI SE PASSE !" Hurla soudain Athéna pendant que Shion finissait d'assommer Dokho à grand renfort de bloc de marbre sur le crâne.

Le pope jeta le bloc de plusieurs tonnes derrière son épaule.

Plusieurs chevaliers gueulèrent. Leurs pieds flûte !

Shion les foudroya du regard.

Il enjamba Dokho écroulé sur le sol.

"- Déesse…" Commença-t-il d'une voix douce pour tenter de calmer la déesse hystérique.

"- C'est simple Saori. Tout le monde est là pour clore définitivement le chapitre des Guerres Saintes." Expliqua Seiya en prenant la déesse par le coude. "Venez… Vous êtes énervée, vous devez d'abord vous reposer."

Il entraîna la déesse vers les escaliers pour l'emmener au Temple du pope.

Ce serait plus simple pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir.

Il avait été bien briefé par Moïra dans l'avion, mais Shion était plus à même de tout lui apprendre.

Pégase hésita une seconde avant de se retourner vers Shun.

"- Joli les fringues… Tu fais adulte comme ça."

Shun rit doucement.

"- Merci, toi par contre, les années n'ont pas été tendre."

Seiya haussa les épaules.

"- Chacun sa croix." Soupira-t-il en coulant malgré lui un regard sur Saori qui s'accrochait à lui, presque catatonique.

Shura chargea Dokho sur son épaule pour aller le poser dans son temple au passage.

Shion suivit sa déesse avec l'air d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules

Kanon se caressa le bout du nez du bout de l'index en s'approchant de Rhadamanthe;

"- Finalement, ça commence pas trop mal…"

Le Juge le toisa un moment avant de répondre.  
Tout son instinct lui hurlait de sauter à la gorge de celui qui l'avait tué une fois en se suicidant. Pourtant, au lieu de se laisser aller à la vengeance, il soupira.

"- Je crois que les prochains jours ne vont pas être tristes…"

Kanon hocha la tête pendant que Misty s'approchait avec Aioros et leurs apprentis.

"- Juge ? Nous allons vous conduire avec votre Seigneur à vos logements…"

Shun prit la main de Rhadamanthe et Kagaho.

Autant débarrasser la place pour le moment.

"- Nous vous suivons…"

Par-dessus son épaule, il jeta un regard désolé à Rune.

Il faudrait qu'il lui parle très vite.

Toujours dans les bras de son supérieur, Rune pleurait à pierre fendre.

C'était finit, il avait perdu ses pères. Peut-être devrait-il demander à son Seigneur d'effacer sa mémoire…

Minos le repoussa doucement.

"- Rune… je crois que quelqu'un veut te parler…"

Le nez bas, Rune n'osa pas lever les yeux sur Milo.

Toujours livide, le Scorpion serrait les poings au sang.

"- Rem… Je ne sais même pas comment t'appeler…." La voix du chevalier d'or était glaciale.

"- Remy…. Je suis toujours Remy…. "

"- Tu es un Spectre !"

"- ….. Oui… Mais je reste votre fils…"

"- Tu nous as espionné…"

"- NON !!! Jamais… je …."

"- Nous n'avons été réveillé par notre Seigneur il y a très peu de temps, Chevalier." Expliqua Calmement Minos qui n'aimait pas voir son subordonné aussi malheureux. "Rune… Remiel…. Votre fils… Reste votre fils…. Notre Seigneur nous à fait la grâce, a tous, de nous laisser nous réincarner, grandir, revenir vers lui, mais conserver notre mémoire humaine…."

"- Mon Seigneur ne voulait pas vous faire souffrir." Souffla doucement Rune. "Et moi non plus…. Je ne voulais pas… Mais… Il a besoin de moi…" Tenta doucement le Balrog.

Milo se détourna d'un bloc, le cœur en miette, autant de sa propre détresse que du désespoir de Camus.

"- PAPA !!!" Hurla Rune.

Milo se figea.

"- Il… Il me faut un peu de temps, Rem…. Et ton père… Il faut que j'aille le voir." Expliqua le Scorpion qui pourtant hésitait à partir.

"- Je vais prendre soin de lui." Rassura Minos en passant un bras autour de la taille de Rune.

Machinalement, Rune s'abandonna à la caresse pour poser sa joue contre l'épaule de son supérieur.

Malgré sa douleur, Milo ne pu retenir un sourire las.

Jamais son fils n'avait eut l'air aussi à sa place qu'entre les bras du Juge.


	19. Chapter 19

Un autre

Chap 18

Eaque fixait les deux bébés sur ses genoux avec stupeur.

"- Seigneur, c'est une plaisanterie, n'est ce pas ?"

Très las, une sourde migraine lui vrillant les tempes, Shun se laissa tomber sur la couche basse.

Immédiatement, un apprenti Sagittaire s'approcha avec une coupe de vin.

Shun la prit.

"- Merci mon petit. Tu peux sortir à présent."

L'adolescent obéit sans un mot.

Il faisait partie de la vingtaine de gamins qui avaient offerts leurs service pour jouer les serviteur auprès de leurs invités.

"- Seigneur…." Insista Eaque.

Près de lui, Vlad sourait doucement, satisfait.

"- Je ne plaisante pas, Eaque. Ces deux enfants sont tes fils et ceux de Vlad."

"- Mais comment….Pourquoi ?!"

"- Le comment, c'est mes oignons. Le pourquoi, c'est simple ! Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux. Et l'expérience de la paternité vous fera du bien à tous."

"- A tous ?" Reprit Rhadamanthe avec une étincelle inquiète dans l'œil.

"- A tous, quand le temps sera venu. Eaque et Vlad étaient prêt… Et ne viens pas me mentir Eaque. Je connais ton cœur mieux que le mien. Je sais que tu te languissais d'un enfant a toi depuis ta première mort.

Le Juge baissa le nez.

Il devait bien admettre que c'était l'exacte vérité.

Il avait eut trois enfants quand il était humain. Il ne s'en souvenait pas bien sur, c'était trop ancien et il s'était trop réincarné depuis. Mais il avait toujours ressentit le manque lorsqu'il s'était réincarné.

Rhadamanthe lui était bien moins enthousiaste.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être père.

Il était trop jeune, il ne savait pas comment ça marchait et…et…

Amusé, Eaque lui jeta un regard en coin.

Phocos miaula soudain avant de tendre ses petits poings vers Vlad.

"- Il veut sa maman." Expliqua Shun.

Immédiatement, Vlad reprit l'enfant dans ses bras pour lui donner un biberon apporté par un des "serviteurs". Il y avait assez de mères au Sanctuaire pour avoir trouvé sans peine du lait maternisé.

Shun finit son verre.

Il quitta sa couche.

Immédiatement, Kagaho et Rhadamanthe se levèrent pour l'accompagner.

"- Je vais juste voir Minos et Rune. Restez là."

Les deux hommes boudèrent un peu mais obéirent.

Le premier Juge regretta immédiatement son obéissance lorsque Eaque lui mit son aîné dans les bras.

Le petit garçon de dix huit mois attrapa une mèche blonde du Wyvern pour tirer dessus, lui arrachant une larme.

Dans une des petites chambres des préfabriqués installées dans le canyon, Rune continuait à pleurer.

Niché contre Minos, il pleurait à fendre l'âme.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Pharaon grinçait des dents.

Il n'aimait pas voir Rune dans les bras de leur chef.

Bien qu'il ai grandit avec Minos comme son jumeau, Pharaon avait toujours des sentiments amoureux pour son supérieur.

Voir Rune s'incruster entre eux maintenant le mettait dans une rage folle.

Pour un peu, il aurait voulu l'éliminer et…

_Il est motivé dis donc !_

"- Je ne n'aime pas ça, Minos n'est pas pour lui !"

_Ha ! Tu lui destine qui ?_

"- Je ne sais pas encore, mais certains sont hors limite et Minos en fait partie."

_Tu es le dieu de la mort, pas des mariages et des histoires de cul._

"- Si mes Spectres peuvent être heureux en plus d'être de bon serviteur, c'est tout bénéfice, Hadès. Sans compter que je compte bien voir le nombre de mes serviteurs doubler d'ici dix ans."

…_..Ca ne va pas faire beaucoup ?_

"- Pas ma faute si tu n'arrivais pas à gérer tes troupes."

_J'avais autre chose à faire._

"- Oui, dormir.

_Shun…._

"- Quoi ?"

_Ne déverse pas ta frustration et ta colère sur moi…. Déverse la plutôt sur Pharaon. Là, il est en train d'imaginer qu'il fait égorger Rune par Cerbère._

"- Et tu n'en feras rien." Siffla doucement Shun.

Le Spectre sursauta.

"- Seigneur…."

"- Je ne me mêle pas souvent de la vie privée de mes Spectres, Pharaon. Mais tu t'intéresse à Minos exclusivement parce que tu aimes l'idée d'avoir la main haute sur ton supérieur..."

"- Je…"

"- Ne me mens pas…. Sort d'ici maintenant. Il est ma volonté que Minos et Rune soient ensembles. Ne me mets pas au défi de te montrer mon agacement…. Sommes nous d'accord ?"

Pharaon avala sa salive.

Il détestait cette capacité de ses supérieurs, Dieux comprit, à lire en lui…en eux…

"- Seigneur…"

Shun eut un vague geste de la main que le Spectre interpréta correctement.

Il fila aussi vite que possible.

Shun s'assit près du couple.

"- Rune ?"

Le Spectre leva un visage rouge de larmes vers son Seigneur.

"- S…Seigneur…"

Il hoquetait, incapable de contenir sa détresse.

Shun lui effleura la joue, encapsulant en partie sa douleur pour l'instant.

Balrog glapit de surprise

Minos referma ses bras autours de ses épaules.

"- Seigneur…"

"- Du calme Minos, je dois discuter avec lui et il ne pourra m'écouter tant qu'il pleurera comme ça."

Sans compter qu'à être proche de ses Spectres, il ressentait leur douleur comme la sienne.

"- Rune…." Commença Shun d'une voix douce.

"- Ils… Ils me détestent…" Chevrota le jeune Spectre.

Shun le prit dans ses bras.

"- Shhhh… je te promets que non… ils ont juste eut peur… Ils ont juste été surprit…. Je connais Camus. Il s'est sentit trahis sur le moment mais il souffre autant que toi… je te promet que tout ira bien…"

Rune secoua la tête.

Son Seigneur était gentil d'essayer de le soulager mais lui savait. Lui connaissait ses pères. Peut-être Milo pourrait-il lui pardonner mais plus jamais ils ne lui feraient confiance. Plus jamais il ne pourrait venir se bouiner entre ses pères le matin pour un simple câlin. Plus jamais ses pères ne seraient là pour venir à ses expositions de peinture… Plus jamais il ne serait leur enfant.

Shun le laissa vider son sac un long moment tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Voyant que Rune ne se calmait pas, il finit par l'endormir.

"- Minos, reste avec lui, veux tu… Je sais que tu n'auras aucune difficulté à t'occuper de lui."

Le Juge rosit doucement.

"- Seigneur…" Tenta-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Shun lui posa immédiatement une main sur l'épaule.

"- Du calme Minos. J'approuve. Vous faites un très beau couple. Je serais heureux de vous savoir officiellement ensembles…"

Le Juge rougit davantage avant de baisser les yeux sur Rune qui dormait, la tête sur ses genoux.

"- Je vais aller voir Camus et Milo…"

"- Seigneur ?"

"- Minos ?"

"- Vous avez l'air fatigué… Peut-être devriez vous vous reposer un peu."

Le Dieu lui sourit.

"- Ce n'est rien, juste une légère migraine. Occupe toi de Rune. Quand il se reveillera, il aura besoin de toi…"

Le Juge hocha la tête, très occupé à caresser les cheveux de soie de son subordonné.

Satisfait, Shun les laissa ensemble.

"- RHADA…manthe…"

Shun n'avait même pas finit d'appeler le premier Juge que le blond était déjà matérialisé près de lui. Kagaho le rejoint une seconde plus tard.

Les deux hommes semblaient en permanence rivaliser entre eux pour montrer leur dévotion à leur Seigneur.

_Ils t'aiment. Expliqua Hadès_

"- Ne soit pas ridicule."

_Et toi, cesse d'être aveugle ! Ils t'aiment et cherchent à attirer ton attention._

"- Hadès, s'il te plait…." Soupira le jeune dieu avec résignation;

_NON, toi s'il te plait ! Je te vois depuis vingt ans battre ta coulpe de ce que t'as fait Hyoga comme si tu était responsable. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes jouer les martyrs et les malheureux. Je _comprends_ que tu sois blessé, je _comprends_ que tu ais peur. Mais eux, ils_ _n'attendent qu'un geste de ta part pour te faire passer tes mauvais souvenirs. Laisse leur une chance…._

"- ….Tu as raison… J'ai peur… Et plus encore en sachant…."

_En sachant ?_

"- Hyoga est là, tout prêt… je le sens… Et j'ai peur…"

Hadès soupira silencieusement.

_Shun…. S'il y a bien une seule chose qu'ils feront tous les deux pour toi, c'est te protéger de lui…. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, abandonne toi à eux, au moins pour ça. Tu es un dieu, mais tu restes un enfant. Eux ont vécus des siècles. Pour l'instant, il est normal que tu t'appuies sur eux… Fais leur plus confiance…._

"- ….j'ai une charge à assumer."

_Tu es le Dieu des Enfers, Shun. Et tu l'assumes très bien, à ma propre surprise. Je pensais vraiment que tu aurais plus de mal. Mais pour le reste, laisse toi le temps de grandir. Tu es un dieu à présent, tu changes plus lentement. Il est normal que tu peines à te libérer de Hyoga… Cesse d'être une Dieu pour eux… Laisse les faire de toi un homme…_

"- C'est bien toi qui me reproche d'être trop proche d'eux pourtant.

…_J'ai changé d'avis._

"- Imbécile.

_Merci_

Shun soupira.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il se languissait d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Il avait eut son frère, il avait Kagaho, puis Rhadamanthe, mais avec eux, il manquait un petit quelque chose qui lui était indispensable et dont le manque l'épuisait nerveusement.

"- Seigneur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

L'ancien chevalier de bronze resta silencieux un moment.

"- Kagaho…"

"- Seigneur ?"

"- Ta petite lingère…"

Le Bénou grimaça.

"- Es-tu… réellement proche d'elle ?"

"- Pas vraiment, Seigneur…Elle est juste…Disponible….Pourquoi ?"

Shun se détourna un peu.

"- ….Je crois que je suis jaloux de tes attentions à son égard…"

Le Spectre frémit doucement.

Près de lui, Rhadamanthe serra les mâchoires, jaloux comme un rat. Pourtant, il se forçait au calme.

"- Rhadamanthe ?"

"- Seigneur ?"

"- Tu n'as pas d'amie n'est ce pas ?"

"- Pas depuis que je vous ai suivit aux Enfers Seigneur…"

Shun lui sourit.

"- Bon ! J'aurais été jaloux aussi…"

Le Juge et Kagaho s'entre regardèrent.

Etait-ce une demande de…rapprochement ?

Les joues roses de leur Seigneur le confirmaient.

"- Où allons nous ?" Finit par demander Kagaho pour ne pas trop gêner Shun.

"- Maison du Verseau… Je veux voir…"

"- Je vais vous escorter." Proposa Mu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de Temples.

"- Merci Mu, mais je sais où c'est hein."

Le Bélier fit la grimace.

"- Je sais, Seigneur…"

"- Ho non ! S'il te plait !" Plaida le jeune dieu. "Shun, je suis juste Shun."

_Mais bien sur…_

"- Toi, tu la boucles !"

_Pénible !_

Mu lui sourit.

Ses épaules se décontractèrent.

L'arrivée presque conjointe d'Athéna et du jeune dieu avaient causé une commotion qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu.

"- Je sais que tu connais le chemin, Shun. Mais tout le monde sera rassuré de te voir escorté par l'un de nous… Sans compter… Que ton frère est là… J'avoue que je t'attendais… Je…. Il veut te voir…"

Shun s'était crispé.

Son frère…

Son frère qui l'avait abandonné, vendu et pire, que ne comprenait pas qu'il lui en veuille

"- Il a changé, Shun…" Souffla doucement Mu. "Donne lui une chance…Et laisse toi une chance de le pardonner…S'il te plait."

Le Dieu de la Mort prit une longue inspiration.

Si venir au Sanctuaire pour remettre en place le Conseil ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là, revenir et revoir ses anciens amis était une véritable épreuve pour lui… Un peu… la véritable épreuve de son ascension au rang de dieu… il lui fallait abandonner derrière lui ses griefs humains.

_HALLELOUIA !!!_ S'exclama Hadès. _Il a comprit !!_

Shun ne lui fit même pas la grâce d'une réponse.

"- …Où est-il ?"

"- Il s'est installé chez Aiolia. Son élève est une des filles de notre Lion aîné après tout."

"- Ikki à un élève ?" Shun était ouvertement étonné.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son frère puisse avoir la fibre éducative.

"- Pas un, UNE élève… Elle est adorable. Une véritable petite boule d'énergie. Elle fait énormément de bien à ton frère. Il est plus calme, plus posé, plus réfléchit…"

Ils franchirent les étages un par un jusqu'au onzième temple.

"- Je t'abandonne là, Shun…" Mu continua à monter.

Shun soupira.

"- Restez là." Ordonna-t-il à ses deux gardes du corps avant d'entrer dans le temple.

L'ambiance lugubre et désespérée de la Maison le prit à la gorge.

***

Seiya fixait Saori avec calme.

Pendant des années, il n'avait vu en elle que sa déesse.

A présent, il voyait juste une femme.

Bien que son cosmos soit un peu rouillé, il ne parvenait pas à sentir la présence en Elle.

Ho, bien sur, il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé que c'était sans doute normal mais… Où était la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait avant lorsqu'il était près de sa Déesse ?

Assis près d'elle, ses mains dans les siennes, Shion tentait depuis plusieurs heures de faire comprendre à Saori ce qu'il voulait faire et ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Petit à petit, les mêmes doutes commençaient à s'insinuer en lui.

Etait-elle encore Athéna ? Ou ne restait-il que Saori.

Il sentait bien son cosmos pourtant.

Mais il était si faible… Comme le reliquat oublié d'un trésor enfuit depuis des lustres.

Que devait-il faire ?

Le mieux serait peut-être de faire comme si Athéna n'était plus là et régler les choses directement avec Poséidon et Shun.

Les deux semblaient déterminés à stopper les guerres.

Poséidon voulait recréer et faire revivre son peuple Atlante avec l'aide de Shion (et Mu ainsi que Kiki et les rares héritiers de leur sang qu'ils avaient trouvés) ainsi que ses Marinas.

Apprendre qu'ils se languissaient d'une famille avait été le déclencheur suffisant pour le dieu pour qu'il retrousse ses manches.

Le temple au dessus de Cap Sounion serait remit en état, et pas la force des choses, la "route" qui menait d'Atlantis au Sanctuaire.  
Ce serait plus simple que de se faire téléporter aléatoirement par un Trident corrodé.

Quant à Shun…

Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de discuter avec lui mais…

"- Saori…" Recommença-t-il. "Mon but est d'en finir avec ce cycle infernal de guerres… Vous pouvez comprendre ça ?"

Kido lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Bien évidemment ! Mais je ne vois pas comment faire à part en éliminant définitivement Poséidon et Hadès ! Et toi, tu les invites ici ! Avec les troupes !"

Pour la dixième fois, Shion répéta.

"- Hadès est mort. C'est Shun qui règne sur les Enfers à présent."

"- C'est pareil !" Grinça Saori.

"- Non, et vous le savez. Shun est un gentil garçon qui souhaite uniquement s'occuper des siens." Broda Shion. "Il est plus qu'heureux de revenir au Conseil. Pareil pour Poséidon."

"- NON ! Pas de Conseil ! Je REFUSE ! Je veux les voir morts, Morts, MORTS !!!"

"- Déesse."

Il soupira.

Seiya s'assit près de Saori.

Rigide, il la fixa avec froideur.

"- J'en viens à me demander très sérieusement si tu es encore Athéna, Saori. Athéna est une déesse bonne, douce et apaisée. Pas une mégère vengeresse et agressive qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Saori hurla de rage.  
COMMENT Pégase osait-il lui parler ainsi ?

COMMENT OSAIT-IL !!!

"- A moins que vous ayez peur de quelque chose." Continua Seiya. "Après tout, nous nous faisons massacrer depuis des siècles pour vous conserver le contrôle total de la planète…"

Au fur et à mesure, Seiya réalisait certaines choses.

"- Un tel déséquilibre est-il vraiment sain ?"

"- COMMENT OSES-TU SEIYA ! TU ES MON CHEVALIER ! PERSONNE NE TE DEMANDE TON AVIS ! OBEIS ET FERME LA !"

Seiya secoua la tête.

"- C'est là où vous faite errer, Saori. Je ne vous sers pas vous… Je sers Athéna… Et surtout, l'Humanité…."

La mégère en resta silencieuse foudroyée par cet abandon.

Les dernières brides de cosmos qui l'occupait la quittèrent à mesure que celui de Seiya qui soutenait encore les derniers morceaux de la présence d'Athéna se retiraient.

Shion resta stupéfait.

"- Elle est…"

"- Je ne sais pas avoua" Seiya, tout aussi surprit que lui.

Shion souleva la femme évanouie pour la porter au pied de la Statue de la Déesse.

"- Je vais prier… Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais une explication."

Effrayé, Seiya hocha la tête.

"- Je vais vous aider…Enfin…. Aussi peu que je le puisse…."

Les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent pour prier.

Ils avaient besoin de réponses.

***

Poséidon fixait Kanon avec une attention qui inquiétait le cadet des gémeaux.

Depuis des heures, le Dieu des Mers observait son premier Général.

"- Seigneur ?"

Poséidon sursauta;

"- Désolé, tu disais ?"

Kanon se mordit la langue.

"- Vous semblez… troublé…"

Il avait raconté à son Dieu comment s'était passée la rencontre avec les Spectres, Shun et Athéna.

Poséidon avait été désolé d'apprendre la réaction de Camus et Milo. Il aimait bien Rune.

"- Je ne suis pas troublé… je suis… dans l'expectative, j'avoue. Je suis inquiet pour Rune, mais également pour Athéna…"

"- Seigneur ?"

"- Je ne sais pas où elle est et…"

"- Comment ça ?"

"- …. Je ne l'ai pas encore sentit arriver…"

Kanon le fixa comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes en plus.

"- …Elle était là hier…"

"- Non, Kanon… Son véhicule était là. Pas elle."

***

Dokho se réveilla avec un grognement.

Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien.

"- Tient, vous êtes réveillé."

La Balance se mit lentement en position assise.

L'œil morne, il réalisa où il était.

Les cachots…

"- Hyoga…."

Le dégoût dans la voix de la Balance ne fit même pas tressaillir l'ancien Cygne.

"- Gardez votre opinion pour vous, Dokho. Visiblement, vous êtes a peine mieux vu que moi en ce moment."

Le ricanement de Hyoga fit se hérisser la Balance.  
Comment ce monstre osait-il…

La porte qui menait aux cellules s'ouvrit.

Shiryu entra, deux plateaux a la main.

Il ouvrit les grilles pour les donner aux prisonniers.

Dokho bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds.

"- Bon sang ! Shiryu ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ! Laisse moi sortir !"

Le Dragon lui jeta un regard froid.

"- Pour que vous détruisiez encore la vie des gens ? Pourquoi que manquiez anéantir nos chances d'en finir avec les guerres ? Ou pour vous entendre encore bramer que Shion est un incapable alors que le Sanctuaire n'a jamais été aussi puissant, aussi riche et aussi actif et utile ?"

La Balance s'étouffait de rage.  
Comment son élève…

"- Ne vous étonnez pas si vous êtes déchut de vos titres, Dokho. Je serais Shion, c'est ce que j'aurais déjà fait. Le Pope est plus conciliant que moi." Renifla encore le Dragon.

Hyoga ricana sans aménité.

Shiryu se tourna vers lui avec rage.

"- Et toi…"

"- Quoi moi ? J'ai détruis Shun, je suis un monstre, je suis indigne de mon armure ? Assez Shiryu. Je sais ce que je suis, je sais ce que j'ai fait, j'assume. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de m'en refaire une pendule. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai renvoyé mon armure quand j'ai fuit ? Je savais vers quoi je me destinais… Pour Shun…" Il haussa les épaules. "Les choses m'ont échappées… Je reconnais que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de la portée de mes actes."

"- Mais tu assumes."

"- Que puis-je faire d'autre ?"

Digne, le russe fixait son ancien ami avec calme.

Le dragon hocha la tête.

"- J'espère qu'il aura pitié de toi…."

Il alla pour partir mais Hyoga le retint.

"- SHIRYU !"

"- Quoi ?"

"- …..Qu'est ce que Shun est devenu ? Je sais qu'il est mort mais….Comment ?"

Le chevalier de bronze soupira. Il hésita longuement avant de répondre.

"- Shun n'est pas mort… Il a juste rejoint les Enfers."

L'ancien Cygne le fixa sans comprendre.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Dokho répondit pour son élève.

"- Il veut dire que Shun est le nouvel Hadès."

Le blond hoqueta.

Pour la première fois, il s'inquiéta.

Pas pour sa vie, non… Ca, il avait déjà accepté qu'il mourrait bientôt, probablement de la main même de son maître.

Il s'inquiéta pour le devenir de son âme.

***

Milo gardait son compagnon dans ses bras sans savoir quoi faire.

Camus était totalement effondré.

Contrairement à ce que chacun semblait croire, Camus n'était pas un glaçon camouflant une pierre.

Camus était un glaçon camouflant un cœur de guimauve à moitié fondue baignant dans de la lave en fusion.

De tous les chevaliers d'or, Camus était peut-être le plus émotif de tous. Simplement, comme ses prédécesseurs et des élèves, il avait apprit à camoufler son cœur d'artichaut sous la plus épaisse des glaces.

Il n'y avait que devant son compagnon et son fils que Camus se laissait aller à s'ouvrir.

Son fils…  
Leur fils…  
Qu'ils avaient élevés avec amour pendant plus de vingt ans et qui se révélait être un Spectre d'Hadès.

Milo censura immédiatement la douleur de son cœur.

Lui aussi souffrait de perdre son enfant.  
Mais pour l'instant, il devait faire attention à Camus.

Son amant avait déjà perdu deux enfants et voila qu'on lui arrachait le troisième.

Tout ce que le Scorpion espérait, c'était que Camus ne culpabilise pas de "tuer" tous ses enfants…

"- C'est ma faute…"

Raté.

"- Camus… Tu n'y es pour rien."

"- Si… Si j'en suis sur… Isaak, Hyoga, maintenant Remy…"

"- Isaak va très bien. Il est devenu très bel homme bien dans sa peau et…"

"- Et j'aurais du savoir qu'il n'était pas mort la première fois ! J'aurais du le chercher ! Le ramener à la maison ! Et… Et Hyoga l'a tué et… Et Remy…"

Camus s'effondra en lourds sanglots une fois de plus.

De plus en plus inquiet, Milo commençait à lentement paniquer.  
D'eux deux, c'était Camus le calme, le rationnel… C'était lui qui réfléchissait avant d'agir, qui était toujours tranquille et qui savait mettre les choses en perspective.

Plus d'une fois Shion avait fait appel à son esprit d'analyse pour des situations de crises et maintenant… Maintenant Camus pleurait à s'en déchirer l'âme sans que son amant ne puisse rien faire pour le consoler.

"- Ho Camus…"

Milo releva les yeux.

Par réflexe, il déploya son cosmos pour protéger son amant avant de réaliser QUI était devant lui.

Depuis vingt ans, tout le monde répétait que Shun était devenu le nouvel Hadès mais Milo n'avait jamais vraiment voulu le croire.  
Après tout, ils avaient recueillit le gamin après sa fuite des mains de Hyoga, ils l'avaient remis sur pied, soigné, choyés… Jamais il n'avait réussit à admettre que Shun puisse être autre chose qu'un gamin blessé, pas même lorsqu'il avait fuit dans les bras de l'un des Spectres.

"- Sh…Shun ?"

Le jeune dieu eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Bonjour, Milo…"

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Shun soupira.

"- C'est ma faute tout ça…."

Il s'assit près de Camus.

"- Camus…. Camus…."

Mais le Verseau continuait à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Shun posa un doigt sur sa tempe.

Le chevalier d'or s'endormit immédiatement.

"- Je l'ai juste endormit." Prévint-il avant que Milo ne panique.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Répéta le Scorpion en reprenant son amant dans ses bras pour le cajoler.

Shun soupira, ce ne serait pas facile.

Il préféra taire certaines choses et dire crûment les autres.

"- C'est moi qui vous ai confié Remiel… Rune…."

"- Comment ça."

Le jeune dieu eut un petit sourire tendre pour le puissant Scorpion.

Les années avaient été douces pour lui. Les rides autours de ses yeux étaient des rides de rire et non de souffrance. Il allait bientôt commencer a avoir besoin de lunettes aussi bien pour lire de près que pour voir de loin, mais pour l'instant, son attention était sans partage sur l'ancien chevalier de bronze.

Shun commença par lui raconter son retour…son arrivée aux enfers.

Le suicide de Rhadamanthe qui lui avait permis de s'en sortir, son acceptation d'Hadès et de ses fonctions, la mort de tous ses spectres et leur réincarnation…

"- Rune avait besoin d'une famille aimante et attentionnée. Sa confiance en lui a été brisée en éclat lorsque Kanon l'a tué et il ne s'en est jamais remis… Lorsque la famille biologique à qui je l'avais confié est morte par accident… Je voulais qu'il ait une bonne famille. Une famille qui prenne soin de lui, qui puisse le soutenir, lui apprendre à avoir confiance en lui et qui le soutiendrait. J'ai de grands projets matrimoniaux pour lui. Il est amoureux de Minos depuis plus de trois réincarnations et l'inverses est vrai… je ne voulais pas d'une famille qui puisse lui reprocher ses goûts… J'ai pensé à vous." Autant ne pas dire qu'il avait d'abord pensé confier le bambin à DM et Aphrodite. "Vous aviez tous pour être des parents formidables et vous aviez envie d'avoir un enfant à vous qui ne soit pas un chevalier… J'ai fait en sorte qu'il vous soit confié… J'ai rappelé Rune à moi le plus tard possible. Je lui ai laissé le choix de me rejoindre ou de rester avec vous. Il a choisit de rester auprès de vous autant que possible. Avant ce soir, il n'avait jamais enfilé son Surplis…."

Milo avala sa salive.  
C'était trop d'informations en une fois.

"- Il vous aime énormément, Milo… Il est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'il est persuadé que vous le détestez. De tous mes Spectres, il est sans doute celui qui a le plus besoin de sa famille…"

"- C'est un Spectre…" Murmura Milo.

"- Oui. Et les Spectres sont miens. Je ne suis pas Hadès… je ne veux pas de guerre, je ne veux pas régner sur terre. J'ai déjà mon propre royaume à gérer."

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de l'ancien bronze, ramenant à la vie l'adolescent doux et timide qu'il avait été et dont Milo se souvenait.

"- Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est que de gérer tous ces fous furieux. Sans compter les âmes qui arrivent en permanence, c'est un travail de fou ! Il faut les peser, les laver, les dispatcher… Et je n'ai qu'une centaine d'hommes pour ça. Bon, je vais augmenter leur nombre, j'ai déjà commencé. Mais ça va prendre du temps…"

"- Augmenter… le nombre de Spectres ?"

Le Scorpion commençait à s'inquiéter. Ils avaient déjà assez de mal contre une centaine alors s'ils étaient plus…

"- Je t'ai dit que je ne veux plus de guerre… Et puis, tu as du voir les bébés que tenaient Rune et Vlad, non ? Ils sont les fils d'Eaque. Mes Spectres sont comme n'importe qui, Milo. Ils se languissent d'une famille à élever en plus de leur tache de gardiens des morts…. Vlad est le fils de Hyoga d'ailleurs… Et également un Spectre… J'ai essayé de donner de bonne familles à mes petits, même si je n'ai pas forcément réussit…"

Milo tiqua au terme de "petits".

Il se rendit soudain compte de qui était devant lui.

Ce n'était pas un ersatz d'Hadès.

C'était bel et bien Shun, le petit Shun timide et surpuissant, effrayé à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un mais capable de chasser l'âme d'un dieu par lui-même.

Shun était le Dieu de la Mort.

Shun était le Maître de Rune.

Et Rune était son fils à lui…

"- Pourra-t-il… Venir nous voir…éventuellement ?" S'entendit demander Milo.

Shun lui sourit.

"- Tous mes Spectres ont gardés leurs souvenirs de leur vie humaine. Et tous son libres de revenir voir leurs famille quand et autant qu'ils le souhaitent…"

Milo soupira.

Si Rune était bel et bien toujours son fils, il pourrait peut-être s'en contenter.

***

Camus était sans son Isba.

Il était allongé, seul dans le lit qu'il partageait normalement avec Milo.

Dans la pièce à vivre, derrière la porte fermée, il entendait les rire de plusieurs enfants ainsi que la voix faussement grondeuse de son amant.

Il reconnaissait ses voix.

Remiel qui riait comme un perdu.

Sans doute Milo le chatouillait-il…

Leland, l'un de ses apprentis et Serval, celui de Milo.

Les trois enfants avaient été inséparables à l'époque…

L'époque ???

Oui, c'était il y avait longtemps…

Lentement, Camus quitta le lit.

Il portait le simple pantalon de toile et le t-shirt sans manche qu'il avait toujours quand il était à l'isba.  
Sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte qui séparait la chambre de la pièce commune.

Sur le sol, les trois petits garçons de dix ans jouaient avec des legos et des cubes de bois.

Les jouets flottaient télékinétiquement au dessus d'eux.

Milo leur lançait de petits anneaux que les enfants saisissaient par la pensée avant de faire passer au travers les jouets le plus vite possible.

Les trois gamins adoraient ces jeux.

Camus leva les yeux sur Milo.

Son amant paraissait bien plus jeune…. Dix ans de moins au minimum… Pourtant, malgré les années, Camus trouvait son Milo toujours aussi beau.

Son cœur fit un bond.

Son cœur faisait toujours un bond quand il voyait son amant, même quand ce n'était que le matin au levé et qu'il avait le cheveux en l'air, le boxer de travers et déformé par son enthousiasme matinale, qu'il puait le vieux bouc ou la vodka de contrebande.

Camus aimait son Milo.  
C'était tout.

A sa grande surprise, il se vit lui-même, assis sur une bergère en bois recouverte d'un matelas en peaux de mouton retournée.

Sur ses genoux, un petit garçon de trois ans dormait et un autre somnolait.

Allen et Elrick….

Allen avait abandonné l'apprentissage après avoir manqué se tuer dans une chute. Elrick l'avait suivit. Les deux enfants étaient devenus d'excellents guérisseurs sous la houlette de Mu.

"- Tu étais heureux à cette période non ?"

Camus sursauta.

"- Que…"

Près de lui, Shun lui souriait doucement.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"

"- Nous sommes dans ce que j'appelle le Temps du Rêve. Tu dors. Je suis en train de discuter avec Milo en même temps… j'ai préféré t'endormir. Ici… Tu peux te reposer un peu…"

Camus se rendit compte qu'il était relativement détaché de ses émotions, comme s'il y avait un oreiller entre eux et lui.

"- C'est moi qui les isole pour l'instant."

"- Remiel…"

"- Est en train de pleurer tout ce qu'il sait…. Tu t'es bien occupé de lui, Camus… Merci…"

Le Verseau fixait le jeune dieu avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension.

Shun lui expliqua ce qu'il était en train de répéter à Milo.

Avec tristesse, il vit la révulsion et la fureur dans les yeux du chevalier d'or.

Il finit par soupirer.

"- Camus… Jamais il n'a été dans mon idée de te faire du mal, pas plus que de vous utiliser… Je voulais… faire au mieux, aussi bien pour vous que pour Rune. Vous êtes les pères parfaits… Ceux que j'aurais voulu avoir…"

Un infime sourire passa fugitivement sur les lèvres de Camus.

"- Tu ne peux reprocher à Rune de t'avoir mentit, Camus. Il n'a su ce qu'il est qu'il y a peu et je lui ai interdit de vous le dire…. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a moi, vous n'en auriez jamais rien sur et j'aurais inventé quelque chose pour que Rune puisse faire sa vie avec Minos sans que vous n'en sachiez rien, à part qu'il est heureux, avec un bon métier et que vous puissiez venir le voir n'importe quand." Insista Shun.

"- C'est ta faute."

Le Dieu de la Mort hocha la tête.

"- En effet…"

La colère de Camus se dégonfla lentement.

Il aurait préféré que Shun l'insulte de rejeter son fils, le frappe ou le menace.

De le voir ainsi, assumer pleinement ses choix.

"- Il me déteste maintenant ?" Souffla doucement le Verseau à mesure que Shun relâchait la trame de ses émotions.

"- Comment un fils pourrait-il haïr son père ?"

"- Je ne suis pas…"

"- Tu ES son père. Dans cette vie tout au moins et Hadès avait toujours veillé à effacer la mémoire de ses spectres de tout ce qui n'était pas leur devoir. Les Spectres d'Hadès n'étaient guerre plus que des pantins, à peine des enfants dans ses corps d'adultes qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'importance de leur charge et de leurs devoirs."

_HE !!! Non mais s'il te plait !_

"- Ose dire que c'est faux ?"

_Ce…Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai toujours veillé sur eux et…_

"- Et tu n'as jamais eut le moindre complexe à les tuer s'il le fallait. Je ne pourrais même pas leur coller une fessée."

…_.. Je ne suis pas un manipulateur._

"- Non, mais tu es né Dieu. Je suis né Humain. C'est la différence fondamentale entre nous.

Shun soupira avant de reprendre.

"- Je leur laisse leurs souvenirs. Quand mes Spectres mourront, ils seront immédiatement réincarnés mais une fois encore, je leur laisserais leur enfance. Lorsqu'ils me reviendront, ils garderont leurs souvenirs… Je veux qu'ils progressent, pas qu'ils redeviennent des gosses à chaque génération. Dans quelques siècles, ils auront cumulé les savoirs de nombreuses vies. Et si je veux qu'ils connaissent à chaque fois une naissance et une enfance avant de me revenir, c'est pour qu'ils n'oublient pas que la Mort doit travailler avec les vivants. Que ferions nous s'il n'y avait plus de vivants ?"

Chômage technique.

"- Et ça t'aurais plus ? Passer ton éternité à se regarder le gros orteil tout seul comme un idiot ? Sans rien faire ? Sans nouveauté, sans RIEN ?"

….J'avais pas pensé à ça.

"- Et tu pensais à quoi dis moi ?

Franchement ? A part laminer Athéna….

"- Tu es un idiot.

Disons un obsessif compulsif…

Shun effleura la présence d'Hadès avec affection.

Même s'il était pénible parfois, il l'aimait bien.  
A mesure qu'il devenait plus sur de lui, plus adulte et plus capable, plus la présence d'Hadès en lui devenait plus….enfantine… Plus folâtre… Comme si toute la maturité du Dieu passait lentement en lui.

Petit à petit, Hadès déversait tout ce qui était lui dans le jeune dieu.

Bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'une âme vierge cachée dans celle de Shun.

Camus hésita.

"- Mon fils…"

"- Parle lui, Camus… S'il te plait…."

Le Verseau hésita encore.

Shun fit un geste de la main.

Il n'en avait pas besoin pour utiliser ses pouvoirs de Dieu mais n'avait jamais pu se passer de cette béquille.

La scène se modifia lentement.

Les enfants disparurent, Milo aussi.

Un Rune en larme apparu soudain, roulé en boule sur la berceuse.

Camus eut le réflexe de se jeter près de lui mais se retint.  
Voir son fils pleurer ainsi lui faisait mal.

Il hésita pourtant.  
Shun le poussa vers Rune.

"- Rune est un Spectre, c'est vrai… Mais avant tout, il est ton fils… Tu es un bon père Camus… Tu ne peux pas le laisser souffrir comme ça simplement parce que son choix de vie ne te convient pas, n'est ce pas ?"

Camus s'agenouilla près de son fils.

Timidement, il le prit dans ses bras.

Rune releva les yeux sur lui.

"- Papa…."

Camus le serra contre lui.

"- Shhhh… Ne pleure pas bébé… Papa est là…."

Et bien qu'il soit un Spectre, Camus ne sentit pas la moindre différence entre son fils dans ses bras et le petit bébé qu'il avait consolé un nombre incalculable de fois.

***

Assis sur les marches qui menaient à la maison du Verseau, Rhadamanthe jeta une carte dans la défausse.

"- Deux…"

Kagaho servit puis en prit une autre.

"- Je passe."

"- Je prends."

"- A toi…"

"- T'as perdu.

"- Ha meeeerde !!! Je l'avais pas vu venir ton chocolat là !"

"- J'avais aussi le papillon et le chien."

"- En fait t'es un vandale." Se plaignit Kagaho en boudant un peu.

Il n'arrivait jamais à gagner face au Wyvern.

Il n'y avait que Shun ou Minos pour gagner contre lui.

Au dessus d'eux, curieux, Albior observait l'étrange jeu de cartes que les deux Spectres pratiquaient avec des cartes en losange de sept couleurs de dos différentes et neufs familles de douze cartes.

"- Excusez moi, a quoi jouez vous ?"

Les deux Spectre sursautèrent.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver cet… cet homme dont le cosmos doux et calme bien que solide comme l'acier avait les même harmoniques de base que leur Seigneur.

S'il n'avait été si vieux, ils auraient presque pu croire qu'il était le fils de leur Maître…

"- On joue heu… Au CCC….

"- C…C….C ???"

"- Cocyte Cocote Cascade… C'est un peu… Comme votre poker mâtiné de jeu des sept familles. C'est très populaire aux Enfers." Finit par répondre Kagaho. "Vous êtes ?"

"- Albior, chevalier d'Argent de Cephée… j'étais le maitre de Shun… Quand il n'était qu'un simple humain?"

"- HA !"

Les deux Spectres se détendirent.  
Ca expliquait.

"- Que voulez vous ?"

"- Je voudrais voir Shun…"

"- Il est occupé….Mais asseyez vous, on va vous apprendre à jouer si vous voulez…"

Albior hésita.  
Mais après tout, pourquoi pas !

"- Le but du jeu, c'est de faire le plus de points, avec le moins de carte possible, mais de la même couleur."

Albior prit ses cartes.

Il avait le Pharaon, le Balrog, deux….trucs que les Spectres appelèrent des excuses (il y en avait douze au total), plus tout un tas d'autres cartes qu'il peina à reconnaître.

Les deux Spectres lui expliquèrent les règles.

***

Poséidon monta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Assis sur une chaise longue sur la plage, un simple boxer de bain sur les fesses, il profitait du temps qui lui restait avant que les négociations ne commencent.

Shun et Athéna ne devraient pas tarder à venir le voir.

"- Kanon ?"

"- Patron ?"

Poséidon lui dédia un regard en coin.

"- Comment ça "patron" ?"

Kanon hausa les épaules.

Lui-même en slip de bain avec un serviette sur les épaules, il surveillait de loin les autres Marinas qui jouaient dans l'eau avec les gamins sensés les servir. Mais les enfants étant ce qu'ils étaient….

"- Avons-nous bien prit les cadeaux pour Athéna et Shun ?"

"- Ils sont dans l'enclos."

"- Ha… Bien, bien… Je voudrais te demander…"

"- Seigneur ?"

"- Je voudrais que tu ailles en chercher un de plus… "

"- Pour qui ?"

"- Ne t'occupe pas pour l'instant. Va juste en chercher un de plus."

Kanon haussa les épaules mais obéit.

Sur les ordres de Poséidon, il alla chercher une cavale des mers supplémentaire.

Poséidon sourit.  
Son opération de séduction de Shion pouvait commencer.


	20. Chapter 20

Un autre

Chap 20

C'est la tête pleine de règles saugrenues et un jeu de carte des Enfers en poche qu'Albior redescendit vers son baraquement.

Il était tard et Shun était toujours occupé dans la Maison du Verseau.

Il avait demandé aux deus Spectres de transmettre son bonjour à Shun et son invitation à le voir quand il aurait un peu de temps.

Les deux Spectres avaient acceptés de bon cœur, à sa grande surprise. Il était déjà mort lorsque la guerre contre Hadès avait éclatée. Aussi son avis envers les serviteurs du dieu de la mort était assez neutre.

Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent être aussi…Détendu…

Bien sur, il ne pouvait savoir que leur enthousiasme venait surtout de l'autorisation à demi mot de Shun de le séduire.

Même s'ils étaient jaloux l'un de l'autre, Rhadamanthe et Kagaho devaient bien reconnaître que même à deux, ils en avaient déjà bien du travail avec leur maître alors s'ils ajoutaient à leur service des complications sentimentales, ils allaient en avoir plein les bras. En clair, il leur aurait été impossible d'aimer correctement leur Seigneur s'ils avaient été seuls…  
Sans compter qu'à être deux sur les rangs, ils seraient forcés d'avoir de l'imagination à revendre pour rivaliser d'attention pour leur Seigneur.

Ils n'étaient pas idiots. Ils voyaient bien que Shun avait besoin de se sentir aimé et désiré.

Pour un peu, Shun se comportait presque comme une adolescente.

Mais comme son adolescence lui avait été volé, il était normal qu'il la rattrape a un moment ou un autre. C'était même flatteur qu'il s'abandonne à eux pour ça.

Leur restait juste à espérer que Shun ne s'amuse pas avec eut le temps de faire ses armes avant de passer à autre chose…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Albior rentra en collision avec un torse musclé.

Il tomba sur les fesses sur les marches des escaliers.

Immédiatement, il s'excusa.

Une grande main puissante le remit sur ses pieds.

"- Hé ! C'est pas grave ! Je ne regardais pas vraiment non plus ou j'allais." Rit Kanon, une bouteille de vin entamée à la main.

Le Dragon des Mers était un peu stressé.

Il avait fuit la plage pour se trouver un peu de calme.

Au passage, il avait trouvé la bouteille d'alcool dans le temple de Mu

Albior le fixa avec surprise.

C'était ça de ne jamais mettre les pieds au Sanctuaire, on finissait par ne plus savoir qui était qui.

"- Tu es Cephée, c'est ça ?"

"- Albior, oui… Général…"

"- Kanon des Gémeaux. Mais aussi Dragon des Mers… A croire que tous les Gémeaux doivent avoir une double casquette." Rit encore Kanon d'une voix un peu alcoolisée.

Après tout, son grand frère était bien à la fois Gémeaux et compagnon de Mu. C'était un travail à plein temps ! Plus difficile encore que celui de schizophrène.

Kanon tangua un peu.

Immédiatement, Albior lui offrit son bras.

"- Vous êtes ivre."

"- Complètement !"

"- Je vous ramène à la maison des Gémeaux."

Kanon protesta un peu.

"- Ha non, si mon frère me voit comme ça, il va me gronder."

Céphée leva les yeux au ciel.

Comment un homme de son age pouvait-il se comporter comme un gamin ?

"- Je suis resté très jeune dans ma tête."

Et en plus, il était télépathe…Comme tous els chevaliers d'or d'ailleurs.

Kanon observa plus attentivement le chevalier d'argent.

Albior était aussi grand que lui, blond, les yeux bleus. Malgré la grande dignité de son maintien et son calme qui rappelaient un peu Camus, l'argent avait aussi une douceur visible qui fit soupirer le Dragon des Mers.

"- Tu es très mignon tu sais."

Albior leva un sourcil.

"- Vous n'êtes pas ivre, vous être totalement cuit !"

Kanon eut une petite moue en fixant sa bouteille.

Il la vida d'une traite.

"- Maintenant, c'est le cas."

Il se mit à hoqueter.

Un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, Albior raccompagna le Dragon pinté jusqu'à la plage.

Là, un Poséidon inquiet l'attendait.

"- Kanon ! Tu étais où ?"

"- Aieuh… Ma tête…"

L'alcool que gardait Mu était plus que traître.

"- Mais…Mais tu es ivre !"

"- Le mignon p'tit blond là, il dit même que j'suis cuit !!!"

Kanon éclata d'un rire idiot.

Poséidon flirta une seconde avec l'idée de le dégriser sur le champ, de la jeter dans la mer pour le faire cuver ou de le mettre au lit.

"- Merci de me l'avoir rapporté, Chevalier. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop ennuyé."

Les joues rouges, Albior secoua la tête.

Kanon s'était mit à lui tripoter les fesses et à tenter d'ouvrir sa chemise.

Il avait beau lui taper sur les mains, le poulpe draconique bleu revenait à la charge.

"- Heu… non, non… Du tout…"

Amusé, Poséidon finit par avoir pitié du chevalier d'Argent.

Il appela Isaak et Io qui prirent en charge l'alcoolique pour le mettre au lit.

"- Nan ! Veux pas !" Protestait le Dragon des Mers. "Veux mon doudou tout neuf !"

"- Je crois que c'est vous son doudou…" S'excusa Krishna.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit de boire autant ?"

Un peu agacé, Poséidon avait croisé les bras sur son torse.

"- Il me semble qu'il est très stressé." Tenta doucement Albior.

Lui-même de s'alcoolisait à ce point que lorsqu'il avait besoin de relâcher la pression.

Un peu dubitatif, Poséidon fit la moue.

"- Mmmm… C'est possible…"

"- DOUDOU !!!"

Albior accusa le coup lorsque les quatre vingt quinze kilos de Kanon (avec l'age, il avait prit un peu de poids) se téléportèrent dans ses bras. Isaak et Io ressortirent de la pièce sélectionnée pour servir de chambre à Kanon en râlant.

"- Non mais il est pas possible quand il a but !"

Poséidon fit la grimace.

"- Chevalier, puis-je abuser de votre temps et de votre patience ? Vous serait-il possible de porter Kanon jusqu'à son lit et de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme ?"

Albior alla pour refuser mais… il ne voulait pas que Kanon se téléporte sur lui n'importe quand, surtout s'il était dans son lit où dormaient aussi plusieurs de ses plus jeunes élèves. Il ne voulait pas qu'on taxe les chevaliers d'Athéna de mépris envers les autres et surtout, si ça pouvait aider les relations diplomatiques…

Avec un soupir il hocha la tête.

"- Si vous voulez…"

"- Merci."

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, le chevalier d'argent suivit les deux marinas, un Kanon à moitié endormit dans les bras.

Non mais ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

***

Les mains derrière la tête, allongé sur son grabat, Hyoga écoutait les bruits infimes d'eau et de pierre qui glissaient dans la prison.

Dans l'autre cellule, Dokho continuait à se plaindre et protester mais le Cygne ne l'écoutait plus.

La nouvelle que Shun était le nouveau Dieu de la Mort avait été surprenante… Effrayante même.

Mais petit à petit, Hyoga arrivait à se détacher même de cela.

Il y avait même un certain soulagement à être ici, dans cette cellule, au Sanctuaire.

Sa fuite en avant avait enfin un terme.  
Dans quelques heures, quelques jours au plus, il serait mort.

De la main de son maître, de Shion ou même peut-être de la main même de Shun.

Ca ne lui faisait plus peur.

Avec une acuité proche de la douleur, il réalisait lentement tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Il aurait du en être horrifié, ou consterné… Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait eut le choix.

Il avait fait le mauvais.  
Si son entraînement de Chevalier l'avait préparé à une chose, c'était à ne jamais regretter.

Les remords ne servaient à rien.

Enfin…  
Si…

Il regrettait une seule et unique chose…

Peut-être qu'on lui accorderait une demande avant de le mettre à mort.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la survie de ses enfants maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour les protéger.

Même si Shun le haïssait, peut-être accepterait-il que ses enfants soient mit à l'abri quelque part.

Il soupira lourdement.

"- Tu sais que tu seras bientôt mort n'est ce pas ?"

"- Je sais Dokho… j'y suis préparé."

"- Ca n'a pas l'air de te défriser plus que ça."

La balance était un peu étonnée.

La mort n'était pas rien quand même. Surtout sans raison comme la survie du monde ou la protection de la Déesse.

Hyoga eut un petit rire sans joie.

"- J'ai dirigé la plus grande mafia russe de ces cent dernières années, Dokho… Me lever le matin était déjà en soit un défis à la survie… Je ne sais combien de tentatives de meurtres j'ai évité. La mort est une vieille amie. Je n'ai pas peut de mourir… J'assume mes actes et mes erreurs… Simplement, je ne veux pas que ma famille paye en même temps que moi."

"- Ta famille ?"

Hyoga se redressa d'un coup.

"- Ikki…"

"- Quelle famille ?"

"- ….. Mes enfants…."

"- Plusieurs nous ont suivit… Le plus grand, le plus jeune et un autre de deux ans environs."

Hyoga soupira.

Vlad, Phocos et son petit fils donc…

"- J'ai deux autres fils et deux filles…"

Malgré la colère et le dégoût du Phénix pour celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère et un ami, Ikki ne pouvait de répondre à sa demande de protection.

"- Je ferais en sorte qu'ils soient à l'abri."

Hyoga ferma les yeux.

"- Merci…."

"- Je compte bien te tuer moi-même."

"- Je crois que Shun te disputera ma tête, Ikki."

Le Phénix se détourna.

Hyoga le dégoûtait.

***

Seiya se redressa avec une grimace.

Son dos et ses genoux lui faisaient mal.

Machinalement, il offrit son bras au Pope pour l'aider à se relever.

Shion se remit sur ses pieds avec un grognement de douleur.

Devant eux, Saori venait de se réveiller.

"- Ho… Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?"

"- Vous vous êtes évanouie… Comment vous sentez vous ?"

"- Bien… très bien même….Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé des problèmes."

Le pope et Pégase s'entre regardèrent.

L'un comme l'autre sentaient la différence.

La femme qu'ils avaient devant eux était purement et totalement humaine.

"- Vous souvenez vous où nous sommes ?"

La simple humaine fronça les sourcils.

"- Je… Je…. Nous sommes en grèce….Mais…"

"- Savez vous qui nous sommes ?"

"- Evidement ! Seiya est un ami d'enfance et vous, vous…. Vous……….."

Un peu inquiète, elle fixa le pope.

"- Je vous connais mais je n'arrive pas à vous recadrer."

"- Je suis un ami de votre grand père. Il vous avez laissé à ma charge lorsqu'il est mort. Vous vous souvenez ?"

"- Ha ? Ha oui ! Mais je me suis cogné la tête ou quoi ?"

Les souvenirs lui revenaient enfin.

Elle avait grandit à Tokyo et venait parfois voir ce parrain du bout du monde qui l'avait élevé à distance puisqu'il ne pouvait quitter sa fonction. Quelle fonction, elle n'en savait rien et quelque chose l'empêchait de s'y attarder.

Seiya jeta un regard significatif à Saori.

"- Je vais la ramener à sa chambre… Shion… Puis-je abuser et vous demander de bien vouloir prévenir son oncle et son frère de la situation ?"

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Bien entendu…"

Pégase entraîna la quadragénaire jusqu'à sa chambre tout en lui "rappelant" ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle était épuisée et était venue en vacances. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir aller bronzer dès le lendemain et se reposer.

Resté seul au pied de la Statue de la Déesse, Shion soupira.

Au moins un problème de moins.  
Mais maintenant…

"- Puis-je négocier la paix avec Shun et Poséidon en votre non, Déesse ?"

Une chouette aux grand yeux ronds se posa non loin.

"- Rouuuhou… Rouhouuu."

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Alors je ferais comme vous me l'ordonnez et ferais preuve de sagesse…"

Il leva les yeux sur la voûte céleste.

Le ciel était bien plus encombré et bavard que quelques heures plus tôt.

***

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque Minos se réveilla en sursaut.

Rune dans son giron, il avait finit par s'endormir tout habillé, épuisé d'avoir surveillé son subordonné.

Les larmes de Rune avait finit par se tarir.

Il s'était recroquevillé contre lui puis avait sombré dans un sommeil plus profond que celui induit par leur Seigneur.

Avec un soupir, il effleura la joue du jeune homme.

Ils avaient le même âge a présent. Dans chacune de leurs réincarnations, il avait été plus vieux que lui de deux jusqu'à quinze ans une fois.

D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans de vieilles archives, il avait même été son père quelques guerres plus tôt.

C'était ce qui l'avait toujours fait renâclé à se rapprocher de lui.  
Mais à présent, il avait les encouragements et la bénédiction de son Seigneur.  
Hadès n'avait jamais eut que faire d'eux, sauf pour leur donner des ordres. Shun semblait plus déterminer à être leur Seigneur au sens médiéval du terme et à régner sur eux et sur les enfers comme sur son royaume.

Avec Eaque et Vlad papas, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils devraient tous croître et multiplier avant longtemps. Comme ils étaient bien plus de messieurs que de dames, ça poserait sans doute quelques petits problèmes d'intendance mais Shun semblait avoir déjà trouvé comment y remédier en partie.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre.

Sylphide se faufila dans la pièce.

"- Seigneur Minos ? Désolé de vous déranger. Deux chevaliers d'or veulent voir Rune.

"- Des chevaliers d'or ?"

"- Le Verseau et le Scorpion, je crois."

Un peu dubitatif, le Spectre leur avait demandé d'attendre dehors.

Lui aussi avait été secoué par le désespoir de son frère d'arme bien qu'il le comprenait vaguement. Si Valentine l'avait chassé, il aurait été désespéré.

Minos hésita.

"- Je vais aller les voir d'abord. Reste avec Rune au cas où il se réveillerait."

Le Basilic hocha la tête.

"- A vos ordres."

Minos se dégagea de Rune avec une répugnance visible. Il aimait l'avoir contre lui. Il l'y sentait à sa place.

Le Juge déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son subordonné avant de sortir du baraquement.

Pour des préfabriqués, ils étaient honteusement confortables ! Le Sanctuaire avait du leur donner leurs meilleurs meubles pour les installer.

"- Chevaliers…."

Milo ceintura Camus avant qu'il ne se rue à l'intérieur pour voir son bébé.

"- Juge… Nous voudrions voir Rune."

Un peu sur la défensive, ils n'avaient pas hésités à rejeter leur enfant la veille quand même, le Spectre hésita.

"- Si c'est encore pour lui briser le cœur…"

Camus n'y tint plus, il se rua sur Minos, il repoussa brutalement puis propulsa à l'intérieur.

Sylphide n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que Camus était déjà à genoux devant son fils à lui caresser les cheveux et à lui murmurer des petits riens apaisant.

Milo aida Minos à se remettre sur ses pieds avec une grimace d'excuse;

"- Camus sait être plus froid que la banquise mais il ne gère pas très bien les petits quand ils son malheureux." Expliqua-t-il.

Inquiet, Minos entra à son tour, le Scorpion sur ses talons.

Le Juge soupira de soulagement.

Rune était en train de se réveiller lentement.

Dès qu'il vit son père près de lui, il eut un petit mouvement de recul.

Camus le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour le cajoler comme s'il n'avait encore que cinq ans et non quinze de plus.

Rune hésita un peu mais finit par se rouler en boule dans le giron de son père.

Soulagés, Minos et Milo soupirèrent encore.

Milo se rapprocha de la couche.

"- Hé ! Bébé…"

Rune releva les yeux, un peu incertain.

Milo lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"- Si tu as encore des surprises comme ça, évite de trop attendre pour nous les apprendre, sinon on va finir par avoir une attaque. On est plus tout jeune tu sais."

Rune se bouina contre son papa.

"- Je suis désolé, mais mon Seigneur avait ordonné et…"

"- On sait, il nous a tout expliqué…"

Milo se pencha à l'oreille de son fils.

"- On sait aussi pour ton affection croissante pour la grande saucisse derrière." Murmura le Scorpion en désignant Minos qui les surveillait comme le lait sur le feu.

Rune rougit follement.

"- PAPA !!!"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Ne te moque pas !"

Milo éclata de rire.

"- Bon, avant qu'on valide, tu nous laisseras le cuisiner, hein ? Qu'on soit bien sur qu'il est ce qu'il te faut."

Rune aurait pus protester. Il n'était plus un gosse et ses parents n'avaient pas à surveiller ses fréquentations mais… c'était si bon d'avoir ses deux pères pour le protéger encore…

"- Ne soyez pas trop méchant avec lui, d'accord ?"

"- Mais non." Rassura Camus. "Pas trop."

Le regard que Camus et Milo lancèrent au Juge par-dessus leur épaule fit frémir le Griffon.

***

Shura se réveilla en sursaut en sentant le lit bouger.

Il avait dormit seul dans la grande chambre de son amant.

Depuis que son premier élève avant pu porter l'armure du Capricorne, Shura s'était définitivement installé avec Shion au dernier étage.

Il était rare que les deux amants ne dorment pas ensemble mais Shion avait des obligations. Il passait au moins une nuit par mois à Star Hill, à se geler les fesses et le bout des oreilles, le nez en l'air à regarder les étoiles.

Parfois, il obtenait des informations intéressantes, parfois, rien… Une fois ou deux, il y avait même lu des horreurs sur des histoires de fesses divines. Sans doute les dieux ne se rendaient-ils pas toujours compte de ce qu'ils laissaient voir à ceux qui savaient regarder.

"- Tu étais à Star Hill ?"

Shura aida Shion à se dévêtir puis à se glisser sous les draps. Il était totalement glacé d'avoir passé la nuit dehors.

Les frissons de froid du pope s'espacèrent puis disparurent;

"- Non, je priais avec Seiya au pied de la statue d'Athéna."

Shura se redressa.

"- Avec Seiya ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

Shion lui fit un rapide compte rendu.

"- Il y a deux solutions maintenant. Soit nous allons avoir deux siècles de tranquillité, soit Athéna va nous revenir en vie et en couche dans peu de temps… Je préférerais la première solution avoua Shion.

"- Tu as tout en main, a priori, aucun combat ne devrait éclater, je ne vois pas pourquoi Athéna s'embêterait à revenir maintenant."

Shion en convint mais restait mal à l'aise.

"- Je crois que je culpabilise en fait." Finit par expliquer Shion. "C'est comme si j'avais chassé moi-même la Déesse quelque part."

Le Capricorne l'embrassa sur la gorge.

"- Mais non… Tu as fait ton devoir. Si pour cela il te faut secouer un peu Athéna… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle une déesse qu'elle a forcément raison et forcément la science infuse… Surtout avec l'emballage qu'elle vient de larguer. La pauvre."

Shion gloussa doucement.

"- Tu as raison mon amour…"

Le Pope s'étira doucement.

Il avait envie de se rouler en boule dans les bras de son compagnon, de dormir de longues heures dans son étreinte, puis de se réveiller lentement dans sa chaleur avant que Shura ne lui fasse l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendorment.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps.

Il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant de petit déjeuner où les trois armées devaient enfin se retrouver toutes ensembles.

Il avait été décidé que les tables seraient montées dans les arènes. En cas de problème, ce serait mieux que n'importe où ailleurs.

"- Il va falloir se lever…" Souffla doucement Shion.

"- Je sais…Mais repose toi juste une petite demi heure. Tout est en train de se préparer. Aioros et Misty sont très capables de tout gérer. Toi tu as besoin d'être en forme pour t'occuper de Poséidon et de Shun…."

Shion ferma les yeux.

Très vite, il se mit à somnoler.

Il sentait le cosmos apaisant de Shura autour de lui, ses doigts qui caressaient son épine dorsale en une caresse hypnotique, la chaleur de sa peau nue sur la sienne….

Shura l'embrassa sur le front.

Depuis trente ans, Shion le fascinait toujours autant.

Fort, puissant, sur de lui, avec un physique de dieu romain, il ne rechignait jamais a s'abandonner à lui et à se faire plus câlin et demandeur de tendresse d'un chaton.

Shura aimait cette facette de son amant.

Il aimait se sentir fort pour lui.

De tous ses rôles –professeur, chevalier, père adoptif presque, belle-mère pour un Mu hilare, Pope adjoint et amant- c'était ce dernier qu'il préférait.

Il se serait totalement satisfait d'être simplement dans l'ombre celui qui satisfaisait le pope la nuit.

Mais Shion voulait plus que cela.

Shion voulait un égal et un frère aussi bien qu'un compagnon.

"- A quoi penses-tu ?" Murmura doucement le pope, a moitié endormit.

"- Que de toutes mes victoire, t'avoir près de moi est la plus belle."

Shion rosit doucement.

Il rougissait toujours quand Shura lui disait ce genre de chose.

"- Laisse moi me reposer."

"- Oui mon amour." Sourit Shura, soudain heureux de voir que son amant réagissait aujourd'hui comme avant à la moindre marque d'affection qu'il lui prodiguait.

Le temps d'avait pas amoindrit leur passion, ni leur amour.

***

Les trois groupes de guerriers se regardaient en chiens de faïences.

D'un côté, les chevaliers d'or.  
De l'autre, les Marinas

Enfin, les Spectres.

Personne n'osait aller s'asseoir à la grande table en U que les apprentis, sous les ordres du Sagittaire et du Lézard avaient installés.

Tant que leurs chefs respectifs ne seraient pas là, personne ne bougerait.

Shion arriva le premier, Shura à son bras.

La décontraction tranquille du pope avec son compagnon détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère.

Un simple jeans noir sur les fesses et une chemise bordeaux sur le dos, le pope faisait largement plus jeune que ses trois cent ans passés.

Pour un papi, il avait encore la patate !

Poséidon arriva presque en même temps.

Sorrente le couvait du regard, une ride soucieuse au milieu du front.

Il l'avait entendu tousser une partie de la nuit.

Poséidon l'avait rassuré. Daryl avait juste attrapé un rhume.

Mais Sorrente avait quasiment élevé le jeune homme et s'inquiétait quand même.

Enfin, Shun arrivé, Rhadamanthe et Kagaho toujours collés à lui.

Comme Shion, il avait choisit la simplicité : un pantalon blanc (sans bretelles) et une chemise azur presque blanche mettaient en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux longs.

"- Athéna ne sous rejoint pas ?"

Shion soupira.

"- Athéna m'a informé hier qu'elle laissait toute décision entre mes mains."

"- Ha…"

Poséidon hocha la tête.  
Ca ne faisait que confirmer ce dont il se doutait.

La femelle qu'ils avaient vue la veille n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

"- Nous perdrons moins de temps comme ça." Approuva-t-il avant de se tourner vers Shun qu'il voyait pour la première fois. "Alors, c'est toi que mon frère à choisit pour le remplacer ?"

Le dieu des mers semblait dubitatif, comme s'il doutait qu'un bout de chou mal grandit comme l'ancien bronze puisse tenir en laisse ses troupes. Troupes qui grincèrent des dents. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'on le prenne de haut avec leur seigneur rien qu'à eux.

Oui, les Spectres se découvraient protecteurs avec leur Dieu.

Shun se contenta de sourire tranquillement.

_Dis lui que s'il doute à ce point de mon intelligence, je pourrais lui rappeler une histoire de taureau, de pomme, de paon et de fessée…_

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?"

_Je te raconterai plus tard._

"- Seigneur Poséidon, je pense qu'un dieu capable de se protéger d'un taureau et d'un paon est capable de choisir son successeur… Sans risquer de fessée… Lui…" Sourit largement Shun.

Poséidon rougit, blêmit puis hurla soudain de rire.

"- D'accord, d'accord. Je l'ai mérité. Je n'aurais pas du te prendre de haut… Ca me fait juste bizarre de voir mon grand frère avoir choisit un bébé presque encore en couche pour le remplacer."

Très digne, Shun s'approcha de la place que lui désignait Shion. Il s'y assit avant de remercier le Pope d'un sourire doux.

"- Pour ce qui est des couches, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon oncle. Mes Spectres passent leur temps à jouer à la poupée avec moi. Comme s'il craignaient que je ne puisse m'habiller moi-même."

Tout bas, mais pas assez pour que personne ne l'entendre, Kagaho grommela.

"- J'ai bien eut assez de mal à lui faire oublier ses bretelles pour le laisser seul face à une armoire pleine !"

Les Marinas mais plus encore les Chevaliers eurent toutes les peines à retenir leurs gloussements. Les horreurs que portait Shun quand il était jeune étaient presque proverbiales dans la catégorie "plus jamais!"

Poséidon s'assit à son tour, Shion entre eux.

Les Chevaliers, les Marinas et les Spectres s'assirent lentement. Sous le regard de leurs supérieurs, ils finirent par changer de place et casser les trois blocs qu'ils avaient faits. Les premiers à se déplacer furent Minos et Rune qui demandèrent poliment à Mu et Saga s'ils pouvaient leurs laisser leur place près de Camus et Milo. Les deux chevaliers d'or leur laissèrent bien gentiment la place pour aller s'asseoir près de Kanon qu'Albior avait rejoint.

Isaak s'incrusta ensuite, chassant Aldébaran vers Io de Scylla qui restait immobile et timide près de deux Spectres.

"- Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?"

Des cernes jusqu'aux genoux, le Dragon des Mers dorlotait sa gueule de bois.

"- Malàlatête."

"- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?" Soupira Saga avec résignation.

"- Il me semble qu'il a volé une bouteille chez le Bélier."

Mu grogna.

"- Non, mais Kanon, il faut arrêter avec le lubrifiant pour les armures. Je sais qu'il est agressif mais ca va finir par être dangereux."

Kanon grogna encore.

Il se sentait trop mal pour répondre.

Le chevalier d'argent ne put retenir un sourire.

Il se pencha vers un des apprentis qui se dépêchait de servir.

"- Mon petit, pourrais-tu apporter un verre avec deux œufs cru, des céréales, du poivre et du vinaigre ?"

L'enfant fila chercher la commande à la petite cuisine extérieure aménagée pour l'occasion.

Albior prit le verre pour le faire boire au Dragon des Mers.

Kanon protesta mais Albior le cloua sur place d'un regard.

Il n'avait pas élevé un troupeau de môme depuis ses quatorze ans pour laisser un grand crétin l'intimider.

Le museau bas, Kanon avala la mixture en grommelant.

Il dut pourtant reconnaître qu'il se sentit très vite mieux. Deux grands bol de lait chaud (Albior lui interdit le café et le thé) et il se sentait réconcilié avec la vie.

Non loin, les deux dieux et le pope avaient observés la scène avec intérêt.

"- Diantre, nos hommes arrivent à travailler ensemble." Exulta Shion.

"- Ho, pour la bibine, je crois que même Héra pourrait s'entendre avec les maîtresses de Zeus." Renifla Poséidon.

Shun se colla une crêpe dans le bec.

Près de lui, DeathMask et Aphrodite discutaient boutique avec Rhadamanthe et Kagaho. Les deux chevaliers d'or voulaient savoir si leurs intentions étaient honnêtes avec Shun. Tout rouges, les deux Spectres évitaient de répondre autant qu'ils pouvaient. Ils n'aimaient pas être questionnés comme ça. Et encore ! Ce n'était pas des "amis" de leur Seigneur qui les torturaient. Si jamais son frère ou son maître leur mettaient la main dessus….

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Ikki….

Le visage fermé, le phénix avait quitté sa place et s'approchait.

Immédiatement, les deux Spectres se matérialisèrent entre leur Seigneur et son frère.

"- Kagaho, Rhadamanthe, ça va… Laissez le approcher…"

Les deux Spectres protestèrent mais laissèrent le Phénix approcher. Ils l'encadrèrent étroitement.

Ils ne toléreraient aucun geste agressif à l'encontre de leur Seigneur.

"- Shun… Puis-je te parler en privé ?"

Le Dieu de la Mort hésita.

Un lourd silence était tombé sur le déjeuner.

Les ors attendaient avec inquiétude, les Spectres, semblaient prêt à relancer la guerre le cas échéant, quand aux marinas, ils étaient totalement perdus.

Une petite tête inquiète pointa son nez de derrière Ikki.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'aimait pas ce type à cheveux verts qui rendait son maître tout inquiet.

Elle foudroya du regard les deux Spectres, prête à en découdre avec eux s'il le fallait.

Cela amusa Shun.

"- Viens mon frère…"

Ikki se détendit légèrement.

"- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques instants." Se justifia Shun auprès de ses deux hôtes.

Shion et Poséidon l'excusèrent de bonne grâce.

Ikki suivit son frère.

Ils s'éloignèrent hors de vue.

Ikki jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Kagaho et Rhadamanthe les avait suivit et le surveillaient de prêt.

"- Ils sont toujours après toi comme ça ?"

Shun eut un sourire un peu contraint.

"- Il semble que j'ai besoin d'être surveillé et protégé en permanence."

"- Je suis assez d'accord avec eux." Approuva Ikki.

Shun serra les dents.

Il allait répondre vertement mais Ikki leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

"- S'il te plait, Shun. Laisse mon parler. C'est assez difficile pour moi…"

Même s'il doutait d'apprécier ce que son grand frère avait à dire, Shun reste silencieux.

Ses deux Spectres passèrent derrière lui.

Gentiment, Kagaho posa une main sur ses reins pendant que Rhadamanthe posait les siennes sur ses épaules.

Le Dieu de la Mort de détendit dans leur cosmos puissant et calme.

Ikki haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas.

C'était déjà assez compliqué pour lui de parler s'il avait seul à seul avec son frère, alors avec ces deux là….

"- Shun… J'ai... Beaucoup réfléchit ces vingt dernières années… Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés… Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu me reprochais. J'avais fait au mieux pour toi, pour ton avenir… Hyoga était celui qui était le plus à même de te protéger…"

Le Phénix ferma les yeux une seconde.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il enviait à Hyoga, c'était sa capacité à n'avoir aucun remord.

"- J'ai mit longtemps à comprendre, petit frère. Sans doute bien trop… Mais… J'ai eut tord….Tellement tord… Si tu savais combien je regrette…"

Shun serra les poings.

Il aurait presque préféré qu'Ikki l'agresse verbalement, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il lui donne une bonne raison de rester en colère contre lui et de lui cracher au visage toutes les souffrances qu'il avait ressentit. Il le privait d'une libération dont il avait besoin en se faisant aussi humble et contrit.

_Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'empêche de prendre ta revanche ? Il vient à toi en pénitent, punis le ! Je me demande même dans quelle mesure il n'en a pas besoin lui-même pour avancer. Je sens un grand trouble en lui et une peur irraisonnée d'accepter…quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un…. Ou tu peux continuer à lui en vouloir et perdre ton temps… Tu as aussi la possibilité de ne pas lui pardonner. Il va s'humilier encore un peu, toi tu seras vengé et lui, il souffrira jusqu'à sa mort. C'est bien dans son caractère et…_

"- Hadès… la ferme." Souffla Shun avant de coller un monstrueux direct du droit à son frère.

Un uppercut dans l'estomac plia en deux le Phénix puis un direct du gauche l'étala dans la poussière.

Pas une seconde Shun n'avait utilisé son cosmos.  
C'était l'humain qui se vengeait d'un autre humain.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il balança un dernier coup de pied dans els côtes de son frère avant de l'aider à se relever.

Gentiment, il l'aida à s'asseoir mais ne le soigna pas comme il aurait pu le faire.

"- Excuses acceptées."

Sans un regard en arrière, il retourna à la table du petit déjeuner.

Ikki soupira, le cœur en miette.

Jamais son frère ne le pardonnerait. Il le méritait probablement et.

"- Vous savez, quand il dit qu'il accepte vos excuses, c'est qu'il les accepte vraiment… Maintenant, à vous de voir si vous voulez reconstruire quelque chose avec lui ou non." Expliqua calmement Rhadamanthe avant de rejoindre son Seigneur.

Le Phénix ne bougea pas.

Il ne retourna pas à la table du petit déjeuner.

Il avait beaucoup à réfléchir.

Rassit à la table, Shun trempa son poing tuméfié dans un verre d'eau froide, le temps qu'il se soigne de son cosmos.

Ni Poséidon ni Shion ne firent le moindre commentaire.

Le petit déjeuner se finit dans le calme.  
A la grande surprise de leurs Maîtres et Supérieur, les Guerriers Divins faisaient de gros efforts pour franchir les gouffres qui les séparaient les uns des autres.

Rune rayonnait littéralement que ses pères lui aient pardonnés sa tromperie, Kanon trouvait de plus en plus amusant de se faire surveiller par un Albior attentif qui le traitait comme un gosse puisqu'il était "plus inconséquent qu'un apprenti de six ans", au grand amusement de Saga et Mu qui voyaient pour la première fois quelqu'un parvenir à mater Kanon.

Aiolia et Aioros aidaient Vlad et Eaque à donner le biberon à leurs deux petits pour qu'ils puissent petit-déjeuner en même temps, Pharaon demandait des nouvelles d'Orphée lorsque Sorrente laissa traîner ses oreilles. Intéressé par le Musicien des Enfers, il l'invita à venir jouer avec lui à l'occasion et d'inviter ce fameux Orphée s'il le voulait.  
L'ambiance était poussive, mais tout le monde y mettait du sien.


	21. Chapter 21

Un autre

Chap 21

Poséidon, Shion et Shun s'étaient isolés de leurs troupes dans le Temple du Pope.

Autour d'une tasse de thé, ils discutaient des dispositions à prendre pour la tenue du Conseil.

Avec la disparition d'Athéna, il avait été acté par les trois dirigeants que rien ne les empêchait plus de remettre en place le Conseil et les Jeux.

La question n'était plus de valider leur réunion, mais ses modalités.

Les trois hommes ne voulaient rien de plus que la Paix…

"- J'ai lu dans d'anciennes Chroniques que les jeux avaient lieux tous les dix ans…" Commença Shion."N'est ce pas un peu long ? Je comprends qu'à l'époque, avec les moyens de locomotion limités, c'eut été normal mais à présent…"

"- Sans compter qu'en dix ans, trop de choses passent. Ca laisse trop de temps et pas assez de chance pour prendre une revanche éventuelle, surtout avec la quantité de chevaliers que le Sanctuaire à maintenant." Approuva Shun.

"- Je compte bien revoir l'Atlantide renaître de ses cendres." Ajouta Poséidon. "Avec votre aide, Shion, ainsi que celle de vos élèves…"

Shion donna son accort de principe.

"- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi nous pourrons vous aider mais…"

"- Vous êtes les derniers Atlantes." Expliqua Poséidon.

Shion haussa les épaules, sans réellement comprendre.

"- Oui, ça je sais…"

"- L'Atlantide était peuplé d'atlante, Shion." Insista Poséidon. "Vous servez Athéna, mais par votre sang, vous êtes à moi… Je compte bien repeupler mon royaume grâce à mes serviteurs, mais un peu de sang originel."

Cette fois, Shion se renfrogna.

"- Vous voulez que nous jouions les étalons ?"

"- Ce serait… Apprécié…" Avoua le Dieu des Mers. "Mais c'est surtout de ventre que nous manquons…"

"- Ca, c'est un problème qui se règle." Sourit Shun. "C'est comme ça que je fais avec mes spectres. Je vous montrerais. Je compte bien voir Minos et Rune papas avant la fin de l'année, il ne reste qu'a sélectionner la mère porteuse."

"- Et pour récupérer le bébé ?"

"- C'est le plus beau, c'est assez simple"

"- Je n'ai pas envie de voir mourir des mères pour récupérer les enfants." Insista Poséidon.

"- Il suffit de leur donner le choix. Prenez une femme en fin de vie, proposer lui de continuer à vivre en échange de l'utilisation de son utérus, peu refusent…."

Shion et Poséidon firent la moue. C'était assez cruel.

"-Ce n'est que pour une génération." Insista Shun. "Après, nous aurons ce qu'il nous faut. N"oubliez pas que nous parlons de donner la vie à deux nouvelles civilisations…. Sinon, nous pouvons demander aux dames du Sanctuaire de nous louer leurs ventres…"

Shion grimaça.

C'était en effet une idée.

"- …. Je proposerais mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion. Et je ne forcerais personne."

"- Mais vous accepterez de jouer les étalons ?"

Shion hésita.

"- A une condition."

"- Laquelle ?" Poséidon en sautait presque sur son siège."

"- Shun, tu es visiblement capable de donner un rejeton à deux males… Pourrais-tu faire la même chose avec des hommes qui ne sont pas sous tes ordres ?"

Le jeune dieu de la mort sourit.

"- Je serais heureux de vous aider à concevoir un enfant avec Shura, Shion."

"- ….Alors si Shura est d'accord et qu'on peu avoir l'aîné à nous, c'est d'accord pour moi… Poséidon, vous devrez voir directement avec Mu et les petits."

Le Dieu de la Mer faillit en faire un double salto arrière de joie.

"- Merci infiniment, Shion… Merci infiniment…"

Les yeux soudain brillant, il ne put se retenir.

"- Au fait, tu sais, que tu descend en ligne droite de mon premier Dragon des Mers ???"

Surpris, le pope se redressa pendant que Shun riait doucement;

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Les points… Suivant la couleur, ils désignent ta lignée. Tu descends en droite ligne de mon Dragon. Quand à ton élève, il descend de mon premier Scylla…."

"- Et Kiki ?"

"- Quelle couleur sont ses points ?"

" Bleus… Bleu tirant très légèrement sur le vert.

"- Alors c'est un mélange, je ne peux dire"

Shun continuait à rire.

"- Je répéterais çà à Kanon, il n'a pas finit de vous chambrer, Shion."

Le Pope grimaça.

"- Fais ça, Shun et je te couche sur mes genoux pour te donner la fessée"

"- Non mais on a son petit franc parler envers le Dieu de la Mort dites-moi !" S'amusa Shun.

Shion pâlit.

"- Shun… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas…"

Shun lui tapota le bras.

"- Ne faites pas cette tête, Shion. Je plaisantais. Je suis au contraire très content que vous soyez assez à l'aise pour prendre de telles libertés. Je ne suis qu'un gamin après tout."

_Tu es trop gentil… pour une fois que tu pouvais t'imposer._

"- Pour quoi faire ? Shion est adorable, il est sage et intelligent. J'aimerais avoir plus souvent affaire à des individus comme lui.

_Pfff. Tu as déjà tes Juges._

"- Ils n'ont qu'un cinquantaine d'année de mémoire au mieux. Shion en a plus de trois cent."

_Tu m'as déjà moi !_

"- Jaloux ?"

_Evidement, tu es a moi et à moi seul…._

"- Je ne suis pas qu'a toi, Hadès. C'est même toi qui m'as poussé dans cette direction.

_Kagaho et Rhadamanthe ne comptent pas, ils sont à nous aussi._

"- Tu as vraiment sale caractère."

Hadès grommela encore un peu mais rien d'intelligible puis se tut.

Il était de plus en plus silencieux.

"- Donc, nous sommes d'accord pour avancer les Jeux ?" Coupa soudain Poséidon. "Tous les deux ans, ce serait pas mal qu'en pensez vous ?"

"- C'est peut-être un peu rapproché." Contra Shun, dubitatif.

"- Quatre ans ?" Proposa Shion.

"- C'est pas les Jeux Olympiques."

"- Cinq alors ? Et on voit comment ca se passe ? Le cas échéant on passe à trois ans ?"

"- Il faudra faire des classes d'age aussi." Proposa Shun."

"- Pour quoi faire ?"

"- Voyons Poséidon. Nous voulons garder des liens entre nos troupes. Quel intérêt si sur la quantité il n'y en a qu'une infime partie qui peut participer ? Au Sanctuaire, il y a déjà quatre castes avec les Ors, Argents, Bronzes et Gardes. A la maison, nous avons aussi plusieurs castes et chez toi aussi il doit y en avoir plusieurs, Poséidon. Le but est de faire participer tout le monde. Sans compter qu'il serait hilarant de voir un Kanon en déambulateur à cent huit ans mettre des coups de chaise percée à un DeathMask en chaise roulante et un Minos en lit médicalisé, non ?"

Shion et Poséidon rirent un peu.

"- Voyons ! Shun !"

Le jeune dieu tira la langue.

"- Je plaisante… Mais pas tout à fait. Les apprentis seront encore plus motivés à faire croître leur cosmos s'ils savent qu'ils peuvent participer aussi. Pourquoi ne pas faire plusieurs groupes ? Poussin, Minimes, Junior, Adulte, Senior et troisième age ? En plus, les vieux continueront à s'entraîner comme ça."

"- Et tu propose le senior et le troisième age à partir de quel age ?"

"- Vu la vitalité de nos vieux, soixante ans pour le senior, et quatre vingt dis pour le troisième age." Rit Shion.

Les deux dieux réfléchirent un moment.

"- Ca pourrait le faire…"

"- Donc résumons : Jeux tous les trois ans par catégories de puissance et d'age. Tout le monde est d'accord ?"

Shun et Poséidon approuvèrent.

Shion tira un parchemin qu'il couvrit d'une écriture rapide les premiers éléments de décision.

Il appela un apprenti.

"- Fais copier cela en trois exemplaires."

Le gamin prit le document puis fila l'apporter aux scribes pour qu'ils recopient le brouillon.

"- Restons là-dessus pour la matinée. Je vous propose de nous revoir ce soir, pour le dîner." Proposa Shion.

Il n'avait pas envie de précipiter les choses et l'après midi était souvent trop chaud pour être très productif.

Shun et Poséidon approuvèrent encore.

"- Tu nous fera porter un exemplaire chacun que nous l'étudions ?"

"- Bien évidement, Seigneur Poséidon… Je vous propose que nous mettions un peu les doigts dans le décorum ce soir pour l'échange des cadeaux ?"

Les deux Dieux acceptèrent.

Ils avaient autant hâte de recevoir les cadeaux des autres que de donner les leurs.

_Gamin._

"- J'ai quasiment jamais eut de cadeaux…"

_Impose Noël aux Enfers ?_

"- J'y pense."

_Tu plaisantes ?!_

"- Non pourquoi ? Comme ça, je pourrais gâter un peu mes Spectres.

_Les gâter oui… Dans tous les sens du terme…_

"- Arrête de faire ton ronchon ce matin. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

…_._

"- Hadès…"

…_Je te vois murir, grandir, prendre tes responsabilités et…je plus avoir besoin de moi…_ _Bientôt, même pour ta vie privée tu n'auras plus besoin de moi…_

"- ….Je deviens un grand garçon…

_Et moi…un père qui ne sert plus à rien._

"- Hadès…

_Quand je ne te serais plus d'aucune utilité…Pourras tu me remettre sur la tapisserie, Shun ? Je crois… je j'aimerais bien tester la vie humaine…_

"- ….Si c'est ce que tu veux.

_S'il te plait._

"- Je le ferais.

_Merci._

***

Saga observait avec amusement son frère.

Depuis le matin, son jumeau se faisait surveiller comme le lait sur le feu par le chevalier d'Argent de Cephée.

Albior ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il traitait le chevalier d'or comme un gamin.

Ayant passé la majeure partie de sa vie à élever des enfants et à entraîner des apprentis, Albior traitait machinalement Kanon comme un gosse.

Le Général des Mers ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, bien au contraire.

Il semblait apprécié d'avoir quelqu'un pour le cornaquer, surveiller ses gestes et l'engueuler quand il se comportait comme un môme.

"- Ton frère serait-il en train de trouver quelqu'un pour se caser ?" Susurra doucement Mu avant de mordiller l'oreille de son amant.

Saga frémit lorsque le piercing à la langue de son amant effleura son anneau d'oreille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper ce que ce délicieux petit bout de métal pouvait faire sur une partie plus basse de son anatomie. C'était une petite surprise que Mu lui avait fait pour leurs vingt ans ensembles. Un peu de piment dans une relation qui avait prit un agréable train-train mais qui méritait un coup de fouets….

"- Je ne commence à douter que mon frère ait le caractère à se poser." Ronronna Saga en penchant la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à son amant.

Mu lui mordilla la nuque avant d'y laisser un suçon.

"- En tout cas, Albior semble bien déterminé à ne pas le laisser s'imbiber encore." Ronronna le Mouton Aîné.

Saga rit doucement.

"- Il parait qu'il a passé la nuit à s'accrocher à lui en l'appelant "doudou" et en faisant un scandale quand il essayait d'aller se coucher."

"- Pauvre Albior…."

"- Bah, je me demande s'il n'aime pas ça, finalement."

Non loin, Albior venait d'arracher une énième bouteille de bière des mains de Kanon.

Les joues roses, il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez des manières de gosses du Général des mers.  
S'il ne l'avait collé au moins !

Il n'était pas sa mère, flûte!

"- Kanon ! Cessez !"

Le Marinas fronça les sourcils.

"- Quoi ? C'est bon la bière."

"- Et j'en ai assez de vous voir jouer les gosses. Je ne suis pas votre maître à devoir vous surveiller !"

Kanon fit une petite moue de petit garçon malheureux.

"- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est dommage "doudou"."

Albior serra les dents.

Agacé à l'extrême, il lui recolla la bouteille dans les pattes avant de faire demi tour;

"- Et étouffez vous avec !"

Le Dragon des mers soupira.

Il n'arrivait jamais à ne pas aller trop loin.

Une fois de plus, il avait chassé quelqu'un qui avait été civilisé avec lui.

Il était incapable de se tenir correctement.

Saga embrassa Mu sur la tempe avant de le quitter pour aller réconforter son frère.

"- Il a tenu assez longtemps dis donc…"

Kanon jeta un regard désabusé et résigné à son jumeau.

"- J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher…"

"- … Tu es trop timide, c'est tout."

Kanon haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est pas la première fois."

Il prit le bras de son frère.

Depuis son départ pour l'Atlantide, ils n'avaient passés que très peu de temps ensembles.

"- Allez, vient grand frère, j'ai soif !"

Abandonnée, la bouteille de bière resta là, oubliée.

***

Ronchon, Albior remonta au baraquement qu'il partageait avec ses élèves d'un pas rageur.

Il était épuisé par sa nuit blanche et les manières du Marinas, sans compter qu'il trouvait l'ancien chevalier d'or très…Enfin…

Bref, la question n'était pas là.

"- Maître Albior !!!"

Un petit garçon de douze ans se pendit presque immédiatement à lui.

"- Où vous étiez ? On s'inquiétait vous savez ?"

"- J'ai passé la nuit avec le Dragon des Mers." Expliqua Albior sans rien voir de mal à sa formulation.

Aussitôt, les enfants se mirent à glousser.

"- C'est vrai ? Tant mieux !!"

Albior fronça les sourcils.

"- Comment ça ?"

En bon célibataire solitaire entouré d'enfant, le pauvre Argent ne voyait pas dans ses paroles leur teneur hautement dangereuse face à des ados aux hormones en folie.

"- Ben, on est content pour vous, c'est tout !" S'enthousiasma un des gamins. "Ca fait des années qu'on vous voit tout seul ! C'est cool que vous ayez un copain même s'il est tout vieux."

"- Un copain ? Comment ça un copain ? HE !!!"

Les gosses lui sautèrent au cou avant de filer annoncer la bonne nouvelles à leurs amis tout neuf du Sanctuaire.

Un peu hébété, Albior resta une minute immobile avant de hausser les épaules.

Ces gamins allaient avoir sa peau.

Sans s'occuper plus avant de ce qu'avaient pu comprendre les petits, il cornaqua les plus grands pour leur entraînement du jour.

***

Shiryu ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

"- Sort de là."

Hyoga sauta sur ses pieds.

Dans l'autre cellule, Dokho protestait.

"- Mais pourquoi il a droit de sortir lui !"

Le jeune chevalier du dragon ne dédia même pas un regard à son maître.

Il avait honte de lui.  
Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ?

"- SHIRYU !"

Le dragon attacha les bras de Hyoga derrière son dos, non sans le faire grimacer de douleur.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Dokho ?"

"- Quand est ce que je vais sortir ?"

"- Je ne sais, il faudra voir avec Shion et le Pope est très occupé.

"- Bon sang…"

"- Athéna nous a quitté, Dokho. Elle ne reviendra pas avec longtemps. Elle a abandonné le Sanctuaire à Shion…. Qu'espérez vous de plus comme preuve qu'il fait au mieux ?"

Le vieux maître en resta saisit.

Athéna était partie ?

Mais…

Il se rassit lentement sur son grabat.  
Ce n'était pas POSSIBLE!

Shiryu poussa Hyoga en avant d'une bourrade.

L'ancien Cygne le précéda jusqu'à une salle de bain de fortune.

Un bac remplis d'eau chaude, une tunique blanche de pénitent…

"- Lave toi et habille toi… Tu seras livré à Shun ce soir."

Le russe hocha lentement la tête.

Il était incapable d'avoir peur, comme s'il était anesthésié.

C'était aussi bien.

Shiryu se détourna à moitié pour lui laisser un minium d'intimité.

Hyoga se débarrassa de ses vêtements, se plongea dans l'eau chaude puis se lava de la tête aux pieds.

Propre, il se sécha puis enfila le pantalon informe, puis la tunique longue.

Il dut rester pieds nus.

"- Viens avec moi."

Shiryu le fit remonter jusqu'à une toute petite pièce.

"- Shion viendra te voir rapidement. Je pourrais te déconseiller de chercher à t'enfuir, mais j'avoue que j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu essayes. Te donner la chasse serait très jouissif." Ricana le Dragon avant de fermer la porte.

Hyoga tourna sur lui-même.  
Ses bras rattachés dans le dos lui faisaient mal.

Il n'y avait nul endroit pour s'asseoir

Le marbre était presque brûlant tellement il était froid sous ses pieds.

Il s'assit simplement en tailleur sur le sol.

Les yeux clos, il attendit.

***

Valentine et Sylphide avaient entraînés Rune faire un petit tour, à la demande de ses pères.

Les deux spectres avaient obéit, plus pour le plaisir de voir Minos se faire découper en petits morceaux qu'autre chose.

Le Juge allait tomber sur ses plus coriaces adversaires et pire, ne pourrait se défendre.

Camus s'assit sur le vieux canapé qui avait vu défiler des générations de Verseau.

Avec l'aide de son Milo, ils avaient vidé les appartements du Temple de tous les squatteurs.  
Ils avaient besoin de calme.

Pour le déjeuner, Camus avait invité Minos.

Seul.

A présent, il attendait que le Juge daigne se présenter, accompagné par Milo;

"- Je suis rentré mon Camus !"

Le Verseau se redressa.

Derrière son Scorpion, avec sa plus belle tête d'homme traqué, Minos cherchait déjà des yeux des routes de repli stratégique.

Il avait accepté le déjeuner sans réfléchir, persuadé qu'il le passerait, certes, avec les chevaliers d'or, mais surtout avec son Rune.

Lorsqu'il avait vu son subordonné emmené à l'écart par les deux serviteurs de Rhadamanthe, il avait protesté.

La prise de Milo sur son bras s'était faite d'acier.  
Sans jamais perdre son sourire, le chevalier d'or l'avait entraîné au onzième étage;

"- Asseyez vous." Invita Camus en lui montrant une place à la grande table de la cuisine.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, Minos s'assit.

Les deux chevaliers s'assirent à leur tour de l'autre côté de la table avant de commencer à servir.

Ils entamèrent la salade de chèvre chaud avant que Camus de verse un verre de vin.

"- Bon… Parlons peu, mais parlons bien…" Commença le Verseau.

Immédiatement, le Juge se crispa.

"- Ni Milo ni moi ne nous sentons en droit de dire quoi faire à Remiel. Visiblement, vous l'intéressez beaucoup." Le ton du Verseau impliquait qu'il doutait fortement des goûts de son fils, voir de sa raison, mais qu'il se soumettait à ses desideratas étranges. " Nous ne ferons rien pour vous séparer."

Minos se détendit un peu.

Rune aimait assez ses pères pour leur obéir s'ils lui imposaient de ne pas l'approcher.

"- Par contre, tenez vous le pour dit. Faites lui du mal, trahissez le, et Juge d'Hadès ou pas, cachés aux Enfers ou pas, nous viendrons vous arracher l'entre jambe et vous éventrer à coup de petite cuillère rouillée."

Le Juge avala péniblement sa salive.

Le pire n'était pas la menace en elle-même.

Après tout, ce n'était pas grand-chose pour un type à l'âme immortelle qui serait rappelée par son maître dès qu'il lui arriverait des bricoles.

Non.

Le pire, c'était le sourire tranquille du verseau, celui anticipatif du scorpion et pour ainsi dire, leur calme totale.  
Ce n'était pas une menace qu'ils faisaient.  
C'était une promesse.

Une promesse qu'ils tiendraient quoi qu'il leur en coûte.

Camus lui tendit le plat de salade.

"- Encore un peu ?"

"- Non… merci…"

"- Alors passons à la viande si vous voulez bien… Je nous ai fait des tournedos Rossini…. J'espère que vous savez cuisiner. Remy aime la bonne cuisine." Prévint-il.

Minos nota immédiatement d'investir dans les livres de recette.

Ces deux types lui faisaient peur.

Imaginer qu'ils étaient à présent ses beaux-pères lui faisait courir des frissons d'angoisse dans le dos.

***

Kagaho fit la moue.

Depuis la fin du petit déjeuner, Shun s'était isolé avec Poséidon et Shion, loin de lui.

Le Bénou n'aimait pas ça.  
Depuis plus de vingt ans à présent, il surveillait presque nuit et jour son Seigneur.

A présent, il avait l'aide de Rhadamanthe.

Si sa jalousie ne lui laissait guère de repos, il comprenait et reconnaissait à son Seigneur le droit de choisir qui l'intéressait réellement.

Il avait déjà de la chance que Shun lui laisse une chance…

Le blond près de lui soupira.

Il devait souffrir des mêmes mots.

Bon an, mal an, les deux spectres attendaient avec une irritation croissante que leur Seigneur revienne vers eux.

"- Kagaho…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu la sens, toi aussi hein ?"

"- Quoi ?"

"- La catastrophe qui arrive…."

Le Bénou resta silencieux une minute.

Il pouvait dire non et se moquer du Wyvern.

Il pouvait le prendre de haut et lui reprocher son manque de confiance dans leur Seigneur mais…

"- Je la sens aussi…"

Les deux hommes se recroquevillèrent un peu plus, d'une humeur de chien.

***

Deux trônes supplémentaires avaient été installés dans le grand Hall tandis que celui de Shion avait été descendu de son estrade.

Chacun dans un coin de l'immense pièce, les trois trônes étaient à présent occupés par des fesses divines ou représentatives.

Petit à petit, la salle s'était remplie de curieux.

Au départ, Shion avait pensé que seul les Or et leurs équivalents de chaque royaume seraient admis mais…Il avait négligé la curiosité naturelle des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Finalement, hilares, Shun et Poséidon avaient acceptés que les grandes portes en bois sculptées qui séparaient l'extérieur de la salle et l'intérieur soient laissées ouvertes.

A présent, mis à part le petit espace entre les le devant des trônes, la pièce était emplie de… de… De quoi en fait ?

C'était bruyant, curieux, en tong souvent, parfois en short, en tout cas en vêtements déchirés, les cheveux en l'air et la peau brûlé par le soleil de grèce.

Shun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Oui, le Sanctuaire était une immense colonie de vacances.

Il ne pu retenir un gloussement.

Immédiatement, Kagaho et Rhadamanthe se penchèrent, curieux.

Shun leur expliqua l'image mentale.

Eaque et Minos tapotèrent leurs l'épaule de leur confrères qui leur expliquèrent.  
Rapidement et grâce au merveilleux système de communication appelé : bouche à oreille, Spectre et Marinas attendaient, tous hilares, que le Grand Pope ouvre les débats.

Enfin, quand plus personne ne pu rentrer ni bouger au point que lorsqu'un garde avec un message urgent se présenta il fut soulevé et passé de main en main au dessus de la foule avant d'être livré devant Shion puis renvoyé de la même élégante façon avec la réponse, le pope tapa dans ses mains.

"- Mes Seigneur, Spectres, Marinas, Chevaliers, apprentis, gardes…."

"- Oui, bon, tout le monde quoi." Retentit une voix amusée sur la gauche qui vit glousser la populace.

"- Tout le monde oui." Continua Shion avec un regard noir dans la direction approximative du petit marrant. "Nous sommes rassemblés ici ce soir pour officialiser la reprise de relations diplomatiques rompues il y a plus de milles ans entre nos trop Royaumes."

Shion fit un signe de la main

Shura apporta un énorme pot de facilement trois mètres de diamètre qu'il posa devant Poséidon.

"- Seigneur Poséidon, comme vous avez offert les chevaux aux Athénien il y a des siècles, permettez nous de vous offrir cet olivier millénaire en guise de respect et de remerciement."

Poséidon descendit de son trône pour venir effleurer l'énorme arbre qui effleurait presque les moulures du plafond.

Il s'inclina sommairement.

"- Grand Pope, je vous remercie pour ce cadeau. Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit de l'olivier qu'Athéna a offert aux Athéniens."

Il pouvait sentir le cosmos de la déesse brûler dans sa sève.

Shion hocha la tête.

"- C'est lui-même."

Poséidon s'inclina un peu plus.  
C'était en effet un somptueux cadeau.

"- En remerciement, Grand pope, permettez moi de vous offrir ceci…"

Le dieu des mers claqua des doigts.

Les chevaliers pressés vers les portes se montèrent presque les uns sur les autres pour faire place aux deux chevaux d'un blanc vert étrange. Du kelp leur servait de crinière et de queue, leurs yeux fendues rappelaient ceux de poisson et leurs sabots ne résonnaient pas sur le marbre mais rendaient un son spongieux.

"- Ces cavales des mers vous seront probablement utiles."

Shion s'approcha des animaux.

Un male et une femelle.

"- Merci, Poséidon… Ces bêtes seront les joyaux des écuries d'Athéna."

Ecuries qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mais peu importait. De toute façon, les bêtes avaient besoin d'eau. Peut-être était-il temps de réhabiliter en quelque chose d'autre la prison de cap Sounion….Oui, ce serait une idée…"

Poséidon se tourna ensuite vers Shun qui s'amusait visiblement de ces ronds de jambes, flatteries et autres flagorneries.

"- Shun, serais-tu encore Hadès, je pourrais dire mon frère. Mais étant son héritier, je t'appellerais mon neveu…"

Le jeune dieu hocha doucement la tête, les joues roses.

"- Voici mon cadeau pour toi… Deux en fait. L'un pour fêter ton accession à la divinité, et l'autre en tant que Poséidon pour le Seigneur de la Mort."

Un minuscule petit chat aux yeux verts et aux crocs déjà conséquent fut apporté à l'ancien chevalier de bronze.

"- Bien qu'il soit encore jeune, ce félin n'est pas un chat. Il grandira jusqu'à devenir un fidèle compagnon et gardien. Pour toi, Shun, je crois qu'il sera parfait."

Le jeune dieu fit la moue bien que ses yeux pétillent d'amusement

"- Est-ce à dire que vous ne me croyez pas capable de me protéger tout seul ?"

Derrière lui, Kagaho et Rhadamanthe hochait vigoureusement la tête.

"- Silence la réaction." Cingla Shun en leur jetant un regard noir.

Du même geste, les deux Spectres écartèrent les mains en signe d'innocence.

Shun grommela un peu mais laissa le chaton lui malaxer les cuisses jusqu'à trouver une bonne position pour se rouler en bouler et s'endormir en ronronnant.

"- Maintenant, de dieu à dieu, voici mon cadeau." Continua Poséidon.

Une délicieuse jeune fille, presque encore une enfant aux longs, très longs cheveux bleu apparut près du dieu des mers. Juste vêtue de sa chevelure, elle alla s'incliner devant le dieu de la Mort, interdit.

"- Voici l'une de mes plus jeunes fille, elle s'appelle Sumène…."

Shun se leva. Immédiatement, le chaton l'escalada pour s'installer sur ses épaules.

"- Mademoiselle."

La naïade gloussa pour prendre la main du dieu.

L'incompréhension de Shun disparue aussitôt qu'elle effleura sa main de la sienne.

"- Merci Poséidon… En effet, un aussi précieux cadeau sera des plus utiles pour le développement des enfers."

Derrière lui, Kagaho et Rhadamanthe se retenaient l'un l'autre de bondir sur la jeune rivière nue pour l'étrangler.

"- Idiots, Toutes les rivières sont filles de Poséidon. Sumène nous apportera l'eau pure nécessaire à la croissance des enfants qui s'ébattront bientôt au Palais. Comment croyiez vous que nous allions faire ? Exploser le budget en Badois ? Demoiselle, je suis sur que le lit que nous allons vous offrir vous conviendra très bien…"

La jeune Naïade gloussa encore avant de retourner à l'abri dans le cosmos de son père en attendant de suivre son maître.

Boudeur, le Juge et le Garde du Corps se renfrognèrent.

Même Ikki, encore perturbé de savoir son petit frère à la place qu'il occupait ne pu retenir un sourire.

Il y avait une étrange dynamique entre le jeune dieu et ses deux plus proches serviteurs. Une tendresse et un besoin de protection évident qui soulageait le Phénix.

Il avait bien comprit les mots de son frère.

Shun lui avait pardonné.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'oublierait.

Shun donna son chaton tout neuf à Cheshire. Immédiatement, le petit spectre et le chaton se mirent à ronronner en cœur et à miauler doucement.

"- Merci pour ce cadeau somptueux, Mon oncle… Je n'attendais pas quelque chose d'aussi parfait, je l'avoue… De mon coté, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir. Les Enfers sont assez stériles pour l'instant…. La seule chose que je puisse vous offrir, à vous et aux chevaliers d'Athéna, c'est une promesse, puisqu'il vous serait difficile, pour l'instant, de venir la voir… Jusqu'à mon accession au trône des Enfers, les âmes des chevaliers et des Marinas lorsqu'ils mourraient au combat, étaient immédiatement conduit au Cocyte, sans jugement ni pesée… je pense que nombre d'entre vous s'en souviennent…"

Tous ceux qui étaient déjà mort frémirent.

"- A présent, toutes les âmes des serviteurs des dieux qui y étaient encore enfermés ont été, suivant leur volonté, soit envoyé aux Champs Élysée, soit réincarnés."

Immédiatement, tous les chevaliers se tournèrent vers leurs apprentis pour chercher quelque chose en eux qui pourrait leur rappeler d'autres chevaliers morts depuis des lustres.

"- Certains, en effet, on très vite émis le souhait de revenir au Sanctuaire…. Où auprès de vous mon Oncle… je crois qu'il sera intéressant que vos Marinas partent faire un peu de tourisme à la recherche de leurs frères…"

Le cosmos de Shion s'enflamma une minute.  
Très vite, il trouva ce qu'il esperait sans l'imaginer jusque là.

Il s'approcha d'un jeune apprenti Cancer.

DM souleva l'enfant dans ses bras.

"- Grand pope ?"

Le petit pencha la tête sur le côté sans lâcher son pouce qu'il suçait avec entrain.

"- Il s'appelait Manigoldo à une époque, DeathMask…" Souffla doucement le Pope.

Autour d'eux, les autre chevaliers d'or enflammèrent leur cosmos pour tenter de sentir si parmi leurs élèves, certains étaient des réincarnations mais aucun ne pu dire de source sur.

"- Shun…"

"- Non, je ne vous dirais pas. Il ne serait pas honnête pour ceux qui reviennent vers vous qu'ils soient traités différemment des âmes nouvelles qui sont apparues, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Ils en convinrent.

"- Merci pour ce cadeau, Shun…." Remercièrent Poséidon et le Pope.

Ce n'était pas aussi flamboyant ce que le Pope ou Poséidon avaient offert, mais… C'était tout aussi important, et sans doute même plus.

Pour finir le Cercle, Shion fit un geste de la main vers une petite porte close jusque là.

"- Shun, pour te remercier de ton cadeau, au combien important pour nous, voici… Ce que le Sanctuaire à pour toi… En tant que Dieu de la Mort, je suis sur que tu sauras en faire bon usage."

Pieds et poings liés Hyoga tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Lentement, il leva les yeux sur Shun.

Rigide sur son trône, le jeune Dieu se mit à hyperventiler.

Kagaho se mit aussitôt entre lui et Hyoga pendant que Rhadamanthe prenait son visage entre ses mains et le forçait à le regarder.

Autours d'eux, Chevalier d'or, Généraux des Mers, Juges et leurs serviteurs faisaient enfler leur cosmos pour protéger leurs inférieurs du cosmos délétère que le Dieu de la Mort émettait.

Perdu dans sa panique, Shun s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son premier Juge.

"- Seigneur… C'est rien… Il ne peut pas vous faire de mal… Shun… Shhhh… Tout va bien…. Nous sommes là…. Du calme…. Nous sommes là…" Répétait encore et encore le Wyvern.

Livide, Shion s'approcha pour être refoulé par le cosmos de Kagaho, protecteur.

"- N'approchez pas grand pope. C'est trop dangereux pour vous pour l'instant. Vous mourriez instantanément si son cosmos touchait le votre."

Hyoga se remit lentement à genoux.

Les yeux agrandit de peur, il fixait avec crainte ce qu'était devenu son fragile et faible Shun.

Camus l'attrapa par le col pour le traîner un peu à l'écart à mesure que la bulle de cosmos noir de Shun s'élargissait.

Un bruit de gifle retentissant éclata soudain dans le grand Hall.

La bulle de cosmos vola en éclat, inoffensive.

La joue écarlate, Shun enfouit son visage dans le torse de son premier Juge qui lui caressait encore et encore les cheveux.

Kagaho se précipita vers son Seigneur.

"- Ca va ?"

Shun secoua doucement la tête.

"- Non… Mais il faudra bien…"

Les yeux cernés de noir, Shun finit par se redresser.

Lentement, Rhadamanthe et Kagaho s'écartèrent, non sans laisser leurs mains sur ses épaules.

Shion se précipita près du jeune Dieu.

"- Shun ? Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas te causer autant de douleur… je pensais…"

Shun leva une main encore tremblante.

"- Je sais, grand pope… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous en veux pas…Au contraire... J'aurais apprécié d'être prévenu, mais je comprends votre geste…. Si vous le permettez… j'accepte votre cadeau avec plaisir à défaut de joie, mais vous comprendrez mon point de vue… Si vous le permettez… Je…. M'occuperais de… bref, je m'en occuperais seul, un peu plus tard…"

Shion hocha la tête.  
Sur un geste, il téléporta Hyoga directement dans les baraquements des Spectres.

"- Je l'ai téléporté dans vos logements."

Shun lui sourit doucement, encore un peu remué.

"- Merci…."

Ikki se redressa lentement maintenant que la situation de crise était passée.

"- Tout va bien ?"

Shaka se redressa à son tour. Machinalement, Ikki l'avait protégé de son corps aussi bien que de son cosmos. Shaka avait fait la même chose avec Jabu, protégeant le bronze de son cosmos supérieur.

Les trois hommes restèrent immobiles, un peu incertains.

"- Jabu ? Shaka ? Tout va bien ?"

La Licorne hocha la tête.

"- Shaka ?"

D'eux trois, c'était la Vierge qui avait du le plus subir la contre coup de la perte de contrôle momentanée de Shun.

"- A part… une forte migraine, Ca va…."

Lentement, Shaka ouvrit les yeux.

Les deux bronzes l'aidèrent à rester debout lorsqu'un fort vertige le prit.

"- Tu as besoin de te reposer."

De main en main, des tabourets étaient passés des cuisines par des serviteurs. Shaka n'était pas le seul a avoir mal vécut le cosmos de Shun.

Mu en tant que Guérisseur avait été ébranlé, ses élèves aussi. Plusieurs enfants pleuraient, certains bronzes s'étaient évanouis…  
Heureusement il n'y avait à déplorer aucun mort.

Pour l'instant.


	22. Chapter 22

Un autre

Chap 22

Kanon remontait de la plage avec son jumeau.

Epaules contre épaules, main dans la main, les deux hommes murmuraient dans cette langue enfantine et compréhensible d'eux seuls qui la liait en tant que jumeaux depuis leur naissance.

Il était rare à présent qu'ils aient ce besoin de se retrouver ensemble ainsi, protéger des autres par le contact et la barrière de la langue.

Mu les observait de loin.

Le Bélier avait rapidement apprit à ne pas chercher à se mêler à eux lorsqu'ils revenaient à cette union des premiers ans. C'était leur moment à eux, leurs liens privilégiés, le moyen qu'ils avaient pour partager sans craindre les autres ce qui leur tenait à cœur.

Avec les années, Mu avait finit par comprendre certains sons mais jamais il ne pourrais saisir la teneur de leur discussion.

"- Il m'a chassé comme un malpropre mon frère. Pourtant c'était agréable !"

"- Idiot, tu le fais te traiter comme un bébé et il en assez comme ça à gérer sans avoir un adulte en plus."

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

Saga fixa son frère.

Il connaissait ce dont souffrait Kanon.

C'était toujours comme ça entre des chevaliers.

Il y avait le premier regard, la première poignée de main, le premier baiser, la première étreinte…

Entre chaque, il s'écoulait rarement beaucoup de temps.

Les chevaliers ne s'attachaient sentimentalement qu'une seule fois.  
Ce lien était instantané ou presque.

Il se produisait une fois ou pas du tout, et Saga reconnaissait tous les signes chez son jumeau.

"- Essaye de le séduire ?"

"- Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas faire…"

Kanon soupira.

Lui, quand il désirait quelqu'un, il claquait des doigts ou s'incrustait dans le lit.  
Soit il avait ce qu'il voulait, soit il se faisait jeter, mais il n'insistait jamais.

A présent…

Il était fasciné par la dignité tranquille d'Albior.

Le chevalier d'Argent exsudait un calme que Kanon désespérait d'atteindre. Sans compter sa virilité calme et assumée qui contrastait si fort avec sa faim perpétuelle.

Il se demandait ce qu'il éprouverait d'être entre les bras puissant du chevalier d'argent.

Saga camoufla son amusement derrière sa main.

Il voyait dans les yeux de son frère un apaisement qu'il avait lui-même connu lorsque après leur résurrection, Mu l'avait sans complexe emmené dans sa maison pour le faire sien. Malgré sa grande gueule et son caractère plus dominant que son jumeau, Kanon était comme lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le contrôler.

Albior était-il celui la ?

C'était bien ce qu'il semblait.

Saga serra la main de son jumeau dans la sienne.

"- Ka'…. Et si tu essayais d'être simplement toi-même ?"

"- Sa'… ne soit pas ridicule… Il va fuir en courant."

"- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois te soucier d'être repoussé."

Kanon rougit avant de détourner les yeux.

"- ….C'est bête, mais je me sens bien avec lui… Apaisé…"

Saga hocha la tête. Il connaissait la sensation.

"- Je sais…"

"- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, grand frère ?"

Saga fit signe à Mu qui les rejoint très vite.

"- Mu, tu aurais un thé assez doux et sucré pour que Kanon en propose à Albior ?"

Le Mouton Aîné retint tout sourire.

"- Bien sur…. Venez…"

Il entraîna les jumeaux dans sa Maison pour fournir du thé et des petits gâteaux tous frais au cadet des gémeaux.

"- Tient…Va lui proposer ça. Et ne joue pas les sales gosses."

Kanon prit le plat et la boite mais hésita.

"- Sa'…Tu viens avec moi ?"

l'aîné des jumeaux hocha la tête.  
Attendrit, il escorta son frère jusqu'au baraquement du chevalier d'argent avant de le laisser.

"- Allez….Vas-y."

Le puissant Marinas hésita encore mais finit par aller toquer.

Un petit garçon roux vint ouvrir.

"- Oui ?"

"- Je voudrais voir Albior."

Le petit garçon ne le fit pas entrer.

Il n'y avait pas de place.

Il sauta par-dessus ses collègues assis par terre en train de jouer aux billes, aux cartes ou en train de somnoler.

Il y avait des enfants jusque dehors

Comment Albior gérait autant d'enfant seul ? Le marinas n'en savait rien. Lui aussi avait élevé nombre d'apprentis, mais jamais autant de jeunes d'un coup !

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

Kanon tressaillit.

"- Heu…." Il lui présenta le thé et les gâteaux. "Pardon ?"

Albior haussa un sourcil. C'était une demande d'excuses ou il n'avait pas compris ?

"- Merci…."

"- Je… Thé ? Ensemble ?"

Kanon rougit.

Dées…..Die….Poséidon, qu'il se sentait maladroit. Comme si son cerveau lui avait dégouliné par les oreilles

Albior eut un petit sourire.

La timidité et la maladresse du Général des mers étaient adorables.

"- Venez."

Kanon le suivit à l'arrière du petit préfabriqué.

Albior demanda par la fenêtre qu'on lui donne deux tasses vides et de l'eau chaude.

Les deux hommes s'assirent sur des rochers sans remarquer la tripoté de gamins qui les surveillaient comme le lait sur le feu. Pour une fois qu'ils voyaient leur maître socialiser avec quelqu'un… Bon, c'était un vieux, mais il avait l'air encore solide. Et surtout, il faisait sourire leur maître.

Kanon reprit un peu son calme en préparant et en servant le thé.

Il présenta la tasse au chevalier d'argent.

"- Voici…"

"- Merci…"

Ils burent quelques gorgées et grignotèrent quelques gâteaux.

"- Pardonnez moi pour mes manières d'hier et de ce matin." S'excusa Kanon. "J'étais ivre et ce matin, je n'étais pas encore très frais." Avoua-t-il.

Albior le pardonna de bonne grâce. Il n'était pas dans son caractère de tenir rancune aux gens.

"- Je vous en prie, je comprends… Même si je ne bois jamais…"

"- Heureux homme… Mais ça détends."

"- Qu'avez-vous donc besoin de vous détendre à ce point ?"

Kanon soupira.

"- Je suis le premier Général des Mers, Albior… Poséidon n'est pas un maître trop difficile à satisfaire, mais j'ai énormément de travail…."

"- J'ai cru comprendre que le nombre de serviteur du dieu des mers allait augmenter."

"- Le temps que les enfants soient nés et grandissent, j'ai encore le temps d'avoir un ulcère."

Le blond lui sourit.

"- Vous vous inquiétez trop."

"- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse."

"- Vous n'êtes pas seul à servir votre Seigneur, n'est ce pas ?"

Kanon frissonna  
Sans réellement le réaliser, Albior venait de poser sa main sur le bras du Marinas.

Pour un peu, le Dragon des Mers aurait pu se rouler en boule sur ses genoux, le ventre en l'air, à réclamer des gratouilles.

Un peu perturbé, Kanon finit sa tasse de thé pour se donner une contenance.

"- Je ne suis pas seul, mais je ne fais pas confiance à grand monde." Finit par avouer le Marinas.

"- Pourquoi donc ?"

"- …. Ca finit toujours par me retomber sur le nez."

Le chevalier d'Argent eut un calme sourire, de ceux qu'il prenait pour rassurer un élève un peu inquiet de ses performances.

"- Voyons, si vous ne faites confiance à personne, comment voulez vous que les autres vous fassent confiance ? Et puis, il doit bien y avoir des gens en qui vous avez confiance quand même ?"

Kanon eut une moue dubitative.

Albior reprit un gâteau avant de servir encore du thé.

Il commençait à être tiède.

Il appela un de ses élèves qui renvoya une bouilloire pleine accrochée sa chaîne d'entraînement;

"- Merci Doral."

Amusé, Kanon regarda la chaîne se replier à l'intérieur.

"- Doral est un peu m'as-tu-vu, mais il est surtout très timide. Faire l'andouille lui permet de faire croire qu'il est aussi solide que les autres." Expliqua Albior. "Ca s'améliorera avec les années. Il est encore bien jeune."

Le Marinas rosit.

Ce n'était pas que de l'enfant que parlait Albior.

Mais c'était délicat de sa part de lui faire reproche de cette façon.

"- Alors, vous devez bien faire confiance à quelqu'un quand même ?"

"- A part mon frère…"

"- C'est déjà quelque chose. Il est unis au Bélier je crois, non ?"

"- Oui, Mu est exactement ce qui lui faut."

"- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?"

"- Ho! Si, c'est comme Shaka, c'est deux là sont aussi solides l'un que l'autre… Ils n'ont juste aucun humour. "

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Presque pire que Camus."

"- Il m'a pourtant l'air d'être un excellent père, comme son compagnon."

Kanon ne pu retenir un sourire.

"- Ces deux là tueraient pour leurs élèves et leur progéniture."

"- Ils semblent assez haut dans votre estime."

"- Ils le sont! Mais… Tous mes frères ors le sont de toute façon. Ils ont tous prouvés leur valeur plus d'une fois."

Albior rit doucement.

"- Alors si je comprends bien, vous ne faites confiance à personne…"

"- Nan !"

"- Sauf à votre frère…"

"- Exactement."

"- Et Mu."

"- Oui enfin…

"- Et Shaka…. Et Camus…Et Milo….Et DeathMask… et tous vos frères ors… Et tous ceux qui ont prouvés leur valeur et….

"- Ca va ! Ca va, ça va….." Finit par rire Kanon à son tour. "J'ai comprit. D'accord, je suis tout à fait capable de m'en remettre aux autres."

"- Alors, pourquoi ne laissez vous pas vos collègues Marinas s'occuper un peu de leur boulot ? Surtout que vous n'avez pas été là pendant trente ans pour leur tenir la main…. Vous devez les vexer sans même vous en rendre compte."

Kanon rougit brutalement.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça du tout !

"- Vous…vous croyez ?"

"- C'est une forte probabilité."

Kanon finit sa tasse de thé bien chaud puis proposa le dernier gâteau à Albior.

"- ….Personne…. Ne m'avait fait voir les choses sous cet angle."

Son estomac gronda.

A sa grande surprise, la nuit était complètement tombée.

A l'intérieur de la petite masure, les apprentis s'étaient endormis sans laisser quelques centimètres carrés de disponibles à leur maître.

Albior soupira.

"- Bon…Et bien j'en suis pour une nuit à la belle étoile…."

Une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur la joue.

"- Puis-je vous inviter sur la plage ? Nous y avons un peu de place et un toit."

Le chevalier d'argent eut un sourire en coin.

"- Si vous me promettez de ne plus jamais m'appeler "doudou"…."

Kanon rosit encore.

"- Pas mal faute si vous êtes tout doux…"

Le sexagénaire s'auto flanqua un coup de pied aux fesses.

Non mais il n'avait pas bientôt finit de mettre ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps face à ce chevalier d'argent ?

Albior secoua la tête, charmé.

Il adorait la franchise crue et rafraîchissante de ce grand chevalier mature.

C'était… Agréable.

"- Alors, j'accepte votre invitation."

Les rares apprentis encore éveillés les regardèrent partir.

Ils étaient contents de voir que leur maître allait encore dormir avec quelqu'un.  
Ca lui faisait du bien, même s'ils avaient espéré surprendre un bisou ou deux.

***

Hyoga se recroquevilla dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de la porte.

Depuis qu'il avait été téléporté là, il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'un Spectre ou un autre vienne le voir.

Les brutes semblaient prendre plaisir à le voir souffrir de ses bras attachés et de ses jambes saucissonnées.

Quand il voulait bouger, l'ancien Cygne était obligé de ramper lamentablement sur le sol comme le plus répugnant des vers de terre.

Finalement, après bien des efforts, il était parvenu à se hisser dans le coin de la pièce.

Assis sur ses fesses malgré la douleur de ses membres, il rendait regard noir pour regard noir, mépris pour mépris et haine pour haine… Car c'était bien de la haine qu'il voyait sur le visage de certains des Spectres.

L'un d'eux repoussa soudain ses frères pour entrer dans la pièce.

Armé d'un couteau, il s'accroupit près de Hyoga;

"- Tu ne sais pas combien j'aimerais te le planter dans le cœur…. Ou ailleurs…." Ronronna Valentine en laissant la lame glisser sur le torse puis le ventre de l'ancien bronze.

"- VALENTINE !"

Rappelé à l'ordre par Rhadamanthe, la Harpie fit la moue.

Mécontent, il trancha les liens du prisonnier.

"- Bouge un peu, tu seras bientôt conduit à notre Seigneur. Avec un peu de chance, il sera peut-être miséricordieux et te tueras vite… S'il ne l'est pas, il pourrait même te laisser en vie…"

Les autres Spectres rirent, sauf Rhadamanthe.

Une étincelle rouge au fond de ses yeux bleus, il fixait l'ancien Cygne comme un lion affamé fixe une carcasse toute fraîche tombée à trois centimètres de son museau.

Lentement, Hyoga se remit debout.

La douleur de ses membres le fit grimacer mais il boitilla dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le sang soit redescendu dans ses extrémités.

Lorsque Rhadamanthe estima qu'il ne faisait plus trop pitoyable, il l'attrapa par le col pour le traîner derrière lui.

"- Comme Valentine, j'espère que tu mourras vite, humain… Mais pas pour les même raisons… je serais très heureux de te voir locataire d'une de mes Prisons…."

Hyoga avala sa salive.

Pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils tant ? A cause de Shun ?

"- Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ?"

Les yeux du Wyvern s'enflammèrent de rage

Sans douceur, il cloua Hyoga contre le mur, le soulevant de terre par la gorge.

"- Ce que tu as fait ? Personnellement, j'ai du me suicider à cause de toi pour sauver notre Seigneur de tes griffes. Et la pendaison n'est pas une partie de plaisir… mais ca, ce n'est rien….Tu as faillit détruire notre Seigneur, Humain… Tu as faillit nous le détruire et il lutte encore chaque jour contre ce que tu lui as fait…"

"- RHADAMANTHE !"

Le Juge lâcha l'ancien Cygne qui s'écroula sur le sol en toussant, les mains sur la gorge.

"- Je voudrais que tu sois déjà mort, humain… Pour que notre Seigneur n'ai plus jamais à te voir…. Mais ma réaction est trop humaine elle-même… J'aimerais au contraire…"

"- Paix, Rhadamanthe." Souffla doucement Shun.

Livide, accroché au bras de Kagaho, Shun faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas tourner les talons et retourner se cacher dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait plus rien à craindre Hyoga pourtant.

Tous ses Spectres semblaient prêts à le défendre bec et ongles, lui-même n'était plus un adolescent terrifié et perdu.

_Respire, Shun… Tout va bien… Tu le sais. Ne laisse pas tes souvenirs te paralyser._

"- Je n'y peux rien… C'est…un réflexe…"

_Shun… Regarde le… Regard le dans les yeux… Vois sa peur… C'est lui qui a peur de toi maintenant, regarde comme il est faible et pitoyable… il n'est même plus un Chevalier d'Athéna. Il est faible, comme un humain lambda. Il est juste…Rien…._

Petit à petit, Shun parvenait à reprendre son calme.

Sa respiration se fit moins précipité, ses pupilles dilatées se rétrécirent, il n'émit plus autant de ce cosmos visqueux et brûlant qui pouvait tuer du moindre contact.

Lentement, il parvint à se caparaçonner dans son rôle de Dieu de la Mort et à étouffer sa terreur d'enfant.

"- Rhadamanthe, peux tu conduire notre…. Invité… dans une chambre où il ne sera pas ennuyé. Je m'occuperais de lui demain."

Le Wyvern s'inclina rapidement.

"- Bien Seigneur."

Hyoga renifla.

"- Seigneur… Ben voyons… Tu t'es toujours cru plus important que tu n'étais Shun…" Murmura l'ancien chevalier.

Le jeune dieu serra les dents.

S'il se laissait aller, il regretterait son geste. Petit à petit, une idée de punition prenait lentement forme dans son esprit.

Ce serait cruel, odieux, monstrueux mais…  
Ca lui ferait du bien…

_C'est bien la seule chose importante, Shun. Lui… Il a déjà perdu tout droit de protestation… Sans compter que ton idée est excellente._

"- Tu es sur ?"

_Tu ne veux pas le tuer Shun. Et je te comprends. Je ne voudrais pas que son âme vienne_ _souiller mes plates bandes. Le laisser en vie est une excellente idée._

"- Mais c'est cruel…"

_Ne l'a-t-il pas été avec toi ?_

"- Ca n'a duré que quelques années…"

_Ne recule pas devant le nécessaire, Shun… S'il te plait…. Tu as BESOIN de te libérer de lui… Il a tracé lui-même le chemin de sa fin…._

Shun soupira.

"- Rhadamanthe, quand tu auras terminé d'installer, notre invité, tu viendras chercher de nouveaux ordres."

"- Bien Seigneur."

Le Wyvern récupéra l'ancien Cygne par le col.

Il le traîna jusqu'à une toute petite chambre mais avec un lit et une petite salle de bain.

Il l'enferma dedans puis posta plusieurs de ses hommes.

"- Surveillez le. S'il essaye de s'échapper, rattraper le. Qu'il reste juste en vie, ça suffira."

Gordon, Queen et Byaku eurent le même sourire carnassier.

Ils iraient même jusqu'à lui ouvrir la porte pour avoir le plaisir de chasser Hyoga.

"- Je te conseille de ne pas chercher à fuir, Cygne…" Prévint Rhadamanthe. "Personne ici ne t'épargneras."

Sans un mot de plus, le Juge tourna les talons pour retourner auprès de son Seigneur.

Roulé en boule sur son lit, la cuisse de Kagaho sous la tête, Shun soupirait doucement.

Petit à petit, il retrouvait son calme et sa sérénité.  
Sa peluche de cosmos dans les bras, il profitait du soutient de tous ses Spectres à travers le petit morceau de tissu aux yeux de verre.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Shun se redressa un peu.

"- Oui, merci Kagaho…. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait me faire réagir aussi violement aussi longtemps après… Rien que de le voir, je sens encore ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres…." Il frémit.

Le Bénou passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Shhhh… Tout va bien… Vous n'êtes plus seul face à lui, Seigneur… Aucun de nous ne le laissera plus vous toucher…."

Shun hésita une seconde.

"- Tu peux renvoyer ton surplis s'il te plait ?"

Le Spectre obéit immédiatement.

Le Wyvern les rejoint.

"- Toi aussi, Rhadamanthe, enlève ton surplis et viens là…."

Docile, le premier Juge s'assit de l'autre côté de son Seigneur. Shun prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les passer timidement autour de sa taille. Kagaho se rapprocha pour que Shun puisse confortablement poser sa joue sur son torse. Craintif comme un chaton, le jeune dieu glissa une main dans la chemise du Bénou.

Dans son dos, Rhadamanthe se crispa une seconde, jaloux, avant d'hésiter.

Tout aussi timide, il glissa à son tour une main dans la chemise de son Seigneur.

Shun soupira.

Il ferma les yeux.

Malgré l'angoisse qui le faisait trembler, le jeune dieu essayait de se détendre.

_Tu devrais leur donner le feu vert, Shun. Ils te sentent tendus et ils hésitent à faire autre chose que simplement te réconforter._

"- … Rhadamanthe à l'air prêt à prendre les devants pourtant."

La main du Spectre était chaude sur son ventre.

C'était étrange ce contact.

Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché comme ça…. Même… Hyoga ne l'avait jamais touché aussi gentiment en fait.

_Encourage les, Shun. Tu le sais très bien. Ils ne te feront jamais de mal. Ils sont à tes ordres et prêt à tout pour te satisfaire. Quelqu'en soit la façon. _

"- …. On croirait que tu parles de courtisanes.

_Shun… Arrête… Ils sont près de toi parce qu'ils en ont envie. Pas parce que c'est leur devoir. _

"- … Je me cherche des excuses hein ?"

Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose en effet. Fais leur confiance. Ils ne sont pas des brutes. Ils savent que tu es fragile.

Shun soupira.

Petit à petit, il se détendait lentement.

Néanmoins timide comme une chaton, il effleura doucement le ventre de Kagaho. Les muscles sous ses doigts se contractèrent. La main de du Bénou lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de s'arrêter sur sa nuque.

"- Shun ?"

Le jeune dieu soupira de soulagement.

Il ne supporterait pas de se faire appeler " Seigneur" dans cette circonstance.

La main de Rhadamanthe sur son ventre remonta un peu.

Un à un, les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent.

Shun frissonna.

D'une bouffée de cosmos, Kagaho souffla trois des bougies de la chambre.

Il ôta ses bottes qui allèrent heurter celles de Rhadamanthe que le Wyvern venait d'ôter.

Gentiment, les deux Spectres remontèrent leur seigneur sur le lit jusqu'à pouvoir s'allonger près de lui.

A l'abri entre eux, Shun ferma les yeux.

"- S'il vous plait." Murmura-t-il doucement.

L'un après l'autre, les deux Spectres l'embrassèrent.

Ils n'étaient pas pressés.

Le jeune dieu s'abandonna totalement à eux.

Hadès soupira doucement.

Avec une légère caresse mentale, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même le plus étroitement possible. Il n'avait pas à surveiller les activités de son jeune héritier.

***

Shion avait convoqué son élève, Saga et Shura.

Autour d'une tasse de thé, les quatre hommes faisaient le résumé de la journée.

Shion aimait avoir le point de vue d'autres personnes pour appréhender plus facilement les situations.

"- Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?"

Saga prit la parole le premier.

"- Ils sont tous les deux de bonne fois. Ils ont autant envie que nous de mettre un terme aux guerre. Quand aux Jeux… Ce sera une rupture agréable dans le train-train quotidien."

"- J'approuve." Confirma Shura. "Néanmoins, je sens une besoin sous-jacent à la présence de Poséidon. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut."

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Mu ?"

"- …. Je suis…perplexe… mais pas à propos de nos augustes visiteurs. A propos d'Athéna. Pourquoi être partie maintenant ? Elle aurait du rester pour voir l'évolution du Sanctuaire, Bénir tes décisions… quelque chose !!! Mais là, elle part, comme si elle ne s'en souciait pas…. Je ne comprends pas…"

"- Rouuuuhou ! Rouuuhou…"

La chouette blanche entra dans le bureau de Shion.

"- Par où… La fenêtre est fermée !"

"- Déesse…" S'inclina Shion."

Les trois autres chevaliers hoquetèrent.

Il sentait la présence de leur déesse mais pas tout à fait.  
L'animal était un représentant de la Déesse. Pas Athéna elle-même.

"- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, Mu…"

"- ….. Je ne comprends pas."

"- ….Athéna a quitté son corps humain, mais elle nous parle encore via son animal lige… Je crois… Qu'elle nous laisse latitude de tracer notre propre route." Tenta Shura.

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Elle nous a tenus les mains pendant que nous apprenions à ramper et à nous mettre debout. Nous avons finalement apprit à marcher. Maintenant, à nous de nous débrouiller pour avancer. Maman reste non loin pour nous aider à nous relever si nous tombons, mais à nous de gérer nos genoux couronnés et nos coudes râpés."

"- ROUHOU !!! ROUHOU !!" Confirma l'animal blanc aux yeux d'or en battant des ailes.

"- Mihou !"

Le petit chaton offert par Poséidon sauta sur le bureau du pope.

Entre ses crocs, il tenait une souris bien grasse qu'il offrit à la chouette.

Le rapace la prit dignement avant de la dévorer à grands coups de bec.

Le petit félin sauta sur les genoux de son maître pour ronronner.

Lorsqu'il se tut enfin, la chouette ouvrit ses ailes pour repartir par où elle était venue.

Mu soupira de soulagement à la voir partir.

"- Je déteste les signes divins… je préfère encore une gamine poitrinaire et stupide. Plus facile à gérer."

Saga se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon sur la tempe.

"- Allons mon cœur. Ca pourrait être pire. Elle aurait pu choisir de se réincarner et faire de toi son père."

L'agneau glapit de protestation.

Shion en profita pour introduire la vraie raison de sa convocation.

"- A propos d'enfants…"

Shura soupira.

"- Ne viens pas me dire qu'Aioros et Aiolia vont encore avoir une portée ?"

"- Une portée ?"

"- Au delà de six mômes par couple, j'appelle delà des portées…"

Les quatre hommes rirent doucement.

Les deux frères étaient capables de repeupler la Grèce à eux tout seuls si on les laissait faire.

"- Non, ce n'est pas pour eux… Je vous ai convoqué… Parce que Poséidon m'a fait une demande inattendue"

Shion resta silencieux un instant.

"- Mu… Tu sais que nous sommes des Atlantes…."

Le jeune Bélier hocha la tête.

"- Bien évidemment."

"- Assez logiquement les Atlantes viennent de l'Atlantide.

Jusque là, rien de transcendant pour les trois chevaliers d'or.

"- Et l'Atlantide est le nom du Royaume de Poséidon…"

Les trois chevaliers additionnèrent soudain deux et deux.

"- Ha par exemple…"

"- Mu… Nous sommes les derniers descendant en ligne directe des premiers rejetons de ses premiers généraux…. Les derniers enfants de son peuple."

Mu fronça les sourcils.

"- Il est hors que question que je quitte le Sanctuaire !"

"- ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut…."

Ca allait être difficile.

"- Je vous ai demandé de venir tous les trois parce que nous sommes concernés tous les quatre. Poséidon veut repeupler son Royaume. Il compte sur les reins de Marinas bien sur… mais il ne veux pas abandonner les descendants de son premier peuple…"

"- Qu'est ce qu'il veut, Shion." Gronda sombrement Saga qui était sur de ne pas aimer.

"- Il souhaiterait que les rares descendant Atlantes lui servent… d'étalon…. Shun a déjà proposé son aide pour trouver des ventres. Et je souhaite proposer aux femmes chevaliers qui le souhaite pas possibilité d'être eux… Utiles au repeuplement…."

Shura et Saga se crispèrent immédiatement.

Leurs amants ? Coucher avec des femmes ? Leurs faire des enfants et les voir partir ! C'était hors de question !

"- J'ai pu obtenir de Poséidon son accord pour une entente au bénéfice mutuel….Shura… Shun sais comment combiner la semence de deux mâles pour produire un rejeton. C'est ce qu'il a fait pour Eaque et Vlad… Ils nous proposent cette possibilité en échange d'un rejeton… Un pour Poséidon, un pour nous…. Je ne serais même pas obligé d'approcher d'une femelle pour lui produire ce qu'il veut…."

Le Capricorne prit une grande inspiration.

"- Tu as déjà pensé à tout hein."

Le ton était un peu froid.

Shion l'embrassa sur la tempe.

"- Shura… Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'en parle. Je ne ferais rien sans ton accord."

"- Mais avoir un bébé te ferais plaisir."

"- Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux lorsque j'étais célibataire que lorsque j'ai du élever Mu.. Avoir un petit à nous, tous les deux… Un petit Atlante aux cheveux noirs et aux points violets… J'aimerais énormément."

Malgré son irritation, Shura ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'image mentale.

"- Je verrais plutôt un petit bambin à la crinière incoiffable verte mais aux yeux et aux points noirs."

Sans même y réfléchir, il avait déjà accepté l'idée.

Saga lui aussi s'imaginait avec un bambin aux cheveux parme et aux yeux bleus dans les bras… Peut-être…. Deux même ?

"- Mu ?"

L'agneau hésitait;

"- Ca te plairait vraiment ?"

Saga hocha timidement la tête.

"- Vraiment oui…. Même si l'idée de te prêter pour jouer les étalons et ne pas pouvoir élever tous tes enfants m'attristera mais…."

Shion soupira de soulagement.

Sans pleurs ni cris, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et mieux encore, un lien indéfectible entre le Sanctuaire et le Royaume de Poséidon.

Si seulement il pouvait y en avoir un avec le Royaume des Morts…. Il y avait bien Shun mais… Avec le temps, ne risquait-il pas d'oublier ses origines ?

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la question.

Pour l'instant, le pope anticipait d'avoir dans les bras un bébé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets.

***

Jabu et Ikki avaient aidé Shaka à retourner à sa maison.

Les apprentis de la Vierge étaient inquiets mais les deux hommes les avaient rassurés. Ils s'occupaient de l'Aîné.

Gentiment, les deux bronzes avaient mis Shaka au lit.

Assis chacun d'un côté du lit, ils veillaient son sommeil, protecteur.

"- Que s'est-il passé ?"

"- …. Je crois que Shaka est….bien plus sensible que nous au cosmos noir de Shun…"

"- Mon frère n'a voulu blesser personne, Jabu."

La Licorne fixa le Phénix. Il aurait attendu de l'irritation, de l'agacement, voir de la colère. Il n'y avait que de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude;

"- Je sais, Ikki…. Ce n'est pas dans le caractère de ton frère de faire du mal exprès…"

"- …. Est-il vraiment encore mon frère ?"

Lorsque Shun l'avait frappé, il avait laissé faire. C'était normal.

Mais de voir et sentir le cosmos du Dieu de la mort l'avait terrorisé.

Son bébé frère avait vraiment disparu au profit du Seigneur des Enfers. Pourtant, il savait que son petit frère était toujours là.

Il le sentait, juste…

"- Il a grandit, Ikki… il a mûrit, comme nous tous. Son destin l'a juste emmené ailleurs…. Il a ses Spectres pour prendre soin de lui à présent."

Ikki soupira.

Il se sentait démunit.

Maintenant que son frère n'avait plus besoin de lui….

Shaka se recroquevilla entre les deux hommes.

Jabu caressa les cheveux de son compagnon.

"- Il y en a un autre qui a besoin de toi, Shaka."

"- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Jabu…"

"- Non Ikki… Attends…. Pour Shaka, je suis celui qui prend soin de lui. Je le connais. Je sais qu'il lui manque quelqu'un pour le protéger. Ho, il est puissant, tout ce que tu veux. Mais il a besoin de fort en plus de quelqu'un d'attentionné. Je ne peux pas être assez fort pour lui, comme tu n'es pas capable d'être assez à son écoute….

Le Phénix fixa la Licorne avec stupéfaction.

Jabu lui offrait en toute connaissance de cause de partager son compagnon avec lui…. Pour le bien être de Shaka.

"- …. Tu es sur ?"

"- Non… mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ?"

Ikki posa une main rude sur la joue de la Vierge.

Shaka se détendit sous la caresse tout en enfouissant son visage contre Jabu.

"- Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, oui…" Souffla doucement le Phénix."

***

Shiryu attendait Shion dans un petit salon.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais le Dragon devait avoir une réponse.

Il venait de remonter des cellules.

A sa grande déception, Dokho refusait encore et encore de prendre en compte les derniers événements.

Pour lui, il était impossible que les deux Dieux veuillent réellement la paix. Comme il était impossible qu'Athéna les ait abandonné de son propre choix.

Shion devait avoir sombré dans la folie.

Il prenait le pouvoir absolu comme Saga l'avait fait avant lui.

Il était temps qu'il soit destitué et qu'il prenne sa place.  
Déjà, il était scandaleux que Shion se soit commit avec Shura.

Shion était trop vieux pour lui.

Comme il était scandaleux qu'autant d'enfants soient formés pour des armures. Il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul porteur à la fois ! Les autres devaient être mis à mort. La Sanctuaire n'avait pas besoin d'autant de monde. Surtout des chevaliers d'or ! Ils étaient la crème de la crème, le sommet du panier, ils ne devaient pas être assez nombreux pour faire un tournoi de foot à échelle européenne !

Et ces jeux… C'était de la folie furieuse ! Pourquoi laisser voir à leurs ennemis leurs points forts et pire, leurs points faibles !

Dokho avait continué pendant plusieurs heures avant que Shiryu ne tourne les talons.

Il voyait la lueur de folie dans les yeux de la Balance.

Son idée première trouvait sa confirmation dans les délires décousus et de plus en plus agressif du vieux chevalier de la Balance.

Aucun être humain n'était fait pour vive aussi longtemps.

On pouvait protéger le corps, mais le cerveau finissait par s'abîmer quand même. Ajouté à cela des siècles de solitude, des années à remâcher les même rancoeurs…

"- Il es en train de devenir complément fou." Soupira doucement le Dragon.

"- Dokho ?"

Shiryu sursauta;

"- Grand pope… merci de me recevoir. Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer aussi tard mais… j'ai passé ces dernières heures avec mon maître." Une réelle douleur passa dans les yeux du Dragon. "Il est en train de complètement perdre pied, grand pope… Son esprit bat de plus en plus la campagne…"

Shion hocha lentement la tête.

"- Je m'en doutais…. Ca fait des années mais maintenant…."

Il soupira.

"- Jamais le Dokho avec qui j'ai grandit n'aurait été aussi intransigeant. Même quand Shun est partit, jamais mon ami n'aurait été aussi fermé et aussi borné… Déjà à l'époque… Il n'allait pas bien. Je savais que ça ne s'améliorerait pas mais…. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire ce qu'il fallait."

"- …Grand Pope… Il est temps de lui retirer son armure…"

"- … Shiryu… En toute honnêteté… Je repousse la décision depuis vingt ans… Penses-tu vraiment que ton maître voudrait se voir devenir de plus en plus….

"- Dingue…"

Shion hocha la tête.

Le Dragon comprenait la question.

Il haït un instant le pope de lui laisse le choix mais il comprenait. Il était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de famille pour le vieux chevalier de la Balance. Il était le seul à pouvoir refuser au Pope ce qui devait être fait.

"- Il a faillit causer un grand préjudice à notre ouverture de paix." Souffla doucement Shiryu. "Et sans son agressivité, le départ de Shun il y a vingt ans se serait mieux passé… Hyoga aurait été appréhendé plus vite……… Shion…. Ca ira vite ?"

Shion hocha la tête, le cœur en miette.

"- Je demanderais à Aphrodite…."

C'était le meurtre de sang froid de son plus vieil ami qu'ils planifiaient.

"- Il s'endormira sans s'en rendre compte pour ne jamais se réveiller…"

Shiryu étouffa un sanglot.

"- Va le voir si tu veux lui dire au revoir Shiryu… Je vais aller voir Aphrodite immédiatement."

Il ne fallait pas prendre le temps de revenir sur leur décision.  
Cela devait être fait.

Juste avant de sortir, Shion hésita.

"- Shiryu…. Je voulais tenter de confier un élève à Dokho pour qu'il le forme mais…"

"- Je le ferais… Au moins autant que je peux… Il me faudra quand même l'aide d'un or pour les finissions."

"- Tu auras toute l'aide qu'il te faut Shiryu…."

Le Dragon hocha la tête.

Shion sortit.

Shiryu laissa les larmes couler.

***

C'est un coup de téléphone qui réveilla Seiya.  
Ou plus exactement, la main d'Aioros sur son épaule.

"- Seiya ? Seiya…."

Pégase se réveilla en sursaut.

De vieux réflexes qu'il croyait oubliés depuis des années refirent surface.

Le pauvre Sagittaire se retrouva coincé au sol sous un bronze prêt au combat.

Amusé, le chevalier d'or le laissa reprendre ses esprits.

"- Aior.. HO PARDON !!!"

Immédiatement, Seiya bondit sur ses pieds pour aider son aîné à se redresser.

"- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?"

"- Non, je suis encore solide quand même, tu sais. J'ai beau arriver à l'age de la retraite, je suis encore en bon état."

Seiya rougit un peu avant de réaliser que le Sagittaire se moquait gentiment de lui.

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Aioros ?"

"- Téléphone… Ca viens du japon."

Surprit, Seiya prit le sans fil.

"- Allo ?"

"- SEIYA !!"

Pégase éloigna le combiné de son oreille avec une grimace.

"- Bonjour Miho… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? C'est encore la nuit ici et…"

"- Je m'en FICHE ! Tu vas ramener tes fesses ici FISSA ! Ton fils…"

"- Ha c'est mon fils maintenant ?"

Miho ne le laissa même pas continuer.

"- Tu as raison, MON fils, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai élevé sans ton aide…"

Seiya serra les poings. Jamais Miho ne l'avait laissé approcher du petit malgré son désir de l'élever ou tout au moins de participer au mieux quand il le pouvait encore, avant que la mélancolie et la dépression ne le terrassent.

"- Tu sais qu'il est marié, n'est ce pas ? Et bien il a un fils. Et je veux que tu viennes le chercher !"

Cette fois foudroyé, Pégase se rassit sur le lit.

Inquiet, Aioros s'assit près de lui.

"- Mais…. Pourquoi veux tu…."

"- Il ne veut que ce gosse pollue les autres et il a raison ! Il est comme toi !"

"- Comment ça comme moi."

"- Il fait bouger des choses dans son berceau. Il téléporte son biberon…. Soit tu viens le chercher, soit il sera abandonné.

Avec rage, Miho raccrocha.

"- ha ben merde alors !"

"- Seiya ? Qu'est ce qui se passé ?"

Les yeux du bronze s'étrécirent soudain.

Lui ne savait pas se téléporter mais… il ne laisserait pas son petit fils, même s'il n'était pas de son sang, se faire abandonner par un gamin sans cervelle poussé par sa mère hystérique

"- Aioros, pourrais-tu me rendre service ?"

"- Que puis-je pour toi ?"

Pégase expliqua sommairement au chevalier d'or.

"- Habille toi Seiya. J'enfile mon armure et je t'emmène."

Ils ne prendraient pas le temps de prévenir Shion. C'était des histoires de famille.

***

Hyoga avait passé une partie de la nuit à ricaner.

La pièce où il avait été enfermé, était juste contre ce qui semblait être la chambre du maître des lieux.

D'abord, il n'avait rien entendu. Puis il avait reconnu la voix de Shun…

Des gémissements, des couinements, des pleurs, puis deux autres voix, plus masculines, plus viriles.

Le bruit inimitable d'un lit qui grince, de nouveaux gémissements, du tissu qui se déchire…

L'ancien Cygne n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

Shun se plaignait de la façon dont il l'avait traité mais il n'était réellement qu'une catin à se donner ainsi à au moins deux personnes à la fois.

Son rire avait alerté les trois Spectres qui le surveillaient.

Ils n'étaient entrés mais l'avaient foudroyés du regard.

Comment osait-il rire ainsi de leur Seigneur ?

Eux étaient bien contents que leur Maître ait enfin accepté les attentions du Premier Juge et du Bénou. Ils le surveillaient et le protégeaient depuis si longtemps à présent… Ils étaient le mieux pour lui.

Hyoga avait finit par s'endormir.

Plus le temps passait et moins il redoutait Shun.

Andromède avait toujours été trop gentil pour sa propre survie.  
Le Cygne aurait eut peur si Shun avait voulu l'exécuter dès qu'il avait été livré par Shion mais Shun avait reculé.

Il avait reculé encore la veille au soir.

Sans doute reculerait-il encore ce matin.

Il finirait par le chasser en le menaçant de le faire exécuter s'ils se croisaient encore, rien de plus… Shun était un faible.

Il l'avait toujours été.

Un coup de pied dans les côtes le réveilla.

Il chut lamentablement sur le sol, aux pieds d'un Minos passablement en colère

"- Debout, larve ! Notre Seigneur t'attends…"

Hyoga se mit lentement debout.

***

Rune fixait ses pères avec un rien d'exaspération dans l'œil.

Normalement, il aurait du passer la nuit parmi ses frères Spectres.

Peut-être même avec de la chambre, dans les bras de Minos.

Mais non….

Ses pères avaient été inflexibles.  
Rien avant le mariage…

Ho, ils plaisantaient bien sur (enfin, a moitié. Ils ne voulaient pas lâcher leur petit à cette grande saucisse de Griffon avant d'avoir finit de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures) mais pas complètement.  
Mais si ca n'avait été que ca !

Minos avait donc embrassé rapidement ses lèvres avant de faire demi tour et de l'abandonner pour la soirée.  
Rune en était resté figé.

Minos n'avait même pas protesté.

Il n'avait pas réclamé, rien !

Il l'avait laissé aux mains de ses pères comme n'importe quelle pucelle !

….. Bon… D'accord…  
Techniquement, il était aussi vierge qu'une gamine de deux ans.

Mais flûte!

Minos était censé se battre pour l'obtenir, montrer les muscles et gronder très fort !

Agacé, le jeune Spectre mordit dans sa tartine de Kiri avant de la tremper dans son bol de chocolat chaud.

De l'autre côté de la table, Camus lança un petit sourire amusé à son amant.

Leur fils ne faisait jamais plus gamin que maintenant.

Ils avaient été surpris que Minos se laisse chasser si facilement. Pourtant, ils appréciaient.

Il leur fallait encore un peu de temps pour accepter que leur bébé soit un adulte prêt à vivre sa vie et à les quitter. Ils doutaient de le voir beaucoup lorsque leur petit aurait rejoint son Royaume.

Camus soupira tristement.

"- Papa ? Ca ne va pas ?"

Le verseau sourit à son fils.

"- Tout va bien, poussin. Je me sens juste vieux ce matin."

Rune protesta immédiatement;

"- Tu n'es pas vieux papa ! Tu as à peine cinquante ans ! Physiquement on t'en donnerait pas trente cinq !"

Camus tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son enfant.

"- Tu es gentil…."

"- Si tu as finit ton petit déjeuner, file donc retrouver ton Juge." Invita Milo.

Lui aussi se sentait un peu triste à l'idée de perdre son petit.

Mais c'était la nature. Il était temps que Remiel quitte le nid pour voler de ses propres ailes.

Le jeune Spectre hésita.

"- vous êtes sur ?"

"- Oui poussin… File…"

Balrog se leva de table, mit son assiette et son bol à laver puis vint prendre ses pères dans ses bras.

"- Je vous aime vous savez…."

Milo comme Camus lui rendirent son étreinte avec émotion.

"- Nous aussi on t'aime, bébé… Ne l'oublie jamais…" Murmura Camus.

Rune resta bouiné contre ses pères encore une minute avant de les lacher.

"- Passez une bonne journée… Et à ce soir..."

Camus rit doucement.

"- ce soir, je suis sur que Minos sera heureux de passer sa soirée avec toi."

Les yeux de Rune brillèrent.

"- Allez, file maintenant !"

Le jeune Spectre ne se fit pas prier.

Il se sauva immédiatement.

Une fois leur petit partit, Milo prit Camus dans ses bras.

"- Il va me manquer."

"- Moi aussi…."

Les deux hommes soupirèrent.

Même avec leurs apprentis, ce ne serait pas pareil. Leurs apprentis n'étaient pas leur enfant et….

"- Tu crois qu'on aura la chance de trouver un autre bébé abandonné quelque part ?"

Camus releva brusquement le nez sur son amant.

"- Milo !"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Nous avons passé l'age, tu ne crois pas ?"

Camus renifla.

"- Peuh ! Si nous continuons comme ça, nous arriverons à cent trente ans sans même une carie !"

Tout content, Milo l'embrassa dans le cou.

"- Donc mon idée te plait."

Le Verseau resta immobile un moment.

"- Je crois oui…."

***

Kanon s'étira lourdement.

Il resta encore quelques seconde immobile avant d'ouvrir les yeux….Pour tomber nez à nez avec Poséidon.

Le général des mers glapit comme une souris.

"- Sei…Seigneur…"

"- Shhhh… Tu vas le réveiller !"

Roulé en boule contre la hanche de Kanon, un bras autour de sa taille, Albior dormait.

"- Tu t'es bien amusé mon Dragon ?"

Kanon rougit.

"- Seigneur, il ne s'et rien passé ! On s'est juste endormit !"

La preuve, ils étaient encore habillés, les draps n'avaient pas bronchés…

"- Ha flûte."

"- …. Daryl…. Tu n'as pas honte ?"

"- Ha ça va, Kanon, tout le monde faire des gorges chaudes sur le délicieux petit blond que tu as ramené hier soir. Il y a même des paris qui courent. Alors, vous avez couchés ou pas ?"

"- Mais… mais… MAIS NON !"

"- SHHHHH !!! Tu vas le réveiller ! Pfff, vous n'êtes pas drôle. J'ai pariés que vous concluriez avant la fin de semaine."

"- …. Et Poséidon, il en dit quoi ?" Se renseigna timidement le Dragon des Mers.

"- Lui ? Il se marre comme une baleine de te voir casé. Il a parié pour après demain, lui. Il te crois plus rapide que ce que je prévois."

Kanon fit la moue.

Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on parie sur sa vie sentimentale…

Sentimentale ? Vraiment ? Pas simplement sur ses parties de jambes en l'air ?

Il frissonna, ébranlé.

Il ne s'était encore rien passé avec le chevalier d'argent… a part…. quelques baisers…et quelques caresses… et….et…

Ils s'étaient laissés emporter comme des adolescents avant de s'endormir comme des masses.

Et maintenant….

Maintenant, Kanon comprenait ce qui avait enchaîné Saga à Mu alors que le petit agneau était encore en couche.

C'était la même chose qui l'empêchait de détourner les yeux du regard saphir du chevalier d'argent dans ses bras.

Daryl avait quitté la chambre depuis un moment déjà, sans que Kanon ne s'en rende compte.

"- Bonjour…."

"- Salut…"

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, incertains et timides.

Albior finit par détourner les yeux.

Il réfléchissait aussi vite que possible.

Pourtant, quelque soit le cheminement de réflexion qu'il prenait, il arrivait à chaque fois à la même conclusion.

"- Kanon…"

"- Mmm ?"

"- …. Alors on parie sur nous ?"

Le Général pâlit un peu.

Maintenant, c'était foutu !

Il en aurait, pour la première fois de sa vie, pleuré.

"- Tu as entendu…"

"- …..Ce serait de bonne politique de faire perdre tout le monde…"

"- Pardon ?"

Les joues écarlates, Albior prit les lèvres du Gémeau avec passion.

Lorsque les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce, Isaak lâcha un petit cri de triomphe étouffé.

A genoux, l'œil collé à la serrure, Poséidon himself surveillait l'avancement copulatoire de la bête à deux dos de l'autre côté de l'huis.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa, fouilla dans sa poche, puis tendit des billets à Isaak qui ramassa la monnaie de tout le monde.

"- Bon ben… Ils ont été rapides…."

"- Qui est dessus ?" S'enquit Krishna.

Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul pari sur le couple.

"- Albior."

D'autres billets changèrent de main.

Isaak avait encore gagné, mais Krishna aussi cette fois.

Rincé, Io se mit à grommeler.

"- Pfff, j'vous jure ! Tu parles d'un chef !"

Dans la chambre, le couple ne se rendait compte de rien, bien trop occupé à rejouer le premier samedi du mois en décodé.

***

Aphrodite avait apporté l'extrait de roses demandé.

Il avait longuement hésité avant d'accéder à la requête du pope.

Le poison qu'il distillait était inodore, insipide, et incolore.

Il tuait vite, sans souffrance, presque instantanément.

Et surtout, il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique contre poison qui marchait parfois, une fois sur quatre environ, lorsqu'il était administré dans les deux minutes qui suivait l'ingestion: son propre sang.

"- Grand pope… Vous êtes sur que…"

Shion soupira.

"- C'est…. Nécessaire…."

"- Pour qui…."

Aphrodite se tut en voyant Shiryu sortir de la cuisine avec un plateau.

"- Ho !..... Ho….."

Dokho….

Shion prit la fiole.

"- Combien ?"

"- Pour…Quelqu'un comme lui… dix gouttes seront suffisantes…."

Shion fixa la purée avec tristesse.

Il compta quinze gouttes puis touilla.

"- Je vais l'apporter, Shiryu…."

Il ne voulait pas affliger davantage le jeune Dragon.

"- NON !! Non…. Grand pope… S'il vous plait…. Il faut… je dois…. Comprenez…"

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Comme tu veux…"

Shiryu prit le plateau.

Il était encore bien tôt pour un repas aussi copieux mais…  
Il faisait froid dans les cellules. Un repas chaud et consistant ne pourrait être repoussé.

Les yeux rouges, Shiryu descendit vers les prisons.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

A l'intérieur, Dokho tempêtait toujours.

"- Maître ? Votre dîner…"

Dokho prit le plateau sans réfléchir.

"- Merci… Il fait faim… Dis donc, ça change de l'eau et du pain !"

Shiryu eut un pauvre sourire.

"- ce sont des restes de banquet."

"- BANQUET ?"

"- Pour fêter la mise en place du Conseil."

Dokho se renfrogna.

"- Bande d'imbéciles… Toutes ces nouveautés…. Ce sera la mort du Sanctuaire, j'en suis sur !"

Une boule dans la gorge, Shiryu le pressa de manger pendant que c'était encore chaud.

Dokho dévora le repas de bon appétit.

Il était sur qu'il parviendrait à convaincre Shion.

"- D'ailleurs, quand est ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ?"

Le Dragon retint bravement ses larmes.

Les gestes de son maître commençaient déjà à se ralentir.

Il l'aida à s'allonger;

"- Jamais mon maître.

"- Co…Comment ça… Jamais ?" Sa langue devenait pâteuse.

L'esprit de plus en plus embrumé, il chercha à se redresser sans y parvenir.

"- Poi…Son ???"

"- Je suis désolé, mon maître… Mais le Pope a décidé que… c'était mieux…."

Une étincelle de rage brilla fugitivement dans les yeux de la Balance avant qu'ils ne se ferment.

"- Sa…Salops… vous….Maudits…."

Il se tut, la respiration de plus en plus lente.

Shion et Aphrodite attendirent un peu avant de descendre.

Près du corps de son Maître, Shiryu pleurait doucement.

"- Shiryu ?"

"- Ca….ça va….c'était… Mieux comme ça…"

"- Mieux pour le Sanctuaire en tout cas…" Confirma Aphrodite, désolé.

Mais il n'y avait que peu de choix.

Shion avait vu ce qui était arrivé à des Chevaliers déchus.

L'amertume et la rancœur étaient pires que la mort. Elles pouvaient changer le meilleur des hommes en un monstre sans cœur et sans cervelle.

Le Dragon pleurait toujours.

***

Miho avait changée.

Ses cheveux avaient blanchis, elle s'était empâtée, mais son visage était toujours aussi doux.  
Seiya soupira.

Il ne saurait jamais ce qui avait finalement mal tourné entre eux mais il ne doutait pas que c'était sa faute.

Méprisant et rigide, une moue dégoûtée au visage, le fils de Miho tenait dans ses mains un petit paquet vagissant.

"- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"- Virgil."

"- Il a quel age ?"

"- Six mois. Bon, vous le prenez ?"

"- La mère…."

"- N'a pas son mot à dire !"

Seiya n'insista pas.

Derrière lui, Aioros fixait les deux simples mortels avec stupéfaction.  
Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi se débarrasser sans remord d'un bébé, juste parce que la déesse s'était penchée sur son berceau ? Ils auraient tu être honorés ! Pas le traiter comme un pestiféré !

Seiya prit le bébé dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, l'enfant se figea.

Silencieux, il fixa le visage marqué par l'age du chevalier de bronze avant de se mettre à gazouiller.

La peluche du bébé vola jusqu'à lui.  
Seiya l'attrapa au vol pour la lui mettre sur le ventre.

"- Tu es un jeune monsieur avec des idées bien arrêtées, n'est ce pas Virgil ?"

Le bambin s'agita un peu.

"- Dis adieu à ton père et ta grand-mère, poussin… Tu vas avoir une nouvelle famille bien plus grande…"

Aioros examina le petit.

"- Il a un potentiel d'argent… Au moins ! Quel est sa date de naissance ?"

"- vint huit mars." Grogna Miho.

"- Un petit Bélier donc…."

"- Nous verrons ce qu'en dit Mu… Pour l'instant…." Seiya chatouilla le nez du bébé du sien. "Pourtant l'instant, tu seras mon fils Virgil…."

Aioros posa une main sur son épaule.

Il était temps de rentrer.

"- Rentrons à la maison, Seiya…."

Le chevalier de Bronze serra l'enfant un peu plus contre lui.

Il faudrait qu'il remercie Shun… Il était sur qu'il n'était pas innocent dans la naissance de ce petit bébé étonnant.

***

Hyoga faisait le pied de grue depuis plus d'une heure.

Shun devait venir immédiatement mais un événement inattendu l'avait retenu.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Mon seigneur a eut une âme à accompagner lui-même." Expliqua Eaque, son fils aîné attaché dans une écharpe de portage sur son dos.

Le tout étant attaché sur son surplis, l'écharpe colorée et le bébé rendait le tout…bizarre. Pourtant, heureux comme tout, le petit gazouillait avec enthousiasme, montrant des mains tout ce qui l'entourait, détaillant dans sa langue de bébé à son père tout ce qu'il voyait. Un biberon était attaché par un lien à la hanche du Juge. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps au bébé pour comprendre comment le faire voleter jusqu'à sa bouche par télékinésie. Il n'était pas fils de Juge pour des crottes de musaraignes ninja pour rien !

"- L'âme de qui ?"

"- Du chevalier de la Balance."

"- DOKHO ?? Mais… Qu'est ce que…"

"- Le Grand Pope à punit ses trop nombreuses frasques." Expliqua froidement Shun en entrant dans la pièce.

Un grand calme semblait l'habiter.

Derrière lui, Kagaho et Rhadamanthe avaient le même air de profond contentement apaisé du chat qui peux se coucher sur le lit de son maître après avoir but une grosse coupelle de crème épaisse et un peu sucrée, voir, avec des morceaux de souris dedans.

N'eusse été le gros suçon que Shun avait dans le cou, il aurait été difficile de comprendre la raison de sa satisfaction.

"- Shion… Shion a tué Dokho… Déesse…"

Une gifle monumentale le jeta à terre.

"- Merci, Eaque. Hyoga, même si je ne m'entends pas particulièrement bien avec Athéna, je ne te laisserais pas blasphémer. Tu ne peux plus te réclamer d'elle."

Hyoga avala sa salive.

Peut-être avait-il tiré des plans sur la comète quand à sa survie.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux Shun ? Prendre ta revanche ?"

Ne lui restait plus qu'à tenir tête.

Shun soupira.  
Si Hyoga s'était jeté à ses pieds, avait supplié, avait demandé pardon, il se serait contenté de le tuer immédiatement et de le faire se réincarner, sa mémoire lavée de tout.

Mais là….

"- Non Hyoga… je n'ai pas besoin de me venger… Après tout, je suis la fin de toute vie, tu finiras toujours par tomber entre mes mains… Si j'étais généreux…"

Hyoga fronça les sourcils.

"- Malheureusement pour toi, j'en ai assez d'être généreux. Alors, je vais être pragmatique…"

Kagaho et Rhadamanthe s'entre regardèrent.

Ils avaient tentés de savoir ce que voulait faire leur Seigneur, sans succès.

"- Seigneur…"

Shun s'approcha de Hyoga.  
Avec ce qui aurait pu être de la douceur, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

L'ancien Cygne lâcha un petit couinement de terreur. Les mains de Shun étaient à la fois glacées et brûlantes.

Shun se pencha sur lui.

Chastement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hyoga ne pu même pas hurler.

La douleur le figea sur place, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Shun le lâcha.

_C'est… particulièrement cruel, Shun._

"- Pas vraiment… Ca prendra fin et ca le tuera le jour où il regrettera.

_Et quand il sera mort ?_

"- Il reprendra sa place parmi les âmes a réincarner, sans plus de vindicte de ma part.

…_.. Bon… C'est bien… très bien, Shun… Tu es devenu…un adulte… Je suis fier de toi…_

"- Rhadamanthe et Kagaho m'ont bien aidés cette nuit."

_Ce n'est que la première avant des milliers d'autres….Shun ?_

"- Oui ?"

_Les laisseras-tu _vraiment _mourir de leur belle mort et se réincarner ?_

Shun sourit doucement.

"- Je… je leur laisserais le choix… A tous… je suis leur Seigneur, mais pas le gardien de leur destin…

Une vague de contentement venant d'Hadès le submergea.

_Je suis vraiment fier de toi…._

Shun soupira.

Devant lui, Hyoga peinait à reprendre son souffle.

"- Qu'…Qu'est ce que tu… m'as fait ?

Shun s'accroupit devant lui.

"- Je suis le Dieu de la Mort, Hyoga. Et te simple présence devant moi me débecte… je ne vais pas te tuer… Non… tu vas vivre au contraire… Tu vas vivres, sans vieillir, sans mourir, sans pouvoir être tué, sans descendance, sans possibilité de te lier à quelqu'un. Tu n'aurais plus rien, ni personne. Tant que tu n'auras pas demandé pardon en ton âme et conscience, tu vivras. Même si cela prend mille, cinq mille ou dix mille ans, jamais tu ne te présenteras plus devant moi. Jamais! GARDES !"

Valentine et Sylphide se ruèrent à la l'intérieur de la pièce.

"- Seigneur ?"

"- Accompagnez Hyoga aux portes du Sanctuaire. Qu'il parte. Je lui laisse sa vie… Juste sa vie…."

Les deux Spectres frémirent.

Ils comprenaient la menace.

Shun leur donna également deux parchemins.

"- Vous les donnerez à Shion et Poséidon, qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de lui…"

Les deux Spectres soulevèrent l'ancien bronze presque catatonique pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

Shun se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, nerveusement épuisé.

Immédiatement, Rhadamanthe et Kagaho s'agenouillèrent près de lui.

Ils n'avaient plus à s'occuper du passé.  
Juste à soutenir le futur de leur Seigneur et Maître.

Fin

(Peut-être une rapide séquelle si j'ai la foi)


	23. Chapter 23 epilogue

Nda:

Pour info, voici les prochaines "sorties"

je vais déjà finir les fics à rallonge en court, a savoir Echo et Pinceau et mettre un terme à Queshua (mais il y aura peut-être une "seconde époque", je sais pas encore) qui commence a plus ou moins tourner en rond. Une fois que Shun et Rhada auront officiellement couchés, ce sera finit. Après tout, à la base, c'était une one shot ^^;;;;;;  
Une suite à "Ares le Protecteur" se profile lentement (mais je sais pas pour quand) et une nouvelle fic à rallonge approche ( a cause d'Andromède et du chap 168 de TLC voyez avec elle pour les protestations) avec Shion et Rune, ainsi qu'une autre centrée sur Camus et Milo (sous forme d'une suite de drabbles)  
Mon site perso (lien sur mon profil) a également été entièrement refait et toutes mes fics (ou presque) remisent en ligne (même les premières, toutes pourries, d'il y a… gloups, presque 15 ans)

Voila pour les nouvelles.

Bonne lecture ^^  
Merci a toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, j'essaye de répondre au maximum dès que je peux, même si c'est parfois un peu long.

Et maintenant, en avant pour l'épilogue !!!

Un autre

Epilogue

Le grand pope étira la vieille carcasse avec un soupir.

Les mains sur les reins, il grimaça se sentir ses articulation craquer.

Des fois, comme ce matin, après avoir passé la nuit à Star Hill, il sentait presque ses quatre vingt dix ans passés se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

D'un pas de plus en plus alerte à mesure que ses muscles se réchauffaient, il regagna le Sanctuaire et son Temple où l'attendait sa famille.

"- GRAND POPE ! GRAND POPE !!!"

Un petit garçon de dix ou douze ans dévalait les marches avec énergie, deux autres gosses sur les talons.

"- PAPI !!!"

"- ONCLE VIRGIL !!!"

Le Grand Pope offrit une main à son neveu et son petit fils pendant que le dernier élève en date de l'actuel chevalier d'or du Verseau prenait les devants.

La "Guerre" était finie depuis moins d'une semaine.

Petit à petit, le Sanctuaire commençait à se vider mais bien plus lentement que d'habitude.

Avec les années, des maisons en dur et à étages avaient remplacées les baraquements que Shion avait fait installer pour la première session du Conseil, juste avant sa naissance, mais le nombre de serviteurs d'Athéna n'avait pas décru, bien au contraire.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, le Sanctuaire avait du investir et acheter tous les terrains environnant pour donner de l'espace à ses retraités et ses jeunes. En l'espace d'un siècle, le Sanctuaire avait triplé de superficie.

Au grand désespoir des promoteurs immobiliers, le Sanctuaire mettait la main sur tous les terrains à proximité, autant pour s'agrandir que pour assurer sa tranquillité.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème pour l'instant.

Contrairement à tous les autres Jeux depuis près d'un siècle, ceux là n'avaient pas baigné dans la joie et l'enthousiasme le plus débordant.

"- Hé ! Virgil !"

Le Grand pope s'arrêta devant la Maison des Gémeaux.  
Sur le pas de l'a porte, Saga et son jumeau, du haut de leur cent cinquante ans passés peinaient à monter vers le temple du pope. Enfin… Saga peinait… près de lui Kanon ne semblait pas avoir prit une minute depuis que Poséidon l'avait rétablit comme Général des Mers. Près des deux hommes, Mu et Albior peinaient eux aussi à bouger leur grand âge.

Comme aux gémeaux, leur mine était sombre.

"- Que disent les étoiles ?"

Virgil soupira.

"- Elles étaient…. Extrêmement bizarres… Je ne peux rien dire sans risque de me tromper."

Le groupe de vieillards monta de maisons en maison, récupérant à chaque étage les Aînés de chaque Temple.

La montée était lente bien sur. Avec une moyenne d'age de près de cent quarante ans, cela prenait plus de temps pour monter au temple du pope que lorsqu'ils n'en avaient que vingt.

Haletant comme un bœuf, Aphrodite jeta un regard noir à ses mains ridées lorsqu'ils furent enfin devant le dernier Temple.

"- C'est nul de vieillir."

Les autres soupirèrent.

Encore peu de temps auparavant, ils auraient chambrés leur vieil ami mais…

Virgil passa devant eux pour les guider jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupaient encore Shion et Shura.

Les deux hommes avaient quittés le Sanctuaire pour Jamir lorsque Shion avait donné sa charge à Virgil.

Elevé par Seiya, le petit bébé né lors de la renaissance du Conseil n'avait jamais porté d'armure. Pourtant, il était aussi puissant qu'un chevalier d'or. Sous l'enseignement de son père, ses oncles, ses tantes et du grand pope, il avait été élevé dès son arrivée pour devenir le prochain pope.

Il avait accepté sa charge le jour de ses vingt ans.

Pendant plus de cinquante ans, le couple d'amoureux avaient ainsi pu vivre en famille avec leur fils Arken et leurs apprentis.  
Ho, Shion s'absentait bien une fois de temps en temps pour aider Poséidon à repeupler son domaine mais ce n'était rien…

Puis, avec le temps, Arken avait grandit, puis était partit vivre sa vie, s'était marié, avait eut des enfants à son tour dont plusieurs avaient décidé de rejoindre l'Atlantide. D'autres avaient grandit sur terre, s'étaient mariés à leur tour… les deux hommes ne trouvaient à la tête d'une petite tribu à présent. Rien de comparable à celle de Kanon bien sur. A son grand désespoir, le Dragon des mers ne produisaient que des jumelles qui elles même n'avaient sur des jumeaux.

Toujours était-il que Shura et Shion avaient finit par revenir au Sanctuaire.

Tout le monde avait été heureux de les revoir.

Leur retour avait sonné le retour de tous les autres.  
Petit à petit, tous les Aînés et leurs compagnes et compagnons avaient quittés leur maison personnelle pour revenir au Sanctuaire, auprès de leurs frères.

Virgil toqua à une porte.

On vint lui ouvrir.

"- Arken ? Comment va-t-il ?"

L'homme aux cheveux noirs parsemés de blanc et aux yeux violets rehaussés de deux points violets plus clairs secoua la tête avant de les laisser entrer.

"- Il est en train de mourir…."

Les chevaliers d'or entrèrent sans bruit dans la chambre.

Sur le lit, appuyé sur ses oreillers, les joues creusées par l'age et surtout la maladie, Shura peinait à respirer.

Les Aînés avalèrent péniblement leur salive.

Depuis près d'un siècle à présent, ils avaient vécut leur vie avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la frénésie, presque persuadés qu'ils ne mourraient jamais, qu'ils avaient tout vu, tout vécus et qu'ils survivraient à tout à présent.  
L'état de Shura les faisait brutalement redescendre sur terre.

Mu se serra contre Saga.

Shura n'était pas le plus vieux d'entre eux… Il était juste le premier à s'éteindre…

Assis sur le bord du lit près de son compagnon, le visage bien plus épargné par les signes de l'âge que lui, Shion tentait de le soulager comme il le pouvait.

Shura s'accrochait encore à l'existence exclusivement pour ne pas laisser Shion tout seul, ils le savaient tous… Comme ils savaient que lorsqu'ils perdraient le Capricorne, l'ancien Bélier le suivrait.

"- Tient… les copains…" Coassa Shura avant de tousser comme un perdu.

Le mouchoir que Shion tenait devant sa bouche se teinta de sang. Shura ne s'était jamais remit de la pleurésie qu'il avait attrapée plusieurs mois plus tôt.

"- Comment tu te sens ?" Souffla doucement Aphrodite en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Les deux hommes avaient toujours été proches.

"- Je suis en train de caner." Rit comme il pu le Capricorne.

Son amusement jeta un froid sur les chevaliers d'or.

Ils ne voulaient pas perdre l'un des leurs… Ils ne voulaient pas mourir eux même….

Virgil posa une main sur le front de Shura.

Sa température avait baissée.

Ses lèvres de tintaient d'un peu de bleu… Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Lentement, il se leva puis quitta la pièce.

Il devait les laisser ensemble.

"- Virgil ?"

"- Papa ?"

"- Alors ?"

"- Il est en train de mourir… Il n'en a plus pour longtemps."

Seiya soupira.

Lui non plus n'était plus très frais mais il tenait encore.

Comme presque tout ceux de la génération de la précédente guerre, il s'accrochait à la vie par habitude.

Avec les années, un fossé s'était créé entre eux et les plus jeunes qui n'avaient jamais connu autre chose que les Jeux et la Paix des Dieux. Le Conseil suffisait à régler les éventuels problèmes, il y avait des chevaliers chez Hadès et chez Poséidon comme il y avait des marinas à la surface et aux sous sol ou des Spectres chez les vivants.

Une ère de paix et de calme s'était instaurée sous la coupe bienveillante de Shun, Poséidon et la Chouette blanche d'Athéna.

Une ère de paix qui allait entrer dans une nouvelle phase à présent que les anciens allaient commencer à mourir…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain.

Arken en sortit, les larmes aux yeux.

Immédiatement, Virgil l'intercepta pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Ils avaient grandit ensemble, avaient été camarades, amis, amants, frères…

"- 'Ken ?"

"- Ils sont morts…" Sanglota doucement le fils du Pope et du Capricorne."

Virgil le serra très fort contre lui sans chercher à retenir ses propres larmes. Les deux hommes avaient été ses mentors.

Seiya tapota maladroitement l'épaule d'Arken.

"- Je vais aller prévenir… Tout le monde…" Souffla-t-il doucement.

"- Ils ont eut une bonne vie." Soupira Virgil.

Dans la chambre, Shura s'était éteint paisiblement, en douceur, dans les bras de Shion. Lorsque son cœur s'était enfin arrêté, Shion lui avait caressé la joue, effleuré les lèvres des siennes, puis s'était assit plus confortablement sur le lit près de lui.  
Sans que les autres ne tentent de l'arrêter, il avait simplement concentré son cosmos sur son propre cœur pour le stopper.

Les chevaliers d'or restant pleurèrent en silence, chacun inquiet de savoir quand viendrait son tour.

***

Rune leva les yeux de son livre où il notait le nom des morts avant de peser leurs âmes et de les faire conduire à leur prochaine demeure.

Il attendait des invités de marque.

Au début, lorsque Shun avait décidé qu'ils quitteraient très vite les Jeux dès qu'ils seraient finit, le Balrog n'avait pas trop comprit pourquoi.

A présent, il saisissait.

"- Papa !!! Gabriel il arrête pas de voler mes poupées !!" Se plaignit une petite fille aux cheveux blancs qui montrait du doigt son petit frère.

Le nourrisson, âgé d'a peine un an, tapa dans ses mains.

Rune prit la petite fille sur ses genoux.

"- Gabriel ne vole pas tes poupées, Shada. Il FAIT voler tes poupées."

Par télékinésie, Rune fit redescendre les poupées sur le sol avant de soulever son plus jeune fils pour qu'il vienne se poser sur son genou libre.

"- Tous les deux… papa va avoir du travail important dans peu de temps, d'accord ?"

"- Je vais m'occuper d'eux, papa."

L'aîné de Minos et Rune se téléporta dans le tribunal.

Les cheveux gris clair comme ses pères, il portait un simple jeans noir et une chemise sombre qui mettaient en valeurs ses yeux vert brillant. Aucun de ses pères ne savaient d'où ils les tenaient mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Agé de près de quatre vingt cinq ans à présent, on lui en aurait donné à peine vingt. Comme tous les Spectres, il ne vieillissait plus une fois arrivé à son optimum physique.

Rune sourit à son fils.

Il en avait marre de jouer les bureaucrates.

Il en avait marre d'être un Spectre tout simplement. Ho, pas de vivre aux Enfers, non… Simplement, Rune aurait voulu pouvoir profiter un peu plus de la vie.

Avec l'augmentation du nombre de Spectres, il pouvait se reposer un peu plus, mais il souhaitait surtout s'occuper de ses enfants. Il avait parfois l'impression de n'avoir pas vu grandir ses petits. Shun faisait de son mieux pour les soulager mais lui aussi peinait à mener de front sa vie de famille et son travail de Dieu des Enfers.

Rinchen (tresor en tibétain), prit ses frères et sœurs dans ses bras.

"- Je rentre à la maison, je crois que tes invités sont là."

Rune hocha la tête en voyant deux âmes se présenter devant lui.

Gentiment, il les saisit dans ses mains mentales tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas les séparer.

Il abandonna son poste à son second, un jeune Spectre fils de Cheshire et Myu.

"- Venez vous deux… Nous sommes attendus…"

Les deux âmes se laissèrent faire. Que pouvaient elles faire d'autre de toute façon ? Elles n'étaient plus que deux boules de cosmos sans rien pour les différencier des autres que leur couleur et leur concentration.

Rune se téléporta dans les appartements privés de Shun, Kagaho et Rhadamanthe.

Les trois hommes s'étaient installés ensemble après le tout premier conseil, à la grande satisfaction de tous les Spectres. Ils se méritaient.

"- Hadès ! Viens ici !!!"

Un petit bambin de physiquement deux ans à peine s'enfuit entre les jambes de Rune, tout nu et dégoulinant d'eau.

Sur ses talons, Kagaho courait.

Dans le salon de la petite famille, les aînés lisaient tranquillement ou dessinaient pendant que leur père se prenait une suée avec le petit dernier de la famille.

"- Oncle Rune !"

"- Bonjour Léandre."

Le fils de Shun et Kagaho se pencha sur les deux âmes.

Il le effleura doucement pour les saluer.

"- Je pensais bien qu'ils commenceraient à arriver."

"- Tu sais ce que mon Seigneur veut faire d'eux ?"

Le jeune homme de physiquement seize ans secoua la tête.

"- Non, mais j'ai une petite idée."

"- Bonjour Oncle Rune !"

"- Bonjour Cassandra."

L'adolescente gloussa.  
Elle entrait juste dans l'âge bête où les filles gloussent tout le temps et tombent amoureuses trente fois par jour dès qu'un joli garçon passait la porte de la maison.

Rune ne s'en offusquait pas.

En tant qu'enfant de dieux, les rejetons de Shun mettaient plus longtemps à mûrir et grandir.

Blonde comme son père, la petite fille n'avait heureusement pas hérité de son mono sourcil, pas plus que le troisième enfant de la famille.

Plus calme et réfléchit que son frère et sa sœur, Kerwan était le rejeton des trois pères de la famille.  
Comment Shun était-il arrivé à produire un enfant avec les gènes de ses trois pères, Rune n'en savait rien. Mais il ne savait pas non plus comment Shun avait pu porter les trois bambins… Enfin… les quatre rectifia le Spectre lorsque Hadès repassa entre ses jambes dans l'autre jambe, toujours Kagaho sur ses talons.

Prenant pitié de son père, Léandre souleva le bébé par télékinésie.

Hadès mit une bonne dizaine de seconde avant de réaliser que ses pieds s'agitaient dans le vide.

Un peu déçut, il fit la moue.

Kagaho l'enveloppa dans une serviette épaisse.

"- Allons donc mettre quelque chose sur votre dos, jeune exhibitionniste !"

Le bébé dieu gloussa.

Il aimait bien embêter ses papas.

"- Où est Shun, Kagaho ?"

"- Ha! Rune, pardon. J'étais tellement occupé avec ce petit monstre que je ne t'ai pas vu. Il est avec Eaque et Minos, dans la salle des cartes."

"- Merci."

Ses deux âmes toujours étroitement nichées contre lui, Rune quitta les appartements de son Seigneur.

"- Au revoir Rune !!!" Salua le bébé Hadès, bien à l'abri dans les bras de son père.

"- Au revoir, Seigneur Hadès."

Le petit gloussa.

Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de sa vie de Dieu des Enfers, mais il savait qu'il était à sa place ici.

Le Balrog passa devant les grandes baies vitrées toute neuves qui avaient remplacées une partie des étroites meurtrières du palais.

Shun avait décidé de mettre un peu de lumière dans son royaume.

Il croisa un nombre croissant de serviteurs à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des zones les plus publiques du palais.

Au passage, il salua les Squelettes de garde, salua Gordon qui comptait fleurette à Alraune puis monta la volée de marche qui le séparait encore de la salle des cartes.

Il toqua.

"- Entrez !"

Rune entra dans l'immense salle donc les murs étaient couverts de cartes représentant les Enfers et chaque prison en détail.

Penchés sur celle des Champs Elysée, Shun, Eaque et Minos tentaient de régler un problème récurent.

"- Il commence à me courir celui là…"

"- C'est un Héros, Seigneur. Normalement, il a le droit de rester autant qu'il veut."

"- Oui, et bien ça fait près de trois milles ans qu'il se la coule douce, qu'il en branle pas une mais qu'il fait chier tout le monde !" Râla Shun. "Je me fiche de ce qui est "normal", je suis le chef maintenant. Vous allez tous me les coller sur les listes de réincarnation. Et s'ils protestent, envoyez les moi ! Non mais !"

Depuis près de trois ans, Hercule, Persée et deux autres Héros mythologiques tentaient de prendre le dessus sur les âmes des chevaliers antérieurs envoyés au Champs Elysée et qui n'avaient pas souhaités se réincarner tout de suite, sous le prétexte qu'ils étaient les serviteurs de dieux. Hercule était connu pour son dégoût de son ascendance et faisait tout pour leur rendre la mort insupportable.

"- Et en attendant on fait quoi?"

"- Fichez les au Tartare deux semaines. On va voir si ça va pas les calmer."

"- Mais… Ce sont des Héros !"

"- et moi un Dieu. Exécution."

"- A vos ordres." Soupira Minos.

Son air de profonde affliction s'éclaircit dès qu'il vit son compagnon.

"- Rune ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Le Juge se pencha sur son compagnon pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Rune répondit au baiser avec tendresse avant de se dégager.

"- Seigneur ? Les deux premiers son arrivés."

"- Ha !"

Immédiatement, Shun laissa en plan les cartes pour venir prendre les deux âmes dans ses mains.

Sentant leur angoisse, il les calma doucement avant de se téléporter dans son bureau.

Il posa les deux boules de cosmos sur le sol puis se concentra sur elle.  
Très vite, elles changèrent de forme, s'allongèrent, puis prirent formes humaines.

"- Shion…. Shura…."

Un peu hébétées, les deux âmes restèrent immobiles un instant avant de prendre conscience de la présence de l'autre. Leurs mains s'étreignirent.

Shun leur laissa le temps de reprendre un peu conscience de leur environnement.

"- Shion ? Shura ?"

Les deux chevaliers d'Athéna tout juste décédés se tournèrent vers Shun.

"- Shun ? Nous sommes…. Morts ?"

Le Dieu leur sourit.

Il était rare qu'une âme se souvienne de son passage.

Elles mettaient toujours un temps entre le décès du corps et l'arrivée de l'âme aux Enfers.

Ces deux ou trois jours de battement étaient suffisant pour rayer le moment de la mort de la mémoire de l'âme.

"- Oui Shura… Comment vous sentez vous ?"

"- …. Bien…. Je crois…"

Le ton était dubitatif.  
En même temps, une âme ne pouvait sentir grand-chose.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux Shun ?"

"- J'ai une proposition à vous faire." Commença Shun.

D'un geste de la main, il matérialisé deux surplis près des âmes.

"- Shun ?"

"- Je manque de gens. La population s'accroît, mais très lentement ici. Il n'est pas dans la nature de la mort de donner la vie. Je rencontre des difficultés à faire comprendre à mes Spectres qu'ils doivent produire une nouvelle génération, d'autant plus qu'ils ne mourront pas s'ils ne le veulent pas."

Kagaho, les Juges et quelques autres avaient exprimés le désir de ne pas quitter leur Seigneur le temps de revenir à la vie, de grandir à nouveau puis d'être appelés.

Certains autre à l'inverse étaient déjà dans leur seconde vie, comme Gordon et Alraune. Une fois revenus, ils avaient expliqués que c'était excitant de devoir tout redécouvrir, de devoir séduire encore l'autre et refaire une nouvelle vie. Les Juges étaient plus dubitatif. Ils avaient la vie qu'ils avaient pour l'instant et s'ils pouvaient l'éviter, ils préféraient s'occuper de leurs rejetons et de leurs Seigneur sans rien toucher.

Mais l'un dans l'autre, en près d'un siècle, le nombre de Spectres était passé de cent neuf à…. Cent vingt quatre.  
Ce n'était pas une franche réussite.

Aussi Shun avait-il décidé de trouver ses troupes ailleurs.

"- Shion, Shura… je vais vous faire une proposition que je vais faire à tous les autres chevaliers de votre génération, qu'ils soient or, argent ou bronze… Voulez vous rejoindre les rangs de mes Spectres ?"

****

Les deux corps avaient été portés en terre, comme c'était la tradition.  
La seule différence avait été qu'une seule tombe avait été ouverte. Sur la pierre tombale, deux noms avaient été gravés.

Poséidon soupira doucement.

"- A quoi penses-tu ?" Souffla doucement Daryl.

Le Dieu des Mers jeta un œil autour de lui.  
Si le Sanctuaire dégueulait toujours autant de jeunes gens, il voyait surtout l'âge certain prit par une poigné d'entre eux. C'était une nouvelle génération qui commençait avec la mort du précédent Pope et de son compagnon.

_"- Crois-tu que je devrais laisser mes Marinas vieillir et mourir, Daryl ?"_

L'hôte du dieu des mers soupira.

Non loin, un Kanon vigoureux et énergique comme à ses soixante ans qui n'en paraissaient que trente cinq aidait un Albior rhumatisant à remonter vers les arènes.

"- Je ne sais pas…. Vraiment, je n'en sais rien…"

Lui-même n'avait pas vieillit d'un jour depuis que Poséidon avait prit possession de son corps. Lui qui avait été terrorisé à l'idée que le Dieu étouffe sa conscience devait admettre que leur partenariat le ravissait. Il bondissait en l'air de joie à l'idée de voir le temps passer, à apprendre, à découvrir encore et encore….

Ses Marinas aussi aimaient cette vie longue et pleine d'entrain.

A part Kanon.

Le Dragon des Mers réalisait qu'il allait bientôt perdre son compagnon qu'il avait mit si longtemps à trouver, ainsi que son frère jumeau.

L'un comme l'autre étaient de plus en plus fragiles, de plus en plus facilement malades… Lui par contre, profitait du soutient et de la protection de son Dieu.

"- Peut-être devriez vous en discuter avec Shun." Proposa soudain Shaka en passant près du Dieu des mers."

Daryl sursauta.

Depuis quand était-il là, lui ? Et depuis quand entendait-il les discussions mentales que le dieu et son hôte partageaient ?

Shaka sourit.

Les années avaient marquées son visage. Ridé comme une vieille pomme, il n'en avait pas perdu sa sérénité, bien au contraire. Avec Jabu et Ikki pour le soutenir et l'épauler, le chevalier de la Vierge avait atteint un degré de plénitude qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré ni même imaginer atteindre. En contre partie, Ikki aussi bien que Jabu avaient eux même accédé à un calme pour le premier et une assurance pour le second que leurs jeunes années n'auraient jamais laissé imaginer.

Le dieu des mers hocha la tête.  
C'était une bonne idée.

Shaka s'éloigna avec ses deux compagnons, tranquille comme s'il savait quelque chose.

Cela fit grogner Poséidon.

Il détestait ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main.

D'ailleurs, il trouvait étonnant que Shun ne soit pas venu lui-même ni qu'il ait envoyé un de ses Juges au moins. Il n'y avait qu'un des serviteurs de Rhadamanthe à être venu. Et encore n'était-il guerre plus qu'un enfant.

A douze ans Valentine venait tout juste de retrouver ses souvenirs. Il attendait avec impatience le retour de Sylphide qui ne devait pas tarder.

Poséidon soupira.  
Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance triste et angoissée qui était tombée sur le Sanctuaire comme une chape de plomb.

La mort de Shion et de Shura avait secouée tout le monde en rappelant à chaque chevalier qu'ils étaient mortels.

A présent, c'était les enfants qui s'angoissaient pour leurs parents, les élèves pour leurs maîtres, les amants pour leurs compagnons….

Les plus vieux avaient plus d'un siècle et demi, mais près d'un tiers du Sanctuaire avait plus de soixante ans.

Quand tous ceux là seraient passés….

La mort de Shion et Shura avait sonnée comme le premier coup d'un retour à l'existence un peu. Une fois les premiers morts, la roue du temps reprenait sa course.  
Tous savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à tomber comme des mouches…  
Certains commençaient même à parler de ne pas attendre, histoire d'être sur de partir ensemble sans les affres de l'extrême vieillesse, la maladie et plus simplement en laissant le temps aux leurs de s'habituer à leur prochain départ.

De ce que le dieu des mers entendaient en laissant ses oreilles traîner, le Verseau et le Scorpion seraient sans doute les suivant à partir. Les deux hommes avaient eut une vie longue et heureuse finalement. Ils avaient élevés Remiel puis deux adorables petites filles, un autre garçon et au milieu de tout ça, une ribambelle d'élèves. De leurs quatre enfants, aucun n'avait revêtu d'armure. Les jumelles étaient deux des très, très nombreuses filles de Kanon quand au dernier garçon ils l'avaient trouvé, comme Remiel, par accident. Le bébé était devenu un médecin sans la moindre once de cosmos mais il faisait des miracles associés à la troupe de guérisseurs de Mu. Les deux hommes avaient eut le temps d'être plusieurs fois grand père, encore plus arrière grand père et le petit dernier, âgé d'à peine six semaines, les faisait entré au rang d'arrière arrière arrière arrière grand père !

De l'avis même de Camus qui régnait sur sa Maison et sa famille avec l'aisance d'une matrone italienne, ça faisait assez ! Il était plus que temps que les enfants soient débarrassés d'eux.

Milo était d'accord avec lui.

Il était temps que les plus anciens se reposent.

***

Mu ouvrit les yeux.

Un peu hébété, il fixait la canopée d'un lit.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent.

Avec stupeur, il se redressa.

Il devrait être mort, il devrait….

Il devrait….

Près de lui, Saga ouvrit les yeux à sont tour.

"- Bonjour, Mu…."

"- Shun….. Que…"

Le Dieu de la mort leur sourit.

Depuis dix ans, il avait accueillit un a un tous les anciens, tous les aînés.

Eux deux étaient les derniers.

Il attendait bien encore une autre personne, mais il viendrait plus tard, dans quelques temps, lorsque les négociations avec Poséidon seraient finies.

Shun ne comptait pas séparer son maître et Kanon, aussi devait-il faire preuve d'imagination pour que ses magouilles ne soient pas repérées par les vivants.

"- Saga…."

"- Nous sommes…"

"- Morts ? Oui, vous l'êtes. J'ai fait venir vos âmes pour vous faire une proposition."

Saga fixait ses mains avec stupeur.  
C'était des mains de jeune homme.

Près de lui, Mu avait retrouvé la fraîcheur de ses vingt ans bien qu'il soit encore transparent aux entournures.

"- Une proposition ?"

Shun s'écarta.

"- Je vais vous laisser quelqu'un vous expliquer…"

Shion, son surplis du Bélier sur le dos s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Bonjour, Mu…"

"- SHION !!!"

Sans réfléchir, Mu se jeta au cou de son maître.  
A nouveau, il avait retrouvé son corps de vingt ans.

"- Shun vous propose de revenir à la vie dans le corps des Spectres du Zodiaques…."

Saga tressaillit.

"- Ca n'a plus rien à voir Saga." Rit Shion. "Shun à longuement discuté avec Athéna avant d'avoir son aval pour nous proposer ce poste. Les Enfers ont du mal à se remplir et le travail lui ne chôme pas…. Nous avons besoin d'aide, vous savez."

"- Nous ?"

Camus et Milo, Aphrodite et DeathMask, Aiolia, Aioros, Aldébaran et Shaka apparurent près du lit.  
Tous s'étaient suicidés les uns après les autres, comme eux même l'avaient fait.

"- Où sont…" Saga n'imaginait pas voir Aiolia et Aioros sans leurs épouses.

"- Les filles s'occupent des plus jeunes. Il y a des naissances ici, mais pas assez de présence féminines pour que leurs pères ne deviennent pas fous." Rit Aiolia.

Un peu hébété, les deux chevaliers d'or hésitèrent.

"- Mu, je vais changer de poste et quitter se surplis. Je serais plus à ma place à un autre poste et le Tribunal manque de bras. Je vais passer sous les ordres de Minos et avoir ma propre salle d'audience. Veux tu devenir le Spectre du Bélier ?"

Mu hésita.

Près de lui, Saga fixait le surplis du Gémeau avec inquiétude.

"- Vous avez tous une fonction ?"

"- Tous !" Confirma Shura avec amusement. "Je m'occupe de l'entraînement des plus jeunes Spectres nés ces dernières années. Camus et Milo jouent les instituteurs avec les enfants, Aiolia et Aioros s'occupent des archives, Aphrodite s'occupe des jardins du Palais pendant que DeathMask fait la police au pied de la colline des âmes, coté Enfers. C'est un foutoir là bas, tu n'imagines pas. Depuis qu'il y met un peu d'ordre, il y a bien moins d'âmes qui se perdent… Aldébaran a prit en main les écuries quand à Shaka et bien…"

"- Je sers de relais privilégié avec Poséidon." Expliqua la Vierge.

Le Dieu des Mers s'était prit d'amitié pour lui après sa proposition de contacter Shun pour savoir quoi faire d'Albior.

Shion se débarrassa de son surplis. En dessous, il portait un simple jeans et une chemise.

Mu quitta le lit, imité aussitôt par Saga.

Les deux âmes effleurèrent les surplis qui les couvrirent immédiatement.

Satisfait, Shun s'approcha de ses deux nouveaux Spectres.

"- BON !!! Tout le monde est là maintenant… C'est bien…"

Ikki grogna.

Contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas mort, lui….

"- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'eux, Shun ?"

Le Seigneur de la Mort sourit à son frère.  
Ca, ca avait été une surprise étonnante de la part d'Athéna.

L'armure du Phénix revenait à la vie seule, dès qu'elle mourrait. Et elle expliquait aussi qu'elle n'ai jamais eut de porteur avant Ikki.

L'armure et son porteur ne faisaient qu'un.

Mort près de neuf ans auparavant, en même temps que Jabu et Shaka par ingestion de poison, comme la majorité des autres, le Phénix s'était réveillé aux enfers, conscient de son moi adulte, mais dans le corps d'un bambin de quelques semaines !!!

A présent âgé de neuf ans, il n'avait qu'une hâte : grandir.

Shaka et Jabu ne cessaient de le chambrer.

Heureusement, Shun l'avait prit sous son aile le temps qu'il soit physiquement capable de se débrouiller, vers trois quatre ans.

Ca avait été une expérience étrange pour Ikki que d'être le bébé entre les bras de son petit frère cette fois.

"- Qui manque-t-il, Shun ?"

"- Juste Albior…. J'attendais que vous soyez tous là à cause de toi, Saga. Tu sais que la mort d'Albior risque de détruire ton frère. Je voudrais que tu ailles rassurer Kanon. Un Surplis attends Albior s'il le souhaite. Il le reverra d'ici peu… Je voudrais le charger d'être la liaison entre l'Atlantide et les Enfers."

Rhadamanthe, un bébé de quelques semaines sur la hanche soupira.

"- Tu es trop gentil."

"- Je sais." Ronronna Shun lorsque Rhadamanthe effleura son front de ses lèvres.

Un bambin de douze ans environ gloussa avant de prendre les Spectres du Zodiaque à témoin.

"- Ils arrêtent pas de se faire des bisous, c'est rigolo."

"- HADES !!" Protestèrent ses pères.

L'ancien dieu de la Mort s'enfuit des appartements du Bélier et du Gémeau en riant.

La vie était belle pour la mort !

***

Hyoga fixait le ciel sans bouger.

Autour de lui, une mare de sang frais avait ramollit assez la neige pour qu'il s'enfonce légèrement.

Sa gorge tranchée par sa propre main ne lui permettait même pas de crier.

La douleur était atroce pourtant.

L'ancien Cygne sentait chaque goutte de son sang quitter ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient sèches comme une éponge abandonnée au soleil.  
Mais il ne mourrait pas.

Il resta ainsi pendant des jours, immobile, la bouche entrouverte, désaltéré par la neige qui tombait doucement sur ses muqueuses déshydratées.

Ses yeux étaient secs mais il voyait toujours.  
Ses muscles le brûlaient mais il les sentait encore.

Sa gorge ouverte jusqu'à l'épine dorsale se refermait lentement.

Des petits renards des neiges étaient venus pour lécher le sang chaud lorsqu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Le trouvant immobile, incapable de bouger dans ce corps qui ne pouvait mourir, deux d'entre eux lui mordillèrent les doigts et la jambe, arrachant un peu de muscle sans que le sang ne coule. Trois jours après, ces plaies là aussi se refermaient.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'ancien cygne, preuve manifeste qu'il se remettait.

Toujours incapable de parler ou de bouger, il fixait le ciel.

Le soleil montait lentement, une fois de plus.  
Bientôt, malgré le froid de Sibérie, il le brûlerait encore, rajoutant des tourments supplémentaires à ce corps qu'il ne pouvait abandonner.

Il entendit d'une oreille distraite le son de pas dans la neige.  
Quelqu'un se pencha sur lui, faisant obstacle au soleil qui lui brûlait les yeux.

Le regard froid, calme et tranquille, Camus fixait son ancien élève.

Près de cinq siècles auparavant, il avait rattrapé Shun juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une crevasse, à quelques mètres de là.

A présent, il revenait sur les lieux où tout avait commencé.

"- Hyoga…."

Une larme supplémentaire roula sur la joue de l'apostat lorsqu'il reconnu son maître en Surplis noir.

"- Cela fait cinq siècles…."

Incapable de parler, Hyoga concentra ce qui restait de son cosmos sur celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui.

Il ne le supplia pas de le sauver.

Il ne le supplia pas de le soulager.

Il l'implora juste de transmettre son repentir et son horreur de ses actes à Shun.

Les yeux clos, Camus écouta la prière du mourant qui ne parvenait à franchir le voile comme seul un Spectre pouvait le faire avant de tourner son esprit vers son Seigneur.

Aux Enfers, Shun soupira.

Il avait été lâche.

Il avait envoyé Camus à sa place.

Il ne sentait pas la force de faire face une dernière fois avec cette dernière bribe de sa vie humaine.

"- Libère le…" Murmura doucement Shun.

A la surface, Camus s'accroupit près de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un fils.

Doucement, il posa une main sur ses yeux.

Le cœur épuisé s'arrêta.

Lentement, Camus libéré l'âme avant de l'envoyer aux Enfers.

Là, elle serait baignée immédiatement dans le Léthé puis renvoyée sur terre.  
Shun ne voulait pas de cette âme chez lui, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la détruire.

Qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose de bien et il pardonnerait puis la laisserait se reposer.

La mort devait aussi être une libération.


End file.
